Esclavizante Burocracia
by Teul Ehecatl
Summary: Alguien como tu, debería usar una advertencia... Eres peligrosa, y me encanta... Pierdo la cabeza de sólo verte, ¿Acaso no sabes que eres adictiva?, con cada paso que doy se hace mas lejano el camino para abandonarte... Y el sabor del Paraíso esta al alcance de una oficina...
1. Día de Lluvia

**Día de Lluvia**

* * *

_**En el octavo piso de un enorme edificio conformado por lujosos departamentos… una bella chica, con pantalones deportivos y sudadera se encontraba sentada a la orilla de un enorme ventanal contemplando la belleza de una simple lluvia, acompañada de un paisaje urbano… **_

-"Vaya… tan bonito día que hacia…"- _Aprovechando la lluvia al menos me gustaría salir a jugar en medio de ella, pero hoy no se puede…_

-"Ni creas que va a ser excusa Natsuki, tienes que salir a buscar empleo ¡Hoy!"-

_**En la duela de una de las habitaciones del departamento a un costado de donde se encontraba Natsuki contemplando la lluvia, apartada se hallaba una joven de vestimenta formal que la contemplaba con mirada fija y severa, mientras tomaba una taza de café sentada en la aterciopelada alfombra junto a una cristalina mesa.**_

-"Si, si, si… lo que tu digas Mai…, ni mi madre me dice que busque empleo, ¿Por que tu lo haces?"-

-"Tu madre te cree una persona responsable y de rectitud ¡Intachable!, pobre señora me pregunto por qué vivirá en una mentira"- (T-T)

-"¡Hey! Eso no es mentira…, además quedamos en que tomaría vacaciones después del empleo anterior"-

-"No digo que sea malo tomar como vacaciones el viajar por el mundo con las ganancias de tu trabajo, pero tu ya dejaste de hacer eso, y encima nada mas te la pasas encerrada en tu departamento"-

-"¿Y qué tiene de malo?, además… No tengo ganas de trabajar en un rato"- (¬¬)

-"Floja"-

-"Y a mucha honra señorita"-

-"Tus ahorros no te van a durar toda la vida"-

-"Entonces cuando se acaben volveré a trabajar"-

-"Te convertirás en una cebolla con pelitos y te saldrán hongos"-

-"¿Que tú no tienes un empleo del cual ocuparte o qué?, por que parece que tienes mucho tiempo libre"- _Y precisamente tiempo libre para molestar el día de hoy_

-"Me tome el día libre, además la decano de medicina siempre tiene uno que otro privilegio Jujuju"-

-"Adivinare…, dejaste a tus pequeños esclavos de internado, haciendo tu trabajo sucio…"- _Como si no fuera obvio _

-"Hay claro que no Natsuki, ¿¡Qué clase de doctora irresponsable me crees!?"-

-"Una muy descarada (¬¬)"- _Honestamente_

-"Sólo los deje a cargo de Senou-San y Harada-san"-

-"Tus fieles súbditas"-

-"El termino apropiado es el de Asistentes, además también tengo trabajo administrativo y lidiar con esa burocracia me aburre"-

-"¿Como podría serlo? A comparación de la hermosa tarea de abrir gente e implantar órganos o cortar y poner huesos"- _Que conste que la ironía fue cortesía mía_

-"¡Vez! Hasta tu crees que es aburrido, y sin en cambio es gran parte de lo que tú te dedicas"-

-"Hablaba con ironía Mai además TÚ lo has dicho es parteee…"-

-"¿Entonces quieres que yo te de empleo? jujuju ¡Porque sería un placer!"-

-"Nooo, gracias Mai…, no me hagas favores de los cuales se me arrepentiré a corto plazo"- _Seria como abandonarme a la tortura_-"Además ni que pagaras tan bien"- (¬¬)

-"Si no quieres que te ofrezca trabajo, entonces ¡Sal y búscate uno!"-

-"No quiero…"-

-"Bien…"-

-"¿Enserio?"-

-"Si…, pero olvídate de los viernes de cenas preparadas por mi"-

-"¿¡QUE!?"-

-"Y de los martes de Bar"-

-"¡NOOOO!"-

-"Y se me olvidaba…"-

-"Hay no, ¡No te atreverías!"-

-"¿Quieres probar?"-

-"No lo harías…"-

-"Así es…, OLVÍDATE DE LOS FINES DE SEMANA DE FUTBOL AMERICANO Y CARRERAS DE AUTOS"-

-¡NOOOOOO…!, ¿¡Por qué!?¿Por que eres tan mala?"-

-"Es por tu bien"-

-"No mientas, no mientas, simplemente te divierte ser mala"- (T-T)

-"Tu carita de cachorro a medio morir no me convence Natsuki, TRATAR A DIARIO CON PACIENTES ME HA HECHO INMUNE"-

-"¿A si?, pues, pues, pues… ¡No me importa! para eso tengo una mega pantalla con teatro en casa"-

-"Espero te diviertas SOLA Natsuki"-

-"¿No le dirás a las demás o sí?"-

-"Bueno…, creo que es una excelente oportunidad para llamarlas y saludarlas y aprovechar para decirles que estas castigada por tiempo indefinido"-

-"MALVADA"- _Me siento como niña chiquita_

-"Natsuki… deja de hacerte bolita con ese almohadón"-

-"No me hables demonio del mal"-

-"Natsuki, por favor, ya ni los niños de pediatría se comportan como tú"-

-"Eso es porque ellos no te conocen de verdad o les das tanto miedo que ni siquiera se atreven a portarse mal"- (_)

-"Natsuki, sabes que lo hago por tu bien"-

-"Ya se…"-

-"Y se que no es de mi incumbencia si tienes o no empleo pero eres mi amiga, casi mi hermana, y el ver que no haces nada con tu vida me preocupa"-

_Awww _-"No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Mai, en verdad esto no es para siempre, es solo que la vida laboral es muy estresante, y tu mejor que nadie como mi médico de cabecera sabe los problemas que eh tenido por esforzarme en exceso"-

-"Yo lo entiendo Natsuki, y te reconozco que siempre te esfuerzas al máximo pero no está bien que te confíes demasiado"-

-"No me confió Mai, pero en cuanto comienzo con un proyecto mi obsesión crece hasta que resulte a la perfección y esto lleva consigo consecuencias para mi salud sin mencionar que mi agenda se llena tan rápido que no me da lugar a hacer nada más, y no es que desprecie los puestos ejecutivos que siempre obtengo"-

-"Natsuki, si yo puedo con un alto puesto, tener tiempo para ti y el resto de mi vida no veo el por que tu no puedas, además ya fue suficiente de vacaciones, ya llevas 3 meses en tu departamento y te recuerdo que casi por minuto hay suficientes egresados deseosos de ocupar el lugar que podría ser tuyo"-

-"Pero…"-

-"¡Pero nada! de que te entregas a la holgazanería no hay poder humano que te saque de ello"-

-"Y si ya lo sabes ¿Por qué estás aquí?"-

-"Repito… No hay poder humano que te saque a menos de que yo tome cartas en el asunto"-

-"Claro… se me olvidaba que eres un demonio"-

-"¡Y no cualquiera!, soy el demonio que se hace cargo de tu alma MUAJAJAJ"

-"Apuesto a que cuando le dices esas cosas a tus pequeños pacientes te miran con cara de terror¬¬"-

-"Ellos también necesitan ser incentivados"- (n_n)

-"Ya está bien…,(U_U) ufff, ¿Cuanto por terminar la tortura del reproche?"-_Como si no supiera la respuesta obvia_

-"Consigue trabajo"-

_Bah, ya sabía lo que diría_

-"Bien…"-

-"¡Buena niña!"-

-"Pero mañana"-

-"¡ARHGGG!"-

-"Ya, ya,ya, es una promesa, lo hare, mañana, además ya estaba planeando salir del retiro y ya repartí algunas currículos"-

-"¿¡De verdad!? Y ¿Cuando fue eso?"-

- "Si, de veras, y el día de hoy los envié cuando supe que vendrías a "visitarme", ya sospechaba que sería por este asunto"-(^_^)

-"Y si es así entonces… ¿POR QUÉ NO ME AHORRAS EL SERMÓN ENTERO?"-

-"Quizá… me divierta un poquito tu preocupación"-

-"Para mi que te gusta sufrir, masoquista de closet"- (¬¬)

-"jajajaja, tal vez me gusta sentirme querida, ¡Gracias Mai!"-

-"Natsuki Tonta"- (¬/¬)

-"Bueno supongo que estamos de acuerdo en algo, ahora si no te molesta, iré a comprar unas cuantas cosas para celebrar mi retiro, y aprovechare tu día libre que por si fuera poco eso no es muy común"-

-"¡Ujuu!, entonces llamare a las chicas"-

-"No te olvides de tus esclavizadas subordinadas"-

-"¡Nunca me olvido de ellas, además si no fuera por ellas no celebraríamos hoy!"

-"¡Bien!, te quedas en tu casa, y ya sabes en donde está la cocina"-

-"¡Buuuh! Natsuki mala, todavía que estoy de día libre y me quieres hacer esclava de la cocina

-"Es mejor que esclava sexual"-

-"ajajaja, no tienes tanta suerte"-

-"¡Merezco un premio por ser tan buena niña ¿Que no? Y yo no recuerdo que me dieras paletita por aceptar buscar empleo"-

-"¡Serás una niña buena pero ni tus meritos merecerían mis favores!"-

-"¿Me obligaras a rogarte por tus exquisitos platillos? "-

-"Mmm, eso si sería un buen incentivo para persuadirme de que cocine"-

-"¿¡Entonces me veré en la necesidad de comprar la asquerosa comida rápida a la cual seguramente seré encadenada cuando trabaje!? eres una pésima doctora (¬¬), ¡Permitirás que me tape las arterias a tan corta edad!"

- "Ajajaj preferiría que me rogaras a que me chantajearas Natsuki"-

-"Mmmm, Naaaaa, asi no se ganan los tratos mi estimadísima"-

-"Por dios apenas desidiste conseguir trabajo y ya estas volviendo a los habitos de casa negocios?"-

-"Buajajaja, ok, ok, ok, sólo porque de verdad estoy de voluntariosa magnánima, te concederé el beneficio de fijar el precio de tus extraordinarias habilidades"-

-"¡Ahora veo el por qué de tu éxito! Si los halagos te salen hasta por los codos jijiji"-

-"Jujuju digamos que no es el secreto completo, pero ¡Apresúrate mujer! La caducidad de mis halagos se acerca"

-"Si me traes un postre accederé"-

- "¡Es un trato!""-

-"Ajajaj, Ahora se que por lo menos no has perdido el toque Natsuki"-

-"Si quiero conseguir empleo espero que así sea…, Ya vuelvo"-

-"Ve con cuidado"-

-"Así lo hare"-

**2 supermercados, una licorería y Hora y media después…**

-"¡Argh!, Malditos postres, maldito tráfico, ¿Por qué diantres aun no deja de llover? "-

**Se había vuelto un día muy lluvioso, que con la caída del atardecer se fue intensificando, y había provocado un tráfico espantoso del cual logre avanzar hasta llegar a la tienda más demandada en cuanto a repostería para complacer a mi amiguísima del alma Mai, ¡QUE NO COMÍA NINGÚN DULCE QUE NO SALIERA DE ESA MALDITA TIENDA!, y que después de cómo 2 horas de una horripilante fila logre salir del mar de consumidores para dirigirme al estacionamiento intentando evadir la lluvia para no empaparme y arruinar los carísimos postres (¬¬) sin embargo… de un momento a otro sentí un empujón por la espalda que me obligo a tirar la sombrilla que sostenía con una mano y los pastelillos que sostenía en la otra…**

-"¡Hey! Cuidado"-

-"Lo…, lo siento"-

-"AGH, ¿Como que lo sientes?, y ¿¡Ahora qué voy a hacer!?"- _Seguro que Mai me matara, por tardarme tanto y por llegar sin postre (T-T)_

-"Lo lamento, no era mi intención… los pagare"-

-"No, olvídalo, simplemente el tiempo de espera para comprar esas cosas engordantes no vale el precio…"- (¬¬)

**Hasta este punto, en medio de la lluvia, mientras me situaba en un charco en el cual había tomado asiento, abrumada por la pérdida de los benditos postrecillos, disfrutando de la fresca ventisca y la lluvia no había regresado la vista para ver quien había sido la perpetradora de tal desgracia que por su voz femenina y rara pronunciación me imaginaba que era alguien de paso, sin embargo… cuando gire y me encontré con la dueña de dicha voz, sentí mi cuerpo congelarse por un segundo, al encontrar a una chica de más o menos mi edad vestida con un elegante traje sastre con una mirada que por demás reflejaba tristeza acompañada de unos ojos carmín que hacían juego con el color rojo que reflejaban sus ojeras, por lo cual descifré que ella había estado llorando…, o tal vez le entraron basuritas en los ojos y yo sólo estaba alucinando…**

-"Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?"- _Francamente me sentí apenada de no haberla visto antes y primero lamentar los pastelitos_

- "Supongo que además de estar en medio de la lluvia sin nada más que mi ropa y el hecho de haber tirado a una desconocida no hacen de la situación una exactamente de bienestar"-

-"Hehehe…, si lo dices de esa manera creo que tienes razón, ¡Hey! pero… si no traes nada más que tu ropa ¿Como se supone que ibas a pagarme los pastelillos?"-

-"Este… bueno si me dieras tu cuenta bancaria yo podría…"-

**¿Pero en que está pensando esta mujer? ¿Acaso cree que cargo con esos datos a todas partes? Y a demás ¿Por qué tendría que dárselos a una total extraña? ¿¡Que tal que en realidad me asalta!? AHHH, y todo por unos panes provocadores de diabetes… ok, ok, tal vez exagero, supongo que alguien tan bien arreglada no puede ser una ladrona…**

-"No te preocupes, en realidad no es para tanto, después de todo esos postres no eran para mí"-_ Y ahora que lo pienso creo que moriré a causa de ellos (T_T)_

-"Lamento mucho el haber hecho que los tiraras, e insisto en reponerlos…"-

- "No me opondré ante tal ofrecimiento sin embargo ¿Qué tal si es en otra ocasión?"-

-"¿Otra ocasión?"-

-"Tú misma has confesado que no traes más que la ropa así que no creo puedas reponerlos ahora mismo, y aunque la situación fuera contraria, no creo que te haga bien entrar a una tienda totalmente empapada, bueno en realidad a ninguna de las dos nos caería bien"-

-"jijij"-

**Oh pero que tierna risa, me ha hecho sonreír tan bonito sonido…, (O_O) me lleva… en que cosas pienso…, será mejor que levante la sombrilla y nos cubra a ambas o de lo contrario se verá muy raro que estemos platicando sentadas en medio de la lluvia, después de todo los pastelitos ya fueron… (T-T)**

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-

-"Normalmente entregaría una tarjeta de presentación en lugar de pronunciarlo, pero creo que esta es una situación extraordinaria"-

-"Ah… disculpe su eminencia, pero también dudo que traiga consigo una de esas tarjetas"-

-"Creo que tienes dotes de adivina"-

-"Jajaja, graciosa"- _Bueno al menos me he topado con alguien que tiene sentido del humor_- "Bueno… mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki, y mi departamento queda a unos cuantos minutos de aquí, aunque con esta lluvia este a un poco más, no sé si gustes acompañarme para que por lo menos cambies de ropa o si prefieres, si vives cerca podría llevarte"-

**AHHH, ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?, ¡Ella es una desconocida!, ¿Por qué demonios la invito a mi departamento? En una situación normal, simplemente te disculpas, cobras el daño y ¡Te vas! No empiezas una conversación en medio de un charco y te quedas como idiota apreciando a la interlocutora.**

-"Ara… ese es un ofrecimiento muy generoso… y un tanto atrevido"-

**¡Lo sabia! Seguro ha de creer que soy una secuestradora en serie que sólo anda casando personas para llevar a su cueva maléfica (_)**

-"Lo lamento, creo que si fue un ofrecimiento muy atrevido, si me disculpas debo retirarme, este… Desconocida-san"-

-"Shizuru…"-

-"¿Shizuru?"-

-"Fujino-Shizuru… es un gusto… y abusando de tu amabilidad y ofrecimiento en realidad mi hogar queda a unos cuantos minutos también de este lugar"-

- "¡Entonces no creo que sea un abuso! por favor sígueme, mi automóvil es aquel de color plateado"-

-"Es un hermoso carro, ¿Sera que eh caído en manos de una Señorita aristócrata?

-"Ajajaj, Naa que va, tal vez caíste en manos de una persona que no tiene otra cosa en que malgastar su dinero más que en banalidades, este es un Aston Martin Vanquish, una de mis marcas favoritas en cuanto a Autos se refiere"-

-"Ya veo…"-

-"¿Eh,..? No me malinterpretes por favor, no soy una loca excéntrica millonaria con aires superficiales, es sólo que en mis empleos todo lo que gano no se destina a nada más que a mi propia manutención, es por ello que en su momento decidí comprar esto, por gusto personal"-

**¿¡Pero que estoy haciendo!? ¿Por qué le doy detalles de mi? Creo que por fin enloquecí de tanto encierro, el contacto humano ya me era desesperadamente necesario (¬¬)**

- "Pero sería una lástima que me llevaras con la facha tan lamentable en la que me encuentro…, ensuciaría tu automóvil"-

-"Por favor no me ofendas, yo estoy en la misma condición, además puedo limpiarlo después, a fin de cuentas las cosas no se hicieron para ser eternas"- _¡Buuuu!, mi hermoso automóvil, perdóname por ser una débil antisocial (T-T)_

-"Ya que insiste Kuga-han…"-

-"Por favor llámame Natsuki"- _Hay Buda... ¿Cómo le pido que me llame por mi primer nombre si apenas la conozco?_

-"¿Natsuki-chan?"-

-"No soy una niña, ¿Pues qué edad crees que tengo?"-

-"¿La suficiente para conducir un auto?"-

-"Ajajajaj si, pero un poco mas adulta"-

-"Entonces… ¿Sólo Natsuki?"-

-"¡Así suena mucho mejor!, Entonces… ¿A dónde la llevo Shizuru-sama?"-

**Malditas confiancitas y ¿A mi quien me dio permiso de llamarla por su nombre?**

-"Fujino… Por favor"-

**¡Lo sabia! maldición seguro me veo como idiota comportándome de esta manera**

-"Ah, disculpa… Fujino-san"-

-"Es broma Natsuki (n_n), por favor llámame Shizuru"-

**Ufff, pero que susto**

- "De acuerdo Shizuru… por favor indícame hacia donde me dirijo"-

- "Todo derecho y en la siguiente avenida… Por favor"-

**En realidad no se cuanto tiempo transcurrió desde que salimos del estacionamiento de aquella repostería en dirección a su casa, pero en el camino que por un momento pensé seria de los mas silencioso (ya que por el amor de dios ¿¡Quien te recoge en la lluvia y te lleva como si de años te conociera!?) entablamos una plática por demás divertida y relajada en la cual me preguntaba de la razón por la cual estaba en aquella pastelería y del porque llevaba tantos víveres a bordo, así que sin mas opción le relate mi larga letanía y renuencia al empleo así como las reprimendas de mi mejor amiga, a lo cual respondía con graciosos comentarios que sacaban de mi una que otra carcajada…**

-"¿Entonces Natsuki es una mantenida?"-

- "Pero solo por temporadas"-

-"¿Y abusa de Mai-san siempre que puede?"-

-"Sólo de noche y a solas"- _Ajajaj si Mai me escuchara_

- "Entonces no eres tan holgazana como me cuentas"-

- "Creo que igualmente por temporadas"-

-"Entonces en estos momentos te están esperando… lamento mucho las molestias"-

**Awww, pero que tierna cara… Nota mental, no encerrarme de nuevo por tres meses (¬¬) no le hace bien a mi salud mental**

- "Por favor no te disculpes Shizuru, seguro que en mi departamento ya hay fiesta y unas cuantas ebrias, así que no creo noten mi ausencia por mucho tiempo"- _Bueno… eso espero hehe (¬¬U)_

- "Aun así, te ofrezco disculpas"-

-"Por favor ya no insistas, es mas…"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Se que no tiene más de 1 hora que nos conocemos"- _Y no sé en qué estoy pensando_- "Pero ¿Te gustaría venir a mi departamento para comer?, los platillos de Mai son de lo mejor"- _Y así por lo menos tendré la prueba de que no fue mi culpa lo de los postres Muajajaj_

- "Ara.. Esas son proposiciones un tanto indecorosas…"-

-"¿Es porque incluí a Mai?, en ese caso ahora sé que no te gustan los tríos, sin embargo eso puede arreglarse…"-

**AHHHHH, ¡CRISIS CEREBRAL, CRISIS CEREBRAL! ¿¡Porque demonios estoy hablando antes de pensar!? ¿¡Le estoy coqueteando!? O ¿Me la estoy ligando? NO, NOO, de plano ¡Me le acabo de insinuar descaradamente! AHHHH, Me lleva, ¡Si no me suelta una bofetada yo misma me golpeare contra el volante!**

-"Ara, Ara, esa propuesta es más que tentadora…"

**¿Enserio?**

- "Pero lamentablemente debo declinar…, por favor entra al siguiente garaje, de aquel Edificio a la derecha, puedes estacionarte en el cajón F-1"-

- "Ok"-

- "Lamentablemente debo atender algunos… Pendientes de la vida laboral"-

- "Ya veo… creo que a mí ya se me olvido lo que es eso, heheh"-

-"Me gustaría ser así de despreocupada como tu Natsuki"-

- "No es algo imposible"-

-"Me alegra haberme tropezado contigo Natsuki, ha sido un placer conocerte"-

- "El placer fue mio Shizuru, mmm…"-

-"¿Que sucede?"-

-"Espera un segundo"-

**Yo sabía que en mi bolcillo traía una pluma y papel para anotar la lista de compras, sólo espero no esté mojado o que por lo menos se haya secado… ¡Bingo!**

- "Aquí tienes, este es mi número de teléfono móvil y este mi correo electrónico, si alguna vez quieres que vayamos a comprar pastelitos juntas por favor llámame"-

- "Jajaja, eres muy amable Natsuki, lamento no tener nada en que anotar mi número o mi correo electrónico, a menos de que tengas un trozo mas de papel en tus bolcillos mágicos"-

**Creo que me abría hecho muy feliz el que así fuera**

- "Perdona Shizuru, creo que se me ha agotado, pero no te preocupes creo que estoy en ventaja ya que por lo menos se en donde está tu garaje, jajaja"-

-"Ajajajaja ¡Achu!"-

**¿Eso fue un estornudo?, vaya hasta sus estornudos son lindos… ¿LINDOS? ¿¡Pero qué demonios!? Cerebro malo, MUY MALO**

-"Sera mejor que vayas a tu departamento, antes de que pesques un resfriado, espero volver a verte…-" **Creo que por fin mi cerebro se murió, ya hablo por inercia**

- "Fue un gusto Natsuki… Igualmente espero verte de nuevo…"-

**De la nada como si se tratara de una despedida normal, vi como su figura que estaba situada en el asiento del copiloto quitaba el cinturón de seguridad que la tenia aprisionada en mi automóvil dejándome ver (Más bien fue que apenas preste atención) de la blanca piel que poseían sus piernas, y de la ropa que de por si ajustada, con la lluvia había logrado un efecto en el resto de su silueta que enmarcaba el resto de su cuerpo… ensimismada en medio de mi pequeño y ahora que lo pienso levemente, pervertido análisis , (que pena me doy…) pareciera que pasaba todo en cámara lenta, la forma en la cual se acercó a mí y a mi rostro para regalarme un beso en la mejilla que si no fuera por lo que estaba pensando y por la sensación de aumento de temperatura en mi cara que estaba chocando con los labios fríos que hacían contacto con mi propia piel, juraría que ese beso era más cercano a la esquina de mis labios que a mi mejilla, aunque… esto seguro lo estoy alucinando… **

-"Hasta Pronto Shizuru…"-

**Un susurro que sentí de igual forma lento en mi pronunciación y lo siguiente que mi cerebro registró fue la imagen de esa chica salir de mi auto, seguido de un estornudo propio que me hizo poner en marcha el motor para dirigirme a mi propio hogar…**

**De camino a mi departamento no logré centrar mi concentración al de por si aburrido trafico que me dio tiempo para procesar todo lo que había pasado, ya que en definitiva me había parecido una persona sumamente agradable, y ahora que lo pienso me pregunto el por qué de su errante vagancia en la lluvia… mmm, a pesar de darle mi numero y correo es probable que no la vuelva a ver, parecía una chica muy abrumada, que espero le vaya mejor, en sea lo que sea que le preocupara…**

**Para cuando logré llegar al complejo departamental y pude tomar todas las bolsas de víveres para llegar al ascensor que me llevaría a mi departamento cuando accese al mismo lo que encontré fue por demás irreal…**

-"¡BIENVENIDA NATSUKI!"-

-"¡Mai! ¿¡Pero qué demonios!?"-

**Cuando abrí la puerta de mi hogar, encontré fácilmente unas 15 personas con un mega letrero colgado a lo largo de la estancia en una manta que rezaba: "FELICIDADES POR EL RETIRO DE LA JUBILACION".**

-"¿Por qué tardaste tanto Natsuki?, ¡Hip!"-

-"Apestas a coñac Mai"- _¿Como diantres si se supone que yo apenas traigo las reservas alcohólicas?_

-"Yo no apesto ¡hip!, tu apestas ¡hip!, y a perro mojado"-

**No es posible que Mai se haya puesto hasta el gorro, en este tiempo, además ella no es tan fácil de embriagar…**

-"¡Nat-Chan! ¡ Pero qué bueno que nos honras con tu presencia en tu hogar!"-

**Hay no… la Ebria mayor… Máster de los Máster…**

-"¡Midori- Sensei!"-

-"¿Sensei?, ¿Acaso volviste a la Universidad de nuevo?"

**El mote no es fácil de quitar, y más con el número de veces en las cuales ¡Nos enseño el extraño arte de la bebida en serie!, ¡Pues con razón Mai, esta toda ebria! ¡Si esta mujer es el Alcohol mismo en persona!**

-"No la molestes Midori, ¿Que no vez que la pobre seguramente acaba de salir por primera vez en meses de su cueva? Seguramente su percepción del tiempo y la realidad debe estar algo desorientado"-

-"Yohko-Sensei… (O_O)"

**¿¡Pero que hace este par de Ebrias en mi casa!? Si Midori es la Máster ella es la Máster de la Máster, sus nombres son sinónimo de Borrachera segura.**

-"Es un gusto volverte a ver Natsuki-chan"-

-"Pensé que se encontraban en Ámsterdam realizando sus estudios de posgrado"

-"De hecho así es, sin embargo, hay algunos asuntos académicos de los cuales debemos ocuparnos y llegamos el día de ayer, así que contactamos a Mai-Chan ya que por alguna razón tu número no conectaba ninguna llamada"-

**Ah… es cierto… olvide que lo había descolgado para evitar que Mai me llamara por lo del asunto del empleo… y fue por eso que seguramente termino en mi casa el día de hoy. (¬¬)**

-"Siiii, y Mai-Chan, nos dijo que habría fiesta por tu jubilación, aunque si me preguntas estas muy joven para jubilarte Nat-chan, ¡Debes explotar esa Juventud!, es por eso que venimos para convencerte de que sigas adelante, así que ¡BRINDEMOS! Por la primavera de la juventud AHAHAHAH"-

**Maldita sea… ¿Jubilación?, seguro que el mensaje fue captado de manera errónea (¬¬), de momento, me está pesando la humanidad de Mai, que ya no puede ni detenerse en sus propios pies de lo mareada que esta…**

-"Se equivoca Midori-sensei, es sólo que Mai me ha convencido de salir de mi retiro lleno de holgazanería para retomar algún trabajo, así que seguramente aprovechó para armar esta fiesta, sin embargo me da mucho gusto volver a verlas"-

-"Snif, snif, snif"-

-"¿Pero por qué gimotean?"-

-"Es que de recordar a la chica enclenque de mal carácter, mala copa de indecisión total por la vida y verte como toda una niña grande con esas palabras tan formales me hace sentirme nostálgica"-

**(¬_¬U)**

-"No exagere Midori-Sensei"- _¿¡Mala Copa!? ¡Si yo era las cargas borrachas!_

-"¡AHAHAHA, y sólo por eso tu y yo, recordaremos viejos tiempos!"-

-"Hehehe, será un placer sensei, sólo permítame ir a saludar al resto de invitados…"-

-"¡¿Saludar!?, ¿Que el encierro te convirtió en una aburrida?, ¡Yo no te recuerdo así!, es mas…"-

**Hay no… siento que debo ocultarme en algún sofá o huir a la cocina pero ¡Mis piernas no responden!**

-"Cof cof cof, ¡Jovenes!, ¡jovencitas!, quimeras y demás criaturas, Si Alguien quiere saludar a Natsuki que levante su copa, vaso, jarra o lo que posean y brinden a su salud! ¡Que esta noche a cortesía de la anfitriona no hay límite!"-

**¿¡Sin límite!?**

-"Mai… se que en estos momentos estas demasiado ebria como para entender mis palabras… pero, mañana con la endemoniada cruda que seguramente tendrás, pagaras todos y cada uno de los destrozos morales y financieros que esta fiestecita tuya causen!"-

-"Si, Natsuki, ¡Hip! ¡Yo también te quiero! Y por cierto, ¡HIP!, estas un poco mojadita, ¿Sera que ya se te hizo agua la canoa?"-

**Estúpida Mai, pero ya verá mañana…**

-"¿¡Pero qué rayos Nat-chan?! Mai tiene Razón, estas toda mojada, anda ve y cámbiate que la noche es joven ¡SALUD!"-

-"Si, si, si…"- _No me queda más que la resignación…_

**Y seguro que será larga… yo pensando que serian las de siempre, con una velada tranquila llena de comida, PERO NOOO, tenía que dejárselo a la reina del escándalo, SU EXCELENTÍSIMA MAI, ¿Pero quién me manda?, creo que me alegra que Shizuru no haya aceptado venir, me hubiera dado muchísima pena, el que encontrara este remedo de antro de mala muerte en mi hogar…**

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

** Comentarios:**

Historia importada de la inspiración concebida en un camión guajolotero a sus monitores, esta es una nueva historia que ha rondado por mi cabeza desde hace unos meses, sin embargo aun hay otra que acapara de manera insistente mis pensamientos, espero sea del agrado general, si es así dejen reviews y si no les agrada, igualmente espero dejen sus comentarios.


	2. Pasado Lluvioso

**Pasado Lluvioso **

* * *

_**Entre las calles de una zona residencial, una pequeña de ojos esmeralda con shorts y sudadera, brincaba de charco en charco acompañada de su fiel amigo canino a quien cuidaba con ayuda de una sombrilla de la ligera lluvia que amenazaba al can con empapar su pelaje, hasta que al doblar en una esquina se encontró con un charco cercano a un poste de luz que ya estaba ocupado, por una pequeña que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sujetando sus rodillas y con su cabeza oculta entre sus piernas, tal situación hizo pensar a la niña de ojos glaucos que tal vez aquella se estaba refugiando de la lluvia… ¿Pero por que en un lugar que ni siquiera tiene techo?, así que decidió acercarse con su peludo amigo a averiguar la razón por la cual no podía seguir saltando entre charcos…**_

_**Desde hace ya un rato que sentía las frías gotas de lluvia chocar con su cabeza, sin embargo estas aun no se comparaban con las calidas lagrimas que sentía se deslizaban por su rostro entero…, de momento notó que la lluvia se había detenido, ya que no lograba sentir esas gotas golpearla… e inmediatamente percibió una cálida sensación en su mano que la asusto obligándola a levantar su rostro para encontrarse con un… ¿Perro?**_

-"¡Ahhh!"-

-"No te asustes, Duran no muerde, es sólo que pensó estabas dormida"-

-"¿Dormida?"-

-"Es que ya llevamos un rato parados a lado tuyo y como te estabas mojando te puse la sombrilla…"-

_**En esos momentos la aludida pequeña observo que la responsable de que ya no sintiera aquellas gotas en su cabeza era una sombrilla de color azul que cubría su cabeza mientras observaba a su interlocutora mojarse junto al que parecía ser su perro…**_

-"Y como no te movías, pensamos que estabas dormida"-

-"Me gustaría estarlo…"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

_**La pequeña sin siquiera dirigir su mirar a quien le interrogaba sólo dirigió su cabeza a su sitio original entre sus piernas para sentir nuevamente sus lagrimas fluir por su rostro…**_

-"No lo entenderías…"-

-"¡Podría intentarlo!"- (n_n)

_**Ante tal respuesta efusiva la pequeña que se mantenía oculta en sus piernas elevo su rostro levemente para ver sólo las piernas de aquella infante que era rodeada por la lluvia…**_

-"Te estás mojando…"-

-"mmm… Sólo eh traído una sombrilla para mí y para Duran, pero me parece que tú la necesitas más"-

_**La pequeña sintió como si debiera levantarse inmediatamente y devolver aquella sombrilla que le había sido prestada sin autorización suya, sin embargo, no tenía el ánimo ni la energía para siquiera levantar su rostro completamente y ver directamente a la niña que le estaba hablando.**_

-"Además… ¡Me encanta mojarme!, y tu estas en un charco que quiero pisar para seguir mi camino, ¿crees que tardaras mucho sentada ahí?"-

_**En aquel letargo en el cual se había sumergido la pequeña no pudo contener una expresión de asombro ahogado en aquellas piernas en las que se refugiaba por la pregunta por demás extraña que le hacía aquella niña que al parecer sólo se mantenía a su lado en la espera de aquel miserable charco que ahora la rodeaba, así que en un arrebato de ira levanto su rostro dispuesta a mirar a aquella niña que perturbaba su triste soledad…**_

-"Aunque si gustas me puedo sentar a tu lado…"-

_**Con aquella frase la niña que por fin había levantado su rostro lleno de ira y tristeza se topo con un par de ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente acompañados de una enorme sonrisa cuyo rostro se veía angelical al ser iluminado por un pequeño rayo de sol que había asomado de entre aquellas nubes grises…**_

-"¿Podemos…? ¿Duran y yo?"-

_**La pequeña que hasta hace unos segundos estaba dispuesta a gritarle a aquella niña que se fuera, ella y su perro, que la dejaran sola y que no la molestaran, fue mortalmente apaciguada con tal rostro lleno de bondad sin ningún tipo de malicia o intención… ciertamente un rostro que jamás había visto antes… **_

-"Anda (n_n) prometemos no gruñirte"-

_**La pequeña no pudo reprimirse más, y todo el enojo, dolor y desesperación que sentía fluyeron a través de sus bellos ojos… simplemente no podía evitarlo… si podía ver la bondad, sentir la amabilidad… quizá después de todo la esperanza si existía en ese mundo que parecía sin salidas…**_

-"¿¡AHH!? ¡No llores por favor!, te juro que no mordemos… por favor… (T-T)"-

…

* * *

**7:16 am**

-"Ojou-sama"-

-"…mmm…"-

-"Ojou-sama, por favor no me haga repetirlo nuevamente"-

-"…mmm…"-

-"Ya despierte Ojou-sama, hay varios pendientes que requieren de su atención"-

-"Wong-san…"-

-"Que bueno que despierta Ojou-sama, por favor dese prisa, su desayuno y limusina ya están listos y esperan por usted en 20 minutos para ir a su oficina"-

-"En un momento estaré lista…"-

-"Ojou-sama…"-

-"¿Qué sucede Wong-san?"-

-"Nos alegra que haya vuelto Ojou-sama… estábamos preocupados por usted"-

-"he… Tal vez no lo hubiera hecho si no me hubieran traído de vuelta…"-

-"¿Ojou-sama?"-

-"No es nada Wong-san, puede retirarse, en un momento bajare"-

-"Si, Ojou-sama, con permiso"-

-"mju… bueno supongo que en verdad siempre hay una esperanza que te levanta… Natsuki…"-

_**En aquella amplia habitación decorada al estilo clásico, con grandes candelabros y cortinas de seda roja se encontraba Shizuru, despertando de un sueño que por demás le parecía de un pasado lejano o posiblemente se trataba de uno que jamás ocurrió y que distorsionaba su mente con los recuerdos de la tarde anterior, al chocar con aquella joven que se ofreció gentilmente a llevarla hasta su hogar, a pesar de la lluvia o de la falta de dinero que tenía en ese preciso instante, que incluso ofreció su propia casa como refugio para ella y sus penas… aunque para aquella joven las penas que padecía Shizuru eran desconocidas…**_

-"Después de todo aun existe la bondad en el mundo… Madre…"-

* * *

_**Aquella niña sí que se veía triste… Tanto que en su pequeño corazón infantil sintió dolor, un dolor que la animo a querer reconfortar a esa triste doncella…**_

-"¿¡AHH!? ¡No llores por favor!, te juro que no mordemos… por favor… (T-T)"-

_**Las lágrimas emergían de aquellos ojos granates sin tregua o descanso alguno, solo fluían amargamente y cada que cerraba los ojos para seguir llorando en sus adentros recordaba y veía la causa de su tristeza, hasta que sintió como era abrasada por aquella niña y lamida por aquel perro…**_

-"Ya… todo estará bien…"-

_**Después de un tiempo, la pequeña niña que se hallaba llorando sin consuelo aparente termino recostada en el hombro de aquella que se había acercado con su sobrilla y perro, y que en medio de su llanto quedo dormida por un tiempo que sólo aquella que la contemplaba sabia… Al percatarse de tal descortesía se incorporo nuevamente en su sitio en medio del charco en el cual se había dado cuenta ahora también la acompañaba aquella niña de ojos glaucos que la observaba mientras abrazaba a su perro entre las piernas…**_

-"¿Te sientes mejor?"-

-"Si…"-

_**No lo sabía… no sabía si se encontraba mejor… pero se sentía más ligera, a pesar de que ya tenía un tiempo ahí, sentada en la lluvia, llorando, después de aquella rabieta se sentía ligera con un sentimiento muy parecido a la tranquilidad…**_

-"¡Qué bueno!"- (n_n)

-"Gracias…"-

_**Una leve sonrisa adornaba aquel rostro hinchado por las lágrimas que contemplaba a la niña de ojos verdes y a su can que la veían con bondad.**_

-"Disculpa el haber hecho que te mojaras…"-

-"¿Eh? ¡Pero si te he dicho que me encanta mojarme! Y más en la lluvia"-

-"Ahh… es cierto, ahora recuerdo que estabas esperando a que desocupara este charco"-

-"Jejeje, sii, pero nunca dije que no pudiéramos mojarnos juntas"- (n_n)

_**Aquella respuesta lleno de manera inesperada su pequeño corazón infantil, como si de repente se sintiera acompañada y apoyada en su amargura… pero… ¿Cómo era posible eso?**_

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-

-"¡Natsuki! Y él es Duran, mucho gusto"-

-"jijiji"-

_**Ella ya conocía el nombre de aquel cachorro, después de que aquella niña lo hubiera mencionado ya varias veces y que desde su perspectiva parecía un enorme perro que jugaba con su cola mientras permanecía en el regazo de su dueña, sin embargo le daba gracia la presentación del can.**_

-"¿Y tu cómo te llamas?"-

_**La pequeña dudaba en decir su nombre a aquella niña que la veía con inocencia, ya que la habían instruido para no rebelarlo a cualquier persona y menos si se encontraba sola… **_

-"¿Por que te encontrabas sola en este charco? ¿Te perdiste?"-

_**Pareciera que la pequeña Natsuki, había entendido la indecisión que mostraba su acompañante al revelar su nombre así que decidió pasar a la siguiente pregunta.**_

-"Si… en parte…"-

-"¿En parte?"-

-"Eh huido de mi casa y termine perdiéndome al mismo tiempo…"-

(O_O)-"¡Ah…, hay no, hay no… ¡Policía!"-

-"¿Policía? (OwO)"-

_**La pequeña Natsuki que hasta ese momento se había mantenido atenta a lo que decía su compañera se había alarmado ya que en la escuela le habían enseñado que si un niño se perdía inmediatamente debía ir a la policía.**_

-"¡Si! ¡Hay que ir a la policía si te has perdido!"-

_**Y así Natsuki se levanto de golpe para tomar la mano de aquella niña para jalarla e ir a la policía ya que sabía en donde se encontraba, sin embargo sintió una resistencia inmediata ante tal acción que la hizo tomar de nuevo su asiento a lado de ella.**_

-"¿Qué pasa? ¡Hay que ir a la policía!"-

-"No… por favor…"-

-"¿Por qué no?"-

-"No quiero volver… no aun… por favor"-

_**Natsuki, no comprendía dicho deseo y se preguntaba si en realidad era correcto acceder a ello…**_

-"Si necesitas irte no me opondré… pero no me lleves con la policía, por favor"-

_**En el fondo aquella niña no deseaba que se fuera Natsuki y Duran pero sabía que no era justo involucrarlos en algo que probablemente les traería problemas.**_

-"Tus padres deben estar preocupados"-

_**Natsuki no se rendiría fácilmente, así que apostaría por el lado moral.**_

-"Solo tengo a mi padre…"-

-"El debe estar preocupado entonces, ¿Y tu mamá?"-

-"Ella murió…"-

(O_O) -"Ou… lo lamento mucho…"-

_**Era una pregunta que se estaba lamentando haber hecho y aun más cuando logro ver pequeñas lagrimitas formarse nuevamente en el rostro de la pequeña de ojos granate.**_

-"¿Qué hay de ti?, tus padres también deben estar preocupados por ti y por Duran…"-

-"Hehehe Naaa, en realidad, sólo somos mi mama, yo y Duran pero mi mama está enferma así que Duran y yo estamos en una misión para ir a conseguir medicina para ella" (^-^)

_**La pequeña de ojos Rubí no podía creer, la facilidad con que decía aquello y con una sonrisa, ¿Cómo era que se detenía a ayudar a una desconocida y a sonreír si su madre se hallaba enferma? ¿¡COMO!?**_

-"¿Y porque estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí conmigo?"-

-"Mmm bueno… ahora que lo dices no creo que esté perdiendo el tiempo, Mamá siempre dice que si puedo ayudar a alguien cuando lo necesita esto nunca será una pérdida de tiempo, además tía Krug… bueno, mi tía se encuentra de visita, así que no está sola"-

_**Natsuki, había recordado que su tía le había hablado antes de no revelar su nombre y apellido de ella y de sus parientes, sin embargo ya era tarde… puesto que había revelado su nombre y por poco el apellido de su tía.**_

-"Ya veo… tu mama se parece a la mía…"-

_**Aquellas palabras le habían hecho recordar a su propia madre, cuya bondad iluminaba su vida y de las personas que la rodeaban hasta que tuvo que partir…**_

-"¿De que está enferma tu mama?"-

-"No lo sé… pero últimamente pasa mucho tiempo en cama y mi tía viene más seguido a vernos, y con frecuencia me pide que vaya a comprar medicina, pero me da la impresión de que sólo quiere sacarme de la casa, así que yo y Duran aprovechamos para dar paseos y jugar como ahora en la lluvia, aunque hoy fue diferente"-

-"¿Diferente?"-

-"¡Sí! Ya que gracias a esto ¡Te conocimos!"- (n_n)

-"(O/O) Este…"-

_**Tal declaración con ese rostro angelical habían logrado en aquella niña felicidad sin saber exactamente la razón de ese sentimiento, apenada simplemente atino a desviar la conversación…**_

-"¿Y tu padre?"-

_**Aquella pregunta logró quitar la sonrisa de Natsuki a una expresión seria con un deje de cierta tristeza, situación que la pequeña lamento profundamente.**_

-"En realidad no lo sé… desde que puedo recordar siempre hemos sido yo y mi mamá y hasta hace dos años en que ella me regalo a Duran, y siempre que pregunto siento como si mamá fuera a llorar así que lo he dejado por la paz"-

-"Ya veo… discúlpame por preguntar…"

"¿Ehh? No tienes porque, en realidad es algo que yo también desconozco así que no me molesta es sólo que me duele ver a mi mami triste, ya que sola nunca estará porque yo y Duran ¡siempre estaremos a su lado!"-

_**Y con tal declaración Natsuki sonrió de nuevo provocando otra sonrisa en la niña que la veía atentamente.**_

-"Te envidio Natsuki…"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Me gustaría tener a alguien como tú o como Duran a mi lado ahora que mi madre no está"-

-"¿Y tu padre?"-

-"El…"-

_**Las lágrimas se asomaban nuevamente por el rostro de aquella niña que expresaban mas que tristeza y Natsuki no lo resistió más así que nuevamente se levanto del lado de su acompañante y se arrodillo para abrasarla…**_

-"¿Natsuki?"-

-"No llores por favor…"-

-"Pero…"-

-"No llores… me duele ver a alguien llorar en la forma que tu lo haces, mamá dice que ninguna tristeza es eterna…"-

-"No puedo creerle a tu mamá"-

_**La pequeña sentía como su llanto volvía a fluir confundiéndose en medio de la lluvia que por un momento se hizo más intensa ya que la sombrilla ya no cubría a ninguna de las dos…**_

-"¡Yo te lo demostrare! De ahora en adelante Duran y yo estaremos también a tu lado, así que por favor ya no llores…"-

_**Natsuki, sentía como si de sus propios ojos salieran lágrimas, de comprensión, empatía, como si pudiera sentir aquella tristeza en su corazón, que le hacía querer transmitir optimismo y fuerza.**_

-"Natsuki… yo… Gracias…."-

_**En medio de la lluvia, un enorme carro negro se detuvo, bajando de este 3 personas vestidas de traje obscuro con lentes negros, que provocaron los ladridos del fiel compañero canino a la par en que Natsuki dirigía su vista a la razón de la inquietud de Duran se separaba del abraso protector que le proporcionaba a la niña que lloraba en sus brazos.**_

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-

_**Natsuki percibió peligro al separarse de aquella niña y colocarse frente a ella para protegerla de lo que sea que quisieran aquellas personas.**_

-"Hazte a un lado niña…"-

_**Cuando aquellos individuos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de ellas Duran se lanzo al pie de uno de los individuos provocando que este al sentir la mordida lo pateara alejándolo de ellos y en Duran un sonido ahogado de dolor.**_

-"¡Duran!"-

_**Natsuki, estaba dispuesta a cobrar revancha por lastimar a su amigo, sin embargo, sintió como su espalda era rodeada por unos brazos que la detuvieron acompañados de un susurro…**_

-"Natsuki… perdóname"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"¡Ojou-sama!, ¿Pero que hace en este asqueroso lugar? Su padre se encuentra sumamente irritado"-

-"¿Ojou-sama?"-

_**Natsuki, no alcanzaba a comprender la razón de aquellas declaraciones, ya que al parecer esos individuos parecían conocerla y encima venir de parte del padre de aquella joven. **_

-"Lamento las molestias, pero me encuentro bien"-

-"Sera mejor que la llevemos lo antes posible con su padre o si no usted podría enfermar en medio de la lluvia"-

-"¡No se la llevaran!"-

-"Niña hazte a un lado esto no es de tu incumbencia, gente de tu clase ni siquiera debería poder ver a Ojou-sama"-

_**Natsuki, no lo entendía, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, acababa de hacer una promesa, le había dicho a aquella niña que ella y Duran estarían a su lado, además debía haber una razón por la cual había huido, y esas personas se parecían más a las personas malas que salían en televisión ¿Cómo sabía si en realidad no eran secuestradores? O ¿Gente mala con el pretexto de llevarla con su padre? Su tía le había advertido de esos peligros, no podía dejar a su nueva amiga con esa gente.**_

-"Todo estará bien Natsuki…"-

_**Nuevamente sintió esos brazos a su alrededor que la abandonaban y vio como aquella niña pasaba a su lado para dirigirse a esas persona de dudoso aspecto, sintiéndose derrotada con su fiel amigo herido así que como ultimo intento decidió lanzar su última declaración…**_

-"¡Lo hare! ¡Créeme que lo hare! Cumpliré lo que te he dicho, ¡algún día!, nunca nos iremos de tu lado… así que… así que…"-

_**Tales palabras iban haciendo eco en aquella niña mientras caminaba dando la espalda a Natsuki, que no detenía su caminar, hasta eso ultimo que no lograba pronunciar Natsuki, así que como último acto antes de dejar atrás a aquella niña que había conocido por casualidad decidió detenerse al mismo tiempo en que volteaba y Natsuki daba su último grito**_

-"Asi que… Por favor… ¡DIME TU NOMBRE!"-

_**Aquella niña se había conmovido profundamente de la visión que tenia al dar vuelta a su mirar y encontrar a Natsuki de pie gritando con ambos puños cerrados viendo al pobre Duran echado lejos de ella, sintiendo sus propias lagrimas fluir nuevamente… sintió el deseo, la necesidad, de aferrarse a todas y cada una de las palabras que aquella niña gritaba.**_

-"Natsuki… yo…"-

-"Andando Ojou-sama"-

_**De momento uno de los individuos había tomado a la pequeña para meterla sin demora a aquel auto, asustando a Natsuki que no podía hacer nada mas…**_

-"¡MI nombre!, mi nombre es… Shizu…"-

_**No logro completar su propio nombre, ya que la habían introducido en aquel automóvil que inicio su marcha dejando a Natsuki con triste impotencia, un nombre incompleto y una visión en la cual observaba aquel auto ir recto en las calles iluminado por los tenues rayos de sol que salían de entre las grises nubes…**_

…

* * *

-"Shiz…, Shiz…, ¡Shizuru! ¡AHHH!"-

**10:45 am**

- "Malicion... mi cabeza... duele... Malditos sueños... ¿No podría haber soñado por lo menos con un mejor recuerdo? Shizu... ¿eh?, me pregunto si aquella niña se llamaba igual que shizuru, aunque seguramente mi mente juega conmigo y su imagen... pensar que ayer me encontré con una linda persona... "-

_**Enfrascada en su pequeño monologo, la mañana se hacía presente a través de los enormes ventanales que dejaban iluminar la inmensa habitación en la que se encontraba acostada en una amplia cama Natsuki,… que no se había percatado de la presencia de un cuerpo más…**_

-"mmm…"-

-"(O_O)… ¿¡Pero qué demonios!?"-

-"mmm… Natsu… ¿Quién es Shizuru?"-

-"(¡O_O!) ¿¡Quién eres tú!? ¿Y que haces en mi cama? Y ¡Desnuda!"-

-"¿No me dirás que no lo recuerdas?, si ayer estabas incontenible"-

-"¿Incontenible?"- _¿Cómo que incontenible?_

_**Natsuki no lograba enfocar nada, ni ubicar nada, de momento lo único que se le ocurrió fue el de revisarse y asegurarse de que el lugar en donde se encontraba fuera su propio hogar y no un lugar de mala muerte.**_

-"Uff, que alivio, por lo menos estoy en mi casa…"-

-"Pero de que hablas Na-tsu-ki…"-

-"Ahh… ¡Alto!, te voy a agradecer que no soples en mi oreja por favor"-

-"¿Pero que te sucede?, si ayer no parecía molestarte"-

-"Lo lamento señorita pero yo no te conozco, no sé como llegue aquí y desconozco que es lo que haya pasado anoche contigo así que…"-

-"¿¡Pero qué!?"-

-"Así que agradeceré que salgas de mi cama y de mi hogar"-

_**Sin más un ruido sonoro lleno las paredes de la habitación que llamo la atención de cierta chica pelinaranja que se hallaba en la planta baja preparando remedios para borrachos, así que decidida subió las escaleras para llamar en la habitación de su amiga, cuando de momento se abrió bruscamente la puerta dejando pasar a una chica de ojos zafiro con cabellera negra que abandonaba la habitación visiblemente molesta.**_

-"Si yo fuera tu no entraría a ese lugar, a menos de que seas la tal Shizuru, por que puede que termine ¡Desconociéndote!"-

-"Si tú lo dices…"- (ñ_ñU)

_**Y con ello aquella chica abandono el departamento dejando a una Natsuki desnuda en su cama con una mejilla inflamada y roja, y a una Mai a punto de romper en carcajadas recargada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Natsuki.**_

-"Mai…"-

-"Dime Natsuki"- (^-^)

-"¿Qué paso anoche?"-

-"Si tu no lo recuerdas mucho menos yo, pero tal vez te darías una idea si te vieras ese cuello al espejo"-

-"¿De qué hablas?"-

- "De nada (^-^), solo del increíble hematoma que tiene y bueno ni hablar del resto de tu cuerpo"-

-"¿¡QUE!?"-

_**Natsuki se levanto de momento y se dirigió a uno de los espejos que se encontraban en la habitación para contemplar su cuerpo entero que se hallaba con lo que parecían ¿¡Chupetes?!**_

-"Al menos ponte ropa interior, ¡Nudista pervertida! ¡Te estoy viendo hasta la conciencia!"-

-"Hay por favor Mai, Calmate, Como si fuera la primera vez que me vez así, Además… ¿¡Ya me viste!? ¿¡Como demonios me paso todo esto!?"-

* * *

**Flash back**

* * *

-"¡Fondo, Fondo, Fondo!"-

-"Siiiiiiiiiii"-

-"¡Natsuki-sama!"-

_**La euforia era patente, las luces, el alcohol era por mayor, ya no era una reunión formal, era una fiesta salvaje…, ¿En qué momento su casa se había vuelto el centro de tanta emoción?, gente en cada rincón ocupada en una diversión ya sea bebiendo, jugando, o jugando mientras bebían, observaba sus múltiples televisores proyectar música videos y hasta videojuegos instalados. **_

_**A pesar de estar total y completamente perdida en el alcohol podía ver a Mai bailando con un par de ejemplares que estaba segura no conocía de ningún lado y dándose cuenta de ello decidió ver a su alrededor y noto que había más gente de la que conocía cayendo en cuanta de que sus preciadas amigas y mentoras había hecho de su hogar un lugar de reventón.**_

-"¡Qué demonios! Hip"-

-"¿Que pasa Nat-chan?, tan débil te has vuelto que ¿Ya no aguantas el paso de los niños grandes?"-

-"¡hip!, no sé de lo que hablas ¡hip!, Midori-Sensei ¡hip!, por cierto…"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"¿Por qué no vino Shizuru a la fiesta?"-

-"¿Shizuru? ¿De qué hablas Nat-chan?"-

-"Bububu T-T ¿Por qué?"-

* * *

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

-"¿Como termine en la cama con esa mujer?"-

-"Hay no lo sé Natsuki… no puedo estar siempre a tu lado incluso en esos momentos iiintimos"- (¬¬U)

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

-"Neee, Mai-chan, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a otra fiesta?"-

-"¡Hip!, Lo lamento guapo, pero debo cuidar de mi amiga casi hermana"-

-"¿Amiga casi hermana?"-

-"¡Así es! Por cierto no sé ni en donde se metió, si me disculpan…"-

_**Y así Mai se aparto de la multitud de hombres que la rodeaban para ir en busca de su amiga que girando sobre su propio eje con una mano en su frente y entrecerrando sus ojos, haciendo el ademan de búsqueda, logro encontrar a su amiga casi hermana siendo llevada por una ¿Chica? Hacia su habitación.**_

-"Jujuju, Hay Natsuki andas de pilla ¡hip!, pero hoy me toca cuidarte así que…"-

_**No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que emprendió la ida desde la estancia hasta la habitación de Natsuki, nadando en el mar de gente, esquivando juegos etílicos, rechazando galanes de fotografía pero por fin logro llegar hasta la puerta chocando con ella.**_

-"jajajajaj ouch, ajajajajaj, puerta tonta fíjate por donde caminas"-

-"Ahhh… Natsuki… ahhh"-

-"Sssshhh, guarda silencio puerta, intento escuchar… hay olvídalo mejor déjame pasar"-

_**Y así Mai se abrió paso para encontrar el cuarto obscuro iluminado por las luces que entraban a la habitación ya que no habían sido corridas las cortinas.**_

-"Ahhh, Natsu… Natsu, Natsuki"-

_**Mai Camino hasta la cama de Natsuki en la cual obviamente estaba pasando de todo, sentandose en la orilla y comenzó a hablar.**_

-"Natsuki…"-

-"Ahhh… Ahhhh"-

-"Te quiero mucho Natsuki"-

-"Ahhh… Natsuki-sama"-

-"Y quiero que sepas que me enorgullece el que hayas decidido salir del retiro para trabajar"-

-"Veo el paraíso Ahhh… Ntasuki-sama ahhh"-

-"No olvides que siempre estaré para ti en las buenas y en las malas"-

-"Si, si, si, Siiiiii, ahhh, Natsuki"-

-"Y te cuidare como una hermana mayor cuida a su tonta hermana menor"-

-"Mas Natsuki-sama MAS"-

-"En fin… dejare que descanses, pero no esperes que te arrope como una bebe, sueña bonito, besos"-

* * *

**Fin de Flash back**

* * *

-"Ya deberías saber cómo cuidarte de esos encuentros furtivos Natsuki"-

-"¿Y para qué demonios te tengo entonces a ti Mai? ¡Doctora de tercera, Alcohólica de cuarta y amiga de quinta!, mira que embriagarte después de unas cuantas horas de mi ausencia"-

-"¿¡Unas cuantas horas!? ¡Si te tardaste eternidades!"-

-"¡Y como iba a saber yo que armarías una orgia de fiesta en lugar de una tranquila reunión, que era el plan!"-

-"¿¡Plan!? ¡Tu ni siquiera querías salir de esta cueva a la que llamas hogar!, ¡Deberías agradecerme el que quiera hacer algo lindo por ti!"-

-"¡Claro! ¡Qué lindo fue el haber traído a los mas ebrios de la ciudad y organizar una orguifiesta!"-

-"Ya cálmense por favor chicas"-

_**En la habitación habían aparecido un par de chicas que habían escuchado los gritos desde la planta baja, así que decidieron ir a ver lo que sucedía... **_

-"Déjalas pelear Akane, un matrimonio tan viejo como el de ellas no se va a morir por esto"-

-"¿Y a ti quien te invito manoseadora en serie?"-

-"La chica que te acaba de abofetear cachorra"-

-"Ajajajajaj"-

-"Vaya al menos me hace sentir mejor ser el chiste de la mañana"- _Tontas ¬¬ todavía que seguramente han usado mi casa de hotel, se atreven a hacer chistes a mis costillas_

-"Ya está bien Nao-chan por favor bajemos todas, dejemos a Natsuki que termine de arreglarse para que baje a desayunar con nosotras…"-

-"¿Y de que me sirve un desayuno? ¡Si ya se hizo la fiesta entera!"-

-"Anímate Natsuki, tendrás la tranquila reunión que querías ajajaja"-

-"Eres una tonta Mai"- (¬¬)

-"¡Gracias! (n_n*) no tardes"-

-"Ok…"-_¡Ya que! Algo debe quitarme esta horrible resaca pero antes de eso…_

-"Por cierto Natsuki..."-

-"¿Que quieres Mai?"-

-"¿Quien es Shizuru?"-

(O_O)-"No se de quien me hablas Mai"- (¬¬)

-"Aja... y pretendes que te crea"-

-"No lo pretendo... se que lo harás"- (jujuju)

-"Ya hablaremos después Natsuki"-

(¬¬)

* * *

-"Ojou-sama su itinerario ya está listo, y como primer punto debe ir inmediatamente a visitar a su padre en las oficinas centrales"-

-"Entiendo Wong-san, gracias…"-

-"Vaya con cuidado Ojou-sama"-

* * *

**COMENTARIOS**

¡Que tal!, me alegra que el comienzo de esta nueva historia haya tenido una gran aceptación, mi intención es que siga de esta forma hasta el final del mismo, solicitando de la manera mas atenta que expresen si es o no de su agrado en los Reviews.

Para aquellos que siguen el otro fic titulado "La historia que jamas pedí vivir", de antemano ofrezco disculpas por su demora, sin embargo ya no tarda la actualización.

Finalmente...

**Aless k.** : Agradezco mucho tus comentarios, son sin duda motivación para escribir y me alaga de sobremanera que te guste esta nueva historia, espero siga siendo de tu agrado, aunque si el caso es el contrario igualmente me alegrara leer tus opiniones. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Virshy**: Me eh dado cuenta de que ahora tienes una cuenta en este sitio, es más fácil interactuar en la pagina de esta forma, me alegra mucho que ahora sigas esta nueva historia, y todos y cada uno de tus comentarios son motores que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, ojala ya no tengas tantos problemas para postear, en cuanto a camión guajolotero es una expresión peyorativa que utilizamos en México para referirnos a los autobuses, (Mas especifico al transporte público), que lleva un exceso de gente en el cual el espacio personal no existe, de manera que parece que transportan gallinas, pavos o cualquier otra especie animal en lugar de seres humanos, y en cuanto al Fútbol Americano, me refiero al deporte de la NFL estadounidense, del cual me considero Fan. Espero tus dudas hayan sido aclaradas y si no es así no dudes en volver a preguntar por favor, también espero lograr subir el siguiente capitulo de la otra historia antes de que termine esta semana, agradeciendo tu paciencia y tiempo de lectura. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Guest**: Me pregunto si lograre que uses un Seudónimo, aunque esto no cambie el que agradezca infinitamente tus comentarios, espero siga siendo de tu agrado esta historia.

**RM:** Me alegra de sobremanera que disfrutes de este Fic y espero seguir haciendo que esto siga, y que mantenga tu interés. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Alexade**: Ojala te siga pareciendo divertida la idea, ademas de entretenida, agradezco mucho todos los comentarios ya que son motivacion para continuar escribiendo, en cuanto a Guajolotero, es una expresión que utilizamos en México para referirnos al transporte (mas comunmente refiriendonos al transporte publico) cuando es sobresaturado y no existe el concepto de espacio personal, haciendo alución a que parece mas un camión de carga animal mas que al de un transporte para humanos, espero tu duda haya sido resuelta aunque si es de lo contrario por favor no dudes en volver a preguntar. ¡Hasta pronto!


	3. El Día Después de Mañana

_**El Día Después de Mañana...**_

* * *

_**La Rutina ya la he memorizado, los diálogos serviles los tengo grabados, y la hipocresía es algo innato además de necesario en nuestro mundo, si… así es… este es mi mundo…**_

-"Ojou-sama"-

_**Se que me llaman… pareciera un eco... pero si me fuera permitido un solo deseo en cada día de mi rutinaria vida, sería el de un momento de paz con mi propia conciencia…**_

-"Ojou-sama"-

_**Bien… Puede que ese momento nunca llegue… pero aun me queda la satisfacción de que mi conciencia sigue siendo mía y sólo mía…**_

-"¡Ojou-sama!, por favor… ¿Acaso se ha quedado dormida? Ó ¿Tiene algún malestar?"-

_**Escucho hablar al chófer al cual honestamente no quiero responder… ¿Acaso es tan difícil concederme aunque sea unos minutos de paz a solas con mi ser?**_

-"Me encuentro bien Sakomizu-han, ¿Falta mucho para llegar a la oficina?"-

-"Ojou-sama no me asuste de esa manera, por un momento creí que se encontraba mal…, con lo empapada que llego el día de ayer, pensé que en realidad si se había resfriado"-

-"No sería el fin del mundo si eso pasase, Sakomizu- han, y aunque fuera así no soy tan frágil…"-

-"Ojou-sama no nos dio explicación alguna de su Estado, ni mucho menos nos permitió llamar a un medico no puede culparme por preocuparme…"-

-"No hay necesidad Sakomizu-han y de cualquier forma ya le he dicho que fuera de la residencia usted y el resto del personal tienen prohibido el hablarme de la forma tan familiar en que usted lo ha hecho, y ya he permitido que hable demasiado"-

-"Perdone mi atrevimiento Ojou-sama"-

-"Que no vuelva a suceder Sakomizu-han, ahora dese prisa en llegar a la oficina central"-

-"Como ordene Ojou-sama…"-

_**A pesar de todo… Mi esperanza no muere…**_

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

**En la estancia del enorme departamento del cual sólo quedaban los rastros de lo que fue una fiesta salvaje, se encontraba un grupo de mujeres concentradas en una barra, acompañadas por varias bebidas y algunos alimentos…**

* * *

-"¡Ajuuu!, Mai-chan, ¡Este es el mejor remedio levanta muertos que conozco!"-

-"Jijiji, Supongo que la practica me ha dado la experiencia Midori"-

-"¡No se te olviden los platillos Midori! ¡Están de muerte!"-

**En la barra que poseía la cocina se había instalado Mai, cual cantinera, preparando una serie de remedios para cada una de sus amigas, entre las presentes se encontraba Midori en la esquina lateral de la barra con Yohko en donde se situaba Mikoto en medio de ambas, cada una disfrutando de los alimentos, jugando con sus respectivos cubiertos. **

-"Muchas gracias Mikoto-chan"- (n_n)

-"¿Y la gran Natsuki-sama no bajara a hacernos compañía Mai-chan?"-

-"Juju, Midori… No creo que tenga mucha energía después de tanta actividad jujuju"-

-"AJajaja ¿Tu lo crees Yohko? SI ayer bebió, tan sólo un poquito ¡Pero qué débil se ha vuelto nuestra pupila! mmm ¡Tendremos que tomar acciones inmediatas!"-

-"Jujuju, yo no creo que haya sido exactamente por el alcohol Midori jujuju"-

-"¿De qué hablas Yohko?"-

-"Bueno… era de esperarse, después de todo, aun no estabas despierta para ver el escándalo que se armo en la habitación de nuestra pequeña ex-estudiante, o ¿Me equivoco Mai-chan?"-(n_n)- "Por cierto tienen razón esto esta delicioso"- (^_^)

-"hehehe, Gracias Yohko-san "-(¬¬U)

-"¿Enserio? ¿Qué paso Mai-chan?"-

-"Bueno… se puede decir que Natsuki trato de manera un poco descortés a una invitada"- (T_TU)

-"AJAJAJAJAJ Debiste verlo Midori esa cachorra no supo ni cómo fue que le colocaron la correa AJAJAJA"-

**De la mesa cercana a la barra se hallada otro grupo en el cual se encontraba Nao, Chie y Akane, que escuchaban atentas la conversación. **

- "Hahahaha creo que no pudiste haberlo descrito mejor Nao-san, no puedo creer lo que me contaron en cuanto bajaron de la habitación de Natsuki"-

-"Buhhhh ¡Me perdí del espectáculo!"-

-"No se sienta mal Midori, yo sólo alcance a escuchar un portazo que me despertó"-

-"¿No habrá sido la cachetada que le dieron a la cachorra la que te despertó Chie?"-

-"¿Golpearon a Natsuki?"-

-"¡Aoi, que bueno que despiertas! Ven, siéntate con nosotras, ¿Acaso no escuchaste el alboroto que se armo hace un rato?"-

-"No Chie, de hecho, escuchaba gritos a lo lejos pero pensé estaba soñando"-

-"Hehehe eso seguramente fueron los gritos de Mai-chan"-

-"No exageres Akane-chan, yo sólo estaba reprendiendo un poco a Natsuki, la educación para con los invitados es primero"- (¬¬U)

-"¿Entonces si fue serio el asunto?"-

-"Bueno… Si, hasta le dejaron una serie de hematomas"- (n_n)

-"¡Por Dios! Entonces… ¿Ella está bien?"-

-"ajajajajaj No tienes por qué preocuparte Aoi-chan, te aseguro que sus "Hematomas" no son como los que vemos en el hospital"-

-"Ahahaha creo que no pudo elegir una mejor forma de salir del retiro Mai-chan"-

-"¿Uhm?, ahora que lo pienso…, con respecto al retiro, no había tenido oportunidad de agradecerles el que hayan venido en apoyo de Natsuki"-

-"No tienes por qué Agradecer Mai-chan, personalmente creo que ha sido una buena oportunidad para poder ver a mis muy queridas y adoradas ex-estudiantes, me enorgullece el verlas tan bien"-

-"Yo opino igual que Midori, Mai-chan, aunque por un momento me preocupó mucho el enterarme del encierro tan prolongado de Natsuki…"-

-"…En realidad yo también estaba preocupada Yohko-san… esto no había ocurrido ya desde hace mucho tiempo y temía fuera algún tipo de regresión, por ello decidí armar todo este jaleo…, he he, aunque logre sacar uno que otro coraje de Natsuki"-

-"…"-

-"…"-

-"…"-

-"Bueno chicas… no se queden en silencio por favor, me da mucho gusto verlas a todas reunidas, y sé que a Natsuki también le da gusto, justo ayer estaba haciendo planes para recibirlas a todas, Ha ha, aunque no se esperaba la cantidad de gente que vino"- (¬¬U)

-"Hahahaha Gracias Mai-chan… es un verdadero gusto estar con todas…"-

-"Bien, bien, apartando el asunto, ¿Quien llevaba las apuestas?"-

-"Esa era Midori"-

-"Tienes razón Mikoto-chan"-

-"Entonces…"-

-"Yo apuesto 5,000 a que se tarda 1 mes"-

-"Ajajaja eres muy directa Nao-chan"-

-"Entonces yo apuesto 6,000 a que será en 3 semanas"-

- "¿¡Que!? ¡Pero eso es imposible Chie! Natsuki se retiro 3 meses seguramente que hasta sus clientes ya se resignaron"- (¬¬)

-"No seas pesimista Akane-chan, es mas yo apostare 10,000 a que se tarda 1 semana"-

-"¡QUEEEE!"-

-"¿Mai-chan estás segura?"- (n_nU)

-"¿Cuando he perdido una apuesta de esta magnitud Midori?"-

-"Bueno… eso es verdad… pero incluso teniendo en cuenta los anteriores empleos de Natsuki, una semana es muy pronto como para conseguir trabajo ¿No lo crees?"-

-"Ahahaha bueno "Señoritas", ¿Apostaran o se quedaran viendo como gano? Mi apuesta se mantiene en una semana"-

.

.

.

-"Si serán…"-

**Repentinamente se escucho una voz que había inundado la estancia con tan sólo esa frase que llamaba la atención de todas las presentes, provocando que dirigieran su mirada a la dueña de dicha voz… **

-"¡AH!"-

-"¿Que ustedes no tienen una vida o un trabajo que atender, además de invadir residencias ajenas y apostar clandestinamente a mis espaldas? (ó_ó*) ¿Por qué siguen en mi casa? Y encima haciendo tanto escándalo"- (¬¬)

**De las escaleras bajaba Natsuki, recién aseada, vestida con una camisa ligera blanca, con mangas que llegaban hasta los codos, entreabierta que dejaba a la vista una ligera cadena plateada con un dije que adornaba su cuello, jeans y zapatos a juego, cuya expresión se notaba molesta al dirigir su mirada al conjunto de féminas que habían invadido la barra y comedor de su cocina…**

-"¡Kyaaa, Natsuki Chan! ¡Pero cuanto tiempo!"-

-"Ahhh no griten por favor"- _**La cabeza me está matando, demonios, y estas que no dejan de aplastarme**_

-"En un momento te preparo algo Natsuki"-

-"Gracias Mai, ahhhh, Chie-san, Mikoto-chan, Aoi-san, creo que me van a magullar si me abrazan de ese modo… aghh creo que no respiro…"-

-"ajajajaj Bueno cachorra más de lo que te dejo aquella chica que salió de tu habitación no puede ser ajajaja"-

-"Cállate Nao (¬¬)"-

**Después de que cada una de las chicas dejo de "magullar" a Natsuki se reincorporaron en la mesa y barra respectivamente para dar pasó al interrogatorio…**

-"Ahora que lo pienso ¿Desde cuándo te van las chicas Natsuki?, Digo… no creo que se sienta lo mismo que con un chico… ¿o sí?"-

-"(O/O)"-

-"¿Qué pasa Akane-chan? ¿Kazu-kun ya no cumple con sus obligaciones? ¿Te da curiosidad probar algo más?"-

-"(O/O) ¿Que? ¡Claro que no es eso Chie!"-

-"Ahahahah"-

-"Akane-chan tiene razón Natsuki, jamás habíamos conocido algún novio o pareja y no por falta de pretendientes ¿Por qué tan de repente?"-

-"Aghhh no griten por favor"- ¿_**Que parte de me duele la cabeza no entienden…? claro como ellas ya hasta asaltaron mi alacena (¬¬)- "**_No es nada, además… ¡Ni siquiera yo sé desde cuando me van las chicas! Digo… NI SIQUIERA RECUERDO HABER LLEGADO SOLA A MI HABITACIÓN!"- _**Eso me recuerda-**"¡_GRACIAS MAI!, ¡GRACIAS POR CUIDARME COMO UNA AMIGA CASI HERMANA CUIDA A SU MUY VALIOSISIMA FUENTE DE ALEGRÍAS! ¡GRACIAS!"-

-"(¬¬U) Tsk… deberás que eres una mujer rencorosa, como si no lo hubieras disfrutado, todavía que te ando preparando tu tecito, como la buena mujer que soy"-

-"Si claro… disfruto mucho de la amnesia además de la resaca mi estimadísima ¡GRACIAS PSEUDO BUENA MUJER!"-

-"Ajajaja ustedes no cambian chicas, después de tantos años y aun siguen peleando como un par de crías"-

-"¡Mju!"-

-"Cambiando de tema Midori…, Cachorra si yo fuera tu me cubriría ese cuello"-

-"AJajajaj Nao-chan tiene razón, Natsuki-chan, tu cuello parece haber sido víctima de algún chupón ajajajaj"-

-"Hago lo que puedo "-(¬¬)

-"Con que son esos los "Hematomas" a los que te referías Mai-chan"- (U_U)

-"¿Vez como no son graves Aoi-chan?"-

-"AGH, da igual, ¿Que ustedes no tienen trabajo o algo parecido? ¿Qué hacen todas aquí a esta hora de la mañana?"-

-"Deberías estar honrada de que una súper estrella del cine como yo visite tu pocilga cachorra y encima te dedique un maravillo día entero de mi atorada agenda"-

-"mmm (T_T)… no sabía que la pornografía diera descanso Nao"- (¬¬)

-"AHAHAHHAHA"-

-"AHAHAHAHAHA"-

-"AHAHAHAHAHAH"-

**El comentario había provocado una risa por demás hilarante ya que todas se encontraban perfectamente enteradas de la profesión de cada una, puesto que, a pesar de la distancia se mantenían comunicadas, por medio de mensajes, e-mails, o por reuniones ocasionales que organizaban entre ellas. En el caso de Nao, ella se había especializado en artes histriónicas, ramo en el cual supo entrar inmediatamente por su talento innato, carácter frió profesional, además de prudente, que mostraba exclusivamente en el desempeño de su trabajo, al grado de ser nombrada, como una de las mejores actrices de la década… a partir de su nombramiento, sus actividades comenzaron a variar gradualmente al enfocar sus planes en la dirección y producción de proyectos independientes o en colaboración, teniendo en cuenta de que su fama o juventud no durarían por siempre…**

-"Tú también Mai ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No tienes pacientes a los cuales debes torturar? Sin mencionar que tus asistentes se encuentran aquí también"- (¬¬)

**Mai, por su lado había decidido tomar el camino de las Ciencias de la Salud, llegando a convertirse en medico, reconocida como una de las mejores en el mundo, famosa por sus múltiples trabajos de investigación, enfocados en las enfermedades infantiles, que llevaba a cabo con ayuda de sus pacientes, los cuales acudían a ella, alentados por su genio, paciencia y seria determinación en la hora de la toma de decisiones, actividades que realizaba gracias a su más reciente nombramiento como decano de medicina en uno de los hospitales más grandes e importantes de la Nación…**

**Aoi y Chie, compartían su fascinación, por las ciencias medicas, que las llevaron a seguir el mismo camino que Mai, que con el tiempo se convirtieron en asistentes y colaboradoras de la renombrada doctora, cuyas aportaciones en conjunto o por separado comenzaban a incursionar en el mundo de la medicina…**

-"Relájate un poco Natsuki, ya todo está arreglado, el día de hoy todas hemos tomado un descanso para poder estar contigo y celebrar que has decidido unirte a la gente útil para la sociedad"-

-"Claro… útil… nada como ser la abogada del diablo como lo es Akane, o quizá debería unirme a Mikoto en sus múltiples expediciones para ser la próxima domadora de criaturas raras"-

**Akane trabajaba actualmente como miembro de una renombrada firma de abogados que se especializaba en casos fiscales, mercantiles y financieros, por los cuales sus honorarios y recompensas con frecuencia son ampliamente sustanciosos, además de que mantenía una complicada relación con el hijo del dueño y titular de su firma, que le declaraba, bajo juramento amor eterno...**

**Por su parte Mikoto, siguiendo su instinto innato, por la aventura y la naturaleza se había convertido en toda una expedisionista reconocida por sus múltiples hallazgos culturales y sociales, famosa por su audacia e irreverencia, que hasta hace un año sus aventuras habían llamado tanto la atención para más de una cadena televisiva que había ofrecido seguirla en cada una de sus travesías, para llevar a cabo Realtys que lograran reflejar la inmensidad del mundo, cuestión que a pesar de no haber logrado el cometido puesto que ninguna cadena ha logrado proporcionar personal, resistente y útil, para cada travesía, ninguna se rendía ni abandonaba cualquier proyecto que a la valiente pionera se le ocurriera, llegando a ser conocida como la mujer mas joven de la época en conocer más de 2/4 del planeta…**

-"Eres siempre bienvenida a mis expediciones Natsuki-chan "-(n_n)

-"Hehehe, gracias Mikoto, pero no estoy desesperada por encontrar trabajo como para arriesgar mi integridad física, (¬¬)"-

-"Ya, ya, ya Mai-chan dale su biberón a Natsuki que debemos organizarnos para salir o algo hay que aprovechar la ocasión de reunirnos, es rarísimo que esto pase"-

-"¡Si!"-

-"Sii"-

-"Siii"-

**Todas y cada una de ellas se habían conocido en diferentes épocas de su vida, que con el paso del tiempo forjaron solidas amistades, que las mantenían unidas a pesar del camino que eligieron…**

-"AHHHG, maldita sea… mi cabeza… ¿Por qué deben gritar tanto?"-(~-~*) _**Creo que la resaca está cobrando su cuenta, justo en estos precisos momentos, todos y cada uno de los gritos de estas mujeres perforan mi cerebro, ahh…,**__**en medio de tanta algarabía, no me queda mas que hacerme bolita en la barra, puesto que no creo lograr sacar a estas mujeres fuera de mi hogar… al menos no por hoy… aunque… si soy honesta…, en realidad me da gusto verlas.., ebrias, locas, salvajes, crudas y gritonas como sean, pero me alegra…, claro… no planeo decírselos… (¬¬), al menos no por ahora…, tal vez en un ratito mas…**_

-"Aquí tienes Natsuki"- (^-^)

-"Ah… Gracias Mai"-

-"Por cierto Natsuki"-

-"¿Que pasa Mai?"-

-"Ni creas que se me ha olvidado nuestra pequeña platica acerca de Shizuru-san"-

(O_OU)-"No se de lo que hablas Mai…"- (¬¬)

-"Ya lo dejaremos para después, cuando se te haya bajado la cruda"-

-"En ese caso… Creo que tendrás que esperar por mucho tiempo mi estimadísima"- _**(¬¬) No pienso contarle de mi pequeño encuentro con esa simpática desconocida, seguro que me daría por loca,… aunque ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto ¿Que estará haciendo?... **_

* * *

**En el último piso de un enorme rascacielos conformado por 48 pisos se hallaba un hombre alto de traje negro, con camisa obscura y corbata Roja, tez sumamente clara, poseedor de duras facciones, cabellera castaña casí rubia bien recortada, y ojos zafiro que observaban atento a través del enorme vidrio, que era parte de su oficina, el flujo de la ciudad que lo rodeaba, hasta que un comunicador anunciaba la primera visita de ese día…**

* * *

_-"Sr. Fujino, La señorita Shizuru ha llegado"-_

-"Que pase Takagi"-

_-"A la orden Señor…"-_

* * *

_**En realidad no sé cuantas han sido las veces por las que he pasado por el mismo recibidor, tomado el mismo elevador y saludado al mismo asistente personal … pero sin duda, ninguna visita ha sido lo suficientemente grata como para regocijarme de alegría cada que mi padre me convoca…**_

-"**Shizuru**"-

_**La misma voz… con el mismo tono grave, grueso, monótono, carente de sutilidad…**_

-"Si, padre"-

-"¿Sabes la razón por la cual te he llamado el día de hoy?"-

_**¿Tal vez sea por el pequeño incidente de ayer?**_

-"No padre"-

-"Parece que ahora padeces de amnesia"-

_**En realidad no…**_

-"En ese caso… Me obligas a recordarte el comportamiento tan vergonzoso y sin lugar a dudas irracional…,"-

_**Si claro…**_

-"Imprudente"-

_**Puede que un poco…**_

-"Fuera de lugar"-

_**¿Fuera de lugar?**_

-"E irresponsable, que mostraste, ante eventos tan importantes, como fueron los de ayer"-

_**¿Podría haber sido de alguna otra forma?**_

-"Shizuru, ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?"-

-"Ayer fue el aniversario Luctuoso de mi Madre… ¿Acaso lo olvidaste Padre?"-

-"Shizuru… Esa es la escusa más patética que he escuchado"-

_**Las miradas de odio, estoy segura las conoce muy bien, las de dolor igualmente se que las tiene ya memorizadas, no obstante desearía profundamente que todas y cada una de mis miradas y comentarios causaran algún efecto en él, alguna reacción… algo más que no refleje indiferencia ó enojo, aunque sé que este deseo es inútil…l, me sorprendo deseando siempre lo mismo…**_

-"Tu deber era el de presentarte a la cena que se tenía programada con los nuevos inversionistas y asegurarte de que todos y cada uno de los tratos y convenidos se cumplieran sin ningún retraso, en lugar de eso ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"-

-"Era indispensable ir a mostrar respetos a mi Madre, Padre…"-

-"**¡Ella está muerta! No necesita de visitas inútiles**"-

_**Su voz… siempre imponente, siempre grave, siempre atemorizante, tanto que a veces no quisiera mostrar de manera tan natural cara de neutralidad o de fortaleza, simplemente quisiera llorar… y dejar todo fluir para poder por lo menos reclamar… y sentir la ira mezclada con la rabia correr de manera correcta…**_

-"Podría haber tolerado el hecho de que llegaras retrasada, que para empezar para alguien de nuestra posición es algo inaceptable, no obstante, abrías cumplido con tus obligaciones Shizuru, incluso ordene a uno de mis choferes que te recogiera en donde sea que te encontraras y ¿Qué fue lo que me reportó el chofer?"-

-"No tengo idea de lo que te hayan reportado Padre"-

-"¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA IRONIAS SHIZURU!, ¿Tienes idea de lo problemático que fue el enterarme de que ni tu chofer ni el mío sabían de tu paradero? ¡Cosa que no me creo en absoluto!"-

-"Es tu elección en que creer padre"-

**En segundos un sonoro ruido inundo la oficina, producto de una bofetada propinada por el anfitrión, que no logro cambiar ni un poco, su posición, ni la seria expresión que poseía su hija… su propia mirada era la única que cambiaba a una de enojo sin igual que reflejaba la intolerancia ante las fallas y burlas de su propia descendencia… Situación que no permitiría más, puesto que, después de un arranque de ira como el que había tenido, había decidido dar la espalda a su hija para comunicar sus intenciones…**

-"Shizuru, que te quede claro que estoy al tanto de tu relación tan familiar con los empleados que tienes a tu servicio y que a toda costa he intentado evitar a lo largo de los años, ya que no está permitido para personas como nosotros relacionarnos con individuos de su posición social, no obstante si he permitido que esto ocurra ha sido por consideración a tus "necesidades" de compañía, pero si es esta la razón por la cual TÚ, MI HIJA, has crecido para convertirte, en una persona débil, que sólo representa un obstáculo, problema y lastre para la familia, no dudare en tomar acciones mucho mas serias, puesto que no se te educo para que faltaras a tus obligaciones"-

-" Padre; No tengo excusa, y no cambiare el hecho de que mi elección fue el de visitar a mi madre como se me tiene permitido una vez cada año en su aniversario, mucho menos te diré que me arrepiento, así que si deseas tomar medidas inmediatas por ello, intentare aceptar tu decisión, mas no prometo nada"-

-"No es necesario que me lo digas Shizuru, que para empezar no es cuestión de "intentar", tu acataras todas y cada una de mis decisiones ya que eres parte de la familia Fujino y como tal honraras nuestro nombre por sobre todo, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, ni mucho menos tu opinión, se te crio para que un día, te encargues de negocios que proveerán comodidades para ti y para los tuyos… Fallar, fracasar, intentar, o cualquier otra situación no se encuentran en la lista de las acciones que tienes permitidas, y la debilidad, la compasión, la duda o incertidumbre no son estados en los que se te admitan caer"-

-"No tienes el por que recitarme el mismo guión padre, he demostrado que todo lo que has puesto a mi cargo ha resultado sin lugar a dudas, exitoso además de fructífero, en ningún momento he dado muestras de lo contrario…"-

-"ESO NO BASTA SHIZURU, Gracias a tu pequeño acto de escapismo se aplazo un contrato multimillonario que estaba convenido desde hace mas de dos meses, y que ahora demorara medio año más"-

-"Padre, yo ya no tengo más que decirte, si de tratos es la cuestión, nuestro único acuerdo, fue el de que me permitirías visitar a mi madre una vez al año, en su aniversario, y si de faltar a un trato se ha cometido una falla el primero fuiste tu, ya que no he violado nuestro acuerdo al dedicarme única y completamente a la educación, a honrar a la familia Fujino, y de involucrarme en cada negocio que ha resultado benéfico para la familia, todo a cambio de esa única condición"-

-"Y Precisamente es por eso que estas aquí Shizuru "TU YA NO TIENES NADA MÁS QUE DECIR", así que debido a tu falta he decidido que desde hoy delegare ciertas funciones que asumirás inmediatamente"-

-"¿No puedes aceptar el hecho de que incumpliste un contrato conmigo al imponerme aquella cena de anoche? ¿Por qué debería aceptar lo que me dices?"-

-"ES SUFICIENTE SHIZURU, es momento de que aprendas el verdadero negocio familiar, que compete al corazón y raíz de todas las ramas Fujino, esto va mas alla de las extensiones de las cuales te has estado encargando, es momento de que te enfrentes a la realidad de nuestra posición…"-

-"No tengo motivo alguno por el cual debo acatar dicha decisión si eres tu el que ha incumplido en primer lugar"- _**¿Acaso debo repetírselo más de una vez?**_

-"Te repito que esto no es cuestión de "Aceptación" Shizuru, tu acataras mis órdenes, no obstante… considerare tu único punto a favor…"

-"¿Cuál de todos Padre?"-

-"Un trato es un trato, si se incumple, no habrá consideración así se trate de la misma familia…"-

-"Acaso ¿Estas aceptando tu falta ante nuestro acuerdo?"- _**Vaya… esto sí que es nuevo…**_

-"Aun no termino Shizuru, si con la familia no hay consideración con aquellos ajenos a esta no habrá misericordia…"-

-"¿A que es lo que quieres llegar padre…?"-

-"Shizuru, es momento de que aprendas el orden y la prioridad de las cosas, así como las consecuencias de no saber diferenciar entre las cosas triviales y las importantes…, el que aceptes no está en discusión, sin embargo, he tomado la decisión de establecer un "castigo", así como una "recompensa" si logras lidiar con lo que te encomendare"-

-"¿De que se trata?"- _** No hay nada que puedas ofrecer como para considerarlo realmente una "recompensa" ¿O si padre?**_

-"Shizuru, a partir de hoy, fungirás como Directora Ejecutiva y General de las cuentas e inversiones de Taimatsu Corp "-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Shizuru, no creo que sea necesario el recordarte la importancia de este sector, como corazón de las empresas Fujino, ya que todo nace de este punto, negocios, transacciones, comercio, industrias, producción de bienes y servicios, adquisición de inmuebles, etc, etc…"-

-"¿Qué pasa si me niego?"-

-"Shizuru, si hay algo que no tolero aun mas que la debilidad o la irresponsabilidad es la cobardía, ¿No crees estar preparada para afrontar esto?"-

-"Padre, quiero dejarte en claro que tal cosa no forma siquiera parte de mi vocabulario, pero aun no me has dicho cual es el beneficio o la desventaja oculta en esta orden por demás inesperada y autoritaria"-

-"Shizuru, tu reto consistirá en no solo lidiar con esta tarea, implica el hecho de que tendrás que duplicar la productividad en un plazo no mayor a 3 años"-

-"¡QUE!"

-"¿Cual es el problema Shizuru? ¿No ya estas lo suficientemente preparada como para llevar a cabo tus propias decisiones?"-

-"Padre… lo que me pides es sin duda algo que no cabe en lo imposible pero esto solo si hablásemos de un plazo quizás mayor a 5 años, no 3"-

-"¡JA!, niña tonta, ¿5 años?, incluso un periodo así, es corto, pero es este el reto que te impongo, así que si decides negarte, no sólo perderás todos los beneficios, comodidades y derechos que tienes por el hecho de ser hija mía, serás condenada a bajar con el resto de la gente promedio, expulsada de la familia Fujino, negando tu propio apellido…"-

_**En realidad no es algo que tema, sería más una liberación el poder dimitir del apellido que tanto pesa en mí…**_

-"Y no sólo eso…"-

_**¿Qué más puede ser?**_

-"Personalmente me encargare de colocar en la miseria a cada uno de aquellos que te sirven…"-

_**Si las miradas fueran cuchillos… quizá mi padre no viviría para contarlo… ¿Cómo es posible que se sienta con el derecho de hacer miserables a personas que no sólo me sirven a mí… personas que incluso le brindan devoción a él…?**_

-"Eso es bajo Padre… Incluso para ti"-

-"Es lo que hay Shizuru… es tu elección aceptarlo o darle la espalda a todo"-

-"¿Qué hay del castigo y la recompensa?"-

-"Primero tendrás que lograr mantenerte en el puesto por año Shizuru"-

-"¿Acaso crees que no lograre mantenerme siquiera un año?"-

-"Ya lo veremos Shizuru, ya lo veremos, pero en el dado caso que no logres cumplir con el reto, tu castigo será el de dimitir nuestro acuerdo principal de visitar a tu madre"-

-"¿Esa es tu única condición?"-

-"Así es…"-

-"¿Y la recompensa?"-

-"Si logras duplicar la productividad, las ganancias netas que resulten de cada año, serán enteramente tuyas"-

-"¿Eso es todo?"-

-"Tal vez no lo sepas Shizuru, pero las ganancias que resultan al termino de cada año fiscal son suficientes como para amasar una pequeña pero considerable fortuna"-

-"¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que necesito dinero Padre?"- _**En verdad… ¿Que le hace pensar tal cosa?**_

-"Quizá si el valor de tu trabajo es el suficiente, también reconsidere la decisión de tu boda con el heredero de la corporación Koori Boei"-

-"¿Hablas en serio padre?"-

-"Un trato es un trato Shizuru"-

-"Padre… si es verdad lo que me propones, tomare tu reto"

-"Bien… los detalles te serán enviados por escrito, así como la nomina del personal que opera actualmente, perfiles y aptitudes…, a partir de hoy estarás en la libertad de manejar a tu personal como mejor te convenga Shizuru"

-"Si padre"-

-"Nos veremos en 3 años Shizuru, aunque esperare un reporte trimestral así como uno anual ¿entendido?, ¿Tienes alguna duda o alguna pregunta?"

-"¿Que me asegura que cumplirás tu parte de este trato padre?"-

-"Si no estás convencía, podemos firmar un contrato legal por supuesto, pero Shizuru desde ahora te digo que no tengo ninguna expectativa de éxito tuyo, este reto que te propongo no es para alguien de tu nivel de experiencia, para esto se necesitara más que habilidad o conocimiento…"-

-"**Padre **es suficiente… no necesito de tus expectativas, a partir de hoy asumiré el control de Taimatsu corp como lo has dispuesto, en cuanto a las implicaciones legales, hare que mis abogados elaboren el contrato pertinente y te lo hare llegar en cuanto antes…"-

-"Estaré esperando Shizuru…"-

-"Nos vemos en tres años Padre, espero te quede claro que en este tiempo me desligare de cualquier actividad que requieras que no esté involucrada con Taimatsu-Corp, además de que continuare con las visitas anuales a mi madre, sin excepción alguna"-

-"Si crees poder mantener esos objetivos por mí no habrá problema Shizuru"-

-"Bien… ¿Algo más?"-

-"Es todo, puedes retirarte, tu Chofer ya tiene instrucciones de llevarte a tu domicilio"-

-"¿Mi domicilio?"-

-"Desde hoy tendrás tu nombramiento, sin embargo he dispuesto que este día lo dediques a estudiar todo lo referente a Taimatsu-corp, ya que hasta el momento tus funciones sólo se habían limitado a algunas ramas de las áreas clínicas y tecnológicas…"-

-"No necesito de un día padre…"-

-"Sera mejor que me hagas caso Shizuru, tomate este día puesto que después de ello no tendrás otra oportunidad igual… Bueno… es ahora tu decisión, tu chofer ya tiene la instrucción, tu elegirás que hacer saliendo de esta oficina, solo espero no tener que salir al rescate si arruinas esto Shizuru"-

-"**Padre…** Te aseguro que al termino de estos tres años, por lo único que tendrás que salir al rescate será por el de tus propias palabras…"-

-"Ya lo veremos Shizuru"-

-"Hasta pronto Padre…"-

**Y así Shizuru emprendió la retirada de aquella oficina con la imagen de su padre dándole la espalda, para dirigirse a la salida, con la frente en alto y un caminar que denotaba seguridad además de fortaleza, siendo despedida por el mismo asistente que ya conocía de siempre, dando aviso de finalizada la reunión con su padre, para dirigir posteriormente sus pasos al elevador y fijar el curso de lo que se había convertido en su nueva meta… la libertad definitiva… concepto que se formo inmediatamente en su mente si lograba dirigir dicho proyecto, del cual estaba determinada a cumplir, a pesar de no poseer la suficiente información…**

-"Quizá… no sea tan mala idea tomarme el día para estudiar…"-

**Con aquella frase, llego hasta uno de los sótanos en los que se encontraba su fiel chófer con un aspecto visiblemente preocupado que delataba su ansiedad por el regreso de su ama.**

-"¡Ojou-sama!"-

-"He vuelto Sakomizu-han…"-

-"Ojou…sama (T-T) ¿Se encuentra bien?"-

-"Estoy bien Sakomizu-han, vayamos a casa… ¿De acuerdo?"-

_**No puedo negar que en alguna parte de mi ser me siento ciertamente cansada, quizá… sea emocional, aunque… sin duda es mayor la emoción de sentir la libertad tan cerca que pareciera casi imposible…**_

-"¡Si! Ojou-sama"-

* * *

-"Ren-dono…"-

-"Takagi… te he dicho que en la oficina soy el señor Fujino"-

-"Discúlpeme Fujino-dono…"-

-"¿Que sucede Takagi?"-

-"La señorita Shizuru se ha ido…"-

-"Bien… ya sabes que debes hacer"-

-"Ya he avisado en Taimatsu corp , Fujino-dono, a partir de hoy su dimisión del cargo pasara a nombre de la señorita Shizuru…"-

-"Bien… por ahora es todo Takagi, puedes retirarte…"-

-"Ren-dono…"-

-"¿Ahora que pasa Takagi?"-

-"¿No cree que está siendo muy duro con la señorita Shizuru?"-

-"…Shinju… será mejor que te limites a tus actividades y no te entrometas en este asunto… ahora retírate y prepárate para salir a nuestra próxima reunión"

-"Como ordene Fujino-dono, con su permiso…"-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en cierto lujoso centro de relajación… en medio de un yacusi burbujeante, se encontraba Mai sumergida, mientras que a su lado se encontraba Natsuki con sólo sus pies remojando en el yacusi…**

* * *

-"Ahhhh esto es vida… que bien le sienta a mis gastados músculos…"-

-"Hablas como una anciana Mai (¬¬)"-

-"Calla Natsuki… las personas que SI TRABAJAMOS tenemos estrés acumulado"-

-"Claro, claro, lo que tu digas…"-

**De la nada sintió como en su espalda desnuda un tremendo golpe le dejaba un ardor sumamente doloroso para sentir posteriormente como la parte posterior de su bikini era desprendido…**

-"AHHHHH"-

-"ajajajaja Sigues gritando como niña cachorrita"-

-"¡NAO!"- _**¿Pero qué demonios le sucede?**_

-"Ajajajaja ¿Lo quieres?, pues atrápame"-

**Y así se inicio una persecución incesante que protagonizaban Natsuki y Nao brincando en todo el lugar que había sido reservado exclusivamente para el grupo de mujeres, pasando por Midori y Yohko que disfrutaban del clima acostadas en camas para playa, cruzándose en medio del juego de pelota que mantenían Chie, Aoi, Mikoto y Akane, hasta ir a parar a la orilla de una enorme piscina que Nao supo esquivar con maestría mientras que Natsuki resbalo a causa de la humedad dando por terminada la persecución con una Natsuki semidesnuda que flotaba a media piscina bocabajo…**

-"¡NATSUKI…! "-

**De reojo, a través de sus lentes obscuros, Midori y Yohko veían como todas se acercaban a la piscina vecina para comprobar el estado de Natsuki, cerciorándose de que por lo menos aun estuviera consiente…**

-"Vaya… creo que después de todo nunca cambiaran"-

-"Hehehe, ni hablar Yohko, nuestras estudiantes, nunca cambiaran a pesar de los años, seguirán siendo medio tontitas (n_nU)"-

-"Bueno… al menos me alegra verlas felices y sanas…"-

-"Hablas como una Madre Yohko… (^-^U)"-

-"Realmente me preocupaba Natsuki, Midori…"-

-"…, ya todo está bien Yohko… sólo míralas… creo que Natsuki, no podría estar en mejor compañía a pesar de que estamos lejos…"-

-"¡Ahhh, Natsuki! ¡Vas a ahogar a Nao! ¡Detente!"-

-"He, he, creo que tienes razón Midori… nunca cambiaran (^_^)"-

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**COMENTARIOS**

mmm... ¿Me tarde? (no es burla, lo juro) de antemano ofrezco disculpas por la demora, creo me estoy tomando mucho tiempo para avanzar en esta historia, sin embargo, espero que el siguiente no tarde tanto, Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, no tengo palabras suficientes para describir la emocionante sensación de leer cada uno de ellos.

**Agradezco a:**

**Alexade: **Me alaga de sobremanera el que te guste mi forma de escritura, espero esta narración siga manteniendo tu atención ya que tus comentarios son sin duda fuente de inspiración, así como me alegrara aclarar cualquier duda (n_n)

**Kyoshiob69**: De antemano te ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza, aunque en realidad espero que esta historia aun mantenga tu atención, con respecto a los misterios .. espero pronto se vayan develando. ¡Saludos!

**Guest**: Hehehe, de hecho cuando imagine a Natsuki de pequeña, mi intención era plasmarla lo mas tierna posible, me alaga tu comentario ya que es cuando percibo que he logrado lo que me proponía, disculpa la tardanza, y muchas gracias por los comentarios. ¡Hasta pronto!

**DaniiiielaZ**: Me da mucho gusto que te agrade mi historia, así como me halaga que comentes, disculpa la tardanza, en realidad no quería tardar tanto (sin presión hehe) pero no pude evitarlo. Muchos saludos y espero no perder tu interés en la historia.

**Virshy**: Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, sin duda me honra de sobremanera el que hayas debutado conmigo (al escribir comentar) ya que uses o no tu cuenta para escribir, considero que todos tenemos cierto talento que se puede explotar, agradezco muchísimo el que comentes, así como espero no perder tu interés en cuanto a las reglas del Fútbol americano, en un principio a mi también me costo entenderlas, sin embargo lo primero que me llamo la antencion del deporte fue lo impactante (visualmente) de la actividad en acción. ¡Saludos y hasta pronto!

**RM: **No tienes idea de lo mucho que me emocione al leer tu comentario, ya que no me habían alagado de tal forma, muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, en realidad quisiera que nunca me abandonara la inspiración ,pero lamentablemente la causa número 1 por la cual me deja es que siempre que deseo escribir nunca puedo por las ocupaciones que tengo, en fin... saludos y muchas gracias por leer, espero seguir teniendo tu atención.

**Nicoli :3**: Creo no saber expresar de forma adecuada el agradecimiento que tengo al contar con una acérrima lectora como lo eres tu, me alagan de sobremanera todos tus comentarios así como me causa gran felicidad el que te gusten mis dos historias, en cuanto a la estructura de este con la narración en negritas, se me ocurrió ya que al leer otras historias en este sitio encontraba muy cansado ademas de tedioso siempre la misma forma de narración y distinción de párrafos es por ello que me honra el que hayas notado este detalle que sin duda hice para ver si facilitaba la lectura de mis lectores. Muchas gracias, y ojala no pierda tu atención, ¡Saludos!

**licborrego**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, sin duda son motor para seguir escribiendo, me es alagador que te paresca original así como entretenida la historia. ¡Muchos saludos y hasta pronto!

**aless K.** : En verdad no tengo suficientes palabras para plasmar la alegria que me causa el hecho de que esta historia te agrade, y más aun el que consideres valga la pena, disculpa por la tardanza tan prolongada, ya que en realidad espero el siguiente capitulo no sea tan demorado. ¡Muchos saludos y hasta pronto!

**Vianka**: Muchas gracias en primer lugar por tomarte el tiempo de entrar y leer esta narración amateur, ya que me alegra y alaga el que mansiones tu avides por la misma, en realidad si tenia todo un lio para continuarla, y producto de ello la demora, espero el siguiente no demore tanto, así como espero no perder tu atención en esta historia. Nuevamente muchas gracias saludos y hasta pronto!

**dan han**: Es precisamente tu comentario como el ultimo que he recibido el que me ha impulsado a continuar, ya que habia mantenido en espera la creación de este capitulo, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia así como el de comentar, espero seguir haciendo que disfrutes de la misma. ¡Muchos saludos y hasta pronto!


	4. Prologo de un Encuentro

**PROLOGO DE UN ENCUENTRO**

* * *

-"Pfff…"-

-"¿Ojou-sama?"-

**En cierto despacho privado… Se encontraba Shizuru analizando todos y cada uno de los papeles que el más antiguo y confiable de sus sirvientes había dispuesto para ella en cuanto regreso de la reunión con su padre, tomando cada documento de enormes pilas que se habían acumulado a lo largo de su amplio escritorio…**

-"Ahora veo la complejidad del reto…"-

-"Ojou-sama…"-

**Era evidente la preocupación de su leal sirviente al ver a su señora concentrada mientras que esta no dejaba su faena más que para reclinarse, meditar unos momentos, ver al vacio y regresar a su tarea de comprensión...**

-"¿Es esta toda la información Wong-san?"-

-"Así es Ojou-sama… Además de los datos proporcionados por su padre, me asegure de conseguir información adicional, como historia y fundación, así como algunos registros"-

-"Ya veo…"-

-"Desde su fundación, Taimatsu Corp., se estableció como una empresa dedicada a la captación de fondos y recursos que se utilizaron con el tiempo para el desarrollo del resto de las ramas Fujino actuales, la cual inicio como parte de un proyecto piloto diseñado por Fujino Teiji"

-"¿El abuelo?"-

-"Como puede deducir Ojou-sama, Taimatsu Corp. es "relativamente nueva" ya que su honorable Abuelo hizo uso de todos los recursos que poseía en su juventud para crear esta compañía que creció con el paso de los años hasta que se convirtió en el corazón y raíz mismo de los negocios familiares…"-

-"Así que es la idea originalmente del abuelo Teiji…"-

-"Así es Ojou-sama; Taimatsu. Corp es una empresa dedicada a la caza de cuentas, al mismo tiempo que oferta inversiones, puesto que los negocios Fujino no dependen de sólo subsidios, negocia, produce, genera, comercia, compite y finalmente domina…"-

-"¿Cual es la posición actual de la empresa?"-

-"Hoy en día Taimatsu Corp. se erige como una empresa estable, que provee con regularidad los recursos necesarios, y hasta hace unos años logro su total independencia económica, de cuyo patrimonio se ha hecho dueño e incrementa con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo…"-

-"¿Sin embargo?"-

-"Hace aproximadamente 25 años esta se detuvo…"

-"¿Detenerse? A que te refieres Wong-san"-

-"Si, Ojou-sama, como usted sabe, el crecimiento de una "empresa" es algo sumamente importante, puesto que esta nace bajo el objetivo de nunca desaparecer, independientemente de su función, es por ello que con el paso del tiempo las mismas se transforman o se adaptan, de acuerdo a su situación organizacional, muchas veces estas se fusionan o simplemente son absorbidas, a lo que podríamos llamar extinción o supervivencia de la empresa, dependiendo de la situación"-

-"Eso es verdad Wong-san pero ¿A qué se refiere con que Taimatsu. Corp se detuvo?"-

-"Durante 20 años Taimatsu Corp. Se ha mantenido intacta en sus funciones, no ha percibido cambios, organizacionales ni mucho menos funcionales, de hecho esta parece inmersa en un ciclo estático, en el cual sus metas y objetivos se mantienen intactos, el cual es simplemente captar fondos y recursos que se mantienen como fondos para el resto de los negocios familiares, de hecho, si usted fija su atención a los registros podrá encontrar que los negocios, contratos y subsidios se han llevado a cabo desde hace 25 años con las mismas empresas y proveedores, no hay cambio alguno, así que en cuanto a crecimiento esta simplemente se mantiene existiendo"-

-"Con que… existir por el simple hecho de existir… sin ningún nuevo objetivo… simplemente manteniéndose…"-

-"Asi es Ojou-sama…"-

-"¿Y, a que a qué se debe esto?"-

-"Según la información que obtuve Ojou-sama, esto sucedió desde que su padre tomo el control de los negocios de la familia Fujino…"-

-"¿Mi padre?"- _**Vaya… nunca me hubiera imaginado que este reto encerraría su propio misterio…**_

-"En otras palabras Ojou-sama esto ocurrió desde que su padre se convirtió en la cabeza de la familia sucediendo a su honorable Abuelo"-

-"Es decir que el avance hecho por mi Abuelo ¿Fue detenido por mi padre?"- _**Y si fue así ¿Por qué haría eso? Si tan interesado está en la posición familiar…**_

-"Se equivoca Ojou-sama, de hecho el amo Ren fue responsable desde un inicio del crecimiento de Taimatsu Corp"-

-"¿Cómo dices Wong-san?"-

-"Aunado a los 25 años anteriores a la inamovilidad de Taimatsu Corp., 15 años atrás su honorable Abuelo le impuso el mismo reto a su padre, hasta que este cumplió con el mismo, haciendo de la compañía el centro de la financiación Fujino, después de ello se mantuvo en el puesto hasta que sucedió a su Abuelo y se detuvo la marcha de Taimatsu Corp."-

-"¿Sabes que fue lo que sucedió Wong san?"- _**¿Acaso el reto es tradición familiar?**_ _**¿Por qué el abuelo le impondría este reto a mi padre?**_

-"Lo lamento Ojou-sama, pero es hasta aquí donde llega toda la información que logre conseguir, los registros sólo muestran estabilidad en la compañía a pesar de mantenerse fija, y por supuesto también muestra que el Amo Ren se dedico a fortalecer todas las ramas Fujino antes que continuar centrando su atención en Taimatsu Corp."-

-"Esto lo complica todo Wong-san, entonces… ¿Que es lo que espera mi padre al imponerme este reto? Si en apariencia Taimatsu Corp. Es el corazón de las empresas Fujino, cuando en realidad solo es el fondo de ahorro y una empresa que simplemente se dedica a subsistir sin ningún objetivo en particular, ¿Acaso es un exilio financiero? ¿Vacaciones? O ¿Qué demonios? Ya no entiendo el objetivo, ¿Cual es el punto de duplicar las ganancias de un fondo de ahorro? "-

-"Quizá Ojou-sama… El amo Ren quiera que usted devuelva la vitalidad de …"-

-"¡Pero eso no tendría sentido Wong-san!, ¿De que serviría devolver la vitalidad a la corporación? Si desde cualquier punto de vista esta era sólo un punto débil de todas las ramas Fujino, si llegase el caso en que no lograra mantenerse o conseguir los subsidios, todas las finanzas familiares ¡Se perderían!, ahora puedo ver la razón por la cual mi padre se ha dedicado a fortalecer el resto de los negocios en lugar de aferrarse a Taimatsu, y no sólo eso, si mis cuentas no me fallan el reto que le impuso mi abuelo a mi padre le llevo 10 años cumplirlo ¡10 años!"- _**¿Que está tramando mi padre? ¿Qué es lo que en realidad quiere que haga con esta empresa?**_

-"No puedo imaginar otra cosa Ojou-sama…"-

-"Esto me es desconcertante en cierta forma Wong-san… Dígame una cosa…"-

-"Lo que desee Ojou-sama"-

-"De casualidad ¿Usted no sabe algo más de este reto? Ya que si mis cuentas no me falla usted ya servía a mi familia desde los tiempos de mi abuelo"-

-"Hehehe, No deje que mis arrugas le engañen Ojou-sama, no soy tan grande como aparento"-

-"Sabe que no es eso lo que quiero decir Wong-san"-

**Hui Wong, era uno de los sirvientes más antiguos de la casa Fujino que servía devotamente a Shizuru desde que esta podía recordar, cuya educación, preparación, conocimientos y habilidades, se inculcaron desde su infancia con el único objetivo de servir, cuidar y aconsejar a los herederos familiares. **

**A sus 69 años contaba con una complexión alta y delgada bien condicionada, cabello obscuro con unos cuantos mechones plateados que adornaban ambos lados de su cabeza, ojos azules como el cielo, postura bien definida, así como un carácter apacible y disciplinado, cuya trayectoria intachable podría contar más de mil historias de la familia que ha servido durante generaciones…**

-"Ojou-sama, estoy seguro de recordar que ya le había contado esto, pero antes de servir a la familia Fujino, yo servía a la familia Atsuji, que era la familia de su madre, antes de que se casara, y en especifico a ella, así que una vez que el amo Ren y su madre se unieron en matrimonio yo pase a servir a la familia Fujino…, y ahora a usted Ojou-sama"-

**Con esa última frase el rostro de Hui Wong se iluminaba con una modesta sonrisa que le dedicaba a su Ojou-sama que le veía expectante como si de un cuento se tratara ese relato de la cronología de su servicio en la familia… Hasta que Shizuru cayó en cuenta de que su pregunta no tenía lugar en todo el enredo que era su reto…**

-"Tienes toda la razón Wong-san, es sólo que hace exactamente 25 años yo iba a nacer, ¿No es así?"-

-"Así es Ojou-sama…"-

-"Y fue exactamente hace 25 años que Taimatsu corp. Comenzó a entrar en este estado de estancamiento, justo cuando mi padre sucedió a mi abuelo ¿No es así?"-

-"Lo lamento mucho Ojou-sama, se a donde se dirige, pero a pesar de que el Amo Ren ya se había unido en matrimonio con su madre y usted se encontraba en camino yo siempre me dedique a cuidar de la salud de mi señora que era muy delicada… por ello no sabría infórmale de los acontecimientos que hayan sucedido entre su padre y su honorable abuelo"-

-"Ya veo Wong-san…"-

**A pesar de que el tema del reto era la prioridad en esos momentos Shizuru no pudo evitar inquirir en el propio pasado de su familia que repentinamente se había convertido en un misterio que giraba en torno a un corporativo que desde ese día había pasado a ser de su dominio personal, era tan extraño el que nunca hubiera indagado sobre ello… pero ¿Por qué lo haría? Nunca se había vuelto algo significativo, después de todo lo único que tenía eran los pocos recuerdos de su madre y de su infinito amor, así como algunos recuerdos de su padre, que sin duda ninguna era agradable…**

-"Ojou-sama…"-

**Wong-san apreciaba como lentamente su joven señora se encerraba en sus pensamientos mientras que en su bello rostro se formaba una triste expresión que era iluminada por los tenues rayos de sol que entraban en su ocaso y se colaban por una de las ventanas que iluminaban el amplio despacho, así que estando de pie a lado de su ama, mientras esta se recargaba en su silla, Wong-san arrodillo una de sus piernas mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia sus pies, para posteriormente levantarla y tomar delicadamente la mano de su señora para dedicarle unas palabras…**

-"Ojou-sama… usted nos hace recordar tanto a su difunta madre que la alegría de su valiosa sonrisa es aun más preciada que cualquier otra cosa que se nos ofreciera en esta vida de servicio con la cual la mayoría en esta casa hemos nacido, y que no han conocido amabilidad más grata que la suya, así que le ofrezco una profunda disculpa por no serle de utilidad, y le imploro no se pierda en el mar de dudas que le apartan de su objetivo a ganar este reto que su padre le ha impuesto…"-

-"Wong-san…"-

-"Estoy seguro que hablo por todos los que estamos a sus ordenes en esta casa que la gracia de su nobleza es sin duda alguna, una recompensa aun más grata que cualquier riqueza o libertad que se nos estuviera permitida… es por ello que sus alegrías son nuestras alegrías así como sus penas son también nuestras… anticipadamente ofrezco una disculpa por mi atrevimiento y de antemano le ruego su perdón por pedirle que siempre sea fuerte mientras nos sonríe, ya que no hay día en que no velemos por su felicidad…"-

* * *

_**Lo había olvidado… por un momento… la razón por la cual no me detengo… por la que cualquier reto o tristeza es siempre llevadera… es por la gente que siempre está a mi lado… que siempre me cuida y de la cual tengo su entera devoción… por la que a pesar de los años y de no tener a mi verdadera familia a mi lado no siento soledad… aquellos que sin ser de mi familia me han acogido como si de su única felicidad existiera mi voluntad… por los que ahora deseo…, No, por los que ahora debo ganar este reto…**_

* * *

-"Wong-san…"-

-"Dígame Ojou-sama"-

-"Gracias…"-

**Al tiempo que se incorporaba Wong-san de nuevo, Shizuru se acomodaba nuevamente en su sillón para contemplar la pila de documentos en su escritorio, no sin antes dedicarle una amable sonrisa a su mayordomo…**

-"Gracias a usted Ojou-sama"-

-"Bien… de momento lo que se hace más obvio y necesario es conseguir a la gente capaz y especializada en el manejo de finanzas… independientemente del personal que ya labora en el corporativo…"-

-"Eso es un tema aparte Ojou-sama"-

-"Bueno… no ganare nada complicándome por la razón que se me ha encomendado esta tarea, será mejor que el día de mañana me presente a asumir el puesto y conozca directamente al personal… después de todo ya he revisado varias veces sus datos personales y profesionales, pero no puedo valorar su verdadera capacidad en los negocios, por tanto… necesitare que la llames…"-

-"Ojou-sama… ella ya está en camino, y conociéndola seguramente no tardara en llegar"-

**Un impetuoso gesto acompañado de una sonrisa se había formado en el rostro de Shizuru al escuchar la anticipada afirmativa de su mayordomo en la llamada de una de las personas en las que más confíaba para llevar a cabo el desafío que podría brindarle no sólo un futuro libre a ella sino también a sus allegados…**

-"Lamento mucho molestar a tu linda nieta Wong-san"-

-"Ojou-sama, le aseguro que ella se molestaría mucho si la escuchara decir que la molesta… aun más cuando ha pasado todo este tiempo preparándose para este momento"-

-"Fu fu fu, creo que soy una persona muy afortunada Wong-san"-

-"Y yo rezare porque siempre lo sea Ojou-sama"-

-"Y yo siempre estaré agradecida por ello Wong-san… Puede retirarse, yo aun me quedare revisando un poco más los expedientes, pero por favor avíseme en cuanto llegue y hágala pasar inmediatamente"-

-"Como ordene Ojou-sama, si me disculpa…"-

**Y así Wong-san, salió del despacho para dirigir sus pasos hacia la cocina del hogar y preparar algunos bocadillos con algún brebaje que ayudara a su joven señora a sobrellevar el estudio que llevaba a cabo, la cual seguramente preferiría algo ligero acompañado de un Té, sin embargo para su profundo pesar la preocupación de los refrigerios no era algo que acaparara sus pensamientos…**

* * *

_**Ojou-sama le imploro su perdón ya que en mi ser pesa una promesa aun más profunda que mi propia voluntad, y por la memoria de su madre, mi gran señora no puedo revelarle, ya que le jure cuidaría de usted y de su felicidad a cualquier precio… el pasado de sus padres no debe ser algo que impida sus alegrías ni mucho menos algo que obstruya su hermosa sonrisa…**_

* * *

-"Wong-sama"-

**De sus pensamientos la voz de una de las criadas había sacado al mayordomo que se atormentaba con sus reflexiones que ahora dedicaba su completa atención al asunto que a tañaba a la apresurada doncella.**

-"¿Que ocurre Seiji-san?"-

-"Nina-Sama Ha llegado y se encuentra esperándolo en la estancia"-

-"Jujuju"-

-"¿Wong-sama?"-

**La adorable mucama se había quedado un tanto estupefacta ante la risa del mayordomo principal que al parecer le divertía el hecho de que su nieta hubiera llegado al hogar de su Ojou-sama…**

-"No es nada Seiji-san, disculpa la impetuosa risa de este anciano que se alegra porque que su nieta haya venido a visitarlo"-

-"hehehe Wong-san, siempre que lo veo junto a Nina-sama me parece un tierno abuelo y no el siempre disciplinado mayordomo"-

-"Supongo que la edad me ha ablandado Seiji-san, pero no importa, ¿Le importaría adelantarse por mí a la cocina y preparar unos bocadillos para nuestra Ojou-sama? Mientras este anciano va a saludar a su muy adorada y linda nieta-

-"Sera un placer Wong-sama"- (n_n)

**La previa tarde con el paso de las horas se había convertido en una noche fría que traía consigo una lluvia relampagueante que se convirtió en la bienvenida de cierta joven de ojos áureos, bellamente vestida con un traje sastre azul marino, con cabello perfectamente recogido con un moño a juego dejando un fleco al aire , que esperaba impaciente la llegada de su abuelo…**

-"¿Nina-chan?"-

-"¡Abuelo!"-

-"Gracias por acudir tan rápidamente Nina-chan"-

-"Abuelo, haría cualquier cosa por Ojou-sama"-

-"Lo sé Nina-chan"-

-"¿En que es lo que puedo servirle a Ojou-sama Abuelo?"-

-"Bueno Nina-chan, creo que podría decírtelo ahora mismo pero tengo instrucciones de que pases inmediatamente a tu llegada con Ojou-sama"-

-"¿De verdad?"-

**Nina Wong era una joven de facciones firmes y serias, poseedora de gran disciplina que en un solo segundo con el anuncio de su abuelo había cambiado su rostro serio a una suave expresión acompañada de una sonrisa que delataba alegría. **

-"Iré inmediatamente abuelo, muchas gracias"-

-"Pero antes de eso Nina-chan…"-

-"¿Que sucede Abuelo?"-

-"¿Acaso no piensas regalarle un abrazo a tu querido abuelo después de tanto tiempo?"-

**Nina que ya se había encaminado a las escaleras que la llevarían al despacho de Shizuru, inmediatamente se detuvo para regresar sobre sus pasos acompañada de una enorme sonrisa para estrechar en un abrazo a su abuelo que le había implorado amablemente por un cálido abrazo.**

-"Perdona mi malos modales Abuelo…"-

-"Ju ju ju, debe ser de familia mi pequeña, no te preocupes, pero muchas gracias por regalarle a este viejo un poco de cariño"-

-"No digas eso abuelo, mi cariño es todo para ti"-

-"No sabes lo feliz que me haces pequeña, pero… será mejor que vayas de inmediato con Ojou-sama"-

-"Si abuelo…"-

-"En un momento subiré con un poco de comida ya que seguramente no has siquiera probado alimento por venir tan apresuradamente ¿Verdad?"-

-"Te lo agradezco mucho abuelo…"-

* * *

_**Es momento de tomar las riendas del asunto… hare que te tragues tus palabras Padre…**_

**Los fugaces pensamientos de Shizuru fueron interrumpidos por el toque de la puerta de su despacho que anunciaba la visita que esperaba para poder dar inicio a lo que sería su plan para ganar el desafio…**

* * *

-"OJou-sama"-

-"¡OH! Nina-chan, cuánto tiempo sin verte"-

-"Ojou-sama, he escuchado de mi abuelo que por fin puedo serle de utilidad, así que no he sido capaz de resistir el impulso por venir inmediatamente para ponerme a sus disposición"-

-"Fu fu fu, Nina-chan, tu siempre tan seria y formal"-

**En el serio rostro de Nina se había teñido de un rubor que delataba su nerviosismo y ansiedad que sentía al estar en presencia de su señora que la había invocado repentinamente y que en lo más profundo de su ser deseaba servir…**

-"Pensé ya haberte enseñado hace mucho tiempo la forma en que deberías dirigirte a mi cuando estuviéramos a solas Nina-chan"-

-"Pero Ojou-sama…"-

-"No, no, no, dilo conmigo… Shi-zu-ru"-

-"Pero Ojou-sama"-

-"¿Me obligaras a rogarte Nina-chan?"- (n_n)

-"(¡0_0!) ¡Por supuesto que no Ojou-sama!"-

-"¡MOU!"-

-"Shiz... Shiz… Shiz…"-

-"Ajam, ajam"-

-"Shizuru…"-

-"Yeii"-

-"¡Shizuru-sama! Ufff"-

-"Fu fu fu Así está mejor, Nina-chan (n_n) aunque me harás más feliz cuando dejes el "sama" a un lado (¬¬)"-

**En esos momentos Nina se encontraba casi de rodillas, sonrojada, con ligeras gotas de sudor, después de hacer el TREMENDO esfuerzo por llamar a su señora de la forma en el que ella deseaba, ya que su sentir, el protocolo y otras circunstancias, no le permitía salir de sus enseñanzas para dirigirse tan familiarmente a su ama…**

-"Shizuru-sama, dígame por favor, en que puedo serle de utilidad"-

-"Sabes Nina-chan, eso es precisamente lo que me agrada de ti…, directamente al grano"-

-"Disculpe mi impaciencia Ojou-sama, pero no puedo aguardar mucho cuando sé que puedo serle de ayuda"-

-"¿Nina-Chan, hace cuanto que te encuentras trabajando para mí en las empresas familiares?"-

-"Hace exactamente 5 años Shizuru-sama"-

-"¿Y sientes que alguna ha sido de tu interés ó que se acople a tu vocación?"-

-"Perdone mi atrevimiento Shizuru-sama, pero usted sabe que mi preferencia siempre fue orientada al ámbito económico y financiero… Áreas en las cuales me especialice en cada uno de mis estudios, pero que por petición suya en este tiempo he explorado diferentes campos para comprobar si este era mi gusto…"-

-"¿Y que fue lo que hallaste Nina-chan?"-

-"Shizuru-sama… en estos cinco años como usted me lo pidió me he desplazado en varias de las ramas fujino como apoyo administrativo hasta llegar a pulir mis habilidades y conocimientos en distintas áreas, y gracias a ello y ahora en presencia suya reafirmo mi interés por las finanzas"-

-"mmm, ya veo…en ese caso no me he equivocado al solicitar tu presencia Nina-chan"-

-"¿Shizuru-sama?"-

-"Nina-chan, el día de hoy se llevo a cabo una reunión muy importante con mi padre, el cual ha decidido encomendarme la dirección general de Taimatsu Corp. que asumiré a partir de mañana"-

-"¿Es eso cierto Shizuru-sama?"-

-"Nina-chan, hace 5 años decidí que tus alas debían crecer aun más y fue por ello que te encomendé el que sirvieras en la mayoría de las ramas Fujino, o por lo menos en las más importantes, apartándote de mi lado por un largo tiempo…"-

**El rostro de Nina reflejaba una visible tristeza con cada una de las palabras que Shizuru le decía puesto que para ella había sido sumamente difícil, además de doloroso mantenerse alejada de su señora…**

-"Sin embargo, todo este tiempo he estado al pendiente de todo lo que has realizado…"

-"¿Shizuru-sama?"-

**¿Acaso eso era cierto? ¿En verdad su señora se había mantenido informada de todos sus movimientos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sido lo suficientemente tonta como para llegar a pensar que su señora la había apartado de su lado por ser alguna especie de molestia? Desde lo más profundo de su corazón, Nina se lamentaba por haber sido ingenua ya que desde ese instante se juro a si misma que sería la mejor en todo lo que se le encomendara con el único objetivo de regresar al servicio de su Ama y serle de utilidad siempre…**

-"Nina-chan, quiero decirte que tu desempeño me satisface, así como me enorgullece y es por ello que te comparto en estos precisos momentos que este desafío que me ha impuesto mi padre es la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo para lograr mis ambiciones, es por ello que ahora te solicito seas mi colaboradora y prestes tus habilidades para lograr mis objetivos"-

-"Shiz… Shiz… Shizuru-sama…"-

**Nina, se había quedado simplemente sin palabras, no sabía exactamente si era la felicidad, la euforia o la emoción la que le invadía y le impedia hablar, pero en ese lapsus de confusión, observo de pie como su señora se levantaba de su lugar enfrente de su escritorio para dirigirse a ella y detenerte enfrente suyo**

-"Tus ojos no mienten Nina-chan, yo se que tu sabes de lo que te hablo al comentarte de esta tarea en Taimatsu Corp, así como tengo plena confianza en que entenderás perfectamente mis deseos, y a cambio puedo ofrecerte, además de una remuneración sumamente sustanciosa, la oportunidad de que realices tus objetivos de incursionar en el área por la cual has trabajado tanto tiempo, así que dime… si tu deseo no es el de ayudarme con esta tarea no hare absolutamente nada para obligarte, y mi única petición para ti sería el de que encontraras el camino que más te haga feliz"-

**En un rápido Gesto a la par en que Shizuru daba la espalda, dirigiendo su mirada a uno de los ventanales de su despacho para contemplar la hermosa luna que había asomado después de que la lluvia se había detenido…, Nina arrodillo una de sus piernas mientras que uno de sus brazos lo colocaba con el puño cerrado en el suelo y el otro a la altura de su pecho con la cabeza inclinada para decir lo que tanto ansiaba…**

-"Shizuru-sama mi único deseo en esta vida es el de ser de ayuda para usted y para sus objetivos, si he estudiado arduamente y trabajado intensamente en las ramas Fujino ha sido con este deseo… estoy consciente que en primer lugar esto fue por petición mía y si esto ha sido posible fue gracias a usted y a su infinita amabilidad, por lo cual en estos años me he dedicado simple y llanamente a dominar todo aquello que pudiera serle de utilidad a usted en un futuro, con esta propuesta ya es un honor el que me haya considerado para asistirle en la realización de un proyecto tan importante como lo es este, y le juro por mi nombre y mi vida que hare absolutamente todo lo que esté en mi mano para que cumpla su deseo, no necesito de dinero o de cualquier otra riqueza Shizuru-sama, con estar a su servicio será más que suficiente para mi"-

**En ese momento Shizuru que se había mantenido contemplando la brillante luna mientras escuchaba las declaraciones de Nina, se giraba para contemplar a su muy devota asistente para acercarse a ella y tomar su mentón, con una de sus manos, logrando que esta dirigiera su mirada al rostro apacible que Shizuru mostraba en ese instante…**

-"Nina-chan.., te lo agradezco mucho"-

-"Shizuru-sama…"- _**Soy yo quien debería agradecerle…**_

-"Nina Wong… a partir de estos momentos te encomendare la tarea de buscar los candidatos más selectos para estar a la altura de una empresa como lo es Taimatsu Corp. Pero más alla de esto, necesito que encuentres personas cuya capacidad pueda lograr duplicar la producción en menos de 3 años, Dime… ¿Crees poder llevar esta primera tarea a cabo?"-

-"Por supuesto que si Shizuru-sama, prometo que no la defraudare"-

-"Tienes mi confianza Nina…"-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en cierto lujoso departamento…**

* * *

-"Awwww, espero nos volvamos a reunir pronto Natsuki-chan"- (n_n)

-"Midori-sensei…¿Ya tan pronto esta ebria?"-

-"No sé de lo que hablas Natsuki-chan ¡hip!"-

-"Ya, ya Midori dejemos a nuestra pequeña en paz ¡Hip!"-

-"¿Pequeña? "-(¬¬)

-"¡Kyaaaa pero no quiero dejarlas Yohko!"-

-"AGH, Midori- Sensei ¡Contrólese por favor! ¿No ve que me va a dejar sin respiración si me abraza de esta manera?- _**Maldición, ¿¡Por que será que los ebrios cobran mayor fuerza cuando se emborrachan!? Aghh**_

-"Hehehe,(n_nU) no te preocupes Natsuki, iré a dejarlas a su hotel de camino a mi casa ya que después de todo debo regresar a mis actividades LABORALES mañana"- (n_n)

-"Si… si… que bueno por ti Mai"- (¬¬)

-"¡Estaré esperando buenas noticias de tu parte Natsuki!, y más vale que sea en esta semana ¿Me oyes?"-

-"Claro Mai…, jamás se me ocurriría hacerte perder una apuesta (T_T)"-

-"¡Esa es mi Amiga casi Hermana!, cierra bien y sueña bonito, pero ten cuidado de que se meta gente extraña en tu cama ahahaha"-

-"AGHH, ¡Ya! ¡Largo!"-

-"Hahaha Bien, bien, Besos"-

-"Lo que digas…"-

**Después de un día lleno de actividades y diversión, todas y cada una de las chicas había vuelto a su respectivo hogar en espera del siguiente día para continuar con sus actividades, mientras que Natsuki, contemplaba como se hallaba ahora su departamento silencioso después de la partida de sus queridas amigas, para dar paso a el descanso de esa noche, en espera de lo que el día le depararía a la siguiente mañana, no sin antes detenerse un momento a meditar en su cama, en medio de la obscuridad de la noche, en un fugaz pensamiento sobre la simpática chica que por alguna razón acaparaba sus pensamientos en la soledad de su habitación, y que estaba segura no volvería a ver jamás… puesto que lo único que sabia de ella era su nombre… **

-"Shizuru"-

**Y con ese último susurro, se entrego al apacible sueño que la envolvió dispuesta a olvidar para siempre ese único trozo de conocimiento que poseía de aquella desconocida…**

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**COMENTARIOS**

¡Que tal! ¿Como están todos? (hehehe, creo es muy extraño preguntar esto, pero intentaba pensar una forma de comenzar un saludo y disculparme por la demora), es en estos precisos momentos en los que me encuentro con cierto "tiempo libre" para poder actualizar esta historia, ofrezco una enorme disculpa de antemano y espero este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Pasando a otros temas, estaba viendo que ya se va a cumplir un año desde que decidí comenzar a escribir y eso en realidad me emociona mucho ya que es cuando me doy cuenta que he encontrado un hobby en el cual puedo olvidarme de todo el estrés que tengo por mis múltiples actividades, (hehehe) así que también decidí lanzar dos dinámicas para celebrar esto y agradecer el hecho de que cada uno de ustedes se ha tomado la molestia de leer y comentar mis dos historias.

**1.-**Para recompensar la larga espera, he disidido que en cuanto este capitulo alcance los 10 Reviews, subire el siguiente inmediatamente (aunque no me molestaria en absoluto recibir mas de 10 heheh)

**2.-** Escribir cualquier petición que tengan para esta pareja ya sea para esta historia o para alguna otra que quieran ver plasmada.

(En realidad si tienen alguna otra sugerencia para las dinámicas no me opondré a sus ideas, si no les parecen estas)

En fín... creo ahora si estoy durmiendo en mi teclado ya que después de un temblor que pareció terremoto y siendo las 3:36 am con algunos proyectos que hacer ya no puedo seguir en pie...

**Por ultimo...**

**AGRADEZCO A:**

**Alexade: **Una enorme disculpa por la demora y gracias por seguirme, muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos. ¡Hasta pronto! Pd: No entendí lo de preparar una clase (n_nU) disculpa.

**DaniiiielaZ: **hehehe creo que eso de "Sin presión" no me funciona, termino demorándome siempre, pero te agradezco muchísimo el que sigas esta historia así como el que inviertas tiempo en leerla y comentarla, muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Nicoli 3:** De entre todos los comentarios, los tuyos son de los que más alegría me da responder, muchas gracias por todos tus buenos deseos, así como los alagos que sin duda siempre me animan para seguir escribiendo, y te ofrezco una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, te cuento que afortunadamente mis labores como en la escuela, así como las de docente ya terminaron para entrar en vacaciones y las de mi trabajo también pronto me darán vacaciones, así que espero poder actualizar más seguido. Muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos para ti, esperando que esta historia no abandone tu atención. ¡Hasta pronto!

** :** Hehehe tienes razon... yo tambien muero por poner mas Shizuru y Natsuki, pero aun quiero sentar unas bases para que la historia tenga coherencia, así que espero el siguiente contenga más de ellas, muchas gracias por comentar (n_n). ¡Saludos!

**licborrego**: No sabes lo mucho que me alagan tus comentarios, así como el hecho de saber que esta historia es de tu agrado, espero este tambien lo sea. Muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos. ¡Hasta pronto!

**lee001:** Muchas gracias por el interes y por la espera. ¡Saludos!

**Eclair Rozen: **Me alegra mucho que esta historia sea de tu agrado, así como el hecho de que te guste su contenido, te agradezco mucho por leer y por comentar, espero esta siga siendo de tu agrado, así como te ofrezco una disculpa por la demora. ¡Hasta pronto!

**lizzy natsuki :** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero esta historia siga capturando tu atención (n_n) ¡Saludos**!**

**dan-han: **¿Por que sera que cada comentario tuyo son precisamente los que me hacen escribir para actualizar? Muchísimas gracias por comentar y no abandonar esta historia, me alaga y me llena de felicidad el que exista interés por este escrito amateur, te ofrezco una enorme disculpa, intentare ya no abandonarte. Nuevamente muchas gracias, muchas saludos y mis mejores deseos. ¡Hasta pronto¡


	5. Destino ¿Fortuito?

**DESTINO... ¿FORTUITO?**

* * *

**En una cama se hallaba postrada una bella mujer con un semblante decaído, adornado con varias perlas de sudor, acompañado de un intenso rubor que delataba su mal estado, mientras que a su lado se encontraba su tesoro más grande en todo el ancho mundo…**

* * *

-"Mi niña…"-

-"Mamá…"-

-"No llores por favor…"-

-"…Pero…"

-"Tú nunca estarás sola…"-

-"Yo quiero estar contigo mamá…"-

-"No debes desear eso mi niña…"-

-"Pero mami ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué no puedo estar a tu lado?, ¿Por qué no podemos estar siempre los dos a tu lado?"-

**Aquella niña que se encontraba a un lado de su madre lloraba desconsoladamente mientras sostenía entre sus infantiles manos las de su madre…**

-"Aunque no podamos estar los tres juntos yo siempre estaré a tu lado en dondequiera que me encuentre..."-

-"No me abandones mami... por favor..."-

-"Tú siempre serás lo que yo más ame en este mundo..., nunca lo olvides... Natsuki..."-

* * *

**7:45 am- Una intensa alarma de despertador llenaba de ruido las paredes del inmenso cuarto… despertando a una Natsuki visiblemente molesta, que lucía unas ojeras terribles, además de sentir en esos momentos unas diminutas ****lagrimas que asomaban a causa de su mal sueño…**

* * *

-"AGH… Pero que mal sueño… no logre dormir nada bien… (T_T)"-

**Una vez que se estiro y giro sentada, decidió abandonar su cómoda cama para resignarse al comienzo de ese nuevo día en el que "buscaría" empleo… No sin antes haber hecho algo de ejercicio en su gimnasio en casa, y desayunado apropiadamente…**

-"mmm ¿Que debería hacer primero…?"-

* * *

**8:45 am- Después de hacer… NADA, más que mantenerse en su cama y dormitar tranquilamente, Natsuki, decidió por fin levantarse y encaminarse a la estancia de su hogar, sólo para divisar a lo lejos en su entrada como la herradura de cartas se hallaba atascada y desparramada de varios sobres de distintos colores que llamaron inmediatamente la atención de Natsuki que se dirigió inmediatamente a recoger su correspondencia…**

-"Vamos a ver… "-

"_Farmacéuticas Ikawa"_

-"Basura"-

"_Inmobiliaria Kajimitsu"_

-"Basura…"-

"_Editoriales e imprentas Aihara"_

_-"Mas Basura"-_

_-"Sommer Motors"-_

_-"Bueno esto no suena tan Basura…"_

-"¡AGHH! ¿¡Pero que estoy diciendo!? ¡Claro que todo es basura! (¬¬U) ¿Por que ya no hay ofertas de trabajo decentes hoy en día?"-

**Para esos momentos Natsuki había identificado plenamente que todas y cada una de las cartas que sostenía en sus manos eran ofertas de trabajo que respondían a su perfil laboral que había vuelto a dar de alta, ya que en sus tres meses de retiro, había cesado todo aquello que provocara la rastrearan.., y los Currículos que supuestamente había "enviado" no eran más que ese perfil y pagina web que la validaban como "Activa" o en otras palabras como "Disponible para laborar", las cuales fueron las únicas acciones que había hecho para "conseguir" empleo ya que Natsuki a diferencia del resto de sus amigas y conocidas había elegido la "Noble" profesión de Asesora Financiera, con una especialización en Marketing y Negocios en proceso de certificarse con un posgrado en Operaciones Internacionales y Mercadotecnia, estudios que había sabido explotar ampliamente puesto que cada una de sus incursiones y proyectos culminaban con enormes ganancias personales, situación que la llevaba al borde de la desesperación al encontrarse con un montón de ofertas de trabajo de bajo nivel para ella.**

**Presa de la "frustración" Natsuki había terminado por aventar todas las cartas y correos que le habían llegado…**

-"Pfff… si así está el correo, no me dan ganas ni de revisar el correo electrónico… (¬.¬)"-

**Sin haber terminado de revisar toda su correspondencia Natsuki dejo su tiradero de cartas en la estancia para dirigirse a su muy cómodo sofá, con la firme intención de volver a hacer NADA… **

-"Quizás… simplemente no quiera trabajar… (¬¬), aunque si no lo hago… seguramente Mai me matara… (T-TU)"-

**Después de 5 segundos de razonamiento ante tal posibilidad…**

-"Naa que podría hacerme… (¬_¬U)"-

…**Y después de 0.6 segundos…**

-"¡AGHHH! ¿¡Que voy a hacer!? ¡Si no consigo trabajo en dos días Mai seguramente me hará pedacitos! Y ¡Me usara como sujeto de pruebas en sus ilógicos y descabellados experimentos! ¡AHHH!"-

**Ya habían pasado más de 3 días desde que decidido salir de su retiro para volver a buscar empleo y complacer a su muy querida amiga que desde ese día la había visitado sin falta todos los días al termino de sus labores en busca de alguna buena noticia ya que Natsuki no reportaba, ninguna llamada telefónica, mail o señas de humo que confirmaran algún nuevo empleo, así que mientras Natsuki se hallaba dando vueltas en su sofá, en ningún momento se dio cuenta de los nuevos ruidos que invadían su hogar hasta que escucho una voz sumamente familiar….**

-"¿Natsuki? ¿Estas por aquí? Decidí pasar a verte un momento, antes de ir al trabajo (n_n) ¿En donde estas?"-

-"¡AH! ¡Demonios! ¡Acabo de invocarla! (O_O) ¡Debo ocultarme!, ¡Debo ocultarme! ¿¡Pero en donde!? ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que decidí regalarle una copia de la llave! (¬¬)"-

-"Natsuki, ¿Estas en casa?"-

-"Este… Cof cof cof, Natsuki no se encuentra pero si gusta dejarle algún mensaje con gusto ella se comunicara con usted en cuanto regrese…"-

**Natsuki había imitado una delgada y graciosa voz con la esperanza de no ser descubierta, aunque se dio cuenta de que su plan había fallado en cuanto vio un extraño resplandor rojo en forma de ser humano entrar por la estancia con una cara sumamente aterradora que lucía una vena saltada y un semblante sumamente irritado además de aterrador…**

-"¡Pero qué demonios! ¡NA-TSU-KI! Idiota, ¿De verdad crees que me voy a tragar algo así?"-

-"¡AHH! ¡Mai! Mi muy querida y estimada Amiga casi hermana ¡Pero que gusto verte por aquí…! (^_^U) ¡Y tan temprano! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Acaso no tienes empleo? (¬_¬)"-

-"¡NO me vengas con cosas Natsuki! ¿Ya conseguiste empleo?, Porque mas te vale que así sea, si ya estás haciendo bromitas, mira que hacerme pensar que no estabas en casa, y yo creyendo que habías salido como una adulta responsable a buscar empleo"-

_**¿Enserio le hice pensar todo eso?**_

-"Mmm, este... ¿No te apetece tomar algo mi estimadísima? ¿Quizá quieras tomar el desayuno conmigo?"-

-"¡KUGA NATSUKI! TE HE HECHO UNA PREGUNTA"-

-"¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho Mai, lo aterradora que te vez cuando dices el nombre completo de una persona?"-

-"¿Y qué fue lo que paso aquí? ¿Por qué hay tantas cartas tiradas en el suelo?"-

**Mai que había contemplado el desastre de hojas y cartas que se hallaban regadas en la duela de la estancia se inclino para tomar unas cuantas y revisar lo que eran, para darse cuenta de inmediato de que eran ¡Ofertas de Trabajo! ¡Por fin! Así que decidió echar un vistazo a algunas que sonaran prometedoras e incentivar (obligar) a su querida amiga a salir de su asilo….**

-"¿Y esto?"-

"_Taimatsu Corp."_

"_Furusato Corp."_

-"Natsuki, Aquí dice que tienes una cita ¡HOY! A las 11:45 am"-

-"¿Enserio? ¿Y?"-

-"¿Cómo QUE ¡Y!?

-"SI ¿Que tiene de especial eso?"- (T_T)

-"Natsuki aquí dice que tienes una entrevista el día de hoy y tú sigues en esta cueva seguramente haciendo ¡NADA!"-

_**¿¡Como cree!? ¬_¬**_

-"Mai… ¡Por favor! Se realista y abre los ojos, en mi suelo hay cientos de ofertas que esperan respuesta inmediatamente, ya que mi trabajo es lo único que habla por mí, ¿De verdad crees que me voy a desvivir como una novata con su primera oferta de trabajo?, este es el lujo que me puedo dar gracias a mi reputación, no me quitara el sueño el que no responda a ninguna de estas, seguro mañana llegaran mas… y quizás, solo quizás me interese alguna, pero ahorita, mejor no molestes, (¬¬)"-

-"Natsuki… "-

-"Dime Mai"- (¬¬)

-"Escúchame bien, pero escúchame muy pero muy bien…"-

-"Glup…"- _**Ese tono no me gusta (¬¬U)**_

-"Ya me he tolerado tres meses tu holgazanería…"-

_**¿Tolerado?**_

-"Te pase el hecho de que en más de un día te encerraste en esta cueva sin siquiera hacerte un cambio de ropa…"

_**(¬¬)**_

-"Incluso te pase tus llamadas de broma al hospital"-

_**Hehehe, eso sí que fue divertido…**_

-"Y no te quiero ni recordar en número de veces que me tuviste de esclava en la cocina ya que tu muy perezosa persona no quería prepararse ni el desayuno y te dejabas morir de hambre a propósito con tal de que hiciera la comida"-

_**Diantres… sabía que no debía molestarla tanto ¬¬**_

-"Así que si aspiras a siquiera llegar al día de mañana sin que coloque tu perfil laboral en los avisos oportunos…"-

(¡O_O!)-"¡QUE! ¡NOOOO! ¡Todo menos eso!"-

-"¡Entonces vas a salir y asistirás a esa entrevista!"-

-"Ya Mai… Ni mi madre me acosa de esta manera, ¿No le puedes bajar unos cuantos decibeles a tu tono?"-

-"Tu Santa, benevolente y muy apacible madre… te quiere lo suficiente como para negar la realidad de que su hija es una holgazana de lo peor, ¡Pero conmigo no va a funcionar!"-

-"Pffff (¬¬)"-

-"¡Ahora mismo te arreglas, comes algo y te vas a esa entrevista!"-

-"No quiero…"-

-"¿A no?"-

-"No"- (¬¬U)

* * *

**1 hora y un enorme chichón después…**

* * *

-"¡Heme aquí! Sin información ni referencias... ni siquiera se cuanto es lo que ofrecen… parece que volví a mis años de recién egresada (¬¬U) Estúpida Mai… si esto sale una completa y total pérdida de tiempo me las pagaras muy caro... Ni siquiera me dejo traer mi auto…"-

* * *

**Flash Back…**

* * *

-"¡Mai! ¡Yo puedo ir sola! ¡Se en donde queda la dirección!"-

-"¡De ninguna Manera Natsuki! ¡No te vas a escapar de esta!, "-

-"No me escapare Mai… (¬¬)"-

-"No me importa iras a esta entrevista y en cuanto termines me llamaras y yo vendré por ti, y si no quieres puedes irte en el siempre cómodo y divertido transporte público"-

-"Ni loca (¬¬)"- _**Y mucho menos vestida como lo estoy ahora**_

**De alguna forma Mai había logrado vestir a Natsuki, con un traje sumamente formal, conformado de falda negra, recta entallada a mitad de los muslos, medias, tacones negros, con una blusa entallada blanca con delgadas rallas, entre abierta que dejaban ver su siempre común cadena plateada, acompañada de un saco a juego que llevaba en las manos para no acalorarse de momento, ligeramente maquillada, con pendientes pequeños pero largos que no rebasaban en tamaño la mitad de su oreja, con un peinado recogido en un moño que enmarcaba su fino rostro, todo en conjunto en un modesto arreglo que dejaba a la vista la belleza natural de Natsuki. **

-"Muy bien, entonces en cuanto termine tu entrevista yo regresare por ti ¿Entendiste?"-

-"Si mama…"- (¬¬) _**BAH me siento como niña chiquita y aun más desparramada en el asiento trasero**_

-"¿Que dijiste?"-

-"Nada (T_T), ¿Que no tienes cosas MÁS importantes que hacer en lugar de estar haciendo de mi niñera Mai?"-

-"No te vas a salir con ese argumento Natsuki, además ya me pagaras las horas y las molestias cuando consigas empleo"-

-"AGH… esto ya no me está gustando"-

-"Deja de hacer puchero Natsuki, además, esto obtienes por no ir tu solita a buscar trabajo"- (T_T)

-"¿Para qué Mai? De todos modos el trabajo me encuentra am i y si no tú te encargas (¬¬)"- _**Ahora demostrado y comprobado**_

-"Ya no me discutas y mejor ve pensando en lo que dirás en cuanto lleguemos"-

-"Lo que digas…"-

* * *

_**Fin de flash back**_

* * *

**Natsuki había sido abandonada en la entrada de un enorme edificio conformado por numerosos pisos, rodeado de otros edificios medianamente más pequeños que él principal los cuales poseían una arquitectura única y moderna cuya fachada principal era un edificio un poco más pequeño con relucientes cristales que contrastaban con los amplios jardines que se dejaban avistar a los alrededores. **

**Admirando la compleja y sofisticada arquitectura Natsuki decidió aventurarse por la entrada del primer edificio que parecía ser la entrada a la pequeña ciudadela para toparse con una enorme recepción que brillaba por su sofisticado y pulcro mantenimiento, para dirigirse a una de las 5 recepcionistas que atendían el lugar, bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias que habían mantenido la vista en ella desde su entrada…**

-"Bienvenida a Taimatsu. Corp señorita, ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?"-

-"Buenos días señorita, mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki y vengo a una entrevista de trabajo"- _**Vaya… ni siquiera confirme mi asistencia a esta entrevista, esto sin duda será una mala presentación de mi parte (¬¬) Bueno… de todos modos no tenía muchas ganas de estar por aquí**_

-"Muy bien Kuga-san, y dígame ¿Con quién tiene la cita?"- (*^-^*)

_**¿Cita? ¡OU!... ¡NO TENGO NI IDEA!, ni siquiera me tome la molestia de tomar la carta que Mai eligió, ¡Demonios!, ¡Demonios!, ¡DEMONIOS!, ¿¡Y ahora que hago!? **_

-"Este… bueno…"-

-"Pss… psss"-

_**Una de las recepcionistas que se hallaba contigua a la que estaba atendiendo a Natsuki intentaba llamar desesperadamente la atención de manera poco convencional y puede que hasta poco educada a su compañera para poder comunicarle algo que al parecer era de suma importancia…**_

-"Psss, ¡PSSSS!, Ayaka-san…"-

-"Disculpe un momento Kuga-san"-

**En un breve cuchicheo entre las recepcionistas Natsuki se debatía entre salir corriendo por falta de conocimiento de su propia entrevista o quedarse como idiota parada ahí hasta que se le ocurriera algo lo suficientemente CREÍBLE como para justificar el hecho de no saber nada de su propia cita, o algo que no la dejara como una completa loca o vaga que sólo había ido a turistear en las instalaciones, hasta que la voz sumamente efusiva de la chica que la atendía la saco de sus pensamientos de fuga…**

-"¡Mil disculpas Kuga-sama!, en este mismo instante la hare pasar, ¡Por favor acompáñame!"-

_**¿Kuga-sama? Vaya… ese sí que fue un cambio un poco drástico (T_T) que raro…**_

**Aquella chica de ojos marrones, con pelo castaño había pasado de un estado pasivo a uno sumamente consternado que reflejaba en su muy preocupado rostro y que ahora invitaba a Natsuki a seguirla por un lago pasillo que se encontraba a un lado de la recepción, para salir de aquel edificio y dirigirse a otro en cuyo trayecto se apreciaban algunos jardines adornados por varios árboles, hasta que entraron al edificio de destino y abordaron un elevador que las llevo a un piso desconocido e ingresaron a una sala de reuniones sumamente amplia llena de sillas que rodeaban la enorme mesa que llenaba el centro del lugar, cuando la RECEPCIONISTA-GUÍA volteo a ver a una Natsuki que la venia siguiendo un par de pasos atrás, cuando esta se inclino precipitadamente y le dirigió unas palabras…**

-"Nuevamente le ofrezco mil disculpas Kuga-sama…"-

-"¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué?- _**Enserio ¿Por qué? yo debería ofrecer disculpas por ni siquiera saber con quién me dirijo Heheh (^_^U)**_

-"Wong-sama ya nos había instruido en que la hiciéramos pasar inmediatamente a su llegada, así como se lo comunicáramos en cuanto esto pasara, sin embargo…, no tengo mucho en este empleo… y me distraje ante tal instrucción, le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, por favor no tenga una mala impresión de mi…"-

_**Heheh, vaya… pero que nerviosismo (^_^U) Cuanto estrés en una sola persona**_- "Hey…"-

-"Dígame Kuga-sama"-

-"No te preocupes… mmm ¿Ayaka-chan?"- _**Creo haber escuchado que ese era su nombre**_

(O/O)-"¿Kuga-sama?"-

-"No te aflijas, ya estoy aquí"- _**Y honestamente no tenía ni idea de que decir hace 5 minutos**_- "Eso es todo lo que importa, así que… ¿Qué te parece si dejamos este pequeño incidente como un pequeño secreto entre tú y yo?"-

**Con esta ultima oración, Natsuki había regalado a la nerviosa recepcionista un suave sonrisa acompañado de un giño, así como una suave y espontanea caricia a su cabeza, que había provocado un fuerte sonrojo en la pobre recepcionista que no estaba consciente de lo rojo que se había puesto su rostro hasta que el sonido de una puerta abriéndose saco de su ensoñación a la apurada recepcionista que inmediatamente dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás para contemplar aun mas roja y nerviosa a la figura de autoridad que se había hecho paso en aquel lugar…**

-"¡AHH!, ¡Wong-sama!"-

-"Hinashiki-san, gracias por traer a kuga-sama, puedes retirarte"-

-"S..s… si Wong-sama, ¡Con permiso!"-

_**He he he Por dios pero que mujer tan estresada y nerviosa es aquella (^_^)**_

**Y con el rostro colorado, aquella recepcionista se retiro con unos cuantos tropiezos en su camino para dejar a solas a Natsuki y su anfitriona en aquella sala.**

-"Kuga Natsuki-sama es un verdadero honor conocerla, así como me honra haya acudido a nuestra invitación"-

-"Lo mismo digo Wong-san, gracias por la consideración"-

-"Sea bienvenida a Taimatsu Corp."-

-"Es un placer estar aquí, después de haber leído su invitación"-

_**¡Ja! Creo que me va a crecer la nariz, mi descaro no podría ser mas (¬¬), ¡Aunque claro! No puedo actuar sin profesionalismo**_

**Después de una reverencia y un apretón de manos, Nina invito a Natsuki a tomar asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban en aquella sala, al mismo tiempo que ella tomaba asiento del lado contrario para poder iniciar la conversación**

-"Mi nombre es Nina Wong, Directora general del área de Planeación y Negociación internacional, en coadyubancia con la Coordinación Gestora y Conciliadora de Desarrollo, que es la supervisora y responsable de todas y cada una de las áreas que aquí laboran, cuya estructura, que en términos generales de relevancia operan bajo las instrucciones de Fujino-Sama"-

_**Ohhh pero que interesante… (¬¬) Bla, bla, bla, mmm… ¿Fujino?, ¿Porque será que tengo la terrible sensación de haber escuchado ese apellido antes?**_

-"Y el motivo por el cual hemos extendido esta invitación ha sido por la impresionante trayectoria que la precede Kuga-sama, como una de las consultoras financieras más reconocidas del país quisiéramos solicitarle de la manera más atenta el que colaborara con nosotros para llevar a cabo un proyecto sumamente ambicioso"-

-"Ya veo"- _**Ajam ajam, al grano de cuanto estaremos hablando**_ _**(T_T)**_

-"Las exigencias de este proyecto, requiere además de su consejo y supervisión, se solicita colabore de manera más directa e involucrada, en el cual entrará a fungir como jefa de Departamento, además de este nombramiento, le concederemos un plaza escalafonaria inicial que podrá, ser cambiada por una plaza fija si usted así lo desea, o si es contraria su decisión al término del plazo que cumpla en Taimatsu Corp se bonificara una gratificación extra por sus servicios, además de que podrá elegir personalmente a su equipo de trabajo"-

_**Mmm muchos beneficios (Aunque nada de aun salario o remuneración a pesar de ser lo más importante ¬¬) ¿Qué habrá detrás de todo esto?**_

-"¿Tiene alguna duda Kuga-sama?"-

_**Pfff, ¿Dudas? Esto no parece una entrevista de trabajo, más bien parece una especie de negociación, **_

_**¿Quién diantres le habrá enseñado a ofertar antes de negociar?**_

-"Wong-san"-

-"Por favor, dígame Nina"-

**Al tiempo que Natsuki se incorporaba en su silla para recargarse en ella, cruzando la piernas de una manera sumamente sexy, y recargaba su codo en uno de los brazos de la silla para dirigir su mano a su mejilla y recargarse en ella, mentalizaba todas y cada una de las palabras que utilizaría…**

-"…Nina… antes que nada quisiera agradecerte nuevamente por la invitación a este lugar, ya que en lo personal representa una oportunidad de volver a las actividades que son mi especialidad, sin embargo… no puedo dejar pasar por alto que no me ha explicado fundamentalmente el "proyecto" en el que quiere que colabore, sin mencionar que sólo me ha mencionado beneficios, sin siquiera solicitar otro tipo de información mía, vamos… ni siquiera se tomo el tiempo de preguntar si tenía interés por su empresa o sí tenía conocimiento alguno de esta…"-

_**Bien creo que en una situación normal esto sería un Autogol (¬¬)**_

-"Además… como debe imaginar mi profesión opera a base de remuneraciones económicas o en especie que compensen mis servicios de consultora financiera, que imagino es el motivo principal de este llamado, así como hago de su conocimiento que mis servicios, no son ni por error algo baratos, así que si pretende "Ofrecerme" benéficos que cualquier empleado promedio desearía, entonces, no estoy interesada en colaborar con ustedes…"

**Nina que se había mantenido atenta al escuchar cada postura que Natsuki había planteado, en tan concretas palabras, había dibujado una imperceptible sonrisa, que dejaba al aire más de un enigma…**

_**No esperaba menos de usted Kuga-Sama, ha sido lo suficientemente hábil para percibir y captar todos y cada uno de estos detalles en mi argumento en un tiempo casi instantáneo…**_

-"Kuga-sama, en mis manos se encuentra parte de la información del proyecto que estamos desarrollando, ¿Sería tan amable de echarle un vistazo?"-

**En ese momento Nina deslizo una gruesa carpeta a través de la cristalina mesa para llegar a Natsuki de manera abierta dejando ver en ella algunos documentos llenos de números y otros tantos de palabras, que en cuanto fueron tomados por Natsuki, esta comenzó una ávida lectura mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que la chica que tenía enfrente le decía…**

-"Kuga-sama, considero que en esta "Entrevista" ya no es necesario el conversar de algo tan irrelevante como es el conocimiento de la empresa ya que si acudió a esta entrevista imagino ya se informo lo suficiente como para que nos haya considerado"-

_**(O_OU) este… ¡sí! ¡Claro!.. Si supiera… (¬¬U)**_

"En cuanto a su remuneración estoy segura que encontrara muy interesante la información que le he proporcionado, sin embargo, a manera de comentario, le hago de su conocimiento que esta dinámica de "contratación" de consultores financieros y otros especialistas es nuevo en nuestro corporativo, ya que nunca habíamos emprendido un proyecto tan ambicioso como el que tenemos en mente"-

-"¿Y cuál es ese proyecto?"-

**Natsuki que se mantenía atenta a la conversación no despegaba la vista ni un segundo del paquete documental que tenía en manos, a pesar de lanzar tales preguntas…**

-"Kuga-sama, nuestra empresa, forma parte de la organización nacional más importantes a nivel mundial, que es segunda en relevancia para el país, sin embargo este sector en especifico persigue, alcanzar una posición destacada entre las 16 ramas de las que está compuesta la organización, en un plazo no mayor a 3 años, es por ello…"-

-"Usted debe estar bromeando Wong-san…"-

**Natsuki que se había mantenido enfrascada en su lectura, había dejado todos los papeles para dirigir una mirada, seria y desafiante a su anfitriona… **

-"¿Disculpe Kuga sama?"-

-"Si es cierta la información que me ha proporcionado lo que usted me plantea sencillamente sólo puedo interpretarlo como una broma, y de ser verdad lo anterior, solo puedo pensar en que esta entrevista ha sido una total y completa pérdida de tiempo"-

-"¿Por qué lo dice Kuga-sama?"-

-"En realidad no sé si la información que me ha dado este completa o quizá aun tenga datos que no quiera compartir conmigo por obvias razones de ambición que este deduciendo yo pueda adquirir, pero esto puede considerarlo como una consulta gratuita de mi parte… en términos organizacionales y funcionales, su empresa pinta para ser extinta…"-

_**Vaya… y yo que me deje apantallar por un segundo con las instalaciones (¬¬U)**_

-"¿Pretende que crea, están haciendo "cambios", para lograr destacar de entre sus 16 hermanas? Que sin duda mantienen no sólo números fijos, sino también números incrementales, y en ¿No más de 3 años?"-

-"Así es Kuga-sama, es, esa nuestra meta…"-

-"Quiero hablar con su director"- _**Quisiera por lo menos conocer antes de irme al IDIOTA detrás de esta mofa que están llevando por charada**_

**Nina que se había mantenido un semblante serio e intacto, no reparo en mostrar signos de asombro así como de cierta molestia ante los comentarios y exigencias que Natsuki le hacia.**

-"Eso no podrá ser posible Kuga-sama en estos momentos la señorita Fujino se encuentra en una junta muy importante con nuestros directivos ya que ella acaba de tomar posesión como Directora ejecutiva y general"-

-"Ya veo…"-

-"Agradezco su comprensión"-

-"Entonces me retiro, ha sido un placer conocerla Wong-san, y le deseo ¿Suerte?, en su "proyecto"-

-"Pero Kuga-sama…"-

-"Wong-san, creo deducir ahora la razón por la que me ha invitado a colaborar con ustedes, sin embargo, quiero dejarle algo muy en claro… Mi reputación no se ha logrado simplemente por mis muchos logros o aciertos, que puedo asegurarle antes de llegar a esto pase por muchas dificultades y errores que me dieron la experiencia suficiente como para poder distinguir entre una causa perdida y una posibilidad de logro, más bien la razón por la cual ahora declino su oferta, es porque antes que el dinero, incluso antes que la fama que me preside es la moral, la integridad y el orgullo que tengo ante mi profesión, ya que como seguramente sabe, desde que ingrese a "las ligas mayores" ningún, trabajo, proyecto, incursión, consulta o colaboración ha fracasado… así que espero comprenda que podrá ofrecerme todo lo que crea pertinente pero nada me llegara al precio suficiente como para dejar a un lado el prestigio por el cual he trabajado arduamente por años…"-

_**De ninguna Manera participare en algo tan estúpido como lo que me está proponiendo, aunque… seguramente la paga o compensación que pueda recibir de estas personas seria lo suficiente como para lograr jubilarme de por vida (T-T) seguro Mai me dejaría en paz por siempre… lastima**_

-"Con permiso"-

**Natsuki, que se había levantado de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida, sin siquiera regresar su mirada para contemplar a una Nina, pasmada sin ninguna palabra que pudiera decir para detener el andar de Natsuki, la cual simplemente se delimitaba a mantenerse en su asiento para ver como Natsuki abría la puerta de aquella sala para toparse con un contingente de personas en traje que perseguían a una señorita de castaña y clara melena, de la cual sólo su espalda podía ver Natsuki y escuchar todo el alboroto…**

_-"Fujino-sama, por favor revise este informe" "Fujino-dono, estas son las cuentas que solicito" "Señorita Fujino, su siguiente reunión la está esperando en la sala 23 del ala sur, en el edificio de comercio" "Fujino-sama" "Fujino-sama"_

**¿Fujino?**

**Natsuki, no lo había pensado ni dos veces, cuando regreso a donde Nina, para tomar la carpeta que anteriormente le había proporcionado Nina para dirigirse a las afueras de la sala de reuniones y dirigirse directamente a la renombrada directora y responsable de aquella descabellada idea bajo el nombre de "proyecto" para dejarle en claro su pensar y así por lo menos retirarse satisfecha de haber brindado por lo menos una "consultoría" gratuita… Quizás eso sería una buena carta de presentación para la siguiente empresa que acudiera.**

-"¡Hey Fujino!"-

**La voz de Natsuki, se había hecho paso entre la multitud de gente para dejarlos en silencio además de haberlos detenido en seco mientras seguía contemplando la espalda de aquella figura femenina… seguida de la voz de Nina**

-"¿Kuga sama? ¿¡Pero que hace!?"-

-"Hey Fujino ¿Pero qué clase de idiota puede permitir que su empresa opere con este esquema administrativo?"-

**Tan sólo unos segundo después de tan escandalosa declaración con toda la gente a su alrededor en silencio, Fujino Shizuru, que se había mantenido absorta en los papeles que tenía entre sus manos tomo un poco de aire, para regresar su vista y atender aquella MOLESTIA y osadaa reclamación que aclamaba por su atención, NO NESECITABA QUE ALGUIEN MAS SE LO DIJERA YA SABIA ESO DE ANTEMANO, no necesitaba que se lo recordaran, solo que trabajaran… (¬¬) sin embargo, cuando esta volteo, no se espero en ningún momento encontrar lo que vio…**

-"¿EH?"-

-"¿Ara?"-

-"Shi… shi… ¡Shizuru!"-

_**¡SHIZURU! ¡MAHHH!**_

-"Wong…san"-

**Shizuru, que en definitiva había recibido un shock que no podía ocultar en su mirada, al encontrar de nuevo a aquella joven que la había recogido en la lluvia hace apenas unos días…, ¿Pero qué hacia aquí?, era lo único que su cerebro podía procesar en esos momentos mientras atinaba a pronunciar el nombre de Nina, que inmediatamente había llamado por un comunicador a ciertas personas, mientras el barullo y cuchicheo no se hacían esperar de la gente a su alrededor… así que como acción involuntaria lo único que hizo fue el de cortar el contacto de ojos que había establecido para volver a dirigir sus pasos al frente con su sequito de trabajadores, dejando a Natsuki, sorprendida, con la boca semi abierta, y un terrible sentimiento de abandono…**

-"Shizuru…"-

_**El único susurro y respiración que había salido de su ser antes de sentir infinita tristeza ante el trato tan frio que había recibido, ni un saludo, o alguna palabra, quizás una sola sonrisa habría sido suficiente… **_

-"¿Es usted Natsuki Kuga?"-

_**AGH, y ¿Ahora qué?**_

-"ACOMPAÑENOS POR FAVOR"-

_**Repentinamente habían aparecido dos gorilas con traje de seguridad que habían tomado cada uno los brazos de Natsuki, para encaminarla a la salida…**_

* * *

"_Tokiha-Sensei… Tokiha-sensei… Tiene una llamada en espera… Tiene una llamada en espera…"_

-"GRRR…"-

-"¿Mai-san?" (n_nU)

-"Ya lo sé, Chie-chan, estoy segura es esa bruta de Natsuki"-_**Más vale que me este llamando por que ya consiguió empleo, ¿Que no podía llamarme al celular?**_

**Mai, lucía un semblante aterrador con la vena saltada, puesto que había escuchado el anuncio que habían pasado por los megáfonos de TODO el Hospital.**

-"¿Para qué demonios tengo secretarias entonces?"-

-"Ahh Mai-san"- (n_nU)

* * *

**45 minutos después en cierta parada que se hallaba cerca de Taimatsu corp , se encontraba Natsuki esperando por la llegada de Mai, que cuando vio su BMW rojo acercarse supo que Mai había por fin llegado… que en cuanto se acerco se abrió la puerta y subió para ser bombardeada con la serie de preguntas que Mai le tenia…**

* * *

-"¿Y bien?"-

-"¿Qué Mai?"-

-"¿Cómo que QUE?, ¿Ya tienes empleo?"-

-"No…"-

-"¡QUEEE! Pero que dem…"

-"Ya Mai…"-

**Natsuki había pronunciado una frase suplicante por que cesara el regaño de Mai, con un tono en el cual Mai supo que las cosas no salieron bien, ya que en su pequeña oración percibió algo más que una mala entrevista, quizá ¿Tristeza? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Le habría ocurrido algo malo?**

-"Solo llévame a casa…, por favor Mai"-

-"Esta bien Natsuki…"-

**Natsuki lucía un semblante serio… decaído que no dejaba de ser observado por Mai, a travez de su retrovisor mientras esta viajaba en su asiento trasero, así que preocupada, no resistió más el silencio para preguntar…**

-"Me sacaron a rastras los guardias de Taimatsu corp "-

**Mai apenas había abierto su boca cuando Natsuki rompió el silencio y termino de abrirla aún más cuando Natsuki termino de hablar…**

-"¿Quiero saber lo que sucedió?"-

-"No"-

-"Bien… ahora… ¿Necesito llamar a Akane-chan? Después de todo ella es la que lleva también tus problemas legales (¬¬)"-

-"No (¬¬)"-

-"¿Y que haras ahora?"-

-"¿Nada?"-

-"¡NADA! GRR"-

-"Nada por hoy…. Tranquilízate Mai… (¬¬U)"-

-"Mas te vale Natsuki, ¡Mas te vale!"-

-"Como digas Mai…"-

* * *

**Después de unas cuantas horas a punto de caer el ocaso en cierta oficina…**

* * *

-"Nina-chan…"-

-"Mi más sinceras disculpas Ojou-sama, en verdad no tengo palabras para justificar esto… me encargare de que Kuga-sama no vuelva pisar las instalaciones"-

-"Con que kuga-sama…"-

-"(O/O)"-

-"¿Es ella a la persona que tanto esperabas conocer Nina-chan?"-

-"Este… así es…Ojou-sama…"-

-"Mmm, Fufufu, pero que interesante persona"-_**¿Pero qué cosas del destino?**_

(O_O)-"¿Ojou-sama?"-

-"Nina-chan, si has llamado a Kuga-han ha sido porque consideras que tiene la capacidad para ayudarnos ¿No es así?"-

-"Si… Ojou-sama"-

-"En ese caso, no tengo razones para dudar de tu juicio Nina-chan"-

-"Pero Ojou-sama"-

"¿Que sucede?"-

-"A pesar de ser ella la persona que admiro, simplemente no puedo pasar por alto los acontecimientos del día de hoy…"-

-"Fufufu, no te aflijas por ello Nina-chan, a mi no me molesto en absoluto, al contrario, creo es una persona sumamente interesante"-

-"Pero Ojou-sama…"-

-"¡Bien!… no se hable más, quiero que la llames y se presente el día de mañana"-

-"Pero Ojou-sama… ella ya negó nuestra oferta…"-

_**Fufufu, me pregunto si estaré tentando al destino…**_

-"Llámala nuevamente, Nina-chan, pero esta vez la entrevista será conmigo… en cuanto al resto, espero tener mejores noticias de tu parte Nina-chan, el tiempo corre y no perdona nada"-

-"Si ojou-sama, no le fallare"-

-"Bien , puedes retirarte"-

-"Si Ojou-sama, con permiso"-

-"Espera…"-

-"¿Si ojou sama? (*_*)"-

-"Creo que tendré que castigarte Nina-chan fufufu"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Quedamos que en la oficina seria la señorita Fujino, o Fujino-sama, Fujino-dono, o cualquier otro ridículo honorifico pero a solas seria Shizuru"-

-"¡AH! ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas Ojou-sama!"-

-"¡MOU! Esto no es divertido Nina-chan"-

-"Pero pero pero, Ojou-sama"-

-"Muy bien, hora de la práctica ahora repite conmigo"-

-"Ojou-sama"-

-"Shi-zu-ru…"-

-"Shi… Shi… Shiz…"-

* * *

-"Shizuru…"

-"¿Por qué actuaste como si no me conocieras?"-

-"¿Y por qué me afecta tanto esto?, Bueno… Ella sólo es una desconocida… ¿No es así?...

* * *

**Después de un largo día con Natsuki hallada en su cama en la obscuridad de la noche no dejaba de retorcerse en su cama, mientras que en otro sitio se hallaba una Shizuru, que sin querer meditaba en algo muy similar…**

* * *

-"Alguien te puso en mi camino Natsuki, y puede que esta sea la oportunidad de pagar lo que hiciste por mi aquel día…"-

* * *

**COMENTARIOS**

¿¡Qué tal gente bonita!? Ufff, por poco y no la contaba (hehehe) Honestamente esta semana ni siquiera la he sentido, he tenido tantas actividades que apenas por las noches lograba escribir un poco para poder cumplir lo que prometí con los 10 comentarios, los cuales me han hecho inmensamente feliz, al ver que no fueron sólo 10, ya que en realidad creo que la motivación para escribir es un 90% sus comentarios y 10% poseer el humor para escribir, lamento no haberlo hecho antes, ya que el tiempo no me lo permitía, sin embargo yo garantizo que si siguen comentando hasta lograr como mínimo esos 10 comentarios las actualizaciones serán cada vez más frecuentes (hehehe).

Para todos aquellos que ya quieren ShizNat, solo les digo que… ¡YO TAMBIEN! (jajaja) este capítulo fue una pequeña… mmm… supongo que ¿probada?, el siguiente está planeado para que haya más (aunque francamente se me dificulta un poco estructurar la situación pero tengo confianza en poder lograr algo), en fin… como comentario extra… he de confesar que quizás el capitulo hubiera sido subido desde ayer si no me hubiera detenido a leer cierto manga que llamo mi atención… uno titulado **Girls of the Wilds** el cual les recomiendo ampliamente, si gustan de chicas especialistas en artes marciales (nada de Eichi o porno ni mucho menos Yuri, pero si con bastante humor, un toque de dramatismo, mucha acción y un chico que comienza a cobrar valor) un manga Coreano completamente a color… Bueno que para empezar no tenía ni la menor idea de que los coreanos ya hicieran sus propios ¿Mangas? (ajajaja) pero en realidad me ha atrapado completamente, (esta buenísimo, a mi parecer).

**Con esto me despido, agradeciendo nuevamente infinitamente todos y cada uno de los comentarios:**

**Guest (1):** Gracias por comentar (n_n) ¡Hasta pronto!

**Darkyoru:** (ajajaja) Muchas gracias por los Ánimos, sé que he tardado mucho, pero ahora con un poco más de tiempo, el objetivo es actualizar más seguido, muchas gracias por comentar. ¡Muchos saludos!

**Guest (2):** Gracias por esperar, ahora se han encontrado, pero aun falta mucho más por continuar, de antemano te agradezco mucho los comentarios. ¡Saludos!

**Dan-han:** Ajajajaj He aquí la continuación, muchas gracias por comentar (Y ser la voz entusiasta que me hace seguir escribiendo) espero sea de tu agrado. Muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos. ¡Hasta pronto!

**laura xdm:** Gracias a ti por comentar y por leer, espero esta historia no pierda tu atención , así como espero el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Saludos!

**Mab1986:** ¡Muchas gracias por el alago! (n_n) espero esta actualización no te haya dejando esperando mucho. ¡Saludos!

**Krugerfuji:** Son precisamente los comentarios los que me animan para seguir adelante, ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Saludos y hasta pronto!

**DIANA:** Hehehe, me es realmente un poco complicado estructurar la relación que tendrán SHizuru y Natsuki, ya que una relación Jefe- Trabajador, no puede rebasar la cordialidad, sin embargo ya tengo algo en mente, muchas gracias por comentar así como de invertir tiempo para leer, Muchos saludos y hasta pronto! (n_n)

**DanchoCachetes:** (heheh) Si… ¡Por fin!, ¡Gracias por leer! (¡Saludos!)

**AA:** Muchísimas gracias por comentar, así como valorar el trabajo que realizo, en realidad me ha llegado mucho tu comentario, ya que me ha costado algo de trabajo seguir adelante para escribir puesto que al ser un Hobby, no me queda mucho tiempo para hacerlo, espero el capitulo sea de tu agrado, así como espero no perder tu atención. Saludos y mis mejores deseos (n_n)

**Nicoli 3:** ¡Qué tal Nicoli! (hehehe) sinceramente siempre me hacen feliz tus comentarios, y aprecio muchísimo el que seas paciente y comprensiva, ya que como bien supones, mis actividades no me dejan espacio para hacer esta historia de la cual puedo decir disfruto aun más al escribir cuando recibo los comentarios, no quisiera hacerlos esperar siempre, es solo que a veces no puedo evitarlo, sin embargo, son precisamente comentarios como el tuyo los que hacen que valga la pena seguir con la historia, así que he tomado la decisión de hacer de esta un poco más larga e interesante, así que espero la disfrutes mucho. Te mando mis mejores deseos así como mi gratitud. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Lee001:** ajajajaj Se que no vale, pero la verdad es que es un pequeño egoísmo que me surgió, en realidad me motiva y alegran todos los comentarios, buenos o malos, muchos me han hecho mejorar en la escritura, es por ello que creo adoptare esta medida para actualizar pronto (hehehe) es una forma de obligarme también. En cuanto a lo de Nina, en realidad, cuando pensaba sobre los personajes se me vino inmediatamente a la mente ella, ya que siempre demostró ser muy devota a las personas que quiere, y pues en esta historia ella aun encierra un pasado que contar… pero en fin, muchas gracias por la espera aí como el comentario, espero sea de tu agrado. Muchos saludos y ¡Nos vemos pronto!

**Terenini:** NO tienes idea de lo mucho que me alaga tu comentario, y más cuando el aspecto de la escritura es algo que me es de suma preocupación, te agradezco mucho el que comentaras así como tu tiempo de lectura. Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**Amy-kun:** Muchas gracias por comentar, y me alegra mucho que estés disfrutando de esta nueva historia así como la anterior, la cual no he olvidado, simplemente me ha desanimado el hecho de su poco éxito, auqnue sin duda es una historia que debo continuar y terminar a toda costa a pesar de su poco éxito. En fin… te agradezco mucho y espero sigas disfrutando de esta historia. ¡Saludos!

**Dan-han:** (jajaja) si tan solo supieras de la carcajada que me saco tu segundo comentario… espero la acción haya sido suficiente, y si no, espero te agrade el siguiente.

**Eclair Rozen:** En verdad no sabes lo mucho que valoro la comprensión así como los ánimos a pesar de la demora, y para recompensar eso, mi objetivo es no demorar en el siguiente… muchos saludos y de nuevo muchas gracias por comentar, espero el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado (n_n). ¡Saludos!


	6. Controversia de Voluntades

**CONTROVERSIA DE VOLUNTADES**

* * *

**Entre las sombras de un borroso recuerdo… **

**La figura de una bella mujer se hacía presente…**

-"¿Natsuki-chan?"-

-"…"-

**En aquella sombra, la imagen de una suave sonrisa era dedicada a la pequeña que no respondía más que con un silencio…**

-"¿Hay algo que desees?"-

-"No hay nada…"-

**La mujer no parecía satisfecha con aquella escueta respuesta, así que decidió probar su suerte de nuevo e intentar preguntar una vez más…**

-"¿Hay algo que quieras?"-

-"Nada en realidad…"-

**Ante las respuestas serias y cortas, la hermosa mujer cubierta en sombras se arrodillo ante la pequeña que parecía más robot que humano…**

-"¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara Natsuki-chan?"-

**Con una sonrisa y un gesto pacifico miro a los profundos ojos de la pequeña Natsuki que no supo que contestar… **

-"N…no… no es eso…"-

-"Entonces dime ¿Qué pasa?"-

**Temerosa de contestar, la pequeña simplemente titubeo un poco hasta dirigir una firme mirada junto con unas breves palabras…**

-"No quiero dar molestias"-

-"¿Molestias?"-

**En el rostro de la bella mujer un signo de duda se formo…**

-"¿Por qué piensas que me molestarías Natsuki-chan?"-

-"Eso fue lo que dijo el abuelo ¿No es así?... el que haya nacido fue una molestia para aquellos a quienes amaba…"-

**La mujer que hasta ese momento había tenido un semblante de duda fue cambiado por uno de profunda y amarga tristeza que no reprimió el impulso de abrazar a la pequeña que tenía enfrente suyo… cuya acción no logro cambiar ni un poco el rostro o posición de la pequeña Natsuki…**

-"Natsuki-chan… ¿Aun hay alguien a quien quieras amar?"-

-"…No entiendo…"-

-"Amar tiene muchos significados y existe en diferentes formas, pero todas implican el deseo de obtener… conservar… y para nosotras aun mas que cualquiera el de proteger…"-

-"…"-

-"…Natsuki-chan… se que tal vez ahora, para ti no exista significado alguno ante esta extraña palabra, pero llegara el día en que amaras de nuevo… "-

-"…"-

-"Tu mirar y tu sentir serán diferentes…, quizás… quizás debas luchar aun más que las demás personas… pero cuando llegue el momento… te prometo que yo siempre te apoyare… hasta entonces… e incluso después de eso, siempre serás lo que yo mas ame en este mundo…"-

**La pequeña Natsuki que no había dejando en ningún momento su rígida expresión no pudo reprimir un rostro de tristeza que se lleno de lagrimas ante aquellas palabras que le resultaban dolorosamente familiares…**

* * *

**7:45 am Una rutinaria y conocida alarma volvía a inundar las paredes del enorme cuarto, anunciando el inicio de ese nuevo día, al mismo tiempo que despertaba a una Natsuki que de nuevo lucia unas pequeñas lagrimas, así como unas remarcadas ojeras…**

* * *

-"¡AGH!, maldición… esto de dormir se está convirtiendo en tortura más que en un descanso (T_T)…"-

-"¿Natsuki?"-

-"Maldición… creo que aun sigo durmiendo, y creo que es una pesadilla… escucho la voz de Mai (T_T)"-

-"¡Natsuki…!"-

**Natsuki que se mantenía sentada en su cama con su cómoda y sencilla pijama de dos piezas conformada por un pantalón y camisa de solapas, manga larga, no daba crédito a su realidad matutina… escéptica dirigió la mirada a su reloj/despertador digital para comprobar si la hora no le mentía… ya que no veía siquiera la luz entre las penumbras de su habitación…**

-"Naaatsuuukiii"-

-"No, no, no, tiene que ser un sueño… ¡por favooor!"-

**Natsuki que comenzaba a convencerse de que lo que escuchaba no era un sueño, tomo sus sabanas e intento escabullirse en ellas mientras la voz de Mai se hacía cada vez más cercana a ella…**

-"¡NAATSUUKIII!"-

-"AHH, ¡MAI!"- _**No puede ser (T-T)**_

-"¿¡Por que demonios no me contestas Natsuki!? Comenzaba a preocuparme"-

-"Preocupada debería estar yo de la facilidad que tienes para asustar a la gente"- (¬¬)

-"¿Como dices Natsuki?"- (n_n#)

-"Nada…"-

**Después de haber descubierto apenas el rostro para poder comprobar si era Mai la que le gritaba, Natsuki, volvió a cubrirse con sus sabanas para ver si podía huir de su absurda tirana… **

-"¿Natsuki?"-

-"Déjame Mai… no tengo ganas de levantarme hoy"-

-"…"-

**Por un segundo Natsuki, pensó que Mai, tomaría violentamente sus sabanas y la tiraría de la cama para comenzar ese "bonito" día con una buena patada en el trasero, sin embargo, mientras esperaba en su cama hecha un taco, nunca llego nada de lo que imagino y contrariamente, sólo escucho como Mai se retiraba sin decir alguna palabra dejando a Natsuki en santa paz con su ser y su cama… **

-"Vaya… creo que por fin Mai se canso de lidiar conmigo…"-

**Sin razón o sentido alguno, Natsuki sentía tristeza… puede que un toque de depresión… ¿Porque sentía abandono? Tal vez un poco de decepción… ahora quizás podía entender el comportamiento de Shizuru… después de todo ella era una desconocida… una persona que casualmente se tropezó con ella y que simplemente no la reconoció… o no quiso reconocerla…le dolía… por alguna razón, ¿Por qué?, ni idea, pero ahora ¿Mai? ¿Ahora ella también la desconocía? ¿Y la abandonaba?**

-"Bien… al fin que ya no me importa…"-

**Al cabo de varios minutos que Natsuki sintió fueron segundos a causa de su depresión momentánea y a punto de unas pequeñísimas lagrimitas volvió a escuchar una voz familiar…**

-"Haber a qué hora te levantas Natsuki, que el desayuno se enfría"-

-"¿Mai?"-

-"¡Claro! ¿Pues a quien esperabas? ¿A tu chica golpeadora?"-

-"Ajajaja pues te diré que te le pareces en muchas cosas Mai"- _**Aunque en realidad no recuerde a la susodicha (¬¬) **_

-"Tsk… Masoquista de Closet"-

-"HAHAHA"-

**Como balde de agua tibia, Natsuki sintió alegre su corazón, no estaba sola… ni abandonada… tal vez un poco perdida… sentimiento que olvido inmediatamente al levantarse y dirigir sus pasos siguiendo a Mai para bajar a su comedor y degustar de los excepcionales platillos que le aguardaban…**

-"Anda, come, que hoy prepare tu comida favorita (¬¬)"-

-"¡AWW MAI! ¡Gracias!"-

-"Si, si, si, agradécemelo cuando encuentres trabajo"-(T_T)

-"ok, ok, (^-^)"-

**Después de un pequeño pero efusivo abraso que le regalo Natsuki a Mai, ambas tomaron asiento para comenzar con el desayuno mientras Natsuki, adornaba su rostro con una infantil sonrisa por la comida que tenía enfrente y calmaba un poco a una preocupada Mai que se había quedado inquieta al dejar a Natsuki en su hogar el día anterior con un visible estado de animo decaído…**

-"Oye Natsuki…"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"¡AGH, mastica, traga y después hablas!"-

-"Ah, lo siento Mai, ¿Qué sucede?"-

-"Como que ya se te está volviendo costumbre eso de las ojeras ¿No crees?"-

-"¿Porque lo dices?"-

-"Por nada… solo te noto más arrugada… esto del encierro te está volviendo vieja"-

-"GRR"-

-"¡Que mastiques te digo Natsuki!"-

-"(¬¬)"-

-"Oye Natsuki…"-

-"¿Mmm?"-

-"¿No crees que es un poco exagerado el que te hayan "escoltado" a la salida, guardias de seguridad?"-

-"¿Tú crees?"-_** La verdad es que si me pareció muy exagerado a mi también (¬¬) ni que hubiera intentado algún acto terrorista ni nada **_

-"Hehehe, No era con sarcasmo Natsuki (¬¬)"-

-"Da igual Mai, de cierta forma si fue exagerado (¬¬)"-

-"¿De cierta forma?"-

-"… (T_T)…"-

-"(T_TU)"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"¿Me puedes explicar a que te refieres con "De cierta forma"?"-

-"No sé qué es lo que quieres decir Mai (¬¬)"-

-"¿Acaso quieres que te lo explique con dibujitos?"-

-"Si, por favor"-

-"¡AGHH!"-

-"Ahhh es broma Mai, es broma (n_nU)… que carácter (¬¬U)"-

-"¿Y bien?"-

-"Pues veras…"

-"Ajam, ajam"-

-"¿No te parece que hoy hace un lindo clima?"-

-"¡NATSUKI!"-

-"Ya, ya, ya está bien (¬¬)"-

-"Pues…"-_**Como se lo digo en términos "Simples" para que no se enfade mmm**_- "Se me ocurrió insultar al director general de Taimatsu corp por su pésimo esquema administrativo en frente de sus subordinados, claro, después de haber rechazado su oferta"- _**(¬¬U) uff creo que fue más sencillo de lo que pensé**_

**Cuando Natsuki termino de relatar su pequeño incidente con palabras tan sencillas en un tono tan inocente, Mai comenzaba a ahogarse con el sorbo de café negro que estaba tomando…**

-"¿¡Pero te volviste loca!?"-

-"No Mai…(¬¬)"-

-"Entonces ¿¡Por qué se te ocurrió insultar a un director general!? Y por si fuera poco ¡enfrente de sus empleados!"-

-"Bueno… como te lo explico… fue un impulso natural… Supongo…"-

-"¿SUPONES? ¿COMO QUE SUPONES?"-

-"Ya Mai (¬¬)"- _**Diablos ¿Por que se pone tan loca?-**_"Ya paso…, simplemente pensé que sería un buen detalle dar una "Consulta gratuita", bueno… eso pensé antes de ver a quien me dirigía"-

-"(T_T)…"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"¿Y quién te dirigías Natsuki?"-

(O/O)-" ¿P…po…por que lo preguntas Mai? ¿¡No es obvio que a la Directora General!?"-

-"¿Directora? (T_T)"-

-"(¬¬U) Si… Directora…"-

-"Pensé que era **"Director**" ¿Sera alguien que yo conozca de casualidad?"-

-"Ehhh ¡NO! ¡PARA NADA!"-

-"Mmm (T_T)… Y dime Natsuki…"-

-"Si Mai (n_nU)…"-

-"¿Que me ocultas?"-

-"¿QUE? ¿Yo? Pues… nada"-

-"Bien…"-

_**Ufff pensé que no funcionaria**_

-"Solo te comento que si no me dices… quizás a mí se me olvide darte la solución que evitara el que te laxes con la comida…"- (^-^)

-"(O_O)… ¡QUEEEEE!"-

-"(¬¬) Tú decides… Aunque… ¿No crees que soy una magnifica cocinera Natsuki?, apuesto a que sabe deliciosa la comida (^-^)"-

-"Tu eres el diablo Mai"- _**Y si estaba deliciosa (T-T)**_

-"¿Y bien?"-

-"No es nada Mai… es solo que resulto ser una conocida…"- _**Quizá el termino no sea conocida… después de todo ella me desconoció… (T-T) **_

-"¿Una conocida?"-

-"Bueno… más bien una persona con la que tropecé hace algunos unos días"-_** Mmm Aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que más bien ella tropezó conmigo…**_

-"¿Una conocida, que resulto ser la directora general de Taimatsu corp? ¿Y cómo se llama?"-

-"…"-

-"¿Natsuki?"-

**En el preciso momento en que Mai pregunto por el nombre de aquella directora, Natsuki abandono cualquier gesto de relajación que hubiera podido poseer en ese instante ya que recordó la forma en que fue ignorada por alguien a quien supuso había ayudado… alguien con quien había congeniado… quizás alguien a quien le había agradado…**

-"¿Natsuki?"-

-"Hehehe…"-

**Mai que comenzaba a preocuparse por el cambio tan repentino de humor, pasó de la preocupación a la ¿Angustia? ¿Por qué se reía tan repentinamente? ¿Acaso su amiga por fin había enloquecido? De momento sólo percibió un fugaz sentimiento de confusión al sentir como si aquella risa fuera de algún modo una mezcla de amarga y triste complicidad entre ella y sus recuerdos…**

-"No es nada Mai… más bien…, creo que confundí a la Directora con aquella persona con la que tropecé…"-

**Después de una breve pausa y con aquella frase Natsuki dibujo en su rostro una bella sonrisa que Mai contemplo para aliviar su propia preocupación que la motivo a no preguntar nuevamente, dando por terminada la conversación… probablemente sería algo que ella no necesitaba saber, después de todo, Natsuki volvía a sonreír… **

-"Por cierto Mai…"-

-"Dime"-

-"¿Ya me darás la cura de tus laxantes?"- _**No es que quiera sentir dolor en lo que resta del día… **_

-"(¬¬) hehehe, En realidad… Nunca puse nada en tu comida"-

-"¿¡QUE!?"-

-"¿Cómo crees que te haría algo así Natsuki?"- (n_nU)

-"¡Te creo capaz de todo mujer del mal!"-

-"Ajajajaja"-

**En un extraño giro de acontecimientos, Natsuki se había levantado de su lugar para tomar los cachetes de Mai y estirarlos hasta que aquella se rindiera, sin embargo su pequeña actividad de tortura fue interrumpida por el intenso sonido de su teléfono que reclamaba por su atención, dejando a una Mai con los cachetes inflamados y rojos mientras observaba como Natsuki, tomaba el auricular para atender su llamada…**

-"¿Diga?"-

-"¿Natsuki Kuga-sama?"-

-"Ella habla"-

-"Muy buenos días señorita Kuga, hablo de Taimatsu Corp…"-

-"¿Eh?… (T_T)…"-

-"Lamento las posibles molestias que le causa esta llamada, sin embargo, hablo para informarle que el día de hoy, nuestra Directora General, la señorita Fujino-sama, ha concertado una cita con usted, al medio día, para discutir los términos de su contratación"-

-"¿AH?"- _**Pero que dem…**_

-"Eso es todo Kuga-sama, que tenga un excelente día"-

-"…Que diantres… (T_T)"-

**Natsuki que no se había movido de su posición a pesar de haber cortado comunicación no terminaba de procesar la información hasta que Mai, salió de donde se encontraba el comedor para encontrarse a una Natsuki hecha piedra…**

-"¿Qué pasa Natsuki? ¿Quién era?"-

-"Eran… de Taimatsu Corp…"-

-"¿EH?"-

-"Al parecer tengo cita para contratación"- _**(T_T) Enserio, creo que ni yo me la creo…**_

-"¿Pero no ya habías rechazado la oferta, Natsuki?"-

-"Si"- _**¡Siiii, ya los había rechazado!**_

-"Supongo que lo mejor será no acudir a esa cita Natsuki"-

-"Iré"-

-"¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?"-

_**Quizás…. Aun…. quiera después de todo una respuesta…, además dijeron que la "Directora General" hablaría conmigo… puede que no sea tan mala idea…**_

-"Pienso que sería interesante…"- _**DAAA Natsuki, ¿No pudiste idear una mejor justificación? **_

-"Mmmm… (T_T)"-

_**¡Vez! Ahora seguro Mai, el polígrafo humano ¡Sospechara de ti!**_

-"Por hoy…"-

-"¿Ah?"-

-"Por hoy… dejare esta decisión a ti Natsuki"-

-"¿Enserio?"- (O_O)

-"Bueno… supongo que ya es una excelente noticia el que consigas trabajo… aunque…"-

-"¿Qué pasa Mai?"-

-"Prométeme algo ¿Si?"-

-"¿Qué cosa?"-

-"Prométeme que si pasa algo me llamaras inmediatamente, y por favor no te metas en problemas, ya que después de todo si rechazaste ese trabajo en primer lugar entonces no veo la necesidad de que asistas a esa reunión… pero si es tu decisión, solo te pido que te cuides…"-

_**Awww, de alguna forma me cautiva el que se preocupe por mí…**_

**Espontáneamente Natsuki se había acercado a Mai para regalarle un abrazo que transmitía agradecimiento por tan nobles gestos de preocupación y fraternidad, mientras que Mai, por alguna razón no podía dejar de sentir un insistente sentimiento de preocupación ante la seguridad de su Amiga casi hermana… **

-"Bien… entonces ¿Puedes ir tu sola?"-

-"Si, pero…"-

-"¿Quep?"-

-"¿No me llevas Mai?"- (n_n)

-"¿¡QUEEEE!?"-

-"Esto de tener Chofer esta de lujo"- (^-^)

* * *

_**1 hora y media después en el estacionamiento de Taimatsu Corp. con otro enorme y aparatoso chichón en la cabeza…**_

* * *

-"Bah, Pero que pésimo sentido del humor tienes Mai (¬¬U), de todos modos, si iba a traer mi auto, ni loca me quedaba esperando de nuevo en la parada"-

**Con un deslumbrante vestido negro, lo suficientemente entallado para enmarcar la figura de Natsuki, tacones a juego, un maquillaje modesto, con un pequeño peinado que dejaba al aire algunos mechones, sin más accesorios que unos delgados lentes obscuros, brillantes aretes, una pulsera plateada, reloj y su inseparable cadena con dije, bajaba Natsuki de su automóvil con un saco en manos, para dirigirse a la salida de aquel estacionamiento con una perturbadora sensación en el estomago y corazón… **

_**Maldición pero ¿¡Por que tengo nervios!? Solo voy a ver a una conocida desconocida ¿No es así? Alguien que podría ser mi jefa… ¿JEFA? ¿Por qué pienso que podría ser mi jefa? Después de todo YA ME NEGUE, esto es un trabajo que no vale ni mi tiempo… solo vengo a rechazar, si, si, si, vengo a rechazar y quizás a demandar (¬¬) por sacarme tan inapropiadamente si si si**_

**Con su mente hecha un remolino Natsuki avanzaba en su camino en dirección al edificio de recepción que ya había visitado anteriormente para dirigirse con aquella recepcionista con la que había cruzado palabra el primer día que estuvo ahí, para anunciar su llegada, que curiosamente en cuanto aquella recepcionista la vio entrar por las puertas de cristal, su rostro se tiñó de un intenso color rojo que amenazaba con pasar por semáforo… **

-"¡KUGA-SAMA! BIENVENIDA"-

**Como si se tratara de un golpe verbal, Natsuki fue recibida estrepitosamente, apenas cruzo las puertas, aun muy lejos de la recepción, aquella chica, presa del nerviosismo, no atinaba si a esconderse debajo de su amplio escritorio o salir corriendo de la vergüenza… así que con una enorme gota en la cabeza Natsuki, continuo su camino hacia la recepcionista…**

_**Hehehe, que mujer tan estresada (n_nU) Me pregunto qué les hacen en este lugar para que estén así (¬¬U)**_

-"Que tal Ayaka-chan"- (^-^)

-"K…Ku…kuga-sama, ¡Sea bienvenida de nuevo!"-

_**Jeh (n_nU)**_

**Con una exagerada reverencia en pleno lugar de trabajo, Natsuki, no daba crédito a tanto nerviosismo así que como acto adrede, y con ánimo de diversión, se acerco lo suficiente como para recargarse en la recepción y acercar su humanidad, a tal grado que la pobre recepcionista no sabía si el mareo que experimentaba era a causa del trabajo o del repentino aumento de presión sanguínea en su cuerpo… **

-"Vengo a una cita con su Directora General, ¿Serias tan amable de anunciar mi llegada? Ayaka-chan…"-

**Como si se tratara de una alucinación o un susurro hecho oración, la recepcionista parecía a punto de caer en un severo estado de coma, al ver a Natsuki, hablarle de forma tan amable, acompañando su petición con un guiño… **

-"S…si, Kuga-sama… Sera un placer…"-

**Y como si de un acto de hipnosis se tratara la veloz recepcionista hizo anuncio de la llegada de la invitada que la Jefa suprema del lugar esperaba para ese día comunicándose con la secretaria particular de la misma…**

-"Li…Listo Kuga-sama, por favor pase por el camino detrás de mí, que la llevara al edificio central, y en cuanto llegue al elevador principal, presione el botón número 23 que es el piso de la señorita Fujino-sama…"-

-"¿Qué? ¿No me llevaras tu, Ayaka-chan?"-

**Con un profundo e intenso mirar, los ojos glaucos de Natsuki, veían interrogante a la recepcionista que al parecer no la acompañaría en el camino ese día… y que como consecuencia de tal gesto, parecía que la pobre recepcionista por fin había llegado a su límite ya que desde su frente, orejas, mejillas y cuello se habían puesto completamente colorados, dejándose caer por fin de su asiento… para alarma de sus compañeras, que la tomaron inmediatamente, para verificar su estado, que afortunadamente no se trataba más que de un desmayo por tanto ¿Nerviosismo? Y que había vuelto inmediatamente en si… sólo para ver a Natsuki caminar por su lado dirigiéndose a la salida indicada, no sin antes regresar su vista y regalar una última sonrisa a la chica que se hallaba contemplándola, como si de una ensoñación se tratase…**

-"Aajajaja, Creo que soy una mala persona…"-

**De vuelta en su camino Natsuki, luchaba ante las incontenibles ganas de reírse de tanto teatro que había armado, sin ninguna percepción de la persona que observaba todo el alboroto desde el barandal del segundo piso de la recepción… **

-"Bien… Ufff… Heme aquí…"-

**Después de un largo camino que Natsuki había sentido de lo más breve, se encontraba** **luchando con sus propios nervios dentro del elevador que marcaba cada vez más cercana su llegada al piso seleccionado, hasta que el sonido de una campanilla anunciaba su arribo…**

_**Demonios… mi estomago va a matarme… ¿Por qué diantres siento tantos nervios?, no es como si fuera la primera vez que vengo a una cita de trabajo, ni tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez que hablara con Shizuru… O será que… (T_T) a lo mejor Mai si me dio Laxantes (¬¬U) Aghh**_

**En medio de sus múltiples cavilaciones las puertas del elevador se abrieron y a su paso se veía una inmensa recepción, decorada de manera sumamente formal, con cuadros de diferentes artistas modernos, algunas plantas de oficina, unos sillones para visitas en espera, paredes con tonalidades blancas y grises, un camino hecho de adoquines de diferentes colores, entre negros y grises para distinguir el sendero que llevaba a unas enormes puertas, con una recepcionista a un lado del sendero, la cual a simple vista era sumamente hermosa… esbelta figura, ojos obscuros como la noche, cabellera negra, con arreglo sofisticado, semblante amable aunque serio adornado por unos lentes, que** **inmediatamente le dio la bienvenida a Natsuki…**

-"Sea bienvenida a la oficina de la Directora General de Taimatsu Corp, ¿Es usted Natsuki Kuga-sama?"-

-"Así es…"- (T_TU)

-"Por favor pase, la señorita Fujino-sama se encuentra esperándola"-

-"Gracias"-

**En tan breves palabras Natsuki, comenzaba a experimentar nerviosismo extremo. ¿Cómo debía dirigirse a ella?, ¿Cómo debería hablarle?, ¿Sería buena idea llamarla por su nombre? O ¿Debería actuar como ella y desconocerla completamente? ¡AHH!... La mente de Natsuki se hallaba encerrada en su propio mundo sin darse cuenta de su propio movimiento que la llevo a pasar por las enormes puertas que al abrirse le brindaron la visión de una enorme oficina, compuesta por un escritorio enorme de madera gruesa bellamente barnizado, cuadros de algunos hermosos paisajes, y apartada del área de "Trabajo" una mesa y un mueble que al parecer actuaban como un Mini-Bar, así como en un extremo de la oficina un enorme televisor de pantalla plana con unos sillones y algunas otras entretenciones recreativas, así como se lograba distinguir dos puertas las cuales seguramente eran un baño privado y alguna sala contigua en la cual se encontrarían aditamentos personales de la Jefa… pero sin duda lo que más destacaba del lugar, no era el lujo o sofisticación que resaltaban, sino el enorme escritorio en el centro que aguardaba detrás suyo a la dueña del lugar… Shizuru Fujino-sama… **

-"Buenas tardes…"-

-"¿Ara?"-

**Shizuru, que se encontraba revisando unos papeles, distrajo su vista un momento para observar a la persona que había llenado la oficina con una voz familiar, y al ver a la dueña de dicho sonido, no logro contener en su mirar cierta sorpresa… A pesar de saber de antemano el que llegaría a verla… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le parecía como si la persona más hermosa del mundo hubiera entrado a visitarla? Aquella mujer que se encontraba enfrente suyo no parecía ser ni por error la misma que la recogió aquel día de lluvia… elegante… hermosa… ojos indescriptibles… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido? ¿Por qué sentía como si su vista, su aliento y su ser hubieran sido robados? ¿Por qué?...**

**Segundos que parecieron eternos…, antes que cualquier presentación, sus ojos habían entablado una larga y profunda conversación hasta que… Shizuru recordó su única e inquebrantable regla… **

-"¿Kuga Natsuki?"-

**La familiaridad en el trabajo, no esta permitida…**

-"Así… es..."-

**Una ilusión rota… una ensoñación estropeada… ¿Acaso todo eso era un sueño o se trataba de una pesadilla? ¿Porque sentía opresión en el pecho? ¡No tenía sentido! ¡No tenía razón! ¡NO TENIA NINGUNA LOGICA!**

-"Sea bienvenida a mi corporativo, mi nombre es Fujino Shizuru ¿Hay algo que pueda ofrecerle antes de comenzar con nuestro asunto?"-

-"No gracias…"-

_**Después de todo…, seremos desconocidas… ¿No es así?**_

-"Bien… Kuga-san… por favor tome asiento"-

_**¿Que esperaba viniendo aquí? ¿Qué quiero lograr?**_

-"Me informaron que el día de ayer fue convocada para colaborar con nosotros en un proyecto que actualmente encabezo, sin embargo también me indicaron que usted declino nuestra oferta inicial"-

_**¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos? ¿Por qué los papeles que tienes en la mano acaparan toda tu atención?**_

-"Sin embargo he revisado tanto su perfil laboral, como trayectoria, y llegue a la conclusión que es usted precisamente lo que necesitamos para que logremos sacar adelante nuestro proyecto…"-

_**¿Por qué lo único que quiero es escucharte, sin importar de lo que hables?**_

-"Así que si está de acuerdo, el mismo día de hoy se le entregaría su nombramiento, como Directora de evaluación estratégica…, Así como se le encomendarían inmediatamente ciertas tareas, reuniones y presentaciones a las cuales deberá acudir lo antes posible…"-

_**¿Qué me está pasando?**_

-"¿Alguna duda Kuga-san?"-

_**Si… ¿Me veras a los ojos si acepto?... ¿Me dedicaras aunque sea una sola sonrisa como en aquella tarde de lluvia?... ¿Dirás mi nombre como en aquella ocasión?...Yo… yo ¿Podre decir el tuyo?...**_

_**Al parecer no será así… **_

**Con extrema determinación, haciendo uso de lo que le quedaba de cordura, Natsuki que se había mantenido inmóvil sin siquiera articular palabra alguna decidió tomar por primera vez la palabra en tan extraña conversación… **

-"Fujino-san…"-

**Como si de un cristal rompiéndose se tratara, la simple pronunciación de su apellido en tan neutral forma, había logrado por fin el que Shizuru dirigiera su atención a Natsuki que al parecer se preparaba para anunciar algo de suma importancia… **

-"La razón por la que el día de hoy he acudido a su empresa ha sido para rechazar nuevamente su oferta, que a pesar de estar consciente de las oportunidades y beneficios que me puede otorgar, es su proyecto por el cual no puedo aceptar…"-

_**Sorprendida de cierta forma… Shizuru sólo podía procesar la mitad de la información, para entender únicamente que Natsuki no quería quedarse ahí…**_

-"Así como le explique el día de ayer a la señorita Wong, su meta, no es ni siquiera difícil… es imposible… y aunque indudablemente, la oportunidad que me ofrece seria de sumo beneficio para mi, estoy segura que fracasaríamos en el simple intento, por dicho motivo, no estoy dispuesta a colaborar en algo que no sólo le afectaría a usted y a los suyos, sino a mi reputación por igual…"-

_**¿Rechazo? ¿Acaso la negación siempre se había sentido así de angustiante?**_

-"Espero lo comprenda… y me permita retirarme…así como espero ya no insistan en sus llamados"-

_**¿Retirarte? ¿Irte? ¿Dejar de insistir? ¿Acaso esos conceptos siempre habían sido así de imposibles?**_

-"Le agradezco la consideración… y le deseo… Éxito…"

_**Me niego… **_

-"Ya veo Kuga-san…"-

-"Con su permiso…"-

**En el preciso momento en el que Natsuki se levanto del lugar en el que se había mantenido a lo largo de esa tortuosa conversación y emprendía su viaje a la salida Shizuru en un acto sin premeditación lanzo su última estocada…**

-"Entonces, Kuga-san, el trabajo le queda muy grande…"-

_**¡Que!... (T_T)… ¿¡Grande!? (ò_ó) ¿Cómo que GRANDE?... ¡De Ninguna Manera!**_

-"Bueno… no se puede hacer nada si Kuga-san siente que esta encomienda excede sus límites y habilidades…"-

**Por primera vez en toda la conversación Shizuru había dirigido sus intensos ojos a los de Natsuki, acompañados de una implacable determinación…**

-"Fujino-san…"-

**Un nombre que en su pronunciación y audición se hizo eco por su intachable firmeza…**

-"Dígame Kuga-san"-

**Un profundo respiro, sólo uno que le permitiera aplacar su voluntad, antes de hacer lo que de antemano sabia sería un error…**

-"Que le quede claro…"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Que le quede claro, que en el momento en que yo firme para colaborar en su estúpido proyecto…"-

-"¿Ara?"- _**¿Estúpido Proyecto? ¿Acaso buscas enfadarme Natsuki?**_

_**Si me buscabas… me has encontrado Shizuru… **_

-"Yo le aseguro que este se cumplirá sin importar que suceda… pero a cambio…"-

-"A cambio… ¿Qué?"-

_**TU SERAS MÍA…**_

-"Firmara con alguien a quien posiblemente le esté vendiendo su alma…"-

_**Al diablo con la reputación… al averno con tu Indiferencia… Al fin y al cabo que siempre quise perder la cabeza… Si eres tú la que ha logrado despertar algo que desconocía en mí… **_

-"¿Ara?"-

_**Ahí de pie… enfrente suyo… posiblemente de las personas más enigmáticas, desafiantes, atrayentes… y extrañas que haya conocido a pesar de su vasta experiencia… ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Cómo era posible que poseyera semejante presencia? Y encima le pedía su alma a cambio de su ayuda… **_

-"¿Está de acuerdo con eso?"-

_**Mi alma… Mi cuerpo… Mi ser… si con eso cumplo mi sueño… si con ello… lograra sentirme libre… sin con ello lograra entender aunque sea por un momento, aunque fuese por un segundo una mínima parte, por diminuto que sea el tiempo o el espacio lo que me sucede a tu alrededor… todo a causa de haberme cruzado en tu camino aquel día de lluvia en el que contemple tus ojos glaucos… **_

-"Fujino-san…"-

-"Tenemos un trato…"-

-"Que así sea…"-

**Con el sello de un contrato hecho con palabras, Natsuki reanudo su andar hacia la salida, dando la espalda a su nueva Jefa…**

-"¿A dónde se dirige kuga-san?"-

-"Tomare el día de hoy Fujino… sama"-

_**Con aquella frase Natsuki, le hablaba a su nueva jefa de forma respetuosa sin tener en cuenta a una Shizuru que se encontró por un momento perdida... Con una sensación muy similar a una espina clavada… Sin embargo… no podía ignorar tan osada ¿Petición?**_

-"¿Ara? Apenas ingresa y Kuga-san y ¿Ya se está tomando libertades?"-

-"Le aseguro que después de hoy… las libertades no serán algo que me permita hasta que su objetivo sea cumplido… y su alma me pertenezca…"-

**Shizuru quien se encontraba contemplando la espalda de Natsuki, no pudo darse cuenta de su propio rostro que se tiñó con un rubor inesperado… así como no podía ver el rostro de Natsuki que se encontraba en el mismo estado… así que sin más palabra, Natsuki se retiro, dejando a su paso el único sonido que el de la puerta cerrarse, para dejar a una Shizuru total y completamente desorientada… **

-"¿Que acaba de pasar aquí?"-

**Se pregunto Shizuru, una vez se encontró sola con la esperanza de hallar una respuesta a tan extraña reunión que había tenido lugar… Mientras que por su lado, Natsuki se retiraba sin siquiera despedirse de la secretaria y que posteriormente al llegar a la recepción principal en donde se encontraba Ayaka-san, tampoco se despidió de ella…**

* * *

"_Tokiha-sensei…" "Tokiha-Sensei…" "Tiene una llamada en espera…" "Tiene una llamada en espera…"_

-"Grrrr"-

-"Hehehe ¿Mai-chan?"- (n_n)

-"Pero me las pagaras Natsuki… mira que preocuparme… por un momento pensé que actuarias como una adulta y me llamarías al celular"-

-"Hehehe"- (n_nU)

-"Chie -chan ¿Me haces un favor?

-"Si Mai ¿De que se trata?"-

-"¿Puedes llamar al resto de las chicas y avisarles que he ganado la apuesta?"-

-"Como dices Mai-chan?

-"Tengo la sensación de que Natsuki ya consiguió empleo (n_n)"-_**Para que siga haciendo bromas como de costumbre (¬¬#) más le vale o puede que me equivoque y ahora me está llamando de algún centro de detención para delincuentes menores (T_TU)**_

* * *

**¿Cuantos minutos? ¿Cuántas horas? ¿Qué tanto tiempo había pasado desde que estuvo conversando con ella? No lo sabía… pero a medida que el atardecer iba cayendo, Natsuki se dirigía en su flamante auto hacia su hogar con una muy extraña mezcla de sentimientos… ¿Era alegría? ¿Era incertidumbre? ¿Acaso solo era adrenalina? Daba igual… después de varios meses… no… después de toda una vida… conseguía una meta que merecía la pena el que perdiera su propia cordura… **

-"Nada ni nadie podrá impedir que obtenga lo que deseo..."-

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**COMENTARIOS:**

¡Qué tal!, Bien… no puedo negar que me demore más de una semana en subir el siguiente y en verdad lo siento… es sólo que cuando tuve listo un capitulo simplemente no me convenció… así que volví a buscar inspiración para lograr crear una situación aceptable… solo espero que les agrade ya que todos y cada uno de sus comentarios han contribuido enormemente para la realización de este capítulo… sencillamente reafirmo que es un 90% su interés y lectura, así como los ánimos que plasman para poder escribir…

En esta ocasión acortare el dialogo ya que se me ocurrió tomar un trabajo de verano que afortunadamente ya concluyo, así como entrar al Gimnasio y mi resistencia en estos precisos momentos se ve algo mellada (hehehe) sin embargo como recompensa a su espera y detalles, será muy probable que el siguiente este para antes de que finalice esta semana (ya que se encuentra en proceso de construcción avanzada (ajajajaj))

* * *

**Como dato cultural inútil,** les comparto que para la construcción de este capítulo estuve escuchando principalmente las siguientes canciones (claro por si alguien quiere darse una idea, quizás con ello pueda transmitir un poquito de lo que siento al escribir cuando escuche estas melodías):

_**Megpoid Gumi - Ama no Jaku (Heavenly Weakness)-**_Escuchada en gran parte de la escritura

_**Hans Zimmer- Idylis End BSO El ultimo Samurai**_

_**» Danny Elfman (The Little Things) «**_

_**Gorillaz - Feel Good Inc.**_

* * *

**En fin… Me despido agradeciendo a:**

**DIANA**: ¡Que tal! La verdad es que tu comentario me emociono muchísimo, ya que me alaga, me alegra y me llena de felicidad el que me digas que esta historia es de tu agrado, así como el que lo hayas leído en tan repetidas ocasiones, sencillamente sólo tengo palabras de agradecimiento para ti, espero siga siendo de tu agrado, así como espero este capítulo te haya gustado (ya que gracias a tus ánimos logre construir una situación) ¡Muchos saludos! ¡Y nos leemos pronto!

**Dan-Han:** (ajajaj) ¡He aquí el capitulo! Espero te agrade, ¡Saludos!

**Guest (1):** Me alegra de sobremanera el que te cautive mi historia, simplemente de las grandes satisfacciones que siento al leer cosas así, ¡Muchos saludos! y mis mejores deseos ¡Hasta pronto!

**Krugerfuji:** Ajajaja la verdad es que no me gustaría ser Chafa… pero vaya que hay varias razones por las cuales no se puede evitar… en lo personal mi número 1 es por la pérdida de inspiración que causa el no poder escribir cuando se desea, pero puedo prometer que hare lo posible para no ser Chafa, ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**Marcedhampir777:** ¡Que tal! Muchisimas gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que esta historia sea de tu agrado así como el encontrar a alguien que comparta el gusto por el manga de Girls of te wilds (n_n) Muchas gracias por el abrazo e igualmente te mando uno muy grande, ojala la espera no haya sido mucha, ¡Saludos! Y mis mejores deseos.

**Eclair Rozen:** ajajaja sin duda el dramatismo es algo que tengo planeado meter de forma profunda en esta historia pero mientras tanto disfruto de hacer las cosas divertidas, ya que en lo personal el humor me encanta, muchas gracias por comentar, en verdad que me alegran mucho tus comentarios, espero este capítulo sea también de tu agrado. ¡Saludos!

**Darkyoru:** ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero las actualizaciones sean cada vez mas frecuentes (heheh) y pues la frialdad era inevitable (jujuju) dolorosa pero necesaria… Muchas gracias por los Animos! Son sin duda los que motivan a seguir escribiendo… en fin, muchos saludos!

**Aseret IC:** Te agradezco muchísimo tu comentario, en realidad esto de la indiferencia si que lo he leído reiteradas veces (heheh) ya que hay ciertas situaciones que vayan surgiendo a medida de que avance la historia pero sin duda lo que mas me alegra es el que me digas que logre transmitir aquella tristeza ya que como narracion amateur al escribir quisiera transmitir todo lo que imagino al pie de la letra, algo que en cierto modo es difícil, pero que sin duda vero recompensado al leer que logro el objetivo, en fin, muchas gracias de nuevo y espero sea de tu agrado el capitulo. ¡Saludos!

**Dancho Cachetes:** Creo que ahora si puse un poco mas de ellas pero de aquí en adelante creo habrá mas! (ajajajaj) Saludos!

**Lic Borrego:** No te preocupes, en realidad me da mucho gusto que comentes, espero este nuevo capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, ya que de aquí en adelante surgirán aun mas situaciones que aclararan el pago de aquella ocasión (jujuju). Muchos saludos y hasta pronto!

**Daniiiilaz:** Me alegra mucho saber el que esta historia te pique, Muchisimas gracias por comentar! En verdad espero haya sido de tu agrado este capitulo, muchos saludos y hasta pronto!

**Silver Wolf:** Gracias por seguirme! He aquí la actualización Saludos!

**MK:** Muchísimas gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que te encante, aunque creo que la tensión aumentara n_n hasta pronto!

**AA:** Muchas gracias, en verdad el que me digas que seguirás comentando por si solo me anima a continuar, disculpa si deje esperando mucho, ojala sea de tu agrado, Muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos!

**Alexade:** Ajajaja, bueno me alegra que te entretenga, se que va lento, pero en esta historia estoy poniendo mucho cuidado en muchos detalles, muchas gracias por comentar, la verdad es que me alegra mucho todos y cada uno de los comentarios así como el que los personajes también les agraden. Saludos! Y nos leemos pronto!

**Lizzy Natsuki:** En verdad perdón por el suplicio, quisiera que nunca fuera así, simplemente a veces es un poco difícil, pero sin duda agradezco muchísimo el comentario, espero sea de tu agrado este capitulo así como el siguiente ojala no te haga esperar mucho. Saludos! Y mis mejores deseos!

**Nicoli 3:** Ajajaja tenias razón, obtuve los 10 comentarios e incluso un poco mas, cuestión que me hace inmensamente feliz, te agradezco muchísimo el que siempre comentes, y que dedique tu tiempo en la lectura y escritura de comentarios, ya que me imagino que tus actividades también no te dejan mucho espacio a lo demás, te deseo te vaya muy bien en todo lo que emprendas así como te agradezco infinitamente todos tus buenos deseos. Espero sea de tu agrado el nuevo capitulo, muchos saludos! Y nos leemos pronto!

**DIANA:** Así como te tomaste la molestia de comentar dos veces, aprovecho este espacio para agradecerte, ya que si no fueran por tus ánimos, quizás hubiera dejado pasar mas tiempo. Muchos saludos!

**Soi Yo:** Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, me hace muy feliz el que lo encuentres interesante, espero no perder tu atención. Muchos saludos! Y nos leemos pronto!


	7. DESCIFRANDO SENTIMIENTOS

**DESCIFRANDO SENTIMIENTOS**

* * *

**Hong-Kong….****Distrito de Kowloon 21:10 Hrs… En uno de los rascacielos más imponentes y lujosos del lugar…**

* * *

-"¡Haruka-san! Tanto tiempo sin vernos (^_^)"-

**En una extensa oficina del último piso se hallaba sentada frente a un escritorio una rubia mal encarada, de aspecto empresarial, acompañada de una chica aparentemente intelectual, que no creía la aparición que tenía enfrente suyo…**

-"Ara, ara… siempre tan lenta Haruka-san… ¿Te quedaras viéndome por siempre o me saludaras como se debe?"-

-"¿A-R-A? ¡AGHHHH! ¡ Pero si eres TÚ!"-

-"Fufufu, Bueno ya sé que soy yo (¬¬)… ¿Pero es esa lo forma de recibirnos?"-

-"AHHH Pero ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?"-

-"…(¬¬)… Sigue haciéndote falta sutileza Haruka-san"-

* * *

_**Hace 72 horas atrás…**_

* * *

-"AHHHH"-

-"(¿T_T?)"-

-"AHHHH"-

-"(T_T)"-

-"AHHHHH"-

-"(T_T#)"-

-"AHHHH"-

-"¡AGH! ¡Ya basta Natsuki! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?"-

**En uno de los sofás que poseía la sala del hogar de Natsuki, se encontraba Mai contemplando como su amiga se retorcía de forma muy extraña a su lado mientras lanzaba gritos al aire, muy seguramente torturada por sus propios pensamientos… Hasta que Mai decidió poner fin a tan ridícula situación tomándola por las solapas de su pijama y zarandearla un poco para ver si recobraba la cordura…**

-"…(¬¬)…"-

-"Deja de actuar como una niña y dime lo que te sucede"-

-"(¬¬)"-

-"¡Mírame cuando te hablo caray!"-

-"(T_T)"-

-"¿Y bien?"-

-"Nada…"-

-"… (Ò.Ó)…"-

-"(¬¬)"-

-"¡Habla con un demonio!"-

-"Fui contratada por la directora General de Taimatsu Corp, como jefa de evaluación y estrategia"-

-"¡Maldición Natsuki, es la decimo sexta vez que escucho lo mismo! Con la primera vez que me lo dijiste por teléfono ¡Bastaba!"-

-"(¬¬U)"-

-"¡Explícame de una buena vez porque actúas tan estúpidamente!"-

-"…"-

-"¡Que hables te digo!"-

-"Mai…"-

**Pareciera que Natsuki, había decidido por fin hablar seriamente con Mai, ya que se había deshecho del agarre para incorporarse en el sofá, ver sus pies desnudos por un momento y proseguir con su dialogo…**

-"Mai… creo que he cometido un error…"-

**Hasta hace unas horas en que Mai, fue notificada de la nueva noticia del empleo de Natsuki, se preparo de forma adecuada para concluir con sus actividades e ir inmediatamente a comprar varios víveres y celebrar con su amiga la excelente noticia, no obstante, cuando llego, solo encontró en el departamento, rastros de la ropa de Natsuki, y algunas botellas vacías de lo que parecían ser ¿¡Cervezas!?... ¿Acaso su amiga había comenzado una celebración personal ya? **

**Cualquier pensamiento que cruzara la cabeza de Mai fue exagerado al encontrar a su amiga sentada de manera tranquila frente a su enorme televisor en Pijama y varias botanas acompañadas por cervezas… situación que le pareció de lo más rara, así que del modo más tranquilo dejo las bolsas que traía consigo en la cocina para posteriormente acercarse a su amiga y sentarse a su lado calmadamente ya que después de todo no sabía que tanto había tomado ya… ¿Qué tal que estaba lo suficientemente bebida como para empezar a realizar tonterías? Estaría preparada para lo que viniera, sin embargo, con el transcurrir de los minutos en completo silencio sin ningún ruido o comentario alguno, Mai sintió como lentamente Natsuki se iba deslizando por el sofá hasta quedar semi recostada en este… **

**Preocupada sólo miro de reojo para comprobar que Natsuki no experimentara ningún mal a causa del alcohol, así que al dirigir su vista encontró una cara sonrojada y un cuerpo inmóvil, que de la nada comenzó a retorcerse y gritar levemente reconociendo los signos de una conciencia culpable… **

-"¿Qué quieres decir con un error Natsuki?"- (T_TU)

-"Mai… Acepte un empleo… que me costara mi reputación… ¡Hip!"-

**Con una cara sumamente adorable, una sonrisa y unas sonrosadas mejillas, Natsuki, había confesado por fin lo que su conciencia estaba ocultando… dejando en Mai algo más que una certeza del estado alcohólico de Natsuki…**

-"¿Cómo dices Natsuki?"-(ñ_ñU)

**Aferrada a una posibilidad de sordera, malentendido, o a algo atribuido al estado de Natsuki, Mai quería asegurarse de lo que había escuchado… **

-"Y ¿Todo porque? Por la pequeñísima posibilidad de ligarme a una Güera…"

-"(O_O)"-

-"¡Hip! Ajajaja bueno creo que el termino adecuado sería el de castaña"-

-"¿De qué estás hablando Natsuki?"-

-"De la más bella…"-

-"¿Eh? (T_T)"-

-"De la más elegante"-

-"(-_-)"-

-"Simpática persona"-

-"(¬¬)"-

"Y atrayente mujer que haya visto en ¡Toda mi vida!"-

**Mientras Mai contemplaba sentada como Natsuki alzaba manos y pies al aire mientras describía a tan "MARAVILLOSA" persona, no sabía si tomar enserio las declaraciones de Natsuki o simplemente atribuirlo a su muy reciente pero constante demencia que manifestaba desde hace ya algunos días… más exactamente desde que regreso empapada de aquella excursión que realizo para ir en busca de provisiones para la fiesta pasada… **

**Mai ya sospechaba que había algo que ocultaba su amiga, sin embargo aun no había hallado la manera de sacarle la información, hasta que en esos instantes se encontraba Natsuki delirando por una ¿¡Chica!?... quizás era el momento perfecto de averiguar lo que le pasaba a su muy querida amiga… Después de todo… los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad ¿No es así? Y Natsuki estaba bastante cerca de cualquiera de los dos perfiles…**

-"Y dime Natsuki… ¿Quien es esta persona?"-

**De golpe Natsuki se levanto de su lugar para quedar arrodillada ante Mai que se mantenía sentada en la orilla del sofá con las piernas cruzadas y una brazo recargado a un lado, que giro levemente su cabeza para ver a una Natsuki visiblemente "mareada" con lindas mejillas que la miraba con un destello muy extraño en los ojos…"-**

-"¿Cómo que de quien? ¿Acaso no es obvio?"-

-"Eh… nop…"-

**Al borde de las lagrimitas Natsuki hizo un puchero excesivamente adorable antes de seguir hablando…**

-"¡Pues hablo de mi JEFA!"-

**Con un giro dramático de la situación que culmino en Natsuki tirada nuevamente en su sofá, cómodamente acurrucada, Mai, estaba sin palabras con los ojos de fuera intentando procesar lo que su ebria amiga decía…**

-"Aww… Snif, snif, snif…"-

**De pronto Natsuki había soltado un largo y profundo suspiro que cambio radicalmente a unos pucheros de llanto que Mai no sabía cómo enfrentar…**

-"Na… Na… Nat… Natsuki ¿Qué te pasa?"- (n_nU)

**Natsuki que había girado en su espalda para quedarse viendo fijamente su techo, comenzó a llorar de una forma en la que su rostro no articulaba gesto alguno y las lagrimas sólo salían por si solas…**

-"Mai…"-

**La pelinaranja que ya no sabía cómo reaccionar solo se limito a observar preocupada, escuchar y responder escuetamente…**

-"Dime Natsuki…"-

-"No sé lo que me pasa… o más bien lo que me paso..."-

-"¿Por qué Nastuki?"-

-"La primera vez que la vi…"-

-"Ajam…"-

-"Fue tan extraño…."

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Se sentía como si de un sueño se tratara…"-

-"¿Un sueño?"-

-"Como si eso hubiera tenido que pasar tarde o temprano…"-

-"…"-

-"Fue tan fácil hablarle… como si de una vida entera la conociese…"-

-"…"-

-"O como si yo hubiera estado esperando a que llegara ese momento"-

-"¿A qué te refieres Natsuki?"-

-"Mi cuerpo… mi mente y mi corazón se movieron solos Mai… pero…"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Pero ayer y hoy…"-

-"¿Ayer y hoy?"-

-"¡Ella me desconoció!"- (T-T)

-"¿Cómo?"- (O_O)

-"Es decir… no es como si no hubiera sentido que ¡Yo también le agradaba!"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Tampoco esperaba que me hablara como si nada… pero ¡Desconocerme! ¡Dime porque!(T-T)"-

-"Hehehe"- _**(n_nU)**_-"No lo sé Natsuki"-

-"¡Exacto! ¡Yo tampoco lo sé! Digo… había dado por olvidado el asunto… pero dime Mai… dime ¡Porque! ¿¡Por que debíamos volver a encontrarnos!?"-

-"Pues…"-

-"Y encima ¡En circunstancias así! (T-T) con tal de una respuesta a su indiferencia se me ocurrió aceptar el trabajo más absurdo, difícil, imposible y estúpido que ella me ofreció…"-

**Mai que por un momento se quedo expectante a que Natsuki confesara el tipo de trabajo que le habían encomendado no podía evitar imaginarse algún quehacer como de limpieza destapando baños o algo así, a pesar de ya saber el nombre de su puesto, hasta que Natsuki comenzó a hablar de nuevo…**

-"No Mai… simplemente no… hip"-

-"No que Natsuki?"- (T_T)

-"¡Me olvidare de ella!"-

-"¿Eh? ¿Pero qué hay de tu trabajo?"-

-"¡Lo hare Mai…! ¡Lo hare de alguna forma!"-

-"Pero si acabas de decir que es imposible…"-

-"¡Y lo es!"-

-"¿Entonces?"-

-"Eso no quiere decir que lo sea para mi"-

-"(¬¬) Ya decídete Natsuki… ¿Es o no es?"-

-"¡No es!"-

-"¿Cómo?"-

-"Mai… no sé ni lo que quiero…"-

-"(T_T)"- _**Esto no lleva a nada**_- "¿Por que Natsuki?"-

-"Le pedí su alma a cambio de que cumpliera con éxito su trabajo"- (~_~)

-"¡Queee! ¿QUE?"-

-"Sip… ¡Hip!… así es…. Y prometí la mía para que ella fuera mía…"-

-"(O_O)"-

**Si Mai en algún momento pensó que su amiga era TONTA, además de imprudente e inestable estando ebria, jamás se imagino que lo fuera también estando sobria…**

-"¿Que me vez Mai? No sé ni lo que quiero… y la verdad no lo pensé… cuando ella me miro… cuando ella me vio… fue como si algo me llamase…"-

-"¿Te das cuenta que nada de lo que has dicho tiene sentido Natsuki?"- _**¡Bah! ¡Claro que no se da cuenta! ¡Esta ebria!, ¿Pues en que estoy pensando? Esto ya es**_ _**preocupante…**_

-"Hip.. hip.. ¡Ya Se!"- (T-T)

-"¿! Entonces!?"-

-"¡Pero tampoco tenía sentido el que sintiera tristeza, y más cuando apenas la conozco! ¡PERO QUE DIGO! Cuando la he visto apenas un par de veces, ¿Acaso esto es a lo que le llaman amor a primera vista?"-

-"¿Amor?"-

-"Siii, debe ser"-

-"Natsuki… ya fue suficiente… No sabes ni lo que dices, ¿Mañana debes presentarte no es así? Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿No deberías estar ya trabajando? ¿Si tan imposible es tu nuevo empleo?"-

-"Jijijiji"-

-"¿jijij?"-

-"Me tome el día (n_n)"-

-"¿¡Como que te tomaste el día!?"-

-"¡Lo necesitaba Mai!"-

-"¿Y por qué lo necesitabas?"- (T_T)

-"Tenia que aclarar mi cabeza Mai"-

_**Pfff, si a embriagarse a solas con cerveza le llama aclarar su cabeza entonces es una fortuna que las chicas hayan estado tan ocupadas como para venir a celebrar el empleo de Natsuki, sino seguramente ella ya estuviera perdida en un mar de alcohol con una verdadera orgia (T_T)**_

-"Ya, ya, ya, ya está bien Natsuki, es hora de ir a la cama"-

-"¿Ehh? Pero por que Mai yo aun no tengo sueño"-

-"No me discuta señorita"-

**Con Natsuki aun tirada en el sillón poniendo la cara más adorable que hubiera puesto hasta esos momentos observo a Mai suplicante no la mandara a dormir… Mientras que por su lado Mai veía incrédula y con una amenazante expresión de enojo a Natsuki que no parecía sentir temor, hasta que Natsuki hizo ademan de levantarse y comenzar a huir de su malvada niñera, que solo la vio levantarse para verla caer nuevamente a causa de un tropiezo con una mesa que adornaba el lugar, y poner por fin en K.O a Natsuki…**

-"… Demonios…"- (T_T)

**Ahí tirada, inconsciente, se hallaba Natsuki, que en cuanto Mai se acerco de manera tranquila a comprobar su estado, se dio cuenta que no era más que una pérdida de conciencia a causa del alcohol, que en automático había puesto a dormir a Natsuki…**

-"¿Qué te está pasando Natsuki?"-

**Al tiempo en que Mai acomodaba el cabello revuelto de Natsuki, no podía reprimir un sentimiento de aguda preocupación por su amiga, ya que desde que recordaba, en ningún momento desde que la conoció se había comportado de tal forma….**

-"Nunca fuiste muy buena tolerando el alcohol Natsuki…"

**A la mente de Mai, llegaron varios recuerdos de su muy divertida época escolar, pero en ninguno de sus recuerdos había encontrado a una Natsuki igual a la que veía ahora…**

-"Y nunca habías perdido la cabeza así…"-

**Definitivamente Mai no encontraba razón ni explicación alguna para un comportamiento tan irracional…**

-"Ni siquiera es lógico el que te hallas puesto así con unas cuantas cervezas"-

**Si las cuentas no le fallaban a Mai, tanto en la estancia como en la mesa en que mantenía la comida Natsuki, las botellas no rebasaban las 5…**

-"¿Acaso el encierro en esta ocasión en verdad te hizo perder la cordura?"-

**Sin respuesta alguna y con un suspiro de resignación, Mai hizo uso de sus conocimientos en rescatismo y primeros auxilios para levantar de la manera más cuidadosa y delicada a su amiga para llevarla a su habitación y dar por terminado ese día que al parecer no aclararía nada de la preocupación que estaba sintiendo…**

-"Natsuki… es muy posible que desde hoy nuestros encuentros sean poco frecuentes o nulos…"-

**Con algunas bocanadas de aire que tomaba Mai en hacer fuerza para seguir cargando a Natsuki hasta su cama llevaba un dialogo sin respuesta que esperaba por lo menos llegara al subconsciente de su amiga…**

-"Y yo ya no puedo hacer nada más, ya que mi trabajo ahora también me exigirá cada vez mayor atención que no le he podido dar a causa de tus tonterías (T_T)…"

-"Zzzz…"-

-"Y se que a pesar de saber NADA acerca de tu nuevo empleo, lo más seguro es que te hayas embarcado en algo que en el mejor de los casos no dejara tu atención libre…"-

-"ZZZZzzz"-

-"Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que dejaras de preocuparme… No tengo idea de que es lo que haya sucedido como para que te hallas puesto en este estado, sin embargo, quisiera el que me prometieras te cuidaras"-

-"…"-

-"Puesto que eres de las personas que yo mas quiero en este mundo, y si te va a destruir todo esto preferiré una y mil veces que te quedes en casa…"-

**Con extraños ruidos que Natsuki hizo antes de ser depositaba en su cama, Mai sentía cierto alivio ya que sus palabras parecían estar llegando… de algún modo…**

-"Siempre serás libre de elegir cualquier camino Natsuki… así que en lo que esté en mi mano estaré apoyándote…"-

-"Zzzz…Mai…Zzzz… Gracias…"-

**Con una sonrisa en el rostro de Natsuki se acurruco en su cama mientras Mai la arropaba y salía de su habitación para encontrar en lo que restaba del apartamento un moderado pero visible tiradero que no sabía se dejarlo como estaba o comenzar a ordenarlo, para por lo menos ayudar por última vez a su amiga en un tiempo indefinido…**

-"Ahh…"-

**Cuando decidió emprender la graciosa huida hacia su propio hogar, en una esquina olvidada, Mai encontró una caja con al menos unas 100 cervezas con etiqueta de importación, observando que al menos unas 30 o más botellas estaban desaparecidas… situación que llevo a Mai a indagar y encontrar en nada más y nada menos que detrás de la barra en donde había dejado anteriormente los víveres, la evidencia de las botellas desaparecidas… de las cuales era obvio se habían consumido ese mismo día… **

**Con cierta alarma Mai, tomo sólo una botella para examinar la etiqueta que rezaba "Brewmeister Armageddon" y encontrar las especificaciones de su contenido…**

-"…Natsuki, Estupida… ¡Esto es casi alcohol puro!"-

**Con el único número que encontró el cual indicaba un 65% por curiosidad Mai, olio el contenido, para ser inmediatamente agredida por un fuerte olor, que la hizo volver a revisar la etiqueta que tenía varias indicaciones en lo que parecía otro idioma…**

-"Esto debe ser regalo de Midori-sensei"- (u_u|||)

**Mai, no pudo abandonar la idea de un posible envenenamiento etílico, así que resignada, comenzó una limpieza en el hogar para por lo menos pasar el tiempo que haría en vela para cuidar de Natsuki…**

-"Pero ya verás mañana Natsuki idiota… conocerás la pesadilla de una cruda sin cura…"

**Irritada mientras lanzaba unas cuantas maldiciones Mai aguardo al día siguiente mientras dedicaba su atención a su nueva labor…**

* * *

**72 Horas después…**

* * *

-"De cualquier forma… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y quiénes son ellas?"-

-"Fufufu, al menos deberías tener la atención de saludarme como se debe Suzushiro-san"-

**Con tan simples palabras y una mirada aguda, Haruka había sentido su piel crisparse de los nervios, logrando desviar por pura y mera fuerza de voluntad su vista para lanzar unas palabras…**

-"Se…se…sea Bienvenida Fujino-sama"-

-"Ara (n_n) que lindo de tu parte Haruka-san, es un placer estar aquí"-

-"(¬¬U)"-

-"En cuanto a ellas, seguramente recordaras a Wong-san…"-

**En aquella oficina en la que se encontraban Shizuru y compañía se habían acomodado en algunos sofás que había para quedar enfrente suyo Haruka y su ¿Asistente? Mientras que Shizuru se mantenía sentada frente a ellas con sus acompañantes paradas detrás suyo…**

-"Que tal…"-

-"Es grato verla con bien Suzushiro-sama"-

-"Y ella es mi nueva empleada…"-

-"Soy Kuga Natsuki, es un placer"-

**Antes de que Natsuki siquiera fuera presentada por su jefa, ella tomo la palabra para hacerlo por si misma provocando una pequeña vena mental de irritación en la frente de su jefa, imperceptible para el resto de las personas presentes, puesto que su expresión no cambiaba nunca…**

-"El placer es mío Kuga-san…"-

**Con palabras reservadas Haruka había puesto su atención en la nueva empleada de su huésped, que irradiaba por alguna razón una fuerte presencia, hasta que su invitada volvió a hacer uso de la palabra…**

-"Ara… pero en ¿Donde están mis modales?, también es un placer volver a verte Yukino-chan (n_n)"-

**Al tiempo en que Shizuru saludaba a la acompañante de su anfitriona sus dos empleadas hacían reverencia a la susodicha**

-"El placer es mío Fujino-sama"-

**En el momento en que se concluían las presentaciones, Natsuki, solo veía a su alrededor todos y cada unos de los detalles que habían…, analizando desde la decoración hasta el espacio, llegando a sus anfitrionas que comenzaban con una leve conversación, en primer lugar aquella chica que lucía unas modestas gafas la cual se veía tranquila, reservada, con gestos moderados y una postura un poco rígida, algo que Natsuki estaba interpretando como ¿Nervios?, nada comparada a la que parecía ser la dueña de la oficina, que ostentaba una postura firme con gestos remarcados… sin duda alguien fácil de leer y de descifrar, ya que en su expresión encontraba ¿Emoción? Además de impaciencia…, sin embargo, al tiempo en que Natsuki las observaba, su presencia era también analizada por aquella chica de gafas y por su propia compañera de grupo, que estaban atentas al mismo tiempo de la conversación…**

**No obstante en la mente de Natsuki…**

_**AGH… y pensar que hicimos todo un viaje para esto… ¡Si necesitaba conversar, con Nina hubiera sido suficiente! ¿Cómo diantres fue termine acompañándolas?**_

* * *

**Hace 48 Horas atrás…**

* * *

**Con los Rayos de sol entrando de lleno en el rostro de Natsuki, abría sus ojos pesadamente, sólo para experimentar un fuerte mareo, acompañado de nauseas, y un insistente dolor corporal, que en cuanto logro incorporarse en su cama, no le quedaba fuerzas suficientes como para levantarse…**

-"Vaya… por lo menos hoy no hubo sueños…"-

**Con un breve dialogo y una vista cansada, giro levemente su cabeza para encontrar en la orilla de su cama a una Mai, sentada con la mitad de su cuerpo recostado babeando moderadamente las sabanas…**

-"(T_T) Mai… si tú ya sabes en donde está el cuarto de huéspedes… ¿Por qué estás aquí?"-

-"mmm.. Zzzz…mm… Nat… Nat…."-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Zzzz… Natsuki… Zzzz"-

-"Aww que tierna sueña conmigo"-

-"Zzzz…Natsuki Idiota…Zzzz"-

-"(T_T#) ¿Ah?"-

* * *

**2 Horas después con una Mai totalmente consciente y una Natsuki torturada por la cruda…**

* * *

-"Agh… Eres una tonta Natsuki, no tenias por que tirarme al suelo, CUANDO PASE TODA LA NOCHE CUIDANDO DE TI"-

-"(¬¬) ¿Cuidar? Yo solo recuerdo que tome una de las cervezas importadas que Midori me regalo y después de eso desperté hoy (T_T)"-

-"(O_OU) ¿Es enserio?"-

-"Si… ¿Por qué?"-

-"Bueno…"- _**Supongo que no tiene caso hablar de lo de anoche…**_- "Como sea, se me hace tarde para ir a trabajar… avísame si puedo pasar a verte en la noche"-

-"¿Avisar?"-

-"¿Pues ya tienes un empleo no Natsuki?"-

-"¿Empleo?"

-"Si…"-

**En un tiempo record de 0.2 segundos Natsuki recordó que debía ir a su nuevo empleo PERO YA…**

-"¡AHHHHHH! ¡Es verdad! ¿COMO PUDE OLVIDARLO?"-

-"Eso quisiera saber yo (T_T)"-

-"¿Qué hora es? ¿¡QUÉ HORA ES!?"-

-"9:32 am"-

-"¡AHHHHHHHHH!"

-"¿Ya es tarde? (O_OU)"-

-"En realidad no lo sé… (T_T) Pero supongo que si…"-

-"(T_T#) Natsuki…"-

- "¿Qué pasa Mai? (^-^U)"-

-"Eres una Idiota… (T_T)"-

-"(¬¬)"-

-"Ya… Date prisa… y por hoy yo me retiro…"- _**Han sido suficientes corajes por más de un día…**_

-"Hehehe, que te vaya bien Mai…(n_n)"

-"Gracias…"-

**Después de despedir a una sombría Mai, Natsuki se desparramo en su barra atormentada por su cruda, ya que después de ver el ánimo de Mai, no se atrevió a tentar su suerte y pedirle algún remedio…**

-"Pfff… será mejor que si me de prisa… pues aun sigo en blanco con este "Empleo""-

**Resignada, Natsuki, se preparo para partir hacia su nuevo trabajo mientras una sola idea ocupaba su mente…**

-"¿Cómo debería actuar de ahora en adelante…? "-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en cierto corporativo…**

* * *

-"Ojou-sama…, Kuga-sama es incontenible... (¬¬U) la observe desde que llego el día de ayer, y pareciera no tomar enserio nuestro proyecto"- _**Si trata a todos como a las recepcionistas… entonces no se de lo que será capaz más adelante…**_

-"Ara… Nina-chan... ¿Pero por qué tan nerviosa? Si fuiste tú la de la idea original"-

-"Lo sé Ojou-sama… y no me retracto es solo que…"-

-"¿Qué pasa Nina-chan?"

-"Me imaginaba a Kuga-sama de otra forma…"-

**Con un semblante visiblemente decaído, Shizuru, observaba a su fiel colaboradora, mientras en su mente preparaba sus palabras…**

-"Nina-chan, no deberías decepcionarte de las personas tan precipitadamente ¿No crees?"-

-"¿Ojou-sama?"-

-"Después de todo, fue su trabajo lo que hablo por ella ¿No es así? y yo también revise su perfil y trayectoria, así que, personalmente creo has hecho un acierto con ella…"- _**Ara… que curioso… ¿Porque me encuentro defendiendo a Natsuki? Cuando el día de ayer, experimente de las situaciones más extrañas que haya vivido jamás, en su presencia… **_

-"Ojou…sama…"-

**Con una cara poco habitual en la alabada Ojou-sama, Nina, intentaba regresar a su jefa, que al parecer había sido atrapada en una especie de ensoñación que concentraba dirigiendo su vista hacia el claro cielo que les regalaba ese día y que podía ser apreciado desde la oficina de Nina, en la cual Shizuru se encontraba cómodamente sentada…**

-"¿Ara?"-

-"¿Ojou-sama? ¿Se encuentra bien?"-

_**Bueno… no es que pudiera explicar lo que sucedió el día de ayer, ni mucho menos el plantear con meras palabras el extraño trato que he cerrado con una desconocida, con la cual casualmente "tropecé" hace ya algunos días y que por azares del destino, ahora es mi empleada, y no conforme con ello, resulto ser una de las más renombradas y reconocidas consultoras financieras que esté país puede poseer… claro… y encima de eso, ¿Cómo le explico el hecho de que pareciera que con su mera presencia y una mirada tiene el poder de encerrar mi conciencia entera?… Bien… Ahora Shizuru, considerando lo anterior, dile a Nina-chan que te encuentras bien… **_

-"No es nada Nina-chan… aunque ahora que lo mencionas ¿Ya llego Kuga-san? Después de todo tiene que atender las presentaciones pertinentes como jefa de evaluación y estrategia…"-

-"Me temo que no Ojou-sama"-

-"Ara…"- _**¿Acaso es esto un desafío?**_

**De la nada Shizuru volvió a posar su mirada en la ventana que había estado contemplando, para ver hacia los alrededores en lugar del resplandeciente cielo, sólo para encontrar, un destellante automóvil plateado entrar a las instalaciones y dirigirse al estacionamiento…**

_**Ara… Hablando de la Reina de Roma… **_

**En cuestión de unos escasos minutos observo como una figura femenina, aparentemente vestida elegantemente con pantalones sastre de color negro, blusa con cuello mandarín blanca y un saco negro se dirigían a la entrada…**

_**Ara… que rápida resultó ser…me pregunto si tiene habilidades detrás del volante…**_

-"¿Ojou-sama?"-

**Sorprendida en medio de sus cavilaciones, Shizuru, desvió su mirada que perdía de vista a Natsuki después de observar que aquella ya había ingresado a recepción, para dirigirse a Nina con una suave sonrisa cómplice que dejo un tanto desconcertada a la fiel subordinada…**

-"Nina-chan, he decidido que tienes razón de cierto modo"-

-"A que se refiere ¿Ojou-sama?"-

-"Fufufu…"-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en cierta recepción…**

* * *

-"K…k…Ku… Kuga-sama"-

_**Diantres, hoy no…, hoy mi cabeza no soporta tartamudeos…**_

-"Que tal Ayaka-chan…"-

-"Se…sea… Bienvenida…"-

**Aquella chica no sabía ya de qué forma dirigirse a la imponente ojiverde, ya que el día anterior había sido cruelmente ignorada, por alguna razón que se atribuía a ella misma…**

-"Gracias Ayaka-chan… de casualidad ¿No sabes si puedo pasar a ver a tu jefa suprema?"-

-"¿Jefa suprema?"-

-"Si, si, si, Fujino-sama"-

-"Ah…, jijijiji"-

-"¿Ayaka-chan?"-

-"Perdone Kuga-sama, es solo que me pareció muy graciosa la forma en que se refirió a la señorita Fujino"-

-"Hehehe, bueno, supongo fue algo inapropiado"-_** Solo un poco…**_

-" Jijiji, Kuga-sama, puede encontrar a la señorita Fujino, en la oficina de Wong-sama, en el edificio de Negociación Internacional, vaya detrás mío, pero en esta ocasión no siga hasta el edificio principal, en cuanto llegue a la primera intersección tome su derecha y acceda al edificio que lleve ese camino, estando ahí, oprima el botón número 8 en donde se encuentra la oficina principal…"-

-"Ok…"-

**Tantas instrucciones estaban matando la pobre cabeza de Natsuki, que hacia lo posible por captar todas y cada una de ellas, hasta que decidió ponerse en marcha, bajo la atenta mirada de su recepcionista predilecta… Hasta que recordó algo trivial, pero que la molesto de momento, y regreso su mirada antes de ir en busca de su jefa…**

-"Gracias por todo Ayaka-chan, y disculpa lo de ayer, tenía un apuro que no me permitió despedirme adecuadamente…"-

-"(O/O) N…n… no hay problema Kuga-sama…"-

-"Hehehe que alivio, bueno, nos vemos…"-

-"Si…"-

_**Con una recepcionista roja como un tomate, Natsuki reanudo su camino, hasta llegar a la oficina en la que se encontraba su nueva Jefa… **_

-"Ara, Ara… Kuga-san… ¿Qué voy a hacer con usted?"-

-"(¬¬U)"-_** Supongo que si le respondo que "Lo que guste" no sólo se escuchara mal, seguro que más de una mala interpretación ganare…**_

**Incapaces de dirigirse una sola mirada honesta, o tan siquiera una que durara más de dos o tres segundos, Shizuru y Natsuki, se hablaban en presencia de Nina, que se sentía extrañamente incomoda…**

-"¿Tiene alguna justificación válida por haber llegado a estas horas, a pesar de haberse tomado el resto del día de ayer?"-

_**Si… me embriague inexplicablemente con una cerveza de dudosa procedencia, que me hizo perder la conciencia hasta el día de hoy… ¿Pero le digo algo gracioso? Cuando comencé a beber fue pensando en usted (¬¬) ¡Oh!, y claro se me olvido mencionar que no estoy ni enterada del horario laboral, o de mis "funciones", así que… heme aquí…**_

-"Lo lamento Fujino-sama, no tengo excusa alguna por mi falta, sin embargo, así como se lo dije el día de ayer, desde hoy, mi alma…"-**Pausa dramática**-"Estará consagrada al cumplimiento de su objetivo"-

**Con tan llanas palabras, Natsuki, había logrado sonrojar ¡Por segunda vez a su nueva Jefa! Que no paso desapercibido ante los ojos inquisidores de Nina que las observaba en silencio y que Natsuki no había notado, ya que entre ella y Shizuru la mirada era algo que parecían intentar evitar… **

**Por su lado Shizuru, no recordaba que aquella declaración hubiera sido hecha… ¡Con las veces que repaso aquella extraña conversación! No recordaba nada así, sólo algo muy parecido, así que no le cabía duda que aquello había sido una INDIRECTA muy DIRECTA… **

-"Bien…"-

**Con la compostura aparentemente recuperada, Shizuru, nuevamente daba forma a su dialogo…**

-"Ya que estamos hablando de algo sumamente importante Kuga-san, y ya que al parecer ha pospuesto sus nuevas obligaciones, tendrá que comenzar a prestar sus servicios acompañándonos a ver a una posible colaboradora"-

-"¿Cómo dice?"-

-"¡Fujino-sama! ¿Está usted segura?"-

-"Por supuesto, Wong-san, es tiempo de que Kuga-san nos demuestre de lo que es capaz, además, esta visita solo será diplomática, aun no establecemos nuestros esquemas administrativos que nos permitan invitar nuevos inversionistas, aunque ese es papel de Kuga-san, ya que A SU PARECER es muy deficiente nuestro esquema y se COMPROMETIO, a llevar con éxito nuestro proyecto…"-

_**Tuche Shizuru…**_

-"¿Qué me dice Kuga-san? ¿Está preparada para comenzar a afrontar sus nuevas responsabilidades?"-

_**Nunca estuve más lista…**_

-"Por supuesto Fujino-sama, aunque si no le molesta, me gustaría saber cuándo y a donde nos dirigiremos, ya que quisiera comenzar a rediseñar inmediatamente el PESIMO esquema que se mantiene en este lugar…"

_**¿Ara? Estas jugando con fuego Natsuki…**_

-"Puede iniciar hoy mismo Kuga-san, Wong-san, le proporcionara toda la información que necesite, para comenzar a "rediseñar" el esquema administrativo, y estaré ansiosa de ver sus "Propuestas" LO ANTES POSIBLE, en cuanto al viaje, partiremos el día de mañana por la tarde, así que por el día de hoy puede permanecer con Wong-san, ya que al regreso, será presentada formalmente al personal, puesto que no tendría caso el que lo hiciéramos ahora mismo ya que se ausentara…"-

-"Lo entiendo…"-

-"Si gusta en cuanto tenga la información, puede retirarse de nuevo, aunque si el volumen de información ES DEMACIADO puede llevarlo con usted el día de mañana durante el viaje… Claro… Si no es mucho para usted…"-

_**¿Quieres jugar rudo Shizuru?**_

-"No se preocupe Fujino-sama, le aseguro que para mañana la información que me proporcionen será total y completamente asimilada, para que a nuestro regreso, el diseño del esquema administrativo sea realizado, claro, solo si usted no tiene inconveniente…"-

-"Por supuesto que no Kuga-san"-

-"Bien… si me disculpa… me retiro…"-

-"¿Ara? ¿Tan temprano Kuga-san?, ¿No se queda a trabajar?"-

-"La información que quieran compartir conmigo, seguramente puede ser enviada por correo electrónico, de lo contrario, si yo me quedo, la información que me proporcionen seguramente no será suficiente, así que por el momento aceptare lo que me den, hasta que yo considere que es pertinente, además no tiene caso que permanezca si no seré presentada el día de hoy, además de que estaré molestando a Wong-san, así que espero no tenga problema alguno, después de todo asistiré con usted a su viaje y mis actividades iniciaran oficialmente a nuestro regreso…"-

-"Ara… así como lo expone, no tengo inconveniente Kuga-san, sólo quiero que se acostumbre, ya que el viaje de mañana seguramente será el primero de muchos que tendrá que realizar, y el manejar su personal así como su trabajo tanto presencial como a distancia, será algo a lo que debería comenzar a acostumbrarse"-

-"No tenga cuidado Fujino-sama, verá muy pronto resultados… ahora si me disculpa…"-

-"Espere un momento Kuga-san…"

**Con Natsuki emprendiendo su camino de regreso a su hogar, dejando a una Shizuru, sumamente seria con una mirada severa, y a una Nina, visiblemente impactada, había sido detenida por su jefa, a la cual sólo volteo a ver… **

-"Dígame Fujino-sama…"-

-"¿No quisiera ir a comprar unos pastelillos conmigo de camino a su hogar?"-

**Natsuki se sentía obviamente fuera de lugar con tan repentina pregunta, recordando al instante que el día en que la conoció habían dicho que en algún otro momento irían a comprar algunos… ¿Acaso ya la recordaba?, ¿Entonces no había sido producto de su imaginación, afectada por el encierro, que la había llevado a pesar que se conocían? ¿Qué intentaba ahora? ¡NO! Debía bajarse de su nube y convencerse de que aquello no había pasado y que si en realidad había sucedido, simplemente había sido un error… una jugada de su imaginación… y nada mas…**

-"Lo lamento Fujino-sama, pero dudo que alguien de su posición pueda salir a hacer eso con una de sus empleadas a estas horas del día…"-

**Cortas palabras que en algún lugar de Shizuru hicieron una pequeña herida…**

-"Además… yo le prometí a otra chica que iría con ella… algún día…"-

-"Ya veo… es una lástima… Kuga-san…"-

-"Con permiso…"-

**De entre las dos personas que se hallaban en la oficina que había sido abandonada por Natsuki, Nina, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado, en esos instantes… mientras que Shizuru mantenía una seria expresión, que no cambio incluso después de haber abandonado el lugar sin decir palabra alguna a su fiel colaboradora con más de un pensamiento en su mente…**

_**¿Qué paso aquí? ¿¡Qué acaba de Pasar aquí!? ¿Acaso di rienda suelta a mis palabras? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡No! ¡Eso no era posible!, ¡Simplemente inconcebible! Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia la familiaridad esta permitida, y la pérdida de control ó de concentración simplemente estaban prohibidas pero… Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que había pasado de nuevo?**_

* * *

**48 Horas después….**

* * *

-"¿Y? ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?"-

-"Ara, tu siempre tan apresurada Haruka-san"-

-"Al grano mujer (¬¬)"-

-"Antes de eso, ¿Podría Yukino-chan, llevar a mis acompañantes a conocer los alrededores?"-

-"¿Ah?"-

-"Por mi no hay problema Fujino-sama"-

-"Si Yukino dice que no hay problema entonces por mi tampoco lo hay"-

-"¡EH!"-

**Natsuki, no reprimió aquella expresión de sorpresa al escuchar que no estarían presentes en la importantísima conversación por la cual había asistido, ¿Además no era también su papel involucrarse en todo aquello? **

-"Cof, cof, Kuga-san…"-

-"… Si usted lo ordena Fujino-sama… (¬¬)"-

-"Wong-san…"-

-"Dígame Fujino-sama…"-

-"Vayan con Yukino, les informare en cuanto pueda reunirme con ustedes"-

-"Si… Fujino-sama"-

**En cuanto Nina asintió, la nombrada Yukino ya se encontraba en la puertas de salida, a donde se dirigió Nina, mientras Natsuki, aun seguía de pie, detrás de Shizuru, sin muchas intenciones de marcharse, hasta que Shizuru volteo y con cuidado de no ser observada por Nina y Yukino que le daban la espalda, al tiempo que ella misma le daba la espalda a Haruka, le regalo una sonrisa y un guiño a Natsuki, que logro sonrojar a la oji verde para retirarse en santa paz ignorando a su jefa, con el seño fruncido…**

-"Shizuru…"-

-"Ara… ¿Que pasa Haruka? Tan rápido nos hemos quedado solas y ¿Ya me llamas tan tiernamente? Fufufu, lamento decirte que no vengo para eso"-

-" (T_T#) NO HABLES TONTERIAS BUBUZUKE"-

-"Fufufu"-

-"¿Quién es aquella chica a la que has traído contigo?"-

-"¿Ara? ¿Tienes interés en mi nueva empleada? Mmm porque si es así sólo te digo que te costara y mucho…"-

-"Sigues siendo una molestia Bubuzuke (T_T#)"-

-"Fufufu, bueno eso es algo que no escucho muy a menudo, pero a todo esto, ¿Por qué tanto interés en Kuga-san?"-

-"Siento que recoges demasiados gatos perdidos Fujino… primero a esa chica Nina y ahora a esa chica que a leguas se ve peligrosa…"-

-"¿Ara? ¿Tú crees? A mí no me lo parece"- (n_n)

* * *

**24 Horas antes… 9:10 Am en el departamento de Natsuki…**

* * *

-"¿Cómo que te vas de viaje? ¿Y hoy? (T_T)"-

-"Si Maí, de hecho sólo te aviso para que si gustas puedes usar mi casa, mientras estoy fuera, claro, ya sabes que cero fiestas y cero orgias…"-

-"Tsk…"-

-"¿Tsk? (T_T)"-

-"Natsuki… ¿Esto va muy de prisa no crees?, apenas conseguiste empleo y ¿Ya te vas de viaje?"-

-"Bueno Mai, ya sabes que así funciona, no debería sorprenderte…"-

-"Supongo…"- _**No, más bien creo que hay mucho por qué preocuparse, pero, al parecer debo esperar un poco más…**_

-"En fin… aun no termino de clasificar lo que me han enviado, así que permaneceré aquí hasta que sea hora de irme, y creo ya tienes que ir al hospital, así que dejare todo como esta ¿Te parece Mai?"-

-"Si Natsuki… cuídate mucho, y no olvides traerme algo ¿Ok?"-

-"jajajaj, ok… Mai… Te llamare en cuanto parta y en cuanto llegue"-

-"Bien…"-

**Con un fuerte abraso y una despedida corta, Mai emprendió su camino al trabajo para dejar a una Natsuki atareada con sus nuevas labores…**

* * *

**12 Horas después…**

* * *

**En medio de un puerto aéreo, iluminado por numerosas luces se hallaba un enorme avión blanco con líneas violetas a sus costados, así como dos chicas vestidas de forma casual y abrigada para el viaje, que al parecer esperaban a su Jefa…**

-"Así que… ¿Este es su avión privado? (T_T)"-

-"Así es Kuga-sama, este avión es propiedad exclusiva de Fujino-sama"-

-"¿Y en donde esta "Fujino-sama"?"(T_T)-

-"Ella no debe tardar…"-

-"¿Y cual será el itinerario?"-

-"Llegaremos, al aeropuerto privado de la familia Fujino, alrededor de las 4:00 am, en el Distrito de Kowloon Hong Kong, en donde nos hospedaremos en el hotel "Nueve Dragones", para dirigirnos posteriormente a industrias "Isshin Garyu" propiedad de la familia Zuzushiro"-

-"¿Suzushiro?"-

-"Traigo conmigo un disco duro portátil para que revise toda la información durante nuestro viaje Kuga-san"-

-"Gracias Nina, eres de mucha ayuda…"-

-"¿Nina?"-

-"¿Ah? Lo lamento, ¿No te agrada que te llame por tu nombre?-

-"Este… No al contrario… además yo le indique que me llamara así desde el primer día ¿Lo olvido?"-

-"Ah, es cierto… Pero eso fue una entrevista, ahora que trabajo con ustedes ¿Está bien si te llamo así?"-

-"Si así lo desea Kuga-sama"-

-"hehehe"-

-"¿Que es lo gracioso Kuga-sama? (T_T)"-

-"Disculpa Nina (n_nU) es sólo que desde el primer día en que llegue, me da la impresión de que hay un ambiente excesivamente formal en toda la compañía sin excepción alguna"- _**Además de un ambiente de estrés extremo…**_

-"¿Y eso le parece malo?"-

-"¿Eh? No para nada… solo… creo que una sonrisa no le cae mal a nadie, y menos a personas tan guapas como tu Nina (n_n)"-

**Mientras Natsuki veía al horizonte sintiendo la fresca brisa nocturna que jugaba con su cabellera, Nina que permanecía a su lado con una seria expresión que cambio con aquel elogio tan extraño sintió su cara enardecer de la vergüenza, hasta que una limosina llego anunciando el arribo de su Jefa…**

-"Kuga-san, Wong-san, es bueno verlas ¿Estan listas? ¿Ara? Wong-san ¿Te encuentras bien?"-

**Shizuru que había saludado ya a sus dos colaboradoras, no pudo evitar el notar el sonrojado rostro de su fiel asistente que resaltaba en su blanca piel, mientras que a pesar de no dirigirle la mirada a Natsuki, podía sentir como los esmeraldas ojos de Natsuki la veían intensamente…**

-"E…es…estoy bien Fujino-sama"-

-"¿Segura?"-

-"¡S…si!"-

-"De acuerdo, entonces prosigamos a abordar"-

-"Si"-

-"Si"-

**Al cabo de unas horas, Shizuru y Nina se hallaban cada una en su propio asiento, digno de un avión privado, durmiendo, mientras que por su lado Natsuki, leía y analizaba en su laptop todos y cada uno de los archivos que Nina, le había proporcionado sin sentir o notar el transcurrir de las horas, hasta que sintió la necesidad de ir al sanitario del avión, ya que al inicio del despegue le había dado la aeromoza del lugar unas bebidas calientes…**

-"Uff… después de todo… esto quizá sea interesante…"-

**Con aquel breve comentario apenas susurrado para sí misma, Natsuki se dirigía a su lugar cuando repentinamente noto la figura de Shizuru dirigirse a ella, notablemente somnolienta, hasta que de impreviso, estando lo suficientemente cerca, el avión sufrió algo de "Turbulencia" que saco de balance a Shizuru y que en un rápido lapso de segundos Natsuki había reaccionado para sostenerla y caer juntas al suelo del Avión… Dejando a Shizuru aprisionada en brazos de Natsuki que al parecer la sostenía fuerte y protectoramente…**

_**Ara… ¿Acaso estaré soñando?**_

_**¡AHHHH! ¿¡Y ahora que hago!? ¡Bien hecho Natsuki! Salvaste a la jefa de una tremenda caída… ¿¡Y hora que!?**_

**En medio de la moderada obscuridad que había en aquel avión, con todo completamente en silencio, sin nadie que las observara, se encontraban sentadas aun abrazadas…, sin mover un solo musculo…, hasta que Shizuru deslizo sus brazos por el cuello de Natsuki que sentía su cuerpo volverse cada vez mas rígido con aquel movimiento…**

_**Si es un sueño… puede que sólo sea en este mundo en el cual pueda dejarme llevar…, por tan sólo un momento… sólo un segundo…**_

_**¡AHHH! ¡Muévete por el amor de Dios Natsuki! ¿¡Qué esperas!? ¿¡QUE ESPERAS!?**_

**Sintiendo cada vez más cerca el aliento de su ahora JEFA… Natsuki mantenía una intensa lucha entre su mente y su cuerpo hasta que…**

-"¿E… e… este, Fujino- sama?"-

-"¿Mmm?"-

**Natsuki había logrado por fin articular unos cuantos balbuceos que al parecer habían detenido por un momento a Shizuru, que aun estaba algo ida…**

-"¿Se encuentra bien?"-

_**Con eso ultimo Natsuki logro que su cuerpo respondiera y deshizo aquel abrazo de forma tan suave que obligo a Shizuru a despertar de su extraño sueño… al sentir frio, ya que por un instante había sentido calidez sin igual emanada de aquel contacto…**_

-"¿Ara? ¿Kuga-san? ¿Pero que hace en mi lugar?"-

-"¿Eh?"- _**(T_T) Maldición… no me dirán que esta mujer resulto ser sonámbula o ¿Si?**_-"¿Es una broma verdad?"-

-"¿Y en donde está el chiste Kuga-san?"-

-"¡Esta usted en medio del suelo de su avión!"-

-"¿Ara?"-

-"Zzzz…mmm…Zzzzz"-

**Con algunos ruidos que Nina había hecho por el ruido que estaban haciendo, Shizuru se dio cuenta que la situación en la que se encontraban no había sido un sueño… así que totalmente avergonzada, intento ponerse de pie de inmediato, sólo para ser detenida por un agarre que Natsuki había aplicado a su brazo…**

-"Déjeme Kuga…"-

-"Fu…Fu… Fujino-sama… ¿Podemos hablar tan solo un momento?"-

**Con Shizuru a medio levantarse completamente sonrojada, Natsuki había hecho contacto por fin, con la cara igualmente roja, en espera de la respuesta a su petición… hasta que sintió como su agarre era desecho y vio a Shizuru sentarse nuevamente pero a una distancia más prudente…**

-"¿Q..que sucede?"-

-"Yo…"-

**Con los nervios a tope y un corazón acelerado, Natsuki no hallaba las palabras correctas, así que haciendo uso de su poca cordura, decidió aventurarse e intentar hablar simple y llanamente por inercia…**

-"Yo no tengo idea del porque esto ha llegado a lo que es pero…"-

-"¿Que quiere decir Kuga-san…?"-

**En alguna parte del igualmente nervioso cerebro de Shizuru, sentía que podía interpretar aquellas palabras pero su siempre loable juicio le llevaba a negar toda posibilidad de raciocinio incongruente… **

-"Pero quiero que sepa, que no estaba bromeando aquel día…"-

-"…"-

-"Yo hare su objetivo realidad… pero más que su alma… quisiera algo más que podría llevarme incluso si nunca más vuelvo a verla después de esto…"-

-"Y de que se trata…"-

**Shizuru no sabía ya como responder, sentía más como si sus respuestas fueran en automático, sin embargo, al escuchar atentamente a su interlocutora, no pudo ignorar el latido de su corazón que amenazo con salirse de su pecho en cuanto escucho aquella nueva petición…**

-"Su alma siempre será suya, pase lo que pase, eso nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo… pero hay algo que quisiera me diera si le fuera posible, ahora o en cualquier momento, y con ello… con ello yo le aseguro, seré capaz de lograr lo que me pida…"-

-"Q… que puede ser…"-

**Shizuru, ya no podía más con su corazón, y sentía que su rostro comenzaba a calentarse, en espera de aquellas palabras...**

-"Sonría para mi… y permítame contemplarla por un tiempo que podría ser un segundo para usted y una eternidad para mi… el sentimiento y el recuerdo que deje aquello podría llevarlo conmigo por siempre…"-

**Shizuru, no sabía, como reaccionar… simplemente no PODIA siquiera pensar coherentemente, ya que ahora estaba pensando seriamente que todo en verdad era una mala jugada de su cerebro que la tenia encerrada en un tortuoso sueño…**

**Al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron francamente Eternos, Shizuru no respondía y Natsuki no se movia, hasta que un suspiro rompió aquel pesado silencio…**

-"Pfff… hehehe, pero que extraño es todo esto…"-

-"¿Ara?"-

-"Disculpa el que te diga cosas tan extrañas… Shizuru…"-

**El que haya pronunciado su nombre, simplemente con eso, había causado nuevamente un violento latido, que lleno de vida el rostro de Shizuru, que siguió escuchando el eco de su propio nombre… **

-"No sé en lo que pienses, ni lo que veas en mi, para comportante como lo haces… pero si lo que deseas es que haga lo mismo… entonces te complaceré…"-

-"No…"-

**Por vez primera y en aquel silencio, la agradable voz de su Jefa se hacía presente…**

-"No… no por favor… Yo…"-

-"¿Cof, cof Fujino-sama, Kuga-san?"-

**Si en algún momento la frustración había cobrado voz y rostro, entonces la imagen seria exactamente igual al de la Aeromoza que se había acercado a Natsuki y Shizuru, para interrumpir aquel momento que parecía crucial en aquella extraña conversación…**

-"No deberían estar sentadas aquí, no es seguro… deben permanecer en sus asientos por favor…"-

**Con miradas fulminantes, ambas chicas se levantaban, dejando una gota de sudor frio en aquella aeromoza, que observaba como Natsuki, era la primera en estar de pie y ofrecerle una mano a su Jefa que tomo suavemente la mano de Natsuki, para posteriormente, dirigirse cada una a su respectivo asiento con su propia mente hecha un caos… **

_**Aun no sé si aquel día de lluvia fue real… pero en definitiva, ahora al menos tengo la certeza de saber cómo comportarme de ahora en adelante… **_

_**¿Por qué siento dolor de solo pensar en que Natsuki me trate de forma indiferente?**_

**En lo que resto del viaje, Shizuru y Natsuki no volvieron a cruzar palabra o mirada alguna hasta que llegaron a su destino y fueron trasladadas al hotel de su destino, para ser asignadas cada una en una habitación diferente y esperar el compromiso por el cual habían realizado el viaje…**

* * *

**Oficina de Zuzushiro Haruka… 10:52 Pm**

**Acompañadas de dos vasos de fino cristal cortado rellenos de coñac, se hallaban Shizuru y Haruka…**

* * *

-"Su fama es bien conocida aquí también…"-

-"¿Ara?"-

-"Hoy en día la discreción es algo por lo que muchos ya pagan grandes fortunas desde un inicio, y el sello de esa chica, no es sólo la discreción…"-

-"Ara… pareces estar mejor informada que yo de mi propia empleada Haruka"-

-"Bueno… después de lo que ocurrió en mi familia he pasado mucho tiempo buscando todo tipo de cosas, y tu pequeña subordinada no deja firma en muchos de los trabajos que toma, pero su sello es inconfundible…"-

-"Fufufu entonces mi Natsuki es una valiosa joya en mi haber"-

-"Fujino… el hecho de que tengas a alguien como ella entre tus filas solo me hace pensar que tu presencia en mi oficina no es casualidad…"-

-"Por supuesto… en eso tienes razón Haruka…"-

-"¿Y?… ¿De qué trata?"-

-"Es momento de cumplir mi sueño Haruka, y para eso necesitare de tu ayuda…"-

**Con una aguda mirada y un elegante gesto en la toma de su bebida Shizuru transmitía el mensaje por el cual se encontraba ahí…**

* * *

**Mientras tanto en cierto restaurant Nina, Natsuki y Yukino…**

* * *

-"¿Y? ¿Cómo fue que terminamos aquí comiendo tallarines? (T_T)"- _**Como si no hubiera de estos en casa (¬¬)**_

* * *

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Comentarios…**

Ufff… (hehehe) creo en esta ocasión me las arregle para escribir un capitulo sumamente extenso, que en el fondo espero sea de su agrado, ya que más alla de los impedimentos mentales, ahora los físicos me lo dificultaron… ¿Por qué? Pues… Eso de regresar al ejercicio después de una LARGA temporada en "reposo" ha dejado sus estragos y esta onda del Gimnasio ha dejado mi cuerpo muy adolorido, incluyendo los brazos que en estos momentos me están matando (jejeje) en realidad no sé si el siguiente saldrá más rápido ya que hay un volumen muy grande de ideas que ahora tengo para continuar pero que no sé de qué forma acomodarlas… algunas un poco perversas (jajajaj) otras tantas un poco… eróticas quizás… (jajajaj) pero bueno, creo esperare a su amable comentario que aporte a la construcción del capítulo, con ellos quizás logre despejar un poco mi mente…

En fin… me despido deseando lo mejor a todos y cada uno de ustedes y **agradeciendo a:**

**Eclair Rozen:** Me alegra muchísimo el que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, ya que tu comentario me ha llenado de muchos animos para seguir escribiendo y es por ello que el capitulo presente se ha vuelto tan extenso… (hehehe) espero lo sigas disfrutando y que el Shiznat contenido también sea de tu gusto. Muchos Saludos y mis mejores deseos, ¡Hasta pronto!

**AA:** Hehehehe, intente actualizar lo mas pronto posible, aunque esto de alargarlo me hizo tomar más tiempo del planeado. Saludos! Y espero siga siendo de tu agrado este capitulo (n_n) ¡Hasta pronto!

**Guest (1):** ¡Gracias por el comentario! ¡Saludos!

**Carly hndz:** ¡Que tal! Muchisimas gracias por comentar, me ha dado mucho gusto leer tu comentario y me ha llenado de felicidad el que te parezca envolvente, intentare actualizar constantemente (aunque el tiempo muchas veces me lo impide (T-T) ¡Saludos! Y mis mejores deseos

**DaniiiielaZ:** (Jajajajaja) La personalidad de Natsuki en realidad quiero se vea espontanea y de cierto modo agradable, aunque nunca abandonaría el profesionalismo (bueno quizás con Shizuru si lo deje) pero supongo que es algo de la vida real que he tomado para el fic, ya que en el medio se tiene que ser sin duda adaptable a cualquier situación y persona, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado, Muchos saludos! Y nos leemos pronto!

**Darkyoru:** (hehehe) muchas gracias por comentar, en verdad me alegra mucho que te agrade el capitulo anterior, en cuanto a las pesadillas de Natsuki, intento introducir su pasado lentamente hasta que llegue el momento en que deba revelarlo, aunque en este punto, lamento mucho si es confuso, hare lo posible para mejorar con el paso del fic, Muchas gracias por los Animos ( Funcionan indudablemente) Muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos!

**Marcedhampir777:** ¡Que tal! Me llena de alegría el que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y que la espera no te haya resultado mucho (eso es un enorme alivio a mi conciencia jeje) y ojala este fic no pierda tu atención e interés, en cuanto a el Manga de Girls of the Wilds he de decir que… Me encanta Queen! Ciertamente muero de risa con toda la obra que es algo que sin duda fue lo que capto mi atención en primer lugar, de hecho ahora ya lei el capitulo 94. Pero en fin… Nuevamente Muchas gracias por todo y por el abrazo, yo también envio uno y muy grande. ¡Hasta pronto! (n_n)

**Lee001:** ajajajaj lo de la fiesta era una muy buena opcion, sin embargo, escribiendo simplemente me surgió poner a una Natsuki briaga por un mal de ¿amores?, espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que no pierda tu atención, como tema aparte, muchas felicidades por tu blog, apenas me pase a verlo y me he entretenido leyendo el manga de Aoi hana que sin duda me dejo irremediablemente esperando por lo siguiente (n_n) Saludos y mucho éxito!

**Soi Yo:** Muchas gracias por comentar! Heheh en cuanto a la vestimenta de Natsuki, de verdad me ha costado mucho trabajo decidirme en este aspecto ya que en algún punto decidi que la descripción era algo que faltaba en la narración asi que desidi comenzar con Natsuki que sin duda quiero de una imagen de profesionalismo, ya que puede diferenciar entre ropa "Comoda" y ropa con "Estilo" a pesar de ser su favorita la primera (n_n) en fin… Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**Dashie:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por comentar, me alegra de sobremanera el que te agrade el fic, y que la relación entre shizuru y Natsuki sea de tu agrado, ya que batalle un monton para colocar aquel dialogo sin "vacilación" heheh, en fin, muchos saludos y espero este capitulo también sea de tu agrado

**Vianka:** Gracias a ti por invertir tiempo en la lectura y comentario, así como aprovecho para expresar el que me alaga que despues de un tiempo sin que hayas leído fics, resulte ser mi historia entretenida, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Muchos saludos y hasta pronto!

**Dann-han:** ajajajaj por alguna razón tus reclamos siempre sacan una risa en mi, espero te dé tiempo de leer este capítulo por demás extenso. Muchos saludos y mucho éxito!

**Alezade:** Ajaja la verdad es que si me gustaría tener vacaciones, ya que al parecer no tendre siqueira una provada de ellas, muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, asi como ojala este también lo sea. Saludos y ¡hasta pronto!

**Guest (2):** (hehehe) Bueno… creo que técnicamente no logre mi objetivo de actualizar antes de que terminara la semana ya que a las 12:40am que subo este capítulo ya es Lunes, pero en fin… espero haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo, y te agradezco muchísimo el que hayas comentado (n_n), nos leemos pronto! Saludos!


	8. Aclaración de Asuntos Inconclusos

**ACLARACIÓN DE ASUNTOS INCONCLUSOS**

* * *

**Restaurant "Imperial Hasshin" **

**En una mesa circular, decorada con un largo mantel rojo con motivos chinos, cubiertos, y demás accesorios, repleta de varios platillos tradicionales, sentadas las tres en grandes sillas de madera tapizadas a juego con la mesa se encontraban Natsuki, Yukino, y Nina, "Disfrutando" de una "Sencilla" cena…**

* * *

-"¿Y? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Kuga-sama, por favor… Kikukawa-san, disculpe, Agradecemos mucho su invitación"-

-"jijiji"-

**En todo el rato que llevaban en el restaurant Nina y Yukino se habían dedicado a disfrutar de todos los platillos en total y completo silencio, mientras que Natsuki por su parte las había observado por largo tiempo con un semblante serio e irritado, sin probar el plato de tallarines que tenía enfrente suyo, así como, con varios dumpling´s a su alrededor… sin resistir un segundo más decidió romper el extraño ambiente para poder externar su pensar…**

-"¿Hay algo que le moleste en la comida Kuga-san? O ¿Quizás el lugar no sea de su agrado? Si gusta podemos cambiar de sitio, ya que aún falta mucho por ver"-

-"No hace falta Kikukawa-san"-

-"Ouhm, en ese caso, ¿Sería tan amable de externar su sentir?"-

**De manera tranquila y con una suave mirada acompañada de una sonrisa, la nombrada Yukino, dejo a un lado sus utensilios de comida, así como los platillos que tenia para prestar su completa atención a una ¿Molesta? Natsuki que no dejaba de observarla, al contrario de Nina que al igual que Yukino veía a Natsuki pero de forma estupefacta, puesto que a su parecer aquel comportamiento era sumamente inapropiado…**

-"Kikukawa-san, ¿Le parece correcto que nosotras estemos en este lugar mientras que su jefa y la nuestra se encuentran a solas tratando muy probablemente asuntos de especial importancia?"-

-"mmm, No le veo nada de malo Kuga-san, después de todo ellas deben tener asuntos que tratar en los cuales no sea requerida nuestra presencia"-

-"En ese caso, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que estamos aquí?"-

-"Bueno… quizás eso sea algo que deba consultar con su superior jerárquico Kuga-san, aunque a falta de ella, podría preguntárselo a Wong-san, ya que para mí también fue una sorpresa su visita, e ignoro sus intenciones"-

-"…¿Eh?..."-

**Hasta ese momento Natsuki había caído en cuenta de que sus preguntas habían estado siendo mal dirigidas ya que en la mesa en la que se encontraban la única con toda la información que ella necesitaba era Nina que se había mantenido al margen escuchando y observando a sus acompañantes que por un lado Yukino no abandonaba su serena expresión y por el otro Natsuki, parecía cada vez más impaciente e irritada**

-"Aunque…, al parecer ha venido hasta este lugar sin estar igualmente bien informada Kuga-san…"

-"…"-_**¡Bah! Para qué negarlo, la única razón para que haya asistido a este viaje fue pensando que quizás habría un posible inversionista para alguna de las actividades que ya se desarrollan, y así tener la oportunidad de mostrar mis habilidades…, y bueno… quizás para terminar de entender todo lo demás relacionado a mi "JEFA"… **_

-"En ese caso… Wong-san, ¿Sería tan amable de iluminarnos?"-

-"Pfff…"- _**¿Era demasiado pedir una tranquila cena?**_

**En aquel breve intervalo de conversación, la situación había dado un extraño giro dejando a Nina entre la espada y la pared, visiblemente agobiada por la situación, ya que en ningún momento se detuvo a considerar la amplia y justificada ignorancia de Natsuki, puesto que toda la información que se le había proporcionado hasta el momento era meramente estadística o en el mejor de los casos innecesaria y básica…**

-"¿Y, Bien?"-

**Natsuki y Yukino se mantenían expectantes mientras observaban como Nina se limpiaba y preparaba para hablar…**

-"Kuga-sama…, en primer lugar, la razón principal por la cual hemos realizado este viaje fue para que Fujino-sama solicitara la ayuda de Suzushiro-sama"-

-"¿Ayuda?"-

-"Así es Kikukawa-san"-

-"Pero, Nina… ya he revisado toda la información que me proporcionaste anteriormente tanto los datos de la compañía como los del Grupo Suzushiro, y en mi más humilde y reservada opinión, la ayuda de Suzushiro no nos es suficiente, no para lo que tienen en mente"-

-"¿Y qué es lo que tienen en mente Wong-san?"-

-"Kikukawa-san… hace ya casi más de medio mes que el señor y actual líder de la familia Fujino, delego todas las funciones de Taimatsu Corp a la señorita Fujino, empresa que venimos representando en este viaje, sin embargo…"-

**Natsuki, se limito a escuchar todo lo que Nina decía, ya que lo que estaba a punto de relatar era la única razón que no había escuchado y justificación por la cual había sido contratada en tan extrañas circunstancias, ya que su situación con su actual "Jefa" no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba siendo contado…**

-"El actual cargo que ahora ostenta es la oportunidad perfecta para que la señorita Fujino, suceda a su honorable padre al frente del Grupo Fujino…"-

-"…¿Cómo dice?..."-

**Yukino que se había dedicado a escuchar atentamente no daba crédito a lo que estaba siendo comunicado, mientras que Natsuki se mantenía en silencio intentando unir piezas en su cerebro con ayuda de la escasa información que tenía en su poder **

-"Normalmente esta es información que no se compartiría a cualquiera ni mucho menos en un lugar tan infortunadamente abierto, como lo es este, ya que hasta el momento la situación se ha manejado únicamente como un proyecto que tiene por objetivo duplicar sus ganancias en no más de tres años, sin embargo, el verdadero proyecto que se tiene en mente es el de usar la compañía como eje para tomar el control de las ramas Fujino y entrar al selecto circulo inversionista poseedor del 49% de las acciones que participan en el Grupo Fujino, por supuesto tenemos en cuenta que como líder de la Casa Fujino, el señor Fujino tiene el control del 51% de las acciones restantes, no obstante, al ingresar al círculo inversionista, la señorita Fujino obtendría cierto porcentaje que incentivaría al resto en apoyo a su promoción y como heredera legitima, sería cuestión de tiempo para que obtenga el 51% de su padre, con ello el apoyo del consejo inversionista seria absoluto, llevando a la Señorita Fujino al frente de Fujino Group"-

_**Así que esto no es meramente un negocio… También implica un trasfondo familiar,¿Por qué habría tanto interés y ambición en suceder a su padre? Después de todo será la heredera, y sólo tendría que esperar por ello, ¿Cuál es la prisa entonces?**_

* * *

**Mientras tanto en cierta oficina…**

* * *

-"Así que es ese tu verdadero objetivo…Y, yo me pregunto… En qué momento las cosas llegaron a este punto…"-

-"Bueno Haruka-san, la situación desde un principio era inaceptable, así que he aguardado pacientemente todo este tiempo por la oportunidad de tomar mi destino en mis propias manos, y el día por fin llego, el único inconveniente es el plazo otorgado para poder cumplirlo"-

-"Y a todo esto, ¿En qué es lo que te puedo ayudar?"-

-"Haruka-san, para poder comenzar con nuestro "Proyecto" hace falta más de un inversionista que de pie a un ciclo productivo, y para ello necesitare de tu apoyo…"-

-"¿En ese caso, vienes a retirar tu propia inversión? ¿Es un cobro acaso?"-

-"Mi estimada, no quiero que me mal interpretes, esto que te comento, no es más que una proposición de negocios, estas en el derecho de aceptarlo o negarte, puesto que no he venido a cobrar absolutamente nada…"-

* * *

-"Sabemos que la ayuda de Suzushiro-sama no sería suficiente, pero sería el estimulo que necesitamos para dar inicio a nuestro "proyecto" y para ello debe saber Kuga-sama, que usted ha sido contratada para dar forma al mismo, ya que como lo ha mencionado hace ya unos días el sistema administrativo y por tanto funcional debe ser rediseñado y por tanto orientado a nuevas perspectivas…"-

-"¿Por qué yo?"- _**Quizás eso es algo que debí haber preguntado desde el primer día**_

-"Kuga-sama, sin duda, su reputación fue el primer elemento por el cual decidí llamarla…"-

-"…"-_**Así que ella fue la responsable de contactarme… ósea… que… ¡Shizuru no sabía de mi existencia desde un inicio!… con razón… Si, ¡NI SIQUIERA ME ESPERABA! ¿Eso quiere decir que yo metí la pata primero? Demonios…**_

-"Considero que sus habilidades y aptitudes para la caza y cierre de tratos aun más alla del asesoramiento financiero es justo lo que necesitaremos para realizar este objetivo… Claro esto no significa que sus destrezas como asesora no sean requeridas ya que en la restructuración del esquema administrativo es un tema en el que también necesitamos de ayuda"-

-"Ya veo…"-_**Vaya decepción, y pensar que quizás Shizuru me había buscado desde un principio, ¡Que locura! ¡Si eso era imposible! Esto es una mala broma…**_

-"Estoy consciente de que aun no tratamos asuntos de suma relevancia como lo son sus honorarios, funciones o un horario laboral fijo, sin embargo, creo usted entiende que este proyecto requiere de atención inmediata, sin mencionar, que eso se tratara a nuestro regreso…"-

-"Wong-san… de acuerdo a lo anterior, esto significa que ¿Han venido a cobrar por anticipado?"-

-"¿Cobrar?"- _**¿De que habla?**_

-"No es así Kikukawa-san, nuestras intenciones son meramente en plan de negocios, de ninguna manera la señorita Fujino tiene pensado retirar su inversión, al contrario, este proyecto que se tiene en mira, necesita de muchas inversiones conjuntas o en su defecto de algunas muy grandes, que significarían a su vez cuantiosas ganancias de las que Suzushiro-sama puede ser participe, si todo sale a la perfección, no obstante, esta es una propuesta a considerar, y en caso de negarse no se verá modificado el contrato anteriormente hecho, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse…"-

-"Perdón, Nina, pero quisiera saber a lo que se refieren, ya que en la información que me diste de Suzushiro Group no hay nada referente a una deuda"- _**Ya que estamos en la hora de las aclaraciones…**_

-"Kuga-sama, la razón por la que esta información no estaba en el disco duro que le proporcioné es por motivo de confidencialidad, ya que es concerniente a las inversiones privadas de la señorita Fujino que mantiene fuera del grupo Fujino, en preparación al plan ya mencionado, y aunque planeábamos compartir esto con usted, simplemente no ha habido oportunidad, además de que aun necesitamos evaluar sus habilidades… "-

_**En otras palabras…**__-"¿_Esperaban a ver si podían confiar en mí ¿No es así?"- _**y si es así…**_-"En ese caso ¿Porque ahora es cuando ha decidido ventilar toda esta información?"-

-"Kuga-sama, sin lugar a dudas, la fama de sus destrezas y aptitudes son suficientes como para contratarla, sin embargo, me tome la libertad de indagar a fondo algunos de sus más importantes trabajos, y por supuesto encontré que su lealtad y discreción son para aquellos que logren cubrir sus honorarios… algo que estamos dispuestas a pagar, con el paquete completo de sus habilidades…"-

-"Nina… Si yo aun no firmo ningún contrato ¿Por qué es que me revela todo esto?-_**¿No es este un error de principiantes?- "**_Nada me obliga a mantener lo que me ha dicho en confidencialidad y contrariamente como usted ya lo ha dicho mis habilidades están con el mejor postor… así que… ¿Que sería lo que me detenga de ir directamente con el líder de la familia Fujino"- _**Sea quien sea**_- "Y vender la información que me ha dado, y por consecuencia echar abajo todo su proyecto…?"-

_**Al tiempo en que Natsuki lanzaba aquellas declaraciones, Yukino se mantenía expectante, intentando entender toda la conversación, ya que para ella, Natsuki era una desconocida a diferencia de Nina, así que también se preguntaba el por qué le revelaban tanta información si el asunto era tan delicado, así que aguardo a una respuesta coherente que le diera luz verde para poder también hablar abiertamente…**_

-"Bueno eso es porque…"-

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

* * *

-"¡Ojou-sama! ¿Pero porque es que quiere que Kuga-sama nos acompañe al viaje? Ella no sabe nada de lo que estamos planeando y dudo mucho que coopere con nosotras"- _**Basta con ver su falta de puntualidad y la manera en que se ha expresado el día de hoy…**_

-"¿Ara? Nina-chan ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Después de todo Kuga-san será nuestra colaboradora de aquí en adelante, así que no le veo inconveniente, además si algo pasase puedo contar contigo ¿No es así?"-

-"¡Por supuesto Ojou-sama!, pero…"-

-"¿Pero?"-

-"Pensé que Kuga-sama seria alguien en quien podríamos confiar, pero… pero ahora ya no estoy segura Ojou-sama…"-

-"¿Por qué Nina-chan?"-

-"No me parece la forma tan poco profesional con que la ha tratado…"-

-"¿Ara? ¿Eso es todo?"-

-"..."-

-"Eso no debería ser motivo suficiente Nina-chan"-

-"Ojou-sama…"-

-"¿Qué sucede?"-

-"¿Me permite una pregunta?"-

-"Adelante"-

-"¿Por qué le permite a Kuga-sama el que la trate tan… poco… formal? Y ¿Por qué me detiene de restringirla?"-

-"¿Ara? ¿Eso te parece Nina-chan?"-

-"Por favor Ojou-sama, le imploro sea directa y honesta conmigo por… favor…"-

**Instantes en los que Nina se sentía sumamente perturbada, sin el valor necesario para seguir adelante, incapaz de siquiera mirar a los ojos a su ama ya que nunca en su vida había cuestionado a su señora, puesto que todas y cada una de sus palabras eran sin dudar ordenes para ella que gustosamente cumpliría al pie de la letra… pero desde el primer día en que Kuga Natsuki piso las instalaciones de Taimatsu Corp, su ama se había comportado de manera muy extraña… sin razón aparente, y ante ello rogaba por una lógica respuesta …**

-"Nina-chan… ¿Tu confías en mi?"-

**Con un rostro serio pero sereno y una apacible mirada, Shizuru le hablaba de la manera más directa que le permitía la situación… provocando en Nina un gran sobresalto…**

-"¡Por supuesto Ojou-sama!"-

-"¿Entonces por qué cuestionas mi juicio?"-

-"Ojou-sama… e…e…esa no fue mi intención… yo solo…"-

**Sin nada más que decir, Nina se afligía profundamente ante la ofensa que sentía acababa de cometer contra su señora, hasta que sintió una amable mano posarse en su hombro mientras ella observaba el suelo… **

-"Nina-chan…"-

-"Ojou…"-

-"Es probable que Kuga-san será la persona que más nos apoyará y colaborará activamente a lo largo de esta odisea… y para ello necesito que tú seas mis ojos y mis oídos en todo momento…"-

-"Ojou-sama…"-

-"Tu serás mi voluntad y tus decisiones serán mis decisiones… me representaras y serás una extensión más de mi… en cualquier lugar, en cualquier situación…"-

-"…"-

-"Esa es la enorme responsabilidad que he puesto en tus jóvenes hombros Nina-chan, por que confió en ti y en tu habilidad y lo único que espero de ti es que no sólo sobrelleves este deber, sino que te conviertas también en mi persona de confianza… la más cercana a mí y a mi sueño"-

-"Ojou-sama…"- _**Pero… ¿Cómo puedo lograr eso? ¿Cómo puede confiar tanto en mi?.. No hay nada que desee más que el poder servirla y aun así no dejo de dudar en mi…**_

-"Dime… Nina Wong… ¿Aceptaras mi voluntad?"-

-"Ojou-sama… desde el día en que usted amable y generosamente me tomo a su cuidado no ha habido día en que no desee o trabaje por ser la más útil de sus servidoras y hasta el día de hoy no hay momento en el que no sea mi más ferviente deseo el poder ayudarla de cualquier manera, así que, yo le juro por el nombre que me ha dado y por la misma familia que me ha otorgado que no fallare…"-

-"No sabes lo feliz que me haces Nina-chan…"-

**Con una afable sonrisa y una tierna mirada Shizuru se alejaba de Nina, dándole la espalda, con la disposición de comunicar lo que la conversación a tañaba… **

-"Nina-chan, desde este momento, yo autorizo que compartas toda la información pertinente a Kuga-san, sin omitir nada… en cuanto al lugar o el momento en que lo hagas te lo dejo a tu consideración, pero definitivamente ella debe estar completamente involucrada en nuestros movimientos…"-

-"Pero… Ojou-sama… ¿Está usted segura?"-

-"Totalmente"-

-"¿Acaso Kuga-sama es alguien cercana a usted al grado de confiarle y compartir todo esto?"-

-"En realidad no lo sé Nina-chan…"-

-"¿Cómo?"-

-"Nina-chan… lo que te diré sin duda escapa a mi propio entendimiento, y así como mi propia conciencia lo reprueba no espero lo contrario de ti, pero desde el momento en que me entreviste con Kuga-san y compartí parte de mi objetivo, ella prometió que mi sueño se realizaría…Y…Yo creo en su promesa…"-

-"Ojou…sama…"-

-"Nina-chan… Esta oportunidad la he esperado durante años… y siempre me he mantenido fiel a mis principios en todo momento, incluso renuncie a muchos de mis valores y convicciones, con tal de llegar a este momento… y mi más grande temor es el de caer ante la debilidad que mi propio padre me ha atribuido… que sin dudar siempre dije se equivocaba… normalmente, este tipo de conversaciones con cualquiera es algo que bajo ningún contexto debería ser compartido, ni siquiera con la misma familia, ya que en la única que persona en la que se puede confiar es en uno mismo… esa es mi educación y esa es mi creencia, pero si mi enemigo más grande fuera yo misma, indudablemente necesitare a alguien en quien apoyarme… no se puede negar la realidad en que las personas necesitan de unas de las otras y en nuestro mundo esto sólo puede ser interpretado como una forma de hipocresía o de aprovechamiento, no obstante, eres tú la que yo he elegido cuide de mis pasos…, yo aun no puedo explicar bien el asunto de Kuga-san…- _**Ya que ni yo misma he terminado de comprenderlo...-**_ "Pero si se convierte en algo que no pueda controlar o en el peor de los casos es un error… quiero seas tú la que se encargue de hacerme ver esa falla…"-

-"Ojou-sama…."-

**Sin aliento suficiente Nina había caído en cuenta de las palabras que su señora le dictaba, y comprendía la alta importancia que contenían… Su ama… su señora… aquella que había mostrado siempre generosidad a su persona le pedía que se convirtiera en la guardiana de su ser y en la vigía de sus pasos… ¿Acaso podía negarse? NO… la pregunta real seria ¿Quería Negarse? ¡Por supuesto que no!, Daria todo por cumplir las expectativas de aquella que la ha cuidado como si de una hija o una hermana se tratara… **

-"Nina-chan… ¿Puedo confiar yo en ti?"-

**Cortas palabras… Una sola pregunta… su vida entera se resumía y giraba en torno a esa pregunta… con una firme posición al igual que una inquebrantable mirada, Nina por fin observaba a los ojos de su respetada señora…**

-"Shizuru-sama… será un honor… así como le ofrezco mi nombre que es la única e irrebatible posesión que tengo, la más valiosa que me ha dado, para jurar ante usted que en lo que me queda de vida, mis servicios, no la defraudaran… así como de su persona cuidare en todo momento…"-

**A la luz de luna que aquella noche en el despacho privado de Shizuru se otorgaba, una nueva promesa se hacía, consagrada con una de las pocas y ocasionales sonrisas sinceras que Shizuru regalaba, al sentir por fin compañía en su complicada odisea, escuchando por fin de una de sus más queridas servidoras su nombre de pila, sellando un nuevo juramento, que en el fondo la gran señora deseaba confiar sin dudar…**

* * *

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

* * *

-"Kuga-sama… aun no lo tengo claro… y quizás nunca lo tenga, pero la señorita Fujino confía en usted…"-

-"¿Cómo dice?"- _**¿Acaso lo que escucho es una broma? O ¿Una mentira cruel?**_

-"Lo único que sé es que usted ha prometido ayudarnos a cumplir con nuestro objetivo, y si la señorita Fujino confía en usted, yo lo hare también…"- _**A reserva de lo que suceda claro está**_-"Así que no creo haga mal uso de la información que le he dado así como la que le daré más adelante, por supuesto a nuestro regreso firmaremos los contratos pertinentes, si está de acuerdo"-

**Con una firme posición, Nina observaba a Natsuki que reflejaba en su rostro algo más que una sorpresa ante tal respuesta, mientras que Yukino por su parte se mantenía callada, pensando seriamente en las palabras de Nina….**

_**¿Confianza? ¿Es eso posible? ¿Alguien de la posición y categoría de Fujino-sama puede hablar de confianza? ¿Es Kuga-san una persona tan importante como para intentar hablarle de algo así? Y si así fuera ella sabría inmediatamente que sólo son frases de rutina… no es posible que crea en tan simples palabras…**_

-"Nina… es verdad que yo he prometido eso… y así como se lo dije a Fujino-sama, yo hare que su objetivo se cumpla, si bien creo es ahora entonces que debo reafirmar lo que dije el primer día que me entreviste contigo, mi reputación lo es todo para mi, y mi palabra es un pacto que jamás he roto…, así que pongo en juego más que un nombre… al firmar con ustedes estarán adquiriendo mucho más que confianza… y eso es mi lealtad completa… Dicho esto, afirmo que no te equivocas y acepto formalmente su petición"-_** En otro tiempo estoy segura que al escuchar palabras como las que ha dicho Nina, no habría pasado por mi cabeza otra cosa distinta a la de "Falsedad" y no me habría importado ya que no estaba para que confiaran en mi, ni mucho menos para congraciarme o confiar con los interesados, ya que no ha habido ocasión o situación en la que no cobre por los servicios que ofrezco, aunque por supuesto los buenos modos, y el profesionalismo exigían cordiales y diplomáticas relaciones, puesto que los favores no se piden o se conceden fácilmente, y lo único seguro es el hecho de que siempre hay que dar algo para recibir algo más a cambio… ¿Qué hacen tan diferentes las mismas palabras dichas por estas personas? Hay un deseo… no sea cual sea, y quizás en algún momento lo descubra… pero puedo sentirlo ahora… y por primera vez en mucho tiempo quiero ayudar a que se haga realidad sea lo que sea… **_

-"Kuga-sama, nuestra confianza se depositada en usted…"-

-"Gracias…"-_**Que extraño se siente escuchar las mismas palabras que ya he escuchado de numerosas personas antes… se sienten tan diferentes… de alguna forma…-**_ "Ahora… ¿Puedes explicarme a lo que se refieren con el cobro a Suzushiro-sama?"-

-"Kuga-san con gusto yo contestare a esa pregunta…"-

-"¿Kikukawa-san?"-

-"Desde hace ya mucho tiempo que la familia Fujino mantiene numerosos negocios con la Familia Suzushiro, sin embargo, hasta hace aproximadamente cinco años estos cesaron por la repentina quiebra de Suzushiro Group…"-

-"¿Quiebra?"-

-"Asi es… debido a que la familia Suzushiro llevo a cabo un proyecto de expansión a gran escala termino involucrándose en numerosas situaciones poco estables que les llevaron a la ruina y fue entonces que el líder de la familia Fujino decidió terminar cualquier relación que este mantuviera con la familia Suzushiro, por supuesto esto genero caos en la familia Suzushiro llevando al anterior líder a una muerte prematura, presionado por la pérdida de su patrimonio entero…"-

-"¿Que sucedió entonces?"-

-"Fujino Shizuru-sama, a espaldas de su padre y con ayuda de un complejo entramado de contratos y movimientos financieros utilizo todos y cada uno de los fondos que contaba para dar rescate y estimulo financiero al grupo Suzushiro con la promesa de ser devueltos todos y cada uno de estos en un plazo no mayor a 10 años, aunque claro, de palabra Fujino-sama concedió un tiempo ilimitado hasta que la familia Suzushiro se recuperara por completo, pasando a ser Haruka la nueva líder de su familia al ser la hija única del fallecido líder…"-

-"Ahora entiendo…"- _**¿Acaso la mujer se siente la salvadora del mundo o que? Ahora veo que se**_ _** la ha pasado haciendo aliados desde hace ya mucho **_

-"Con el tiempo y para seguridad de la inversión de Fujino-sama, paso a ser accionaria del grupo Suzushiro, siendo en cierto modo dueña de una parte del patrimonio Suzuhshiro, sin embargo, ella accedió a vender su parte accionaria a la misma familia, para que estos lograran tener de vuelta todo lo perdido, esto fungiría a su vez como una especie de remuneración económica a su extrema generosidad y se devolvería junto con lo ya prestado…."-

-"Eso quiere decir que si en el remoto caso que fuera la intención de Fujino el retirar su inversión para hacer su propio negocio, el patrimonio Suzushiro ¿Se perdería finalmente? Puesto que supongo tendrían que vender la empresa para poder pagar a estas alturas"- _**Algo sumamente viable lo admito y más si mis conjeturas son ciertas… el proyecto de Shizuru tomaría forma finalmente…**_

-"Me temo que así seria Kuga-san, ya que en estos momentos la empresa goza de muy buena estabilidad y los pagos que se le hacen a Fujino-sama son constantes y cumplen con todo lo que se le ha prometido, sin embargo, esto no sería suficiente para poder completar con la deuda y con algunas otras compensaciones que se tenían en mente, en una sola emisión, por ello reitero mi preocupación e imploro una explicación más concreta, si no le molesta Wong-san"-

-"Kikukawa-san, como ya le he dicho esa no es nuestra intención, y la única propuesta que traemos con nosotras es la de un apoyo con beneficio mutuo, ya que la señorita Fujino no desea su único provecho, el negocio que ahora proponemos es el de tomar la inversión secreta que ha hecho la señorita Fujino por medio de ustedes y hacerlos socios de nuestro corporativo, de esta forma se inyectaría el capital que necesitamos para el estimulo y a su vez ustedes podrían tomar lo ya prestado y en lugar de invertirlo en otro lugar, reinvertirlo con nosotros, librándose de una vez por todas de su deuda, recuperando su patrimonio y quizás obteniendo un beneficio extra en ganancia…"-

-"Es increíble…"-

_**¡Y vaya que lo es! Un plan tan perfectamente trazado suena demasiado bueno para ser cierto… No conozco lo suficiente a Shizuru ni mucho menos a Nina como para saber si mienten o es verdad lo que proponen, pero en caso de ser cierto… ¿Por qué tanta preocupación y elaboración en la procuración de las condiciones ideales de estas personas? Normalmente un empresario de la categoría que al parecer es el grupo Fujino no se detendrá a pensar en el bien de una empresa que sobrevive con préstamos que legalmente son suyos… simplemente cobrarían y se irían a cumplir sus objetivos, después de todo son competencia… se especialicen o no en otras ramas… simplemente pensarían en sí mismos…**_

* * *

-"Entonces es esa tu propuesta…"-

-"Así es Haruka-san… y dime ¿Que respondes ante esto?"-

**Con los vasos ya casi vacios y con media botella de aquel licor que comenzaron a beber al inicio de su conversación, Suzushiro Haruka se mantenía meditabunda, como si de reusar la propuesta se tratara, iniciando un breve pero aparentemente largo silencio que mantenía a Shizuru expectante, hasta que ella misma decidió romper con el silencio…**

-"Aunque claro Haruka-san, como te lo he dicho, no he venido a obligarte a nada, y si necesitas pensarlo entonces puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que desees"-

**Con un sutil sonido del fino vaso de cristal resonando en la habitación siendo abandonado por su poseedora, Shizuru se había levantado de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida sin dar vuelta a atrás, hasta que el sonido de su nombre la detuvo en medio del silencio…**

-"Shizuru…"-

-"¿Ara que pasa Haruka-san?"-

-"Shizuru… Yo te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi y por mi familia, y si ayuda es lo que me pides aprovecho para decirte que ahora y siempre por el resto de mi vida yo y mi estirpe juraremos que estaremos en tu auxilio, por siempre…"-

-"No hay necesidad de tal cosa Haruka-san…"-

-"Mi padre… que en paz descanse me enseño que la lealtad es sin duda de las más raras cosas que se puede encontrar uno en la vida y por años mi familia le fue leal a la tuya hasta el día en que nos dieron la espalda… todos… menos tu…"-

-"Haruka-san…"-

-"Shizuru, lo que me propones le devolvería la prosperidad a mi familia así como se que ayudaría a cumplir tu objetivo, pero también entiendo que implica un enorme riesgo si todo fracasase, pero yo accedo a correr el riesgo…"-

-"Una vez que entres Haruka-san, no habrá forma de dar marcha atrás… ¿Estas preparada para afrontar las consecuencias de tus decisiones?"-

-"Considéralo como un preámbulo de un favor devuelto…"-

-"¿Ara? Creo entonces me aprovechare de ti Haruka-san fufufu"-

-"Pfff"-

**Con una solemne sonrisa y una mueca de desaprobación Shizuru y Haruka se veían con simpatía, cerrando un nuevo trato al fin…**

* * *

-"¿Y como es que Fujino-sama obtuvo los fondos necesarios para poder subsidiar la empresa de Suzushiro-sama, sin que el grupo Fujino se diera cuenta?"-

-"Los fondos utilizados son parte de una herencia antigua de la señorita Fujino, que utilizo junto con las ganancias de algunas de sus inversiones privadas…"-

**En medio de la conversación el sonido de un celular se hizo paso para dar por enterada a la dueña del aparato que la llamada era de suma importancia ya que era de su Jefa…**

-"Disculpen, regreso en un momento"-

-"Adelante Wong-san"-

**Con Nina retirándose de la mesa, Natsuki y Yukino quedaron a solas en la mesa, dedicándose una fija mirada…**

-"¿Está todo bien kuga-san?"-

-"Kikukawa-san… dígame, ¿Cree que sea correcto todo "nuestro" proyecto?"-

-"En realidad no hay nada seguro Kuga-san, pero es mi superiora la que tiene la última decisión"-

-"Pero supongo usted también tiene sus reservas y opiniones"-_**De acuerdo a la información que Nina me dio, esta chica dista mucho de ser una mera acompañante ya que se trata de la genio matemático que está detrás de los números corporativos, así que si entiendo bien y con lo que ha dicho Nina, en el trasfondo ella ha ayudado a la restauración de la corporación Suzushiro**_

-"Por supuesto Kuga-san, pero aun con ello, Haruka-chan ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo la forma de pagarle a Fujino-sama por su ayuda"-

_**¿Haruka-chan? que cambio de formalismo…**_

-"Además Fujino-sama y Suzuhiro-sama han sido amigas desde la infancia, y si es ella la que le está solicitando su ayuda, no dudaría en hacerlo a pesar de que es un riesgo inminente…"-

_**¿Amigas? Como que al verse no hubo exactamente una reacción amistosa…**_

-"Entonces ya lo ha deducido…"-

-"Por supuesto Kuga-san, ningún trato puede ser así de bueno o generoso, no sin algo detrás de ello, o sin algún riesgo que correr…"-

-"¿Y aun así no hará nada para disuadir a su jefa? Mis superioras han dicho que estaba bien si se negaban"-

-"Podría intentarlo Kuga-san , pero estoy segura no lograría nada, puesto que este también es el deseo de la persona a la que yo sirvo…"-

-"Entiendo…"-

**Al tiempo en que conversaban, Nina volvía a la mesa lista para comunicar lo que había escuchado…**

-"Kikukawa-san, Kuga-sama, al parecer la señorita Fujino y Suzushiro-sama ya han terminado de conversar, por nuestra parte debemos encontrarnos con Fujino-sama en el hotel, uno de los choferes de Suzushiro la llevara"-

-"Comprendo Wong-san, entonces yo volveré con Suzushiro-sama, espero esta "Comida" haya sido de su agrado y por la factura no se preocupen correrá por nuestra cuenta"-

-"Le agradecemos mucho Kikukawa-san, el chofer nos llevara a todas a nuestros destinos y se encontrara con nosotras en 10 minutos en la salida…"-

-"Bien"-

**Con una reverencia y unas modestas sonrisas, Nina, Yukino y Natsuki daban por terminada aquella extraña pero importante "cena"…**

* * *

-"¿Ya terminaste de hablar con tus pequeñas subordinadas?"-

-"Si, las encontrare en el hotel, de momento, para nuestro próximo encuentro me asegurare de enviarte los contratos pertinentes así como el plan a seguir, y esperare tu evaluación, no lo olvides Haruka-san, es tu empresa y tus decisiones, lo que hagas a partir de ahora hazlo libre con el capital que te he dado, al final será cuando arreglemos cuentas…"-

-"No hay problema…"-

-"Gracias…"-

-"Oye…"-

-"Dime"-

-"Creo que a lo largo de tu vida siempre has trabajado por algo más que una fortuna y no sé si lo hallas notado pero creo también has trabajado arduamente por forjar amistades, algo que sin duda no es común en nuestro mundo… mi pregunta seria…, siendo criada en el mundo en el que has vivido siempre ¿De dónde has sacado tal convicción? ¿Cómo es que puedes ser como eres? ¿Acaso no te es perturbador el confiar o intentar confiar en personas que seguramente te apuñalarían si tuvieran la oportunidad?"-

**Con una seria pero serena mirada, Shizuru, volvía a tomar entre sus manos el último trago que había sido servido en celebración del trato apalabrado, y dando un sorbo aclaro su garganta y prosiguió con su discurso…**

-"Haruka-san… Hace ya muchos años hubo una pequeña niña que me prometió estaría conmigo por siempre así como prometió jamás se iría de mi lado… y yo desee en tan breve momento estar también con ella…, lo desee con tanta fuerza que dedique mi vida a intentar hallar, el por qué de aquel deseo…"-

**Haruka se mantenía expectante, con cierta sorpresa, ya que conocía a Shizuru de toda la vida y esa era la primera vez que escuchaba aquel relato… sin saber con exactitud si creerle o atribuirlo al posible efecto de las bebidas que ya habían consumido… **

-"Hasta la fecha ya no sé si lo que te cuento es un recuerdo dudoso o un simple invento de mi imaginación que fue orillada a tal fantasía por la enorme presión que he vivido desde que tengo memoria… pero si de algo puedo estar segura, es que aquel deseo me ha llevado a buscar algo más que una "fortuna"… me abrió las puertas de una alternativa, en la cual no me encontraba sola… Es verdad que la confianza es algo raro en nuestro mundo, y lo que paso a tu familia es un claro ejemplo… pero si algo aprendí con aquel delirio que te confieso, fue el de creer en una mínima esperanza de bondad… y ¿Te digo algo?"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Me encontré con el curioso efecto de que al regalar bien la mayoría del tiempo recibí bien… y es ahora en que veo el resultado de ello… ¿Qué si me perturba? Mi respuesta es NO, ¿Por qué? Porque gracias a lo que recibí en el pasado es que ahora puedo contar contigo y con muchas otras personas más… que son a su vez por las que ahora me esfuerzo… Lo que me regalo la niña de mi recuerdo o de mi fantasía fue de entre tantas cosas el de un Objetivo… uno que ahora llena mi existencia y me permite seguir adelante día a día…"-

-"Shizuru…"-

-"Haruka… MI sueño es ser libre… libre de mi destino, libre de lo que me ata o me obstaculice… y es ahora que tengo la oportunidad y juro por todos aquellos que dependen de mí, que lo lograre cueste lo que cueste…"-

-"Que así sea, Shizuru, que así sea…"-

**Con una firme mirada y una tenaz convicción Shizuru terminaba su bebida para observar a Haruka que le sonreía afablemente…**

* * *

**Mientras tanto en cierto Mercedes Benz Negro, dos chicas se hallaban sentadas en completo silencio concentradas en los alrededores que el recorrido les brindaba de regreso a su hotel, después de haber devuelto a Yukino al punto del que partieron en un inicio…**

* * *

-"¿Está usted conforme Kuga-sama?"-

-"¿Porque lo preguntas Nina?"-

-"Es curiosidad Kuga-sama, después de todo, hoy creo se ha enterado de bastantes cosas"-

-"No puedo negar que fue más de lo que esperaba en este viaje Nina"-

-"¿En ese caso ya tiene usted una mejor visión de la situación en la que se encuentra Taimatsu Corp?"-

-"Nina si te soy sincera, a mi parecer, ustedes son un comodín, ya que todas las ramas de la casa Fujino se especializan en algún tema en especifico, en ese caso la única forma en que podrán salir adelante y cumplir con su proyecto será en que se redefinan y elijan un camino, el cual no quiere decir no se puedan especializar en más de una cosa, pero definitivamente ya no pueden seguir siendo el beneficio de las demás ramas… es un paso muy grande y peligroso el que dará la empresa pero será necesario si lo que quieren es duplicar las ganancias y entrar al círculo inversionista"-

-"Concuerdo con usted Kuga-sama, aunque el tiempo es algo que no nos favorece…"-

-"En cuanto a eso Nina"-

-"Si Kuga-sama"-

-"¿Por qué es tan importante cumplirlo en un plazo no mayor a tres años? Es decir, el objetivo es imposible simplemente por esa condición, puesto que por lo que he revisado, todo indica que Taimatsu podría lograr incluso mucho más si el tiempo no fuera un factor tan importante…"-

-"…"-

-"¿Acaso es algo que no debo saber?"-

-"No es eso Kuga-sama, es sólo que eso es un asunto de la familia Fujino, y nosotras como subordinadas no podemos irrumpir en dichos asuntos…"-

-"Entiendo Nina, no preguntare mas"-_** Por el momento… pero… Así que no me equivocaba… Existe un trasfondo familiar detrás de todo esto…**_

-"Se lo agradezco"-

* * *

-"Entonces nos vemos Shizuru, hasta entonces, despídeme por favor de Wong-san y Kuga-san"-

-"Ara te lo agradezco Haruka yo les daré tu despedida, a Nina-chan y a mi Natsuki también"-

-"Lo he estado pensando desde hace ya un rato pero desde ¿Cuando pasamos de Kuga-san a TU Natsuki?"-

-"¿Ara? Pues ahora es de mi propiedad Haruka-san, ya que es mi nueva empleada…"-

-"Siento que ya se te subieron las copas Bubuzuke"- _**¿De otra forma cómo es que sería tan posesiva con alguien? Siendo una simple empleada…**_

-"Eso no es verdad Haruka-san"-

-"En fin, esperare tus instrucciones, de momento me comunican que tu chofer ya se encuentra listo y esperando en la entrada"-

-"Perfecto…"-

* * *

**20 minutos después y con una ¿Afortunada? Coincidencia, Nina y Natsuki habían llegado al Hotel al mismo tiempo que Shizuru encontrándose en el lobby…**

* * *

-"¿Ara? Nina-chan, Natsuki, que bueno es verlas, ¿Se la pasaron bien con Yukino?"-

_**¿Nina-chan? ¿Natsuki? ¿Acaso había escuchado a la jefa hablarnos antes así?, bueno cuando la recogí hace tiempo si nos tuteábamos pero desde que la encontré en Taimatsu no me había llamado por mi nombre y no había escuchado que llamara a Nina así… que raro…**_

-"Fujino-sama, también es grato encontrarla, Kikukawa-san nos brindo un buen rato"-

-"Me alegra escuchar eso Nina-chan"-

**Sin saberlo Natsuki, Nina también se hallaba un poco sorprendida ya que la única forma en que era llamada de esa forma por su jefa era a solas, cuando la formalidad no era necesaria**

-"¿Y qué tal tu Natsuki? ¿Te divertiste?"-

-"Si… Fujino…sama"-

-"Bien, bien, bien, bien, MUY BIEN"-

**Siendo Natsuki la primera en acercarse a Shizuru, su instinto del olfato fue atacado inmediatamente por un fino pero fuerte aroma a licor, que le advirtió que su jefa muy posiblemente se hallaba un poco… ¿Ebria?... así que como toda ¿Experta? En el tema, o en su defecto como experta en asuntos de otros ebrios, decidió tomar acción para que no fuera notado el Estado de su jefa…**

-"Este… Nina…"-

-"Dígame Kuga-sama"-

-"¿Cual es el número de habitación de Fujino-sama?"-

**Natsuki solo recordaba que sus habitaciones se hallaban cercanas pero no ubicaba más halla de la suya ya que desde su llegada habían quedado en que su punto de reunión sería el lobby del Hotel… Por su parte Nina se encontraba ciertamente confundida por la pregunta de Natsuki, incertidumbre que se reflejo inmediatamente en su rostro… detalle que no escapo a Natsuki… **

-"Este… Nina, sólo quisiera preguntar y afinar detalles con Fujino-sama, de mi contrato, ya que es ahora en que apenas acepto su propuesta formalmente…"-_** Por favor que se lo trague, ¡Por favor que se lo trague!**_

-"Es la habitación 223 Kuga-sama"-

-"¡Perfecto!"-

-"¡Ara! ¿Natsuki quiere hablar a SOLAS conmigo?"-

**Natsuki se encontraba al borde del infarto rogando que Nina no se diera cuenta de la Obvia insinuación que le habían hecho, ya que aquello se había mencionado con una sutil y sugerente voz…**

-"Esta bien Kuga-sama… Fujino-sama, ¿Hay algo más en lo que le pueda servir antes de retirarme a mi habitación?"-

-"Es todo por el momento Nina-chan, que descanses y si necesitas algo puedes ir a mi habitación con Kuga-san"-

_**¡Pero que increíble actriz! ¡Dios Mío! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de articular tal respuesta estando seguramente ¡EBRIA!? No me la creo… Aunque… pensándolo bien, conozco a unas cuantas ebrias que han impartido seminarios completos estado crudas o sumamente ebrias… Quizás sea un poder místico de los alcohólicos…**_

-"Con su permiso Fujino-sama, Kuga-sama"-

-"Buenas noches…"

**Apenas estando a solas Natsuki veía de reojo a una Shizuru con una sonrisa angelical que seguía viendo a lo lejos a pesar de que Nina había desaparecido de la vista, hasta que repentinamente ella volteo y vio de una forma muy "extraña" a Natsuki…**

-"Natsuki-chan ¿No te apetece ir a tomar una copa conmigo?"-

_**¿Natsuki-chan?**_-"¿Acaso debemos ver a algún inversionista o entrevistar a alguien?"-

-"Mmm nop, me parece que no"-

-"Entonces NO, gracias"-

-"Pero que fría eres Natsuki-chan"-

-"FUJINO-SAMA"-

-"Ara ¿Que pasa Natsuki-chan?"-

-"Le recuerdo que estamos en un viaje de negocios, visitando a una posible colaboradora y futuro pilar en su proyecto, así que si no me necesita para tratar algún asunto que se involucre, entonces no estoy interesada"-

-"¡MOOUU! No eres divertida Natsuki-chan"-

_**¿¡Que!? ¿Pero que fue ese puchero?**_

-"Deje de jugar y mejor comience a pensar en el siguiente punto de nuestra agenda_"-__**¡MALDICIÓN! ya me escucho como ¡MAI! ¿!En qué momento me volví tan amargada!?**_

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo en cierto hospital**

* * *

-"¡ACHUUU!"-

-"¿Mai-chan?"-

-"Estoy bien Chie…"- _**Mmm si tuviera que apostar… me jugaría todo a que Natsuki está hablando mal de mí en estos momentos…**_

* * *

**De regreso en el Lobby**

* * *

**Con un leve pero notorio balanceo de Shizuru, Natsuki había tomado por la cintura a su jefa haciendo de apoyo para ella, encaminándose, al elevador e ir a su habitación para dejarla descansar en ella en espera del siguiente día, que rogaba fuera menos complicado… **

-"Natsuki huele muy bien…"-

**Al tiempo en que caminaban, Shizuru no se había contenido en aprovechar el agarre que tenía Natsuki en ella y acercarse a oler el cuello que le brindaba apoyo, provocando en Natsuki más que un sonrojo, ya que el cosquilleo amenazaba con dejar caer a su jefa…**

-"Fujino-sama por favor… ya casi llegamos a su habitación…"-

-"Fufufu ¿De veras?"-

-"Si…"- _**No me gusta cómo me lo acaba de preguntar… mi oreja no lo resistirá por mucho tiempo…**_

-"¿Y de que quieres hablar en mi habitación?"-

-"De nada… Fujino-sama"-

-"¿Ara? Pero si yo acabo de escuchar que quieres afinar DETALLLES, a SOLAS CONMIGO"-

-"No es lo que piensa"-_** ¡Control Natsuki!, ¡Control! ¡Ella sólo te está molestando! Esta tomada, eso es todo…**_

**Con una Shizuru cómodamente agarrada a Natsuki, llegaron por fin a su habitación, en donde con ayuda de Natsuki y la cartera de mano que Shizuru portaba hizo uso de la tarjeta que actuaba como llave de la habitación… para encontrar en esta solo penumbras… Natsuki intentaba recordar en donde se encontraba el switch, hasta que por medio del tanteo lo hallo a un costado de la pared, llevando a Shizuru a la habitación en la que se encontraba su cama, encendiendo una lámpara que había en un costado que brindaba una tenue luz y así sentar a Shizuru en la orilla y comenzar a preparar su cama…**

-"Nee, Natsuki-chan ¿Qué piensas de mi?"-

**Ahí sentada como estaba Shizuru dándole la espalda a una Natsuki que se mantenía absorta en su labor de preparar su cama, Shizuru se quitaba sus zapatillas sintiendo libertad en sus pies…**

-"Nada en especial Fujino-sama"- _**¿A qué vienen esas preguntas ahora?**_

-"Sabes tú me recuerdas a cierta niña"-

-"¿Eh? ¿Enserio?"- _**Ya delira jefa**_

-"Lo recordé el día de hoy por casualidad"-

-"Ohh Ya veo"- _**Bueno me alivia que no está totalmente perdida, sino, sería peligroso ponerla a dormir**_

-"¿Te parece extraño?"-

_**Si supiera de lo que me habla quizás si se me haría extraño**_-"No jefa"-

-"¿Por qué es que no me llamas por mi nombre?"-

-"No sería correcto Fujino-sama"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

**Como Natsuki se mantenía acomodando almohadas y sabanas no podía ver la seria y ciertamente triste expresión que Shizuru ocultaba dándole la espalda…**

-"Porque usted es mi jefa y yo su casi empleada, no sería correcto tutearnos…"- _**Triste pero cierto**_

-"¿Y si yo te pidiera que lo hicieras?"-

-"No lo haría…"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Porque así deben ser las cosas…"-

-"¿Por qué…?"-

-"Porque usted y yo nos encontramos en diferentes mundos…"- _**Algo que me quedo muy claro desde el día en que volví a verte… Shizuru…**_

**Con eso último Natsuki sin notarlo había provocado en Shizuru un profundo dolor que no pudo ser contenido, ya que al estar lo suficientemente cerca Natsuki de Shizuru, esta tomo violentamente su muñeca y en un rápido movimiento había tirado a Natsuki en la cama, a su vez a causa del estrepitoso movimiento las piernas de Natsuki habían logrado derribar la lámpara de buro desconectándola y dejando la habitación en penumbras…**

**En medio del silencio, Natsuki se hallaba por un extraño giro de acontecimientos debajo de su jefa que se había puesto encima suyo contemplando por fin un rostro que delataba tristeza… profunda y amarga tristeza, lo suficientemente visible a pesar de la obscuridad para Natsuki, que con sus verdes ojos, contemplaba como de los cautivadores ojos escarlata de su Jefa comenzaban a brotar pequeñas y ligeras lagrimas… **

_**¿Por qué es tan difícil entender todo esto? Somos dos personas distintas, dos vidas que se conocieron por casualidad y que por azares del ¿Destino? Volvimos a encontrarnos, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me duele verla así? ¿Por qué siento la necesidad de estar cerca suyo? ¿Por qué no quiero apartarme de ella a pesar de que se no puedo acercarme? ¿Qué me está pasando?…**_

**Mientras Natsuki se mantenía inmersa en sus pensamientos con un rostro serio pero apacible Shizuru que había dejado fluir sus lagrimas que golpeaban sutilmente el rostro inmóvil y sereno de Natsuki había terminado por derrumbarse en Natsuki ocultando su rostro entre el pecho de Natsuki que no tuvo más reacción que abrazarla, sin saber el por qué lo hacía…**

-"Dime porque lloras… Shizuru…"-

_**Un nombre… su nombre… ¿Por qué alegraba su corazón tan repentinamente con escuchar de nuevo su nombre salir de ella? **_

_**Ella era una extraña… una desconocida que había encontrado por casualidad, No… que la había encontrado a ella por casualidad… como si de un refugio se tratase… pero que el destino cruel la había puesto en medio de un camino que había decidido caminar sola hasta ver cumplido su sueño… Desde el momento en que volvió a verla deseo poder hablarle como en aquel día de lluvia… Pero no… Algo más que un protocolo, aun más que un deseo… desde ese momento supo que no podía abandonarse al deseo banal, por mucho que su anhelo lo clamara… pues su educación no le permitía comportarse como en aquel día… a veces a solas podía darse el lujo de tratar a quienes apreciaba de la forma en que quisiera pero muchas veces más ni siquiera a solas podía permitírselo… **_

-"¿No me responderás?"-

-"No…"-

**Cuando Shizuru aparentemente recupero la compostura, intento levantarse de encima de Natsuki para dar por terminado aquel extraño día… sin embargo, cuando comenzaba a incorporarse, fue detenida por Natsuki que no deshizo su abrazo y que contrariamente hizo girar a Shizuru para quedar ahora ella encima de ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para aprisionarla con su cuerpo entero…**

-"Natsuki…"-

-"Veo que si recuerdas bien como llamarme por mi nombre…"-

-"Déjame Natsuki… por favor…"

-"¿Qué pasa si me niego?"-

**Shizuru que había evitado por un momento el rostro y mirada de Natsuki ladeando su cabeza sintió como una mano se posaba en su rostro para tomarla delicadamente y dirigir su rostro nuevamente al de Natsuki, siendo atrapada por los glaucos ojos de Natsuki, como si de un hechizo se tratara…**

-"¿Qué pasa si me niego…? ¿Volverás a ignorarme? ¿Pretenderás nuevamente que nunca nos hemos visto?"-

-"Ya… b…basta… por… favor"-

**Shizuru no podía evitar sentirse acorralada, como si aquella mirada tan intensa le doblegara la voluntad entera…**

-"Natsuki…"-

**Sin tiempo para pensar…, sin control de voluntades… invadidas por el momento… con aquel nombre hecho susurro, Natsuki había robado la respiración de aquella que aprisionaba entre sus brazos… sellando sus labios con los de Shizuru, que no hizo más que recibir aquella increíble y cálida muestra de ¿Afecto? De deseo…**

**Suave… tibio… apasionado… ¿Qué eran todas esas sensaciones? Tanto Shizuru como Natsuki, intentaban sentir y disfrutar aquel beso que amenazaba con pasar a ser algo más cuando los brazos de Shizuru rodearon el cuello de Natsuki acercándola aun mas a ella y esta a su vez dirigió las suyas a la cintura de Shizuru que por milímetros estaba por cruzar la línea fronteriza de su espalda baja a lugares más paradisiacos… **

-"Fujino-sama"-

**Repentinamente… Unos golpes y una voz familiar llamaron la atención de las ocupadas chicas… que obligo a Shizuru a recobrar finalmente su mente y separar bruscamente a Natsuki de si, para encaminarse a la puerta que clamaba por su atención, llegando a esta para recargarse un poco en ella y escuchar nuevamente de quien se trataba…**

-"Fujino-sama ¿Puedo pasar?"-

-"¿Nina-chan? Disculpa pero estoy un poco… Indispuesta"-

**Con Natsuki saliendo de la habitación en la que se encontraba anteriormente en compañía de Shizuru miraba de reojo como Shizuru se mantenía en la puerta dando la espalda a Natsuki que por algún motivo tenía unas arrebatadoras ganas de tomar a Shizuru por la espalda y continuar en la habitación lo que había sido interrumpido… y con ese firme deseo comenzó su caminata para llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente hasta que… **

-"Fujino-sama, solo quería avisarle, que su avión estará listo para partir el día de mañana a las 9:00am"-

-"Ah… de acuerdo Nina-chan, te lo agradezco"-

**Con Shizuru relajando sus músculos nuevamente, se aparto de la puerta, para girar y encontrarse de frente con Natsuki que la veía intensamente…**

-"Fujino-sama, ¿Kuga-sama se encuentra con usted?"-

**Segundos que parecieron eternos para responder aquella pregunta, Shizuru no dejo de ver en ningún momento a Natsuki para responderle a Nina…**

-"Kuga-san ya se retiro a su habitaicion Nina…"-

-"Iré entonces a avisarle también, me retiro y disculpe las molestias Fujino-sama, que pase buenas noches"-

-"Gracias Nina-chan, Igualmente…"-

**Con aquella frase y una fría e inexpresiva mirada, Shizuru había dado por terminado el asunto que le indico a Natsuki debía irse…**

**Sin palabra alguna, Natsuki paso a un lado de Shizuru para abrir la puerta y retirarse por fin, no sin antes dedicar una intensa e inconforme mirada que reflejaba más que una decepción…**

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**COMENTARIOS**

Ufff, como que esto del alcohol da pie a decir o a hacer cosas que no se da el valor cuando se está en un estado sobrio…(ajajajaj)

Creo que esta vez me he tomado mucho tiempo para escribir este capítulo que de alguna manera me las he vuelto a arreglar para que sea aun más extenso, ofrezco disculpas por la larga espera, aunque en mi defensa he de decir que me paso de todo (hehehe) el siguiente espero no tarde mucho ya que en una semana más entro ya a clases en forma y con eso de que ya es tiempo de preparar una Tesis seguramente se me vera más complicado esto de actualizar… ¡Pero no temáis! Sin duda esto seguirá, espero disfruten de este capítulo y si es así por favor dejen un comentario que alegre mi día y si no les gusta igualmente dejen uno, ya que todos y cada uno de ellos son motivaciones que ayudan a elaborar de manera más rápida la continuación…

**En fin… Me despido agradeciendo nuevamente a toda la gente bonita que lee y en especial a los que comentan**

**Vianka:** En realidad siempre leo más de dos o tres veces cada comentario y cuando volví a leer el tuyo para poder contestar me di cuenta que injustamente te deje esperando ya que al ver que revisas diariamente el sitio me hizo sentir sumamente culpable, espero esta continuación sea de tu agrado, y aprovecho el espacio para agradecerte de corazón tu comprensión y entusiasmo, sin duda el escribir algo más… "subidito de tono" es una anhelación mias (jujuju) pero supongo que en la trama aun es muy pronto… por ello creo esperare un poco más pero sin duda lo hare(hehehe) por último, quiero decirte que no te preocupes y no caigas en el pesimismo, ya que son comentarios como el tuyo el que me impiden abandone esta historia, así como te agradezco mucho tu comprensión, en fin, Muchas saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**Dan-Han:** ajajajaja en realidad creo que ahora salió al revés, Natsuki termino robando un beso, y pues sí, creo he creado a una Natsuki muy aventada! Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado, nos leemos pronto!

**Darkyoru:** ajajaj disculpa la demora, no era mi intención, es solo que había muchas cosas que quería incluir y no sabía cómo acomodarlas, espero haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo, en fin te agradezco mucho el comentario, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**DaniiiielaZ:** AJajajaja, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra el que te halla parecido gracioso el capitulo anterior, ya que esa era la intención, y pues sí, creo he creado a una Natsuki un "poco" coqueta, pero para que desaprovechar la belleza cuando se tiene! En fin, muchísimas gracias por comentar, sin duda la motivación suficiente que necesito para seguir adelante con el fic, muchos saludos y hasta pronto!

**Licborrego:** Ajajajaj es un hecho que Shizuru está prendada de Natsuki, solo que le costara un poquito aceptarlo… muchas gracias por el comentario, la motivación perfecta para seguir adelante, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, espero el siguiente no tarde tanto en ser escrito (heheh) muchos saludos!

**Lee001:** Que tal! Me da mucho gusto que te halla parecido divertido el capitulo anterior, en realidad cuando pensaba en la escena del avión, si había cruzado por mi mente que Nina fuera quien las interrumpiera, pero a mi parecer aun no está preparada para ver a su "Ojou-sama" de esa forma, por ello lo deje en la aeromoza, en cuanto a la cerveza… pues… Si existe! (ajajaja) es de marca escocesa y hasta el momento es conocida como la cerveza más fuerte del mundo, a mi parecer algo cara pero vale la pena, en fin, me despido agradeciendo infinitamente todos y cada uno de tus comentarios, así como espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado, saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**MK:** Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos! Sin duda lo que necesito para continuar, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado, ya que me da mucho gusto este fic tenga tu atención, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**Guest(1):** Muchas gracias por los ánimos, eso de tener muchas ideas por un lado es algo bueno pero a la hora de ordenar ideas es lo complicado (heheh) espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y que esta historia no pierda tu atención, muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos!

**Soi yo:** Que tal! En realidad me ha encantado leer tu review que contrariamente no me ha parecido largo ya que me hace feliz el que te haya gustado el capitulo, anterior, ahora a la que le toco estar medio "ebria" fue a la querida jefa, que sin duda ha sido una perfecta excusa para dejar salir un poco de lo que lleva dentro, eso del amor, es incontrolable (ajajaja) creo si es algo pronto para un beso pero no lo pude resistir cuando comencé a escribir el por fin poner aunque sea uno, (jujuju), espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y nuevamente te agradezco muchísimo todos y cada uno de tus comentarios, asi como me honra tener tu atención en esta historia, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**Guest (2):** Ni idea de lo que quisiste decir con: "Escriba su comentario sobre este capítulo aquí", en fin saludos!

**Dashie:** ajajaja muchísimas gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho el que te halla parecido muy gracioso, sé que es pronto pero igual no me resisti a poner aunque sea un beso, pero puede que tarde un poco hasta el siguiente contacto, así que de todos modos todo tiene una razón de ser, nuevamente te agradezco y espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**Sui29:** No sabes lo mucho que me halago tu comentario, te agradezco mucho por leer, y por comentar, así como espero esta historia no pierda tu atención, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**Mary:** He aquí la continuación! (jajaja) muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz el que te parezca genial, asi como espero haya sido de tu agrado el capitulo, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**Nicoli 3 :** Que tal nicoli! No hay nada que disculpar, me hace feliz leer nuevamente tus comentarios, y te agradezco infinitamente el que te tomes el tiempo de leer la historia a pesar de hacerlo en horas de madrugada, te agradezco también los ánimos, y me halaga el que te gusten los diálogos, ya que si que me cuesta idearlos (ahahaha) espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, espero no demorar mucho en el siguiente, pero mientras tanto, te mando muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos! Hasta pronto!

**AA:** Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero este fic siga siendo de tu agrado y que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, saludos y nos leemos pronto!


	9. INICIANDO UN DÍA LABORAL COMO CUALQUIERA

**INICIANDO UN DÍA LABORAL COMO CUALQUIERA**

* * *

**En una esplendorosa y hermosa mañana una bellísima y atractiva chica de preciosos ojos verdes vestida con pantalón sastre negro ajustado, zapatillas combinadas, blusa blanca ligeramente entreabierta que dejaba ver aquella plateada cadena que siempre usaba, con mangas recogidas hasta los codos y un fino chaleco sastre negro, se paseaba en su nueva y espaciosa oficina la cual contaba con una vista panorámica a los jardines de la compañía, en su vaivén, se notaba molesta ya que en todo el tiempo que llevaba instalada en su nuevo puesto, no había encontrado un equipo de trabajo lo suficientemente competente para que le ayudara en sus tareas diarias, vaya… ni se diga había podido encontrar una asistente personal que le fuera de utilidad…**

**Momentos así deseaba poder robar a Nina que sin duda era sumamente eficiente en cualquier aspecto, o eso era lo que había podido observar en esos meses… lamentablemente esta ya era asistente de la jefa y no solo eso, también desempeñaba su propio puesto en el corporativo…**

**Desde aquel incidente en la habitación de Shizuru ya habían pasado 5 meses en los que después de haber realizado un contrato formal en el cual se estipulo que Natsuki durante los próximos tres años contaría con todas las prestaciones que la compañía ofrecía, mas bonos por operación que en términos precisos se descifra en que ella gozaría de un 2% libre de todos y cada uno de los tratos que ella cerrara para la compañía, (algo muy conveniente para la ojiverde), además de un salario fijo que recibiría por sus actividades en oficina, así como sería parte del programa de viáticos de la compañía otorgado al ser de rango superior en la jerarquía administrativa, por lo que sus gastos de viajes para negocios y demás serían cubiertos por Taimatsu Corp, a cambio Natsuki se presentaría estrictamente a oficina en un horario laboral de 9 am a 6 pm, que en términos reales se traducía en horario de entrada pero no de salida ya que desde la firma del contrato este, estipulaba que Natsuki se comprometía a trabajar en cualquier momento, en cualquier día y por consiguiente a cualquier hora que sus actividades lo requirieran, hasta ver cumplido el objetivo de la duplicación de ganancias, así como también el contrato especificaba varias clausulas de confidencialidad y resguardo de información, que no tenia permitido compartir con absolutamente nadie ajeno a la compañía, que igualmente en términos reales, esto se manejaría específicamente con Shizuru o Nina, un contrato simple en el cual acotaba la presta de sus servicios con justos beneficios e igualmente justas exigencias para sus altamente cotizadas habilidades…**

**Si bien para Natsuki no había ninguna otra razón para haber aceptado el trabajo que su deseo personal de acercarse a la persona que había robado su sueño…. Insomnio que había empeorado desde aquella noche en el hotel… ya no podía negarlo más, aunque no lo entendiera, o le pareciera estúpido e ilógico, había quedado irremediablemente prendada de su ahora Jefa oficial, cuya afección no tenía sentido alguno y lo peor de todo era que Natsuki había desarrollado con aquello el anhelo de complacer a su jefa de cualquier forma… y si la única forma de hacerlo era el de realizar su objetivo, entonces ¡Ella lo haría!, aun sin tener muy en claro lo que quería después de ello… pero era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así y haría todo por llegar hasta el fin con tal de descubrirlo… después de todo… a pesar de terminar en desilusión… aquel beso… era un trozo de contacto… uno que había bastado para llenar de ilusión y anhelo sus noches. **

**Lamentablemente desde aquel día, no se habían dirigido la palabra más que para lo estrictamente formal y laboral, incluso el día en que se celebro su contrato y nombramiento solo había recibido largas y frías sonrisas y miradas "profesionales" carentes de sentido o sentimiento… y por supuesto, no había habido intento alguno por hablar de lo sucedido…**

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

* * *

**Natsuki se había retirado por fin a su habitación en la cual encontró una pequeña nota pegada en su puerta con la hora de salida, información que ya había escuchado antes en la habitación de Shizuru, y recordando las frescas palabras, tomo el trozo de papel para hacerlo bolita mientras entraba a su habitación y tiraba a su paso los zapatos que portaba así como el resto de su ropa y llegar a obscuras a la habitación en la que se encontraba su cama, sólo pare recordar nuevamente aquel momento que había acabado de vivir… y parada enfrente a un lado de una pared de la nada solto un golpe en el muro que resonó al contacto de su puño…**

-"Maldición…. Y pensar que esto apenas comienza… Ahhhh, ¿¡Por que tenía que besarla!? ¿¡Por qué!?"- _**Bien Natsuki… si tuvieras que escribir un manual de cómo perder un trabajo antes conseguirlo combinado con uno de ligar para perdedores ¡Seguro serias la indicada! ¡Ella estaba llorando! ¡Y EBRIA! ¿Y tú qué hiciste? ¡BESARLA! ¿¡No podías solo abrazarla o darle unas palabras de consolación!?, nooo, tenias que hacer uso de tu brutalidad… BIEN NATSUKI ¡MUY BIEN! ¡Prácticamente te aprovechaste de TU JEFA!**_

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en la soledad de la habitación de Shizuru…**_

* * *

-"No puede ser… me he dejado llevar… ¿Por qué?"- _**En realidad no es que de verdad haya estado "Ebria" quizás un poco mareada pero no lo suficiente como para haberme permitido todo lo que paso con una ¡Empleada! ¿Pues en que estaba pensando?**_

**Su cuerpo aun temblaba por alguna razón, y su mente no cooperaba para conciliar el sueño ya que siempre que cerraba los ojos sólo podía recordar aquel verde mirar… intenso y como si de una cruel fantasía se tratase volvía a sentirse nuevamente rodeada… en un cálido y firme abraso… experimentando más de una sensación… más de una emoción… encontrándose con el culpable deseo de ir en busca de aquella persona y continuar con lo que ella había comenzado y Shizuru había terminado… **

**Después de todo… ¡Era humana! Claro que tenia deseos o impulsos, y de hecho no recordaba la última vez que sintió aquellas "Necesidades" puesto que nunca se lo había permitido debido a su estricta educación independiente, y dominante… así que ese tipo de cosas solo podían representar lastres y obstáculos que la retrasarían... algo con lo que definitivamente no quería lidiar….**

-"Esto no puede ser… NO… Esto no debe ser…"- _**Esto es algo muy peligroso, y más en tiempos tan importantes…**_

* * *

**Torturadas sin conciliar el sueño la única que dormía en santa paz era Nina que no sospechaba ni por error lo que había acontecido y que para cuando llego la hora de partir se encontró con una Natsuki Ojerosa y una Shizuru que portaba grandes y anchos lentes negros que ocultaban igualmente un rostro abatido por el insomnio… desde entonces Nina se había vuelto a confundir ya que al parecer la actitud antes "Conflictiva" de Natsuki hacia su Ojou-sama y a su vez de su jefa a Natsuki se había vuelto ahora muy distante…**

* * *

_**Fin de flash Back**_

* * *

**Desde aquel día en más de una ocasión y en más de un momento Shizuru recordaba aquel incidente… aun más cuando tenía que hablar con Natsuki por algún asunto o detalle, ya que desde su regreso solo se había limitado a observarla… a la distancia… ¿Por qué lo hacía?, no lo sabía pero hacerlo era más de lo que podía admitir en esos momentos…**

**En cuanto a la definición del proyecto, gracias a varios manuscritos ya redactados por la mismísima Shizuru que mostraban un amplio y profundo análisis de la compañía Nina, Natsuki y otros expertos colaboradores que Nina había conseguido decidieron por fin el rumbo de la compañía que en esencia seguiría siendo la misma financiera que había sido por años, sin embargo todos sus fondos y transacciones se utilizarían únicamente para proyectos selectos, que cumplieran con sus propias expectativas y exigencias y rindieran las ganancias lo suficientemente buenas para cumplir su meta, a su vez, Taimatsu se redefinía como una empresa netamente financiera y dejaba por fin su papel de apoyo o reserva para el resto de las ramas Fujino… **

**Las dos colaboradoras que Nina había elegido eran personas intachables con poca experiencia y trayectoria en el mundo laboral, y que al parecer eran conocidos de Nina, sin embargo habían mostrado gran talento y decisión, así pues, con la aprobación de Shizuru fueron admitidas y gozarían de casi todos los beneficios que Natsuki tenía, con diferencia en el porcentaje de ganancia que sería un .05% de cada trato, y un salario igualmente un poco menor, con las mismas funciones que Natsuki realizaba con diferentes cargos, la primera de ellas se llamaba Erstin Ho cuya belleza era sin duda destacable y carácter afable parecía esconder más de una habilidad, la segunda se llamaba Arika Sayers , una chica con un carácter sumamente abierto y aparentemente despreocupado además de confiado, toda una antítesis de lo que es una persona formal y seria o profesional, sin embargo se especializaba en software financiero y análisis numérico, sobresaliente en el cálculo teórico o practico de cualquier posibilidad financiera, sin duda aparentaba muy poco para ser la genio que era… **

**Con la entrada de ellas se decidió aun necesitaban una persona más para colaborar, sin embargo, al parecer Shizuru había dicho ella conseguiría a la última persona que hasta la fecha sigue siendo un misterio… **

**Sin duda habían pasado muchas cosas en 5 meses desde contrataciones hasta despidos, clausuras de departamentos y aperturas de otros tantos, el cambio se veía lento cuando en realidad era algo sumamente rápido para el tiempo con el que contaban, la empresa había dado ya quizás el giro más complicado de todos, al cortar todas y cada una de las conexiones que tenia con el resto de las ramas Fujino y legalmente se hizo una empresa financiera especializada, acción que fue reportada en un informe que Nina explico debía ser elaborado trimestralmente y enviado al líder de la Familia Fujino, que curiosamente después de enviarlo días mas tarde por casualidad Natsuki se entero, se habia armado un escándalo, puesto que evidenciaba el cambio repentino, ocasionando una fuerte riña familiar, en la cual la Shizuru había salida invicta al alegar su posesión y libre uso de la compañía, por supuesto, no podía hacerse muy evidente ya que si se tenía en mente la adquisición de ganancias aun mayores a la duplicación de la empresa para acceder al círculo inversionista debía manejarse el cambio como algo natural y necesario para el "objetivo escusa" que servía de fachada, dicho aspecto evidenciaba aun más el hecho de confianza que debía haber entre los involucrados y por ello Natsuki se preguntaba quién sería el o la elegida de su Jefa para entrar en el "proyecto"…**

**Volviendo nuevamente a una Natsuki que yacía en su oficina sentada arreglando varios documentos mientras ajustaba otros compromisos y detallaba una cita en particular que tenia para ese día, no sospechaba la próxima visita que recibiría ya que se encontraba en esos momentos recorriendo los pasillos en dirección a la oficina de Natsuki escuchando por casualidad varios rumores y cuchicheos…**

-"Oye ¿Ya conociste a la jefa de Evaluación y Estrategia?"-

-"¿Ehh? ¿Tu también ya la viste?"-

-"¡Pues claro! Si ya lleva casi medio año aquí"-

-"¿Apoco no es bellísima?"-

-"¡Es verdad! Cof Cof Esta como quiere cof cof pero se dice es una tirana"-

-"¿Tirana?"-

-"Desde que llego ningún equipo de trabajo puede llevarle el ritmo…"-

-"¿Enserio? Pero pensé haber escuchado que había despedido a todos por que estaba loca"-

-"¡Que va! Tengo un amigo que trabajaba en esa área y me dijo que todos incluyéndose decidieron solicitar su transferencia, por tanta presión que tenían"-

-"¿Hablas de aquel al que le apodan "Play boy"?"-

-"¡El mismo! y puedes creer ¡Todavía intento ligarse a su nueva jefa!"-

-"¡Wuow! y ¡Lo logro?"-

-"Naaa, el hombre no lo aceptara pero se dice que además de rechazado fue humillado y expuesto por su poca inteligencia y competencia, por ello antes de que lo despidiera la nueva jefa, apresuró su cambio de área…"-

-"¡Increíble! Me da la impresión de que Kuga-sama es toda una dictadora…"-

-"See igual yo…"-

**Nina que estaba en un pasillo aledaño se había detenido a dar instrucciones a uno de sus subordinados que había encontrado por casualidad para que le llevara ciertos documentos de manera que escuchó la breve conversación que tenían dos trabajadores en la esquina de un cubículo… (Típicos chismosos de oficina)**

_**Pfff, desde que llegó Kuga-sama los rumores parece van en aumento… esto puede generar problemas a futuro…**_

**Nina siguió caminando hasta llegar a las puertas de la oficina de Natsuki para dar unos cuantos golpes (a falta de secretaria que la anuncie) y recibir respuesta… **

-"Adelante"-

-"Permiso Kuga-sama"-

-"¿Ah? Nina que bueno es verte ¿Que te trae por aquí?"-

-"Buen día Natsuki-sama, vengo a resolver unas dudas sobre su cita de hoy con Isoyama Asahi-san"-

-"Oh, ya veo, está bien Nina, cuáles son esas dudas…"-

**Natsuki que no dejaba de moverse en ningún momento esperaba las dudas de Nina que la observaba en su vaivén por la oficina…**

-"Parece tiene mucho trabajo Kuga-sama, mas del que puede ocuparse…"-

-"¿Eh? ¿Esto? No es nada Nina"-

-"Debo decirle que sería mucho más FACIL y más EFICIENTE el que contara con algún asistente o en su defecto un DEPARTAMENTO ENTERO"-_**Como se le había dado inicialmente**_-"Para que haga lo que hace Kuga-sama"-

_**Ahg… no de nuevo con eso…**_-"Nina, estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero la gente que me dieron para trabajar rayan en la incompetencia, ya buscare a más personas, pero de momento me basto conmigo"-

-"mmm, si gusta puedo arreglar algunas entrevistas…"-

-"Eso sería de mucha ayuda Nina pero supongo tu tambien tienes cosas que hacer…"-

-"¿Entonces quiere que hablemos con Fujino-sama, para que asigne nuevo personal a esta área?"-

_**¡AGH! Noo**_-"Este… no, Nina, gracias no es necesario, pronto resolveré eso…"- _**Me muero… si Shizuru me llama por un asunto como este…**_

_**Desde que Natsuki comenzó sus actividades en Taimatsu Corp, había logrado observar en acción a su nueva Jefa que salió de todo lo que haya podido esperar… cualquier calificativo se quedaría corto para describir las habilidades de la mujer… en tan corto tiempo había visto como con un firme y duro carácter, manejaba las riendas de la empresa, y no había problema que no tuviera solución para ella, algo definitivamente muy diferente a lo que había conocido hasta el momento… en las reuniones o entrevistas que había tenido la oportunidad de acompañarla no había perdido detalle alguno de sus gestos y movimientos, saludos formales, amables y cordiales, decisiones certeras y solidas sin vacilación, presencia única y fuerte, mirada suspicaz, ninguna conversación giraba sin que ella llevara la dirección de la misma… Siempre usaba las palabras suficientes para cada situación, nunca más o menos de las mismas… Capaz de estar en actividad por largas y prolongadas jornadas con una apretada agenda y múltiples actividades simultaneas… una impresión que Natsuki pensó seria igual con el resto del personal… hasta que se topo con incompetencia y holgazanería que era su equipo de trabajo… Así que si consideraba poner un fin a esa situación sería Shizuru a la última persona que molestaría con algo así teniendo en cuenta que aquello era un problema menor…**_

-"¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta kuga-sama?"-

-"Claro Nina, adelante"-

-"¿Ha pasado algo entre usted y Fujino-sama?"-

**Natsuki que se hallaba ordenando unos papeles por poco tiraba todo lo que tenía en su poder con la pregunta que Nina había hecho, generando en ella más de una gota de sudor en su rostro…**

-"¿Eh? ¿Porque lo preguntas Nina?"-

- "Me da la impresión que desde que regresamos de la visita a Suzushiro-sama se han comportado de manera muy extraña"-_**Y no es que me moleste el que las cosas por fin parezcan ser normales de nuevo ya que Ojou-sama por fin luce más centrada en todo y menos dispersa con todo este asunto de Kuga-sama**_

**Natsuki ya no sabía en donde escudar su rostro que reflejaba obviamente nerviosismo, algo muy pero muy extraño para Nina, que se había acostumbrado a ver de forma distinta a Natsuki…**

-"Hehe… No Nina, no ha pasado nada entre Fujino-sama y yo"- _**Y aunque quisiera que algo pasase, creo ahora estoy muy lejos de eso…**_

-"Ouhm… Debe ser impresión mía"-

-"Si… eso debe ser…"-

-"De acuerdo Kuga-sama, ahora en cuanto al asunto de Isoyama-san…"-

-"Ah... Es verdad… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"-

-"¿Se ha concretado algo para la inversión en comunicaciones?"-

-"El día de hoy tengo una reservación en el "Kingdom" a las 12:00 pm para tomar un aperitivo y hablar de nuestra propuesta con él, Nina, de hecho ahora mismo me estoy preparando para salir"-

**Después de haber acordado la inyección de capital por parte del grupo Suzushiro, este se había convertido en socio e inversionista principal de Taimatsu corp, dejando así a disposición de la organización dinero suficiente como para iniciar a su vez con otras inversiones que le aseguraran buenas ganancias… Isoyama Asahi era el actuar líder empresario en comunicaciones móviles, que comenzaba a ir en asenso gracias a múltiples contratos minoritarios para proveer tecnología y equipos en diferentes instituciones de gobierno, elemento que podría asegurar jugosos contratos con Taimatsu si lograban obtener numerosas acciones y accesos a las relaciones que poseía la compañía de Isoyama si firmaban un convenio de inversión minoritaria, haciendo de Taimatsu un accionista más…**

-"Perfecto, entonces sólo me resta esperar a su reporte… Sayers-san ya tiene listo el aproximado que puede ser ofrecido como máximo para invertir en Isoyama-san y es eso lo que le traigo ahora…"-

**Con un folder que traía en mano Nina se acercaba a Natsuki para entregárselo y a su vez esta tras revisarlo, lo tomo y guardo en una cartera de cuero que fungía como su portafolios de trabajo…**

-"Ouhmm, hehehe, ¿Qué no vas a llamarla Arika-chan? ¿NINA-CHAN?"-

-"¿¡Cómo!?"-

**Nina era sin duda una persona siempre seria con un aspecto tranquilo, pero con aquello Nina se notaba ciertamente ¿Perturbada?**

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

* * *

**Después de la ceremonia de nombramiento en la que Natsuki y las conocidas de Nina habían sido las protagonistas en una breve recepción que ofrecía la empresa se hallaban Nina acompañada de Natsuki con unos cuantos bocadillos de carnes frías viendo a los alrededores cuando de repente…**

-"¡NINA-CHAN!"-

**Natsuki que se encontraba viendo en dirección a donde se encontraba la dueña de tal Grito no veía como Nina se arrimaba más cerca de ella escondiendo un rostro abatido que amenazaba con huir del sitio…**

-"¡Ni-na-Chan!"-

**De la nada como si de cámara lenta se tratase vio como aquella hiperactiva y para nada profesional o seria chica se abalanzaba sobre Nina para abrazarla hasta estrujarla**

-"Agh… Arika…"-

-"¡Nina-chan! pero que felicidad me da el que ahora voy a estar contigo, saldremos a desayunar, a comer y a cenar ¡Juntas!"-

-"Arika-chan…, Nina-chan desfallecerá si la aprietas de ese modo"-

**En la escena había entrado una atractiva y bien proporcionada mujer que intentaba calmar los ánimos que estaban fuera de lugar en un evento tan formal**

-"¡Ers-chan! ¿Apoco no te da felicidad también?"-

-"Por supuesto… y más ahora que estaremos cerca de Nina-chan"-

**Con un extraño y ciertamente abochornante sonrojo en aquella chica se desarrollaba una escena que para Natsuki se hacía irreal al conocer el carácter tan serio de Nina…**

-"¡Agh! ¡Ya basta! ¡Las dos! ¡Compórtense por favor!"-

-"Mouuu"-

-"Si… Nina-chan"-

**Con Nina visiblemente molesta, apartaba a la tal Arika y veía seria a la llamada Ers-chan para ahora dirigir unas palabras a Natsuki**

-"Kuga-sama"-

-"¿¡Kugasama!?"-** Imprevistamente Arika había interrumpido estrepitosamente-**"Nina-chan, Nina-chan ¿Es ella la ídolo de la que hablabas en la universidad?"-

-"¿Idola yo?"-

-"AHHH"-

**Nina al borde de la crisis y el colapso se había sonrojado y tomado ahora ella violentamente a Arika para taparle la boca mientras Erstin se quedaba viendo seriamente a Natsuki**

**-"No… NO Kuga-sama por favor no le haga caso a esta insensata"-**

-"Hahaha"-_**Esto es una escena que seguramente no veré todos los días**_**-**"Nina y ¿Quienes son estas señoritas?"-

-"Le presento a dos conocidas…"-

-"Amigas Nina, ¡Amigas!

-"¡Agh! Guarda silencio Arika…"-

-"Jajaja que simpáticas"-** B**_**ueno creo faltaba algo de humor en esta ¿Fiesta? Aunque creo es una exageración**_

-"Ella Es Arika-sayers Estadista y especialista en ingeniería informática"-

-"Oh…, mucho gusto… ¿Arika-chan?"-_**Me da la impresión de que no hay necesidad de la formalidad**_

-"El gusto es todo mío KUGA-SAMA es un gusto conocerla después de años de escuchar a Nina hablar siempre de usted… Kuga-sempai, Kuga-sama, No imagina lo azotada que estaba todo el tiempo en la universidad"-

-"Ajajaja Ohh ¿Enserio?-_**JAjaja esto sí que es nuevo, sería bueno platicar un día con Nina después de esto**_

-"AHHH ¡Arika!"-

-"¡Kyaaa!"-

-"Hehehe, bueno a falta de presentación mi nombre es Erstin Ho, es un gusto, me especializo en negociación y planeación Kuga-sama será un placer trabajar con usted y la señorita Fujino"-

-"Es un gusto ¿Erstin-san?"-

-"Como guste llamarme está bien Kuga-sama"-

-"En ese caso, por favor siéntete libre de llamarme Natsuki…"-

**Con aquella presentación Nina y Arika que se habían mantenido peleando y Nina al escuchar todo se deshizo de Arika para volverse a incorporar a la ¿Conversación? Ya que presentía pasaría algo malo… para ella… claro..**

-"Natsuki-sama, ¿Estaría bien si Nina la llamase también por su nombre? Creo ha soñado con hacerlo desde siempre"-

-"¿Eh?"-

**Con un sonrojo extremo, Nina había por fin salido total y completamente de sus cabales que no sabía que hacer en esos momentos al haberse expuesto ahora con ayuda de sus dos ¿¡AMIGAS!? Ante Natsuki**

-"Pues… ahora que lo pienso… yo ya tenía permiso de llamar a Nina por su nombre pero nunca me ha llamado por el mío..."-

-"Oh ya veo… es una verdadera lástima Natsuki-sama, si la hubiera conocido en la Universidad…"-

**Nina que ya no podía huir, sin previo aviso había aprisionado la boca de Erstin con sus manos para evitar lo que dijera y con un nada sutil movimiento tomo a Arika al mismo tiempo para disculparse y salir huyendo del lugar… dejando a Natsuki con una sonrisa a punto de la risa con tan extrañísima y confusa escena que acaba de ocurrir… **

_**No había visto que Nina fuera tratada con tanta familiaridad antes, aquellas chicas parecían hacerla feliz aunque no lo demostrara, ahora solo falta ver su habilidad para estar en Taimatsu… quizás consiga molestar un poco a Nina con esto jujuju (Hay pero que mala soy) **_

**Sin saberlo a lo lejos Natsuki, Shizuru había observado toda la escena y a una Natsuki que se hallaba disfrutando de los bocadillos mientras ella se limitaba a hablar con algunas personas a su alrededor**

* * *

**Fin de Flash Back**

* * *

-"Quizás yo también deba llamarte Nina-chan"-

-"¡De ninguna manera Kuga-sama! Eso sería muy…"-

-"¿Muy qué?"-

-"Aniñado…"-

-"Ohhh ¿Así que te molestaría que te hablara como una niña?"-

-"En efecto…"-

-"Entonces…"-

**Con Natsuki lista para salir de su oficina, se había acercado a Nina para despedirse pasando su brazo por los hombros de Nina y con su mano acerco la mejilla de Nina a la suya, que no tuvo ninguna reacción aparente más que la de ponerse tan rígida que las piedras mismas sentirían envidia…**

-"Seguiré llamándote "solo" Nina…"-

**Y Finalizando el roce de sus mejillas Natsuki emprendía la graciosa huida, al tiempo que dejaba a una sonrojada y molesta Nina que la veía partir…**

-"Aghh Kuga-sama, ¿¡Usted también!?"-

-"Hahaha, nos vemos en unas horas Nina…"- _**Heheh es divertido molestar de vez en cuando a Nina**_

* * *

**Media hora después, y con una Nina ya más tranquila en la oficina de Shizuru…**

* * *

-"Fujino-sama se hace imperante que Kuga-sama contrate personal o utilice el que ya está disponible"- _**Para que por lo menos no tenga que ir a su oficina siempre que necesito darle algo**_-" Hay muchos rumores y eso no es algo bueno a futuro"-

-"Creo tienes razón Nina"-_**Para qué negarlo, sabía que Nina tenía razón, a este ritmo habría problemas si esa situación seguía así… después de todo nunca se sabe quién puede estar escuchando y pueda ir con información adicional a otros lugares…**_

-"El problema es que nadie quiere trabajar con ella Fujino-sama"-

-"Bueno ese también es un problema"-

-"¿Que podemos hacer? Kuga-sama se niega a que arregle entrevistas de trabajo y se niega a dejar de hacer todas las labores"-

-"Bueno Nina, tomando en cuenta lo que me dices, ya me he hecho cargo de eso y a partir de hoy entrara la última persona que colaborara en nuestro proyecto"-

**Nina que había escuchaba atenta a su jefa hablar sobre el problema de personal de Natsuki no se esperaba escuchar del anuncio de la nueva persona**

-"¿Y de quien se trata Fujino-sama?"-

-"Ya lo veras cuando llegue, Nina, en más o menos dos horas se presentara a tomar posesión de su nombramiento y quiero que le expliques lo más esencial del trato a Kuga-san"-

-"¿A Kuga-sama?"-

**Por un momento en que Nina pensó tendría que explicarle al nuevo elemento sobre la situación delicada y funciones de la empresa en ningún momento se espero que tuviera que hacer de guía para el trato a Natsuki, ¿Por qué le pediría algo así su jefa? No tenía idea, pero cada cosa reforzaba su sospecha de que en verdad algo había sucedido entre ellas dos…**

-"Si… ya que entrara como jefe de departamento"-

-"¿Jefe?"- _**Entonces se trata de un hombre**_

-"Si… y será jefe del departamento de Kuga-san"-

-"¿Como dice Fujino-sama?"-

-"Es un problema el que Kuga-san no cuente con el personal necesario para realizar sus labores, y creo no es posible atienda sus compromisos y al mismo tiempo haga el resto del trabajo administrativo, y como al parecer no hay nadie que pueda seguir el ritmo, he decidido que esta persona se hará cargo, además yo avalo y aseguro será de ayuda para nuestro proyecto..."-

**Cuando Shizuru contrato a Natsuki no esperaba otra cosa que eficiencia por su fama en el mundo de los negocios, además por lo que le estaba pagando, que no era nada barato, pero con el transcurrir de los meses se dio una grata sorpresa al darse cuenta que a pesar de lo poco que había conocido de ella, era una persona entregada y devota a su labor… en cinco meses ya había conseguido 15 propuestas de inversión y 2 enormes contratos que aseguraban bastos beneficios a la compañía… con un mínimo de inversión por parte de Taimatsu, proyectos en empresas que por lo que había revisado, Natsuki se aseguraba terminarían siendo absorbidos por Taimatsu…, al principio creía que de entre sus múltiples habilidades el de la colaboración en equipo era la única que fallaba haciendo de este su primer ¿Defecto? Y uno muy grave a su parecer… Pero al observar un poco más y analizarlo detenidamente, cada movimiento, para un equipo de trabajo normal el conseguir esa cantidad de trabajo era irreal y lidiar con ello estaba fuera de proporción, así que salía de lo común que Natsuki sola hubiera logrado todo ello estando sola… Así que el tema de la incompetencia del equipo de trabajo no era una mala Justificación, por ello, pensando detenidamente, Shizuru decidió que Natsuki debería tener una persona en la cual apoyase al nivel en el que ella trabajaba y en su mente tenia a un solo candidato…**

-"Esta persona entrara exclusivamente como el asistente de Kuga-san, y lidiara con las entrevistas que Kuga no pueda hacer…"-

-"Fujino-sama… ¿Acaso está hablando de aquella persona?

**Nina que se había mantenido meditando sobre lo que decía su jefa no pudo evitar sospechar inmediatamente de la persona que se trataba al escuchar contaba con la confianza y respaldo de su superiora…**

-"En efecto Nina…"-

-"Fujino-sama ¿Acaso no es algo muy arriesgado? Teniendo en cuanta de que su padre es quien tiene la mira puesta en usted y todo esto"-

-"No hay nada de qué preocuparse Nina, después de todo, es una carta que usaríamos tarde o temprano… y el quiso y acepto todas las atenuantes… este también es su deseo…"-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en un elegante y rustico restaurant, en una mesa situada en una terraza se encontraba Natsuki disfrutando de un plato que tenia carne y vegetales mientras su acompañante degustaba de un plato igual…**

* * *

-"Es un verdadero placer disfrutar de su compañía Kuga-san"-

-"El placer es mío Isoyama-san, y dígame, ¿Que ha pensado de nuestra propuesta?"-

-"Ah-Ah Kuga-san, primero la comida y el privilegio de ver su belleza… después hablaremos de otras cosas…"-

**Aquel hombre era Isoyama Asahi, famoso por su reciente incursión en las comunicaciones móviles, impulsado por los contratos que había logrado con el gobierno, era de complexión un tanto delgada, vestía un traje gris rallado con una corbata negra, de cabello marrón quebrado, ligeramente largo, con una edad aproximada a los 28 años, ojos grises, que no escondían el evidente interés que tenia por Natsuki, que no tenía nada que ver con los negocios…**

-"Déjeme decirle que es un verdadero regalo a la vista su belleza"-

-"Le agradezco"- _**Claro y mis ojos son como dos hermosos jades**_

-"Y sus ojos son como dos hermosísimos jades"-

…_**Sin comentarios…**_-"Cambiando de tema Isoyama-san…"- _**Ya no hay imaginación hoy en día…**_

-"Por favor, llámeme Asahi"-

-"Claro… Asahi-san, dígame ¿Que ha pensado sobre nuestra propuesta?"-

-"Kuga-san, en realidad, su interés por invertir en mi compañía me toma por sorpresa, ya que por años hemos intentado una asociación con Fujino Group…"-

-"Asahi-san, la compañía que represento sólo es liderada por la señorita Fujino-sama, de momento actúa independiente del grupo Fujino, así que la inversión que ahora le proponemos no se relaciona con ningún tipo de contrato o asociación con el mismo, es simplemente una inversión que nos es llamativa, puesto que comunicaciones es un sector en el cual queremos probar suerte…"- _**Y tener sus recientes contactos burocráticos…**_

-"Suena a que no saben qué hacer con su dinero Kuga-san"-

-"No me mal entienda Asahi-san, es verdad que Taimatsu corp está en un momento sumamente favorable, pero también ahora busca redefinirse así que ahora está en busca de nuevas alternativas prometedoras"-

**Después de la comida que había tenido lugar, ambos habían comenzado con el tema acordado, sin embargo mientras Natsuki se centraba en lo que le atañaba, Asahi-san se encontraba más ocupado observando cada detalle de la figura de Natsuki…escuchando apenas lo que ella decía…**

-"Así que es ahora cuando tomamos la decisión de invertir en su compañía…"-

-"Si… Bueno, mire Kuga-san, en realidad, acudí a esta cita para decirle, que en estos momentos no estamos interesados en su proposición… quizás en otro momento…"-

-"¿Esta consiente que con este rechazo, su compañía perderá la oportunidad de expansión a corto plazo?"-

-"Lo entiendo a la perfección Kuga-san pero también entiendo que con esto, también pierden una importante ganancia resultado de su inversión"-

_**Pfff… pero que asno resulto ser este hombre… reusará un contrato que podría beneficiarlo a largo plazo… ¿Pues que esperaba? ¡Claro que debemos tener ganancias!, ¿Quien invertiría en una compañía sin esperar algo a cambio? Después de todo la información que tenia de él no mencionaba nada que tuviera que ver con una inteligencia destacada**_

-"Y no quisiera tener que ceder parte de las ganancias a ustedes por año y medio que estipula el contrato que me propone…"

-"Lamento mucho su decisión Isoyama-san, no me queda más que desearle éxito en su empresa"- _**Y que no venga rogando después por nuestra ayuda…**_

**Dejando a un lado la servilleta de tela que tenía en sus manos Natsuki se preparaba para levantarse cuando…**

-"Por otro lado quizás cambie de opinión si acepta ir a tomar una copa conmigo esta noche… Kuga-san"-

**Con una impetuosa mirada y un gesto para nada cortes, Isoyama Asahi, se aventuraba a intentar conseguir algo con la atractiva representante…**

_**Creo este piensa que nací ayer o que es mi primera negociación… a la cama es a donde quiere ir a tomar una copa y seguramente encima mío… **_

-"Lo lamento, Asahi-san, pero si usted reúsa en estos momentos a siquiera considerar nuestra propuesta no hay razón alguna para que "hablemos" de lo mismo en un lugar diferente, con permiso"-

**En un rápido movimiento el soberbio empresario que mostraba un gesto insistente y un tanto sugerente había tomado la muñeca de Natsuki cuando se disponía a levantarse de la mesa…**

-"Le aseguro no se arrepentirá Kuga-san"-

**Natsuki luchaba contra sus múltiples pensamientos que acaparaban en esos breves instantes en los cuales destacaban el debate de entre aplicar una llave muy dolorosa al brazo que la retenía y enfrentarse a la posible demanda, y por otro lado pensaba en idear una posible justificación para su no muy tolerante Jefa, que no le dirigía la palabra más que para asuntos estrictamente laborales, y si llegaba con una demanda en lugar de un contrato, seguramente eso no le haría quedar nada bien… No es como si fuera la primera vez que tuviera que lidiar con acosadores o insistentes hombres de negocios que un cacahuate les importaba lo que una "bella" chica tuviera que decirles, después de todo la mayoría solo lo pensaba hasta que veían los resultados de lo que no consideraron por babear ante la negociadora… era sin duda un problema poseer "belleza" (cuanta modestia)en ese tipo de ambientes, al estar ciertamente muy presente el estereotipo de "mujer bonita igual a poco cerebro" pero a su vez el atractivo se había convertido con el paso del tiempo en una excelente herramienta cuando se utilizaba de manera adecuada…**

-"Debe haber alguna forma en que usted acepte Kuga-san…"-

**No todos eran unos acosadores, ni todos unos santos, muchos muy inteligentes y astutos, pero es ahí precisamente en donde radica lo emocionante de la profesión… la ira de la subestimación, la adrenalina de la competencia, el cansancio del trabajo hecho y finalmente el orgullo de la victoria, todas y cada una de las sensaciones y etapas eran equiparables al de una lucha… una en la que el triunfo lo era todo…**

**De una mirada gélida y un rostro serio, Natsuki paso a suavizar sus gestos para hablar más calmadamente con aquel insistente que no sabía con quien se metía…**

-"Quizás acepte si antes usted accede a un simple reto…"-

-"Soy todo oídos Kuga-san…"-

**Dejando libre la muñeca de Natsuki, Asahi-san se acomodaba en su asiento para escuchar lo que aquella mujer le decía con una obvia posición de supremacía al haber logrado se quedara Natsuki… sintiendo ya una victoria fácil… si la hacía suya, no solo obtendría la cuenta que le ofrecían, con más beneficios de los que le prometían, ya que seguramente con algo más de insistencia también pasaría el rato con una bella mujer **

-"Antes que nada quiero tenga claro que si yo gano este reto usted accederá a realizar el contrato mínimo por 6 meses con todas las condiciones y atenuantes que nosotros pongamos, de esta forma tendrá la oportunidad de ver la dinámica y no representara "riesgo" alguno para sus intereses"-

-"Mmm y ¿Que hay si yo gano lo que me propone Kuga-san?"-

**Con una "inocente" y aparentemente juguetona aunque discreta sonrisa Natsuki hacia ademan de pensar (algo muy falso para la gente sin calentura Obviamente)**

-"Mmm que le parece, que si usted gana yo accederé a acompañarlo a CUALQUIER "Lugar" que prefiera… "-

-"Ohhhmm ya veo…"-

**Con una obvia cara de convencimiento aquel sujeto solo "pensaba" muy seguramente en los lugares o mejor dicho en el lugar que elegiría como recompensa a su confianza y destreza en lo que sea que le propusieran ya que estaba seguro sería fácil lo que fuera de lo que se tratara…**

-"¿Qué dice? ¿Cerramos este acuerdo?"-

-"Por supuesto Kuga-san será un placer el llevarla a pasar un buen rato después de que hagamos lo que propone…"-

-"Perfecto entonces prosigamos…"- _**Este pez ya mordió el anzuelo… Ufff… Dalay, dalay, creo que comienzo a recordar cómo lidiar con mi propio carácter… un poco más y seguro terminaba rompiéndole el brazo a este sujeto**_

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en la oficina de Shizuru…**_

* * *

-"Por cierto ¿Y cuáles son las actividades de Kuga-san para el día de hoy Nina?-_**En los oficios y memos señalaba un cita con alguien**_

-"Hoy tenía programada una comida de negocios, para tratar lo del acuerdo en comunicaciones"-

-"Oh ya veo y ¿En dónde?"- _**Solo pregunto para saber que hace mi empleada, solo por eso, debo asegurarme de que no le estoy pagando por holgazanear, si… si…**_

-"Según su agenda seria en el restaurant "Kingdom" Fujino-sama"-

-"¿Y quién es el anfitrión?"-

-"El señor cabecilla de empresas "Shitani" Isoyama Asahi-san"-

-"¿Eh…?"-

-"Personalmente pensé sería una mala idea ya que se han reusado a colaborar en cualquiera de los corporativos del grupo Fujino, sin razón aparente, desde que incursionaron en el mundo de las comunicaciones, pero Kuga-sama dijo que ella haría que eso cambiara, puesto que los contactos burocráticos que ahora poseen nos serian de mucha ayuda"-

-"Increíble… Sin duda Kuga-san nunca deja de asombrarme"- _**Espero no tenga muchos problemas ya que después de todo creo la negativa de Isoyama es en parte culpa mía… supongo… si tan solo el heredero no fuera un idiota…**_

* * *

_**Flash back**_

* * *

**Hace unos cuantos años…**

-"Shizuru-chan por favor, no seas así ambos sabemos que podríamos pasar un buen rato si tu accedieras…"-

_**Pfff este pelmazo ya me tiene fastidiada, ¿Por qué es que tengo que pasar todo el día con él? A sí, ya recuerdo… ordenes de mi padre… aun así no le veo el caso, ni que fueran una firma tan importante o significativa para nosotros…puede que solo sirvan para ser absorbidos y ni así eso valdría mi tiempo con este sujeto**_

-"Isoyama-san en primer lugar, agradecere me llame por Fujino en lugar de mi nombre y en segundo le recuerdo que no estamos al mismo nivel como para que me haga ese tipo de comentarios"-

**Fastidiada al fin, Shizuru, dejaba muy en claro lo que quería de la manera más ¿Educada? Que el lugar le permitía ya que se encontraban en una reunión al aire libre organizado por el corporativo de Isoyama…**

-"Por favor Shizuru no seas tan seria, estoy seguro, haría que pasaras un gran día…"-

**Mientras Isoyama Asahi se había acercado lo suficiente como para intentar rodear a Shizuru con sus brazos, esta había retrocedido grácilmente mientras vertía su bebida con hielos "Accidentalmente" en los pantalones de su acompañante, provocando más de una reacción escandalosa..**

-"Oh… lo "lamento" mucho Isoyama-san…"-

-"¡Pero qué!"-

**Armando cierto escándalo Shizuru se había apartado del lado de Isoyama para ir en busca de otra entretención, no sin antes dedicarle unas últimas palabras…**

-"Espero con esto aprenda un poco de modales Isoyama-san, ah y me olvidaba, gracias por el "Buen rato", ha sido muy gracioso el que se derramara la bebida encima para alegrar mi día"-

**Con una afable sonrisa Shizuru emprendía su ida bajo la mirada de varios presentes que interpretaron el incidente como algo ideado por el joven Isoyama para entretener a la heredera Fujino… Sin duda ese día Shizuru se la había pasado "bien" a pesar de la reprimenda que tuvo por parte de su padre después de ello…**

* * *

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

-"Nina-chan…"-

-"Dígame Fujino-sama"-

-"Quiero acudas con Kuga-san"-

-"Pero Fujino-sama, aun quedan detalles que afinar en la contratación de aquella persona, y no creo que Kuga-sama necesite ayuda para las negociaciones"-

-"Eso puede esperar…Solo quiero que vayas a apoyarla ¿De acuerdo?"-** _Solo quiero asegurarme de que mi empleada y mi inversión estén bien… Si, solo eso, no es que me preocupe por Natsuki…_**

**Con una expresión que solo podía ser descrita como rara, Nina se limito a ver igualmente raro a su jefa y asentir para cumplir su extraña petición…**

* * *

_**1 hora y media después… en cierto lugar…**_

* * *

**Jadeos resonaban en el sitio, acompañados de extraños y sugerentes ruidos…**

-"Ufff…, no pensé que fueras tan… buena, kuga-san… ufff…"-

-"¿Listo para ceder Asahi-san?"-

-"Aun me quedan varias técnicas por usar Kuga-san…"-

-"No creo logre impresionarme…"-

-"En ese caso tendremos que comprobarlo…"-

-"¿Kuga-sama?"-

**Repentinamente una familiarísisima voz interrumpía el momento, para dejar ver a su dueña ciertamente impactada…**

-"¿Que es lo que está haciendo?"-

-"¡Ah! ¡Nina! ¡Qué bueno es verte!, ¿Que te trae por aquí?"-

-"Yo… yo… yo venía a apoyarla…"-

-"¿Eh?"-

* * *

**Otra hora después en cierta oficina se paseaba de un lugar a otro Shizuru que no dejaba de tener una extraña preocupación por su más reciente empleada que quizás había evadido por un tiempo viéndola siempre con la única excusa de trabajo, impaciente por recibir noticias, no dejaba de moverse… hasta que harta de esperar decidió mejor volver a concentrar sus pensamientos en lo que se supone debería estar haciendo… revisar una gruesa carpeta de archivos… así que tomo asiento en su escritorio para dar paso a su actividad hasta que repentinamente alguien toco a su puerta provocando un pequeño sobresalto de nerviosismo que la hizo girar rápidamente en su silla con su carpeta y "aparentar" trabajaba… ¿Por qué hacia eso? Se preguntaba, de forma que contesto por inercia al llamado de su puerta**

* * *

-"¿Si?"-

-"Fujino-sama…"-

-"¡Ara! Nina-chan, adelante, adelante, ¿Cómo te fue? Más bien ¿Cómo les fue?"-

-"Bien… Fujino-sama"-

-"Y…¿Como le fue a nuestra "apreciada" colaboradora?"

_**Nina no lo entendía pero desde hace ya unos meses que podía percibir en su respetada jefa un tono un tanto "sarcástico" quizás rayando en lo irónico al momento de referirse a Natsuki, no obstante en esos momentos no le era muy importante…**_

-"Pues…, creo le va bien… Kuga-sama se quedo con Isoyama-san…"

-"¿Cómo?"-

**Shizuru se veía sorprendida ya que si recordaba bien, había mandado a Nina apoyarla hasta el final a Natsuki y no esperaba volviera con esas noticias…**

-"Cuando me encontré con ellos estaban sudorosos"-

-"¿Sudorosos?"-

**Shizuru no podía ocultar su sorpresa ante lo que le decía Nina…**

-"Y muy agitados"-

-"¿¡Como dices!?"-

**Shizuru no pudo evitar que por su mente pasara una imagen exageradamente… SEXOSA con Natsuki de protagonista mientras aquel sujeto hacia de ella lo que quería y sin querer inconscientemente comenzó a desquebrajar el grueso lomo de la carpeta que sostenía, sin que Nina siquiera se diera cuenta ya que ladeaba su cabeza un tanto ¿Sonrojada? para relatar lo que había acontecido**

-"Se encontraban muy ocupados… por ello decidí dejarlos a solas… y Kuga-sama dijo que se reportaría inmediatamente en cuanto estuviera de regreso"-

-"¿Qué? ¿Queee? ¿¡Y con autoridad de quien!?"-

**Shizuru parecía haber perdido fugazmente la compostura ya que su mente o más especifico su imaginación se encontraba atormentándola con imágenes avasalladoramente irreales de posiciones, gestos y muchas otras cosas más…**

-"Pues… de usted Fujino-sama, le dio autoridad para decidir sobre sus acciones…"- _**O eso había entendido yo desde que le permitió estar sin decirle nada incluso desplazando a su propio equipo de trabajo**_

-"¿Que yo hice qué?"-

-"¿Fujino-sama se encuentra bien?"-

**Nina ya no podía contener la preocupación que comenzó a sentir al ver a su jefa ciertamente fuera de sus ¿Cabales? Así que se aventuro a indagar…**

-"Claro que si Nina-chan, me encuentro bien, MUY BIEN, pero ¡Más importante aun! Quiero regreses a donde se encuentren y la traigas de regreso para que me explique en persona ella misma el ¡Por qué se manda por si sola!"-

-"Pero… Fujino sama… no creo sea conveniente interrumpirlos en medio de su juego…"-

**Con truenos, rayos y una mirada petrificada por un efecto que hizo parecer a Shizuru convertida en piedra agrietándose solo pudo imaginar a Natsuki vestida con algún traje entallado de cuero al estilo Bondage y al estúpido de Isoyama con un látigo hasta que Nina decidió sacarla de su perturbada fantasía**

-"Además creo Kuga-sama iba ganado"-

-"¿¡Ganando!?"-

**Shizuru volvió nuevamente a su estado caótico para imaginar ahora al susodicho con el traje Bondage atado y a Natsuki con un traje similar con unas botas de cuero y látigo en mano**

-"Si… Fujino-sama, ya que se encontraban en medio de un partido de tenis"-

-"¿Ara…?"-

**Sin más reacción… Shizuru salía de su estupefacción para entrar a un nuevo estado en el cual de escenario tenían una silenciosa oficina, en la cual sólo faltaba una bolita de paja empujada por alguna corriente de aire…**

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en cierto centro deportivo…**_

* * *

-"¿Listo para rendirse?"-

-"No… No puede ser…"-

-"Bueno… de todos modos sólo le queda un juego de este set que le recuerdo es el ultimo, ¿Acaso quiere el partido del honor?"-

**Asahi y Natsuki habían mantenido un intenso y para nada reñido juego de 5 sets como se haría en torneos como el Grand Slam, del cual Isoyama alardeaba había participado y ganado en más de una ocasión, sin embargo, ante Natsuki este no había sido oponente ni mucho menos calentamiento, ya que había ganado ya 4 de los 5 sets y sólo le faltaba un partido más para completar el quinto puesto que cada set se componía de 6 juegos**

-"Le recuerdo que usted eligió este deporte para hacerlo más "Justo"-

**Sin aliento y con solo su orgullo y terquedad motivándolo Isoyama Asahi se negaba a aceptar la aplastante victoria que Natsuki había obtenido así que como intento desesperado decidió lanzar un último reto…**

-"En ese caso Kuga… si tan fácil le ha resultado "Vencerme" ¿Qué le parece si apostamos todo al último juego del set?"-

-"Pfff…"- _**Este hombre ya cayó en la desesperación… y a mí ya me hizo perder mucho de mi tiempo…- "**_Y dígame Asahi-san, ¿Que gano yo aceptando su nueva propuesta cuando ya tengo ganado el encuentro?"-

-"El trato fue que si ganaba yo firmaría contrato por 6 meses con ustedes sin restricción alguna con la opción de fijar su propio limite"- _**Algo muy descabellado debo admitir, pero es precisamente por eso que no me puedo dar el lujo de cumplir mi palabra… Aunque nada me obliga si de todos modos ella ganase**_- "Así que… ¿Qué le parece si accedo a firmar con ustedes por 1 año? Claro si gana el último juego"-

-"mmm"-

**Natsuki que sostenía su raqueta entre sus manos mientras lucia a la luz de los rayos del soy un conjunto de ropa deportiva de falda blanca con una playera tipo polo para dama azul marino con un peinado recogido en una coleta alta, meditaba acerca de la proposición hecha, ya que si bien tenía la ventaja, aquello parecía pan comido, no obstante… si algo aprendió muy bien mucho antes de llegar a ese punto fue a nunca dejarse ganar por la vanidad o la confianza y en definitiva a no confiar en tratos que se alardeen de ser muy buenos y aun más importante de tratos que solo estén apalabrados y sin ninguna firma legal…**

-"Me parece bien…"-

-"¡Perfecto!"-

-"Pero antes, Asahi-san, mi condición para usted para acceder a su proposición es que firme un acuerdo legal conmigo"-

-"¿Cómo dice?"-

**Aquel hombre no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ya que parecía más un chiste que una seria declaración **

-"¿Y como se supone lo hagamos Kuga-san? ¿Quiere abandonemos el juego y salgamos en busca de algún abogado que elabore un acuerdo ahora? Y después de eso si gusta posponemos el encuentro para un mes o dos… o ¿Será que tiene miedo de perder cuando ya ha ganado todos anteriormente?"-

"-Al contrario Asahi-san pero da la casualidad que en mi cartera traigo unos cuantas cartas compromiso y poder… básicas por supuesto… sin ningún entramado o enredo legal… simplemente formalismos que me aseguren cumplirá su palabra si gano este juego…"-

-"Kuga-san debe estar bromeando"- _**O muy loca seguramente**_

-"Bueno Asahi-san, en realidad nunca pensé que fuera un caballero que pudiera negar a su palabra y si se niega a esto quizás no debimos venir en primer lugar ya que le recuerdo fue usted el que insistió siguiera "escuchándolo"-

-"…"-

-"Veo que no tiene seguridad… y no lo culpo… ¿Quién querría reconocer el hecho de que perdió con una negociadora? y en más de un sentido, es una lástima ya que hubiera sido interesante averiguar al lugar que iríamos si ganaba la justa…"-

**Como si se tratara de una estocada o de una roja bandera de aquellas que se utilizan para incentivar a los toros a embestir… Natsuki había dado un golpe y a su vez estimulado al dubitativo Isoyama que sin duda no podía permitir siquiera que alardearan una victoria sobre el…**

-"No se hable más Kuga-san, acepto su trato, saque su pequeño contrato o lo que sea mientras yo tomo algo de agua"-

-"Bien…"- _**¡Ha! El idiota callo redondito…**_

**Mientras Natsuki caminaba tranquila en dirección a su cartera de oficina que mantenía entre sus cosas deportivas Asahi tomaba su botella de agua y su celular para hacer uso de este, en lo que parecía un mensaje lo que hacía… hasta que Natsuki se acerco a él con un par de papeles y una pluma…**

-"Aquí tiene Asahi-san… puede darle un vistazo si desea, solo son papeles de rutina"-

-"No hay necesidad de ello Kuga-san, lo firmare, pero solo espero esté preparada para morder el polvo"-

-"Lo que diga…"-

**Con los papeles firmados y resguardados en la cartera de Natsuki ambos reanudaban su partido siendo Asahi el que diera el saque de inicio…**

**Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que reanudaron el partido… por un lado Asahi se hallaba intentando aguantar en lo que su nada honesto plan se llevaba a cabo mientras que Natsuki, simplemente alargaba un poco el encuentro antes de ganarlo hasta que…. de la nada, mientras corría en la cancha para dar su último golpe a la pelota sintió bajo sus pies raros objetos que hicieron resbalara no sin antes haber asestado un certero aunque inestable golpe a la pelota…**

**En cuestión de segundos, en los cuales Asahi se había dado cuenta que la victoria estaba a su alcance, ágilmente Natsuki se había repuesto a su trastabilleo para ver fugazmente unas pequeñas esferas muy parecidas a los balines en el suelo que le habían hecho resbalar, sin embargo en un rápido movimiento con la pelota dirigiéndose hacia un extremo lejano a ella, Natsuki se movido velozmente esperando no volver a resbalar, de manera que desde un Angulo imposible alcanzo de nuevo la pelota dándole un golpe tan fuerte que logro ganar la contienda… **

**El plan era que Natsuki resbalara con dichas esferas metálicas y perdiera el encuentro para así reclamar la victoria, sin embargo, no contaba con que Natsuki fuera tan hábil… ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Si la mujer parecía más una modelo de revista que una atleta!**

-"Bien… Asahi-san… esto significa he ganado"-

**Con leves gotas de sudor Natsuki ignoraba la obvia obstrucción que había experimentado para reclamar su victoria…**

-"No… ¡NO ES VERDAD!"-

**Natsuki que ignoraba las palabras de Asahi alistaba sus cosas para salir del lugar puesto que aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer a su regreso en la oficina y lo que acababa de acontecer le había robado suficiente tiempo, así que antes de irse decidió acercarse a un derrotado y arrodillado Asahi para dedicarle unas últimas palabras…**

-"Espere una llamada mía muy pronto Asahi-san, ya que estaré visitando su empresa próximamente… que tenga un excelente día…"-

**Con una sonrisa y un gesto de victoria Natsuki emprendía su camino dejando atrás a un agobiado Asahi con un rostro desencajado ante su rotunda derrota…**

**Viendo como Natsuki se marchaba desesperado, se levanto y comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella, acelerando cada vez más su paso hasta comenzar a correr, para intentar abalanzarse en Natsuki, con el objetivo de obtener la cartera que tenia los documentos que había firmado, sin embargo, en un rápido y muy muy ágil movimiento, el imprudente hombre solo sintió en cuestión de segundos su mundo ser puesto de cabeza ya que al estar lo suficientemente cerca de Natsuki en su embestida, esta lo había tomado por uno de sus brazos para aplicarle un agarre atrayéndolo a ella haciendo el efecto de envolverla al tiempo que le daba la espalda, bajando su cadera y "cargándolo" para hacerlo volar, haciendo uso de la fuerza que el propio Asahi habia puesto en aquel ataque, de modo que termino derribándolo y dejándolo inmóvil viendo el despejado y hermoso cielo… Sintiendo como el efecto daba un dolor intenso en su cuerpo por la caída en concreto…**

-"No, no…, pensé Asahi-san era un caballero, ¿No creerá que sólo soy una cara bonita o sí?"-

-"Pero que…"-

**Incapaz de volverse a levantar Natsuki tomo su portafolio que había tirado para hacer aquel espectáculo y emprendió de nuevo su camino a la salida no sin antes detenerse sin girar su vista y dedicar unas palabras**

-"No se preocupe Asahi-san… le aseguro no hare que desaparezca su empresa"-_**Bueno si no me da la gana**_-"Ya que además de lo que firmo para cumplir su parte, también firmo un poder que me concede total y completo acceso, manejo y uso de su compañía…"-

-"¿¡Que!?"-

**Sin siquiera levantarse puesto que el dolor no se lo permitía Asahi se limitaba a emitir breves respuestas**

-"Quizás debería leer siempre todo lo que firma"-**_ ¿Que nadie le enseño algo así de elemental?_**- "En fin… que este bien, ya nos estaremos viendo pronto y por su puesto a la próxima yo invito el desayuno"-

**Sin más que decir, Natsuki reanudo su camino, no sin antes pasar al sitio, entre unos arbustos en el que se ocultaba el responsable de aquellas tretas**

-"¡Hey! Tu"-

-"¡AGH!"-

**Cuando un pequeño sujeto, de aspecto rastrero fue descubierto, este intento huir, pero Natsuki lo tomo del cuello de su camisa para dirigir su cabeza y mirada a la que lo retenía y encontrarse repentinamente una aguda y amenazante mirada con un rostro serio…**

-"Dile a tu jefe que para la próxima elabore mejores tretas o de lo contrario que no se moleste en siquiera intentarlas y hablando de tu jefe será mejor vayas a ver si está bien ya que no se puede levantar ¿Entendido?"-

-"¡S…s….si!"- **El pequeño hombre que estaba muy asustado por el rostro hermoso pero amenazante de la que lo aprisionaba no dejaba de temblar, así que solo asintió y fue liberado para ir en ayuda de su Jefe…**

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en cierto lugar…**_

* * *

-"Cinturón negro en tres diferentes disciplinas marciales"-

-"Más de 7 idiomas dominados"-

-"Un largo listado de estudios académicos"-

-"Y aun más habilidades que no se hallan en sus registros"-

-"Esa es la preparación de Kuga Natsuki-sama"-

-"Ohmm "-

-"Como ve ella es la candidata perfecta sin embargo ya ha sido contratada"-

-"¿Por quién?"

-"Por Taimatsu corp"-

-"La quiero, no creo que en Taimatsu le ofrezcan lo que ella busca además de que no le pagaran lo mismo que nosotros…"-

-"Pero señor… no creo sea posible que trabaje para nosotros en estos momentos…"-

-"No hay nada imposible… No para mi…"-

* * *

**_Al mismo tiempo… en la oficina de Shizuru…_**

* * *

**Se encontraban Nina en compañía de su jefa esperando la visita que ya había sido anunciada por la secretaria particular de Shizuru… hasta que unos golpes en la puerta dieron aviso…**

-"Adelante"-

-"Fujino-sama…"-

-"Que gusto verte Kanzaki-san, por favor pasa…"-

-"Gracias…"-

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**COMENTARIOS**

¡Voilà! Apuesto que no se esperaban una actualización tan rápida (ajajaja) he de decir que el crédito por haber hecho este capítulo se los doy enteramente a ustedes, ya que en cuanto empecé a recibir sus comentarios, la inspiración y el entusiasmo vino a mí, así que antes de entrar a clases he decidido actualizar lo más que pueda, así que tengo la seguridad de que si vuelvo a recibir sus comentarios de nuevo tan rápido el siguiente puede que esté en ¡Uno o dos días! Ya que me encuentro escribiéndolo en estos momentos… ¿Por qué? Bueno… si he de volver a confesar, he de decir que el presente capitulo me ha salido tan extenso que he tenido que cortarlo, así que esto trae a colación un asunto que quería consultar con ustedes…

**Me he dado cuenta que los últimos capítulos los he hecho realmente extensos y este no ha sido la excepción, así que quisiera saber si les es grato o fácil de leer cosas así de extensas…. De lo contrario pues haría lo posible para acortar los capítulos…**

Por otro lado si quieren ver en detalle el movimiento que Natsuki realizo al estimado Asahi busquen en Youtube: **Judo - Seoi Nage proyección cargando sobre la espalda**, les aseguro que después de verlo podrán imaginar mejor la escena (hehehe)

**En fin… me despido agradeciendo nuevamente todos y cada uno de los comentarios que han hecho posible la realización de esta historia, así como espero sea de su agrado la continuación y si no es así por favor no duden en hacérmelo notar…**

**Nicoli 3**: Ajajaja, creo si he sido cruel al cortarlo ahí, pero ¡hey! He aquí la continuación, aunque se no trata mucho de momentos más "íntimos", no descarto la idea de algo próximo (jejeje) muchas gracias Nicoli, de verdad que todos tus ánimos me llegan y es por ello que esta historia es posible… te agradezco mucho siempre me hagas saber las partes que te gustan de la historia ya que son escenas las cuales idealizo con gran entusiasmo de lograr transmitir lo que quiero decir… espero te vaya muy bien en todo y me despido agradeciéndote nuevamente por todo, Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**Alexade:** Ajajaja estoy de acuerdo en que pronto Nina enloquecerá y mas a este ritmo… espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo, Saludos!

**Dan-Han:** Se que tarde… pero Hey! He aquí el siguiente capítulo, a que no esperabas fuera tan rápido, saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**Eclair Rozen: **No sabes lo mucho que me animan tus comentarios ya que aminora esa terrible sensación de culpa al dejarlos esperando, muchas gracias por el comentario, me ha sacado una sonrisa y carcajada, así como me alegra mucho el que te haya agradado el capitulo, espero este también te guste, muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos!

**Vianka:** Ajajaja en acuerdo y promesa de no dejar la historia he aquí la continuación que espero sea de tu entero agrado, muchas gracias por la felicitación me hace muy feliz el que prestes tu atención a esta historia, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**Darkyoru:** Ajajaja en realidad ahora que lo mencionas no me había detenido a pensar en si era complicado el tratar un tema como es el de los negocios, y te ofrezco disculpas ya que no importa de qué profesión hayas tirado, las Ates es algo que en lo personal considero algo sumamente interesante como cautivador, un tema en el cual no puedo hablar de mucho y que sin duda es algo muy importante, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado y te agradezco nuevamente el comentario, significa mucho, en cuanto al recuerdo de la infancia, aun falta mucho para que lo recuerden pero es algo que tengo planeado sin duda introducir después, saludos! Y nos leemos pronto!

**Dussan: **Muchas gracias por el comentario! Y me alegra que te parezca se esté poniendo interesante, Saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**Marcedhampir777:** Me ha llegado tu comentario… es verdad que es duro crecer y convertirse en adulto, te conviertes en responsable de más de una situación y te vuelves mas consiente de lo que haces o no haces… en cuanto a las relaciones creo también me gustaría tener una jefa asi! (ajajaja) muchas gracias por tu comentario, lo aprecio mucho y espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**R MK13:** Muchas gracias por comentar! (ajajaj) de verdad que eso del alcohol es un tema único, y ha servido como material de inspiración para más de un capitulo, muchas gracias por el apoyo sin duda indispensable para seguir escribiendo, espero este capítulo sea de tu total agrado así como aprovecho para mandarte muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos, hasta pronto!

**Guest(1):** Muchas gracias por comentar, y no te preocupes, aunque sea la primera vez que comentas, me alegra muchísimo el saber que mi historia te gusta, en cuanto a la escuela, intentare hacer espacio para todo, así que espero no perder tu atención, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**Soi Yo:** Creo te debo una enorme disculpa por esa bofetada mental, en realidad nunca es mi intención el hacer que esperen, solo que no siempre está en mis manos, y hay múltiples razones (excusas) para ello, esta es mi forma de disculparme y por ello espero disfrutes de este capítulo, eso de escabullirse en el trabajo es a veces necesario (ajajaj) y hablando con honestidad, los comentarios que me hacen si alegran mi día pero aciertas en que inflan mi ego (jajajaja) muchísimas gracias por los ánimos para la Tesis sin duda algo que necesito para realizarla, ojala este capítulo no se te haga tan largo (aunque se de antemano que lo es) en cuanto a los recuerdo de Natsuki, considero que aun no es tiempo que los tenga, ya que creo normalmente es muy raro el que una persona recuerde algo que sucedió hace muchísimos años, claro no sin el "incentivo" necesario… en fin me despido no sin antes desearte lo mejor y mandarte muchos saludos! Nos leemos pronto!

**DaniiiielaZ:** Me alegra mucho que te halla parecido gracioso el capitulo anterior, sin duda narrar con humor es un objetivo que he tenido desde que lo inicie, y te agradezco mucho el comentario, es sin dudas una gran motivación, muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos!

**Dashie:** Yo te agradezco a ti por dedicar tu tiempo a la lectura y escritura de comentarios, algo que sin duda me llena de satisfacción, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado y pues si… es una lástima que aquel momento haya sido interrumpido pero aun es muy pronto para algo mas (quizás) (ajajajaj) Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**Idalia:** Muchas gracias por comentar y aun más muchas gracias por los halagos sin duda los aprecio, ya que no importa si es la primera vez que comentas me alegra mucho el que lo hagas, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**Lee001:** Definitivamente el capitulo anterior era con la intención de aclarar muchas cosas, cuestión me alegra haya logrado, te agradezco mucho todos tus comentarios, así como tu tiempo de lectura y escritura en los mismos, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado! Muchos saludos! Y nos leemos pronto!

**AA:** Desde que leí tu comentario me puse a pensar exclusivamente sobre la personalidad de Shizuru, es verdad que la he hecho más "Tímida" aunque quisiera hacerla más "agresiva" en un futuro, (jajajaj) te agradezco mucho los comentarios y no importa si es o no de tu cuenta igualmente te agradezco, espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**Guest (2):** En realidad cuando leí tu comentario me sorprendí mucho ya que lo que me has dicho en definitiva me ha animado infinitamente, te agradezco mucho que compartas conmigo tu experiencia en la elaboración de Tesis ya que es algo que en estos momentos acapara mi preocupación enteramente y el que me hagas notar un punto a favor mío es sumamente alentador… Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado, así como espero esta historia no pierda tu atención. ¡Muchos saludos! Y ¡Hasta pronto!


	10. Una Victoria no muy Satisfactoria

**UNA VICTORIA NO MUY SATISFACTORIA**

* * *

**En la oficina de Shizuru entraba un joven de impecable presencia, muy agraciado, cuyo aire no podía ser confundido más que por el de un caballero, de obscura y espesa cabellera, ojos de un azul acero que pasarían por obscuros, traje negro, compuesto por pantalón sastre, chaleco, saco, camisa blanca y una fina corbata gris…**

* * *

-"Kanzaki-san que gusto es verle"-

-"Lo mismo digo Nina, siempre que te veo estas más linda"-

-"Le agradezco"-

**En un grácil y modesto gesto Nina y Reito se hacían los saludos que la formalidad exigía para así este dirigir su atención a aquella que lo había solicitado…**

-"Fujino-sama, he venido como prometí…"-

-"Me alegra que estés aquí… Reito…"-

**Al tiempo en que finalizaban los saludos el celular de Nina comenzó a vibrar para avisar la llegada de un mail, de parte de Natsuki que daba por enterado su arribo a la compañía…**

-"Fujino-sama"-

-"¿Que pasa Nina?"-

-"Kuga-sama ha vuelto ya"-

-"¡Perfecto! Por favor ve por ella y dile que necesitamos de su presencia"-

-"Iré en seguida Fujino-sama… Con permiso"-

**Con aquel pedido, Nina entendió debía dejarlos a solas un momento en la oficina, así que en lugar de llamar a Natsuki por algún medio de comunicación, sin objeción alguna, emprendió su viaje a la oficina de esta …**

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo…**

* * *

**Natsuki cerraba su celular para guardarlo en su bolcillo, para salir de su automóvil, mientras daba un pequeño vistazo a su tobillo que se mostraba un tanto inflamado… **

-"Pffff… creo debí haber pasado con Mai antes de llegar…"- _**No… primero es lo primero, y hay que seguir adelante...-"**_Bien… Vamos Natsuki…"- _**Mas tarde le enviare un mensaje para ver si pasa por mi casa…**_

**Después de su "Pequeño" altercado con Isoyama…, Natsuki no había experimentado molestia alguna en su viaje de regreso, sin embargo al cesar su actividad comenzó a sentir dolor, por lo que dedujo se había torcido el pie en aquel resbalón que tuvo con las esferas que Isoyama había hecho tirar en la cancha para que ella perdiera…**

-"Que pena me doy… no es posible que mi cuerpo se halla hecho así de perezoso… no debí dejarlo reposar tanto tiempo… por eso ahora resulta que me lesiono tan fácilmente… que ridículo…"-

**Pensando en "positivo", Natsuki se encamino a la entrada de la compañía con su cartera en mano intentando** **aparentar el dolor que sentía y seguir sin trastabillar…**

**Al entrar en la recepción Natsuki saludo a la ya conocida recepcionista con la cual ya había entablado ¿Amistad? Y esta a su vez le saludaba enérgicamente…**

-"¡Bienvenida, Kuga-sama!"-

-"¿Ah? Ayaka-chan, ¡Ya volvi!, ¿Me extrañaste?"-

**Al parecer el sonrojarse ya se había hecho común en la recepcionista que con los recurrentes comentarios de Natsuki, no ocultaba que al parecer si había extrañado a su ahora superior jerárquico…**

-"E…e…este… yo…"-

**Aquella chica ya no sabía que decir... Y todo lo que no decía; su roja cara lo explicaba…**

_**Pfff, tengo hambre… y si tengo hambre no se hace divertido jugar con Ayaka-chan**_

-"¿Ayaka-chan me haces un favor?"-

-"¡Claro que si Kuga-sama! ¡Lo que guste!"-

-"¿Lo que YO, guste?"-

**Con una cara más que picara y una fija mirada, Natsuki preguntaba eso ultimo provocando si era aun más posible un sonrojo extremo…**

_**Bueno ya, mejor le paro, de lo contrario siento le causare un infarto y no creo que la empresa me cubra si mato a una recepcionista… hehehe**_

-"¿Puedes pedir una comida para mí?"-

-"Por supuesto kuga-sama, ¿De dónde la prefiere? ¿Y qué quiere?"-

-"Algo fuerte por favor Ayaka-chan, como una hamburguesa con papas o algo así, de cualquier sitio está bien"-

-"Claro que si Kuga-sama, en cuanto llegue hare que alguien la lleve a su sitio"-

-"mmm gracias Ayaka-chan, aunque si gustas puedes ser parte de mi "comida"-

-"¿Eh?... ¡EHHHHH!"-

**La pobre de Ayaka ya no podía más con su roja cara que hacia se avergonzara el mismo color en sí, así que solo se limito a medio asentir y evitar desmayarse mientras veía a Natsuki dirigirse a un paso ¿Extraño? al edificio en el que estaba su oficina...**

-"Ajajaja, estaré esperando, Ayaka-chan, "Gracias…"-_**Mmm no quiero, meter en aprietos a Ayaka-chan, debo de dejar de abusar de sus obligaciones..., quizás si deba considerarlo y conseguirme algún o alguna a asistente que me haga los mandados…**_

**Y así Natsuki caminaba sin saber o sospechar que su deseo pronto se cumpliría…**

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la oficina de Shizuru…**

**Se desarrollaba una escena poco común… Shizuru que saludo formalmente a Reito a su llegada, con la ausencia de Nina esta se había acercado a Reito para darle un enorme abraso al mismo tiempo que este se lo devolvía, aprovechando su altura apenas mayor a la de Shizuru…**

* * *

-"Ha pasado mucho tiempo Reito…"-

-"Es verdad…"-

-"¿Estás seguro de que es esto lo que deseas? "-

-"Se que te he rogado ya mucho para que estuvieras convencida… ¿Por qué dudas?"-

-"Porque esto es muy arriesgado y lo último que deseo es que salgas involucrado…"-

-"Es un riesgo que gustosamente correré…"-

-"¿No te sería suficiente con sólo esperar? Yo estaría más tranquila si así lo hicieses…"-

-"No puedo hacerlo… No quiero hacerlo… por favor no me dejes fuera… ya que ahora tu eres lo único que puedo proteger… Nee-san…"-

-"Reito…"-

**Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba aquel mote… sin duda la única prueba de que aun existía alguien que compartía su sangre al que podía llamar verdaderamente familia…**

* * *

**La repentina aparición de Kanzaki Reito, ciertamente era de preocupación para Nina que se encontraba pensando en ello desde que emprendió su recorrido con destino a la oficina de Natsuki, ya que a pesar de que su Jefa era quien avalaba su entrada a la compañía no apartaba su pensamiento del riesgo que implicaba, al ser este un individuo oculto y alejado, por años de cualquier lazo que implicara a la Familia Fujino… Su sola existencia representaba caos y discordia para aquellos que deseaban aprovechar algo así y posesionarse del grupo empresarial… aprovechándose del joven para reclamar lo que su sangre le otorgaba y su apellido le negaba…**

* * *

**Hace años cuando Kanzaki Reito era un niño de escasos 8 años, este veía a través de la ventana de un cuarto sucio y muy viejo que era el lugar en el que vivía…, aquel sitio y sus alrededores era la perfecta descripción de la inseguridad y falta de salubridad, en la que cualquier ser humano no merecería vivir…**

**Con el paso de los años y al crecer lentamente, no había día en el que no sintiera o viviera el temor en carne propia que empeoraba al caer la noche, ya que no había crepúsculo en el cual alguien quisiera entrar a su "hogar" por la fuerza para perpetrar más de un crimen innombrable…**

**Aquello se debía principalmente al tener por madre a un mujer sumamente bella, poseedora de ojos azul acero, tan obscuros que pasaban por negros, una larga y obscura melena que llegaba a su cintura, agraciada figura para una mujer madura, piel ligeramente pálida y carnosos labios rosados… una madre de la que Reito había heredado la mayoría de sus rasgos…**

**El como una bella mujer había terminado viviendo en un lugar como ese con un hijo que apenas podía sostener se remontaba a un pasado en el que la joven señora vivía anteriormente como sirvienta del poderoso Fujino Ren… como sus padres y sus abuelos, ella había nacido en el ceno de la Familia Fujino para servirlos… toda su educación y preparación era destinada al cuidado de los herederos de tan "Noble" casa… **

**No obstante, hace ya 8 años, su belleza había llamado la atención del joven heredero que ya había unido su vida en matrimonio y formado una "Familia" que se suponía también debía cuidar, como el destino de la servidumbre le dictaba… sin embargo… sin siquiera pedirlo o provocarlo… Las palabras corteses se convirtieron en amables y seductores susurros… las propuestas de trabajo se convirtieron al calor del momento en absurdas y crueles insinuaciones… No había opción… no tenia alternativa… ¿Cómo se supone debía actuar cuando toda su vida se le había educado para servir?... Por más que sollozo… por más que suplicó… por más que implorara al cielo o a la tierra su virtud no se le arrebatara… y su orgullo y dignidad no fueran aplastadas Kanzaki Sadako, no pudo evitar que se le profanara… y humillara, para ser rebajada al nivel de una entretención… un desahogo cual mujer barata… En ningún momento se le dijo que al dedicar su vida y devoción a tan "dichosa" casa tendría que pasar por el infierno… nunca se le dijo que su honra debía abandonar para complacer los deseos de aquel al que servía… No… nunca nadie le dijo que su objeto de vida seria caer ante tal desgracia… Lealtad, veneración, orgullo y dignidad habían sido parte de su educación… con la única promesa de bienestar en recompensa de que fuera eso lo que siempre entregase y nada más…**

**Con la humillación escrita, y repetida en más de una noche… en más de un día… sucedió lo que la naturaleza dictaba… aquella grácil y hermosa mucama había quedado preñada… cuestión que en cuanto fue descubierta por ella misma en una de las tantas noches en que era víctima confeso lo que le sucedía…**

**¿Enojo? Podía percibirlo en aquel que yacía a su lado por la fuerza… ¿Miedo? Era lo que había vivido desde que su amo había decidido convertirla en su "cualquiera"… pero ahora era diferente… era una vida… una vida que comenzaba a palpitar en su ser… era confuso… quizás doloroso… nunca lo pidió y nunca lo espero… sin embargo… al escuchar la decisión de aquel que la poseía; en alguna parte de su ser, algo se quebró… y se negó… ¿Quién era ella para negarle la vida a ese ser que ahora era también parte suya? Su amo que en principio se mostro amable, para después develarse cruel, ahora alcanzaba la cumbre de su inhumanidad al pedirle se deshiciera del producto y continuar con su nada benévola vida…, el mundo no la acusara de haberse abandonado al abismo… ni ella ni a su futuro hijo… puesto que rogo por sus vidas… con la única promesa de que este ni ella serian obstáculo ni molestia alguna, pero… Fujino Ren se negó rotundamente puesto que su única y legitima heredera de escasos 4 años no podía ni debía tener algún hermano o hermana bastarda que desacreditara la casa Fujino y pusiera en discordia un patrimonio que habían forjado por generaciones…**

**El destino de la heredera Fujino, no era ningún otro que el de uno lleno de tristeza, siempre atada al protocolo familiar que como había sucedido con su padre seria atrapada en algún matrimonio conveniente que para ella sería lo mismo que ser vendida a algún magnate que ayudara a aumentar lo que ya poseían, ¿Cuál era el objeto de todo eso? ¿Hacerse aun más rico de lo que ya se es? ¿Y de que servía? Si los herederos eran aun más infelices que lo que su ilustre cuna les brindaba, rebajados a desquitar su ira en entretenciones tan bajas como era el abuso de poder que ella misma había experimentado…, para kanzaki Sadako, no necesitaba nada de eso, ni ella ni su hijo, si la suerte le ayudaba a pesar de haberle dado la espalda desde hace ya mucho, el niño o la niña no heredarían ningún rasgo de su amo y podría criarlo como se supone un niño debe ser educado…, no necesitaba de aquel dinero, ni de un apellido para su hijo puesto que con el suyo le bastaba…**

**Incapaz de convencer a su amo… el único instinto que obedeció en aquel entonces fue el de una madre que acababa de descubrir una esperanza por la cual vivir a pesar de su concepción…así que una vez decidida, mintió… mintió como nunca se le había enseñado y dijo haberse deshecho del producto para así aquel hombre al que había considerado su dueño la dejase en paz y antes de ser nuevamente la hetaira de este, huyó… fuera de la casa Fujino de la cual nunca había salido…para ir en busca de un lugar que le permitiera ser libre a ella y a su ahora amado hijo…**

**Más de 8 años después en aquel sitio, Kanzaki Sadako, luchaba cada día por conseguir la manutención de ella y de su pequeño Reito que gracias a la suerte en la que se encomendó aquel día, este se parecía cada vez más a ella…**

**No obstante la suerte no le socorrió más que para eso… y su belleza atraía constantemente maltratos y abusos, con el único objetivo de domarla… desamparada… sin nadie que la apoyara… cada día era un martirio que solo podía ser soportado con ayuda de aquel que dependía de ella y velaba por su seguridad a pesar de ser tan pequeño… **

**Un día… inesperado… después de todos esos años de carencias, sufrimientos e inseguridades, un día cualquiera… cuando regresaba del turno nocturno en una fábrica en la que apenas y sobrevivía, en una mañana esplendorosa encontró enfrente del edifico en el que se hallaba la habitación que ocupaba ella y su hijo, dos lujosos carros sin igual… que al verlos la transportaba nuevamente a una época que no quería recordar… presa de la incertidumbre y el miedo que le provoco ver aquel automóvil a su mente no acudió otra cosa que la presencia de aquel señor del que había huido, que seguramente con su enorme poder la había hallado y que para su desgracia probablemente había descubierto la existencia de su pequeño hijo que temía tomaran acciones que ella misma no se atrevió a hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia hace ya tanto tiempo… **

**No pensó aquello ocurriera… ni siquiera considero que eso sucediera… La noche en la que huyo de aquel infierno había dejado una carta en la que decía y suplicaba la dejase en paz en lo que le restaba de vida, y que lo único que quizás hubiera llegado a amar le había sido arrebatado negándole la posibilidad de la maternidad, por ello difícilmente podría continuar… así que convencida de haber persuadido a su amo que muy seguramente pensó se había deshecho de una molestia se fue sin siquiera ser buscada en todos esos años… **

**Rauda en su caminar se dirigió a su "hogar" para abrir de manera violenta la puerta y encontrar en su interior a una pequeña y hermosa joven de no más de 13 o 14 años, con un fino uniforme, conformado por una falda a cuadros de colores Verde obscuro combinado con negro, un saco negro, blusa escolar blanca y una corbata a rallas con los mismos tonos que la falda, con un peinado que recogía dos mechones de su castaño pelo en un listón azul… acompañada de un sirviente ya conocido… y nostálgico a sus años de servicio…**

-"Sadako-san que gusto es volverla a ver…"

-"W…wo… wong-sama…"-

-"Me da gusto me recuerde todavía Sadako-san…"-

**Con temor latente y manos temblorosas Kanzaki Sadako no cabía en su estupefacción… reconocía de irreal aquella situación y no movía ni un musculo en espera de despertar de aquella bizarra pesadilla…, Hui Wong se acerco lo suficiente para tomar delicadamente las manos de la antes hermosa y ahora decaída Sadako-san, y frotarlas un poco en busca de su antes pálida y ahora más obscura piel…**

-"¿P…p…pero que hace aquí Wong-sama?, esta… ¿Esta aquí…? ¿Fujino-sama?"-

-"Bueno eso…"-

-"Sadako-san"-

**Detrás de Hui wong se encontraba aquella hermosa niña que al verla no pudo evitar reconocer de inmediato… aquella belleza que conoció en otro lugar en otro tiempo en otra persona… y que sin duda había heredado aquella niña, libre de los rasgos físicos de aquel que la atormento por mucho tiempo… **

-"No… no puede ser…"-

-"Creo usted ya me conoce… sin embargo para mi esta es la primera vez que nos vemos… es un gusto…"-

-"Ojou…"-

-"Así es…"-

-"Ojou-sama…"-

**Instantes que para Kanzaki Sadako parecieron un cruel sueño de un pasado que creía ya olvidado…, sus ojos no ocultaron un agudo dolor… y desbordaron todos los sentimientos que su corazón guardaba… dolor… ira… tristeza… decepción… después de tantos años quien venía no era el causante de sus desgracias… sino la inocente que "desconocía" la traición que hizo a su familia… nunca lo pidió y nunca quiso lastimar a nadie… pero sería ahora que ¿Pagaría por todo lo que dejo pasar?, eso es lo que creía… **

-"¿Mami?"-

**Una inocente e infantil voz se hacía espacio en aquella habitación que había sido inundada de sollozos para dar paso a un niño que salió de detrás de Shizuru para ir a consolar a su madre… siendo recibido por los brazos maternales…**

-"¿Por qué lloras Mami?"-

**Reito no entendía aquello… su madre se hallaba arrodillada abrazándolo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente sin siquiera poder hacer algo…**

-"Shizuru One-chan, dijo que todo estará bien… así que ya no llores Mami…"-

**Sadako que no sabía ya como detener sus lágrimas sintió que una nueva oleada de llanto salía por sus ojos… solo para caer en cuenta de que la heredera Fujino sabía ahora la verdad… **

-"Wong-san…"-

-"Dígame Ojou-sama"-

-"¿Puede llevar a Reito-chan a dar una vuelta?"-

-"Por supuesto Ojou-sama"-

-"¡NO!"-

**Reito que había escuchado lo que "Shizuru One-chan" había dicho se negaba a separarse de su madre que no paraba de llorar…**

-"Reito-chan…"-

-"¡No me iré! ¡No la dejare sola!"-

**Shizuru que se mantenía apacible aunque seria, dibujo una amable sonrisa para tomar delicadamente el rostro de Reito que no dejaba de abrazar a su madre y dedicarle unas palabras…**

-"No tienes nada que temer Reito-chan… tu mami y yo solo vamos a platicar un poco… debemos hacer algo con este lugar en el que viven, ya que no es muy seguro para ti…"-

-"¿De verdad?"-

-"Así es...-"

**Con la más amable y bella de las sonrisas, Shizuru había logrado que Reito relajara nuevamente sus músculos sin apartarse de su madre solo para regresar a verla y encontrar en el rostro materno aprobación y confort para separarse y acatar lo que le habían dicho… **

-"Ve con él, Reito… yo estaré bien…"-

**No lo sabía… en realidad no sabía si estaría bien… pero debía arriesgarse y averiguarlo si tenía la esperanza de llegar al día de mañana con su hijo **

-"…"-

**Con una mirada aun preocupada Reito era tomado de la mano por un amable mayordomo que lo encaminaba a la salida con él para dejar a su joven ojou-sama y a su antigua compañera de trabajo hablar a solas…**

-"Sadako-san… ha logrado escabullirse por mucho tiempo… y he de decir que es un merito muy grande considerando el poder tan grande que poseemos…"-

-"A pesar de haber sido mi intención el de huir… nunca me oculte lo suficientemente bien como para no ser encontrada Ojou-sama…"-

-"Entonces este asunto es algo que mi padre ya ha olvidado…"-

-"Ojuo-sama… yo…"-

-"Antes de que adelante conclusiones Sadako-san, quiero decirle que este día he venido con la intención de conocer al hermano que me fue negado por todos estos años y que pacientemente he esperado el momento para hacerme presente…"-

-"¿Ojou-sama…?"-

-"Desconozco las circunstancias por las cuales usted no sólo mantuvo una ¿Relación? Con mi padre… y mucho menos se las circunstancias por las cuales tuvo que huir para ocultarlo… siendo madre de un niño que podría reclamar su legado como un Fujino que debería ser… no obstante… a pesar de desconocer todo lo anterior… creo darme una idea del por qué desapareció… siendo mi padre el que seguramente la orillo a todo esto…"-

-"Ojou-sama… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo fue que lo supo?"-

-"Mi madre…"-

-"Miyabe-sama…"-

-"Así es…"-

-"¿Pero cómo?"-

-"La noche en que usted desapareció… mi madre hizo que Wong-san la siguiera… enterándose así de su estado… sin embargo… a pesar de su deseo por ayudarla, no pudo hacerlo ya que su salud no se lo permitía, y pondría en riesgo su seguridad y la de Reito, si mi padre lo descubría…"-

-"Miyabe-sama…"-

**Sadako que había recordado una vez más la gracia de su antigua señora, no logro evitar las lágrimas que salían nuevamente de sus ojos al pensar en su compasiva y altamente generosa ama que siempre la trato con cariño y respeto…**

-"Lamentablemente ella falleció… hace ya 6 años… pero quiso que en algún momento conociera a mi "Hermano"… dejando a Wong-san como el único confidente de su situación… hasta hoy me he permitido conocerlo ya que la situación de riesgo para ustedes sigue siendo la misma… y mi intención no es ponerlos en peligro…"-

-"O…o…ojou-sama… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es que nos visita ahora?, no tengo palabras para rogarle perdón, y no tengo siquiera la decencia o el valor para presentar mis disculpas ante la memoria de su difunta madre… Dígame ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso planea alguna venganza que el rencor en su corazón guarden justificadamente?... mi niño… mi niño no es culpable de nada… si usted busca venganza de algo… le imploro hágalo conmigo que no tengo ya nada más que ofrecer pero le ruego piedad para mi hijo que es inocente y no conoce más que la crueldad de la vida que ahora tiene por culpa de mis acciones… le aseguro que ni él ni yo ambicionamos lo que nunca ha sido nuestro por más sangre de su noble casa fluya sus ventas…"-

-"Un niño…" "Un niño es inocente…" no importa su origen o sus circunstancias… "Un niño no debe sufrir las inclemencias de una vida que no merece…" Sadako-san… quiero sepa esas fueron unas de las cuantas palabras que mi madre me dijo en su lecho en el que permaneció por mucho tiempo convaleciente… Yo no le guardo rencor… y mi madre estoy segura le perdono desde hace ya mucho… Si hoy vine aquí para conocerlos no fue para burlarme de sus desventuras… o para empeorar aún más sus desgracias… lo que vengo a ofrecerle el día de hoy es seguridad y bienestar…"-

**Sadako que se mantenía incapaz de procesar todo… solo podía imaginar a su señora y a su infinita bondad ser víctima de lo que ella no podía ni mencionar… y con más lágrimas silenciosas se limito a escuchar a aquella niña que por joven que se viera hablaba como si de una adulta se tratara… **

-"Creo habría sido feliz si hubiera sido bendecida con un hermano que me ayudase a soportar las penas como ahora él lo hace con usted que es su madre… y a su vez no habría querido que mi hermano pasase por lo que significa ser parte de la familia Fujino… así que siguiendo la voluntad de mi madre he venido aquí con la intención de darle a mi hermano lo que se supone deba tener…"-

-"No comprendo Ojou-sama…"-

-"Sadako-san… estoy enterada de su precaria salud… y del tiempo que tiene en este mundo… así que he venido a ofrecerle mi ayuda, que de aceptar, yo le prometo que Reito no pasara hambre ningún día de su vida y su seguridad nunca más se verá comprometida…"-

-"¿Que espera obtener de esto Ojou-sama? ¿Qué espera que Reito haga por usted como para acogerlo de esa forma?"-

-"Sonara cruel Sadako-san, pero Reito ahora representa una manzana de la discordia para nuestra familia… un obstáculo que no debería haber existido, pero como buena madre usted decidió engendrar y darle vida… con el tiempo, el futuro de Reito puede ser distorsionado y si yo fui capaz de enterarme de su existencia habrá más gente interesada en el…"-

-"¿Significa que quiere sacar provecho usted antes que el resto del mundo?"-

**En tan breve conversación Sadako comenzaba a descifrar la razón por la cual ahora la heredera Fujino aprecia… Reito… su único y amado hijo… representaba lo que siempre temió y la razón por la que había huido… caos… problemas… y amenaza a su vida… por compartir en sus venas la sangre del que quiso deshacerse de él… **

-"Ojou-sama… perdone mi osadía… pero no puedo permitir tome a mi hijo para sus fines…"-

-"Sadako-san…"-

-"¡NO! ¡No lo permito!, escúcheme, yo nunca ambicione causar problema alguno… ni mucho menos el nombre que usted ostenta… mi único deseo era el de ver crecer a mi hijo… cuya suerte cruel no me permitirá hacerlo… pero mientras tenga la fuerza para sostenerme en pie… no permitiré mi hijo pase por una situación que no es culpa suya… y si su ofrecimiento lo implica… perdóneme… pero mi respuesta es no…"-

**Una firme y desafiante mirada… una que sólo una madre puede poseer, capaz de ver con valor a aquella joven, no se permitiría caer nuevamente en el error de confiar en aquellos que una vez la traicionaron… y no dejaría a su hijo pasar por lo mismo…**

-"Sadako-san… Yo respeto su decisión… pero desde el momento en que decidió darle vida a Reito… Su destino se comprometió… yo vengo a ofrecerle una alternativa de las dos que tendrá en un futuro y la decisión la tiene ahora mismo en sus manos… si su corazón desea venganza y guarda rencor a mi padre se que entonces Reito crecerá con el único objetivo de ver caer a la familia Fujino…"-

-"N…no… yo no lo permitiría…"-

-"¿Y como lo haría Sadako-san? Usted no cuenta con mucho tiempo… y Reito pronto estará desamparado… a merced de los que quieran aprovechar su sangre… así que dígame… ¿Qué es?¿Lo que desea?..."-

-"Y… yo…"-

-"Tiene hasta el día de mañana Sadako-san… quizás… antes no tuvo la opción… pero es ahora en que puede dejar a salvo a su más preciado tesoro… pero esta decisión sólo la tiene usted… puede elegir entre aquellos que sin duda harán de Reito el enemigo más grande de la familia Fujino… o puede elegir un futuro que lo hará libre de la carga que lleva… No le diré que no necesitare de Reito cuando el tiempo lo exija y no le mentiré diciéndole que mi intención no es colocarlo de mi lado… pero si usted accede, yo le prometo por la misma memoria de mi madre que tanto él como yo viviremos la vida que decidamos…"-

**La joven Shizuru que se había mantenido inalterable veía intensamente a la confundida y dubitativa mirada de Sadako que no encontraba pensamiento coherente en su haber… **

-"…"-

-"No tiene por qué responderme ahora… regresare el día de mañana por una respuesta, y mientras tanto usted y Reito serán trasladados a un hotel donde permanecerán hasta que logre reubicarlos… en otro lugar…"-

-"Ojou… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hace?"-

-"Independientemente de lo que decida Sadako-san… Reito sigue siendo mi hermano… y usted siempre será su madre… dígame… ¿Me cree usted capaz de abandonar a mi hermano y a su madre en un lugar como este? No importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante, pero ya no estarán más en este lugar…"-

-"Ojou…"-

-"En estos momentos Wong-san se encuentra abajo esperando con Reito en uno de los automóviles que trajimos con nosotros… como entenderá no puedo ofrecerle nada llamativo… por su delicada situación… pero estarán a salvo…"-

-"…"-

-"Los veré mañana… así que piénselo… hasta entonces… cuídense mucho…"-

**Aquel día con la imagen de la joven Shizuru saliendo por la puerta de aquel precario cuarto Sadako la siguió para observar en cámara lenta todo por lo que había sido rodeada tantos años y abandonarlo cuando entro en el carro en el que se encontraba su hijo siendo consentido por un mayordomo que se entretenía viendo al infante… **

**Ese día… De entre todas las noches que paso en vela, para cuidar a su hijo de cualquier peligro… esa era la noche más dura que haya pasado… sin concebir sueño alguno… pensando sólo en lo que la joven Fujino le había dicho…, en una habitación de un nada modesto hotel se encontraba sentada en la obscuridad con la luz de la luna entrando por las aberturas de la cortina que cubrían las ventanas, viendo el rostro de su hijo dormir por vez primera apaciblemente… sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba en ese instante… para por fin llegar a una decisión… que sabia cambiaria la vida de su amado hijo…**

**Con la visita prometida de Shizuru… Kanzaki Sadako, tomaba una decisión que sabia podría salvarlo del mundo en el que había nacido… si hablaba con la verdad… **

-"Ojou-sama… "-

-"¿Ya ha tomado una decisión Sadako-san?"-

-"Ojou-sama… solo tengo unas cuantas palabras que decirle…"-

-"Adelante…"-

-"Ojou-sama… Si usted ha heredado algo de su padre… yo no me he dado cuenta más que en la elocuencia de sus palabras… pero si la bondad es lo que la ha guiado hasta aquí, herencia inédita de su difunta madre… no tengo más que confiarle la vida de lo que usted acertadamente ha dicho… de mi tesoro más grande… No tengo la seguridad de si lo que me ha prometido es mentira… pero si así fuere… este sería mi último y más grande error antes de partir…"-

-"Lo sé…"-

-"Hace ya muchos años… en una época que ya he olvidado… mis padres me educaron para ser una persona servicial y de bien… educación quise pasara a Reito… ya que de entre todo lo que recuerdo eso es lo único que llena de dignidad mis días…"-

-"Sadako-san…"-

**Con lágrimas en aquellos obscuros ojos… una madre suplicaba a una joven que la veía compasivamente…**

-"Shizuru… sama… prométame… por favor… que mi Reito crecerá para ser un hombre de bien… que el rencor no regirá su vida… y que si la elijo a usted él vivirá para poder ser feliz…"-

**Las lágrimas fluían sin control y la suave voz de aquella madre se hacía cada vez más entrecortada… para lograr mellar en el fondo la confianza de Shizuru que la veía de la forma más afable posible…**

-"Y le suplico me perdone por todo… y por poner en sus jóvenes hombros el futuro de un infante que como usted alguien debería cuidarlos y no al revés…"-

**Una escena conmovedora sin igual… una madre arrodillada, llorando sin consuelo alguno… con una joven y hermosa chica que sin respuesta prometía desde sus adentros cumplir con el pedido de aquella que era una desconocida pero se había dado el valor para intentar confiar en la descendiente de aquel que quizás haya arruinado su vida por siempre…**

**Desde entonces, Shizuru, aceptando la confianza que había sido puesta en ella a pesar de ser tan joven, puso a su cuidado a Reito y Sadako que con ayuda de su fiel mayordomo fueron reubicados en una modesta pero acogedora y amplia casa de verano, propiedad y herencia de su difunta madre, que había sido delegada única y exclusivamente a Shizuru junto con muchas otras propiedades y fondos de los que el mismo líder de la familia no tenía conocimiento… **

**Los años transcurrieron, con recurrentes visitas de Shizuru a su pequeño hermano y ocasionales pláticas con Sadako que llenaban de pasividad el hogar que ahora se les brindaba… hasta que un día, después de mucho convalecer… La madre que había concebido forzadamente y engendrado con amor partió a causa de la enfermedad que le apaciguaba…**

-"Nee-san…"-

-"Llorar no significa que seas débil Reito…"-

-"Nee-san… ¿Dime por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que morir?"-

**Puesto que la discreción era la máxima y única prioridad de Shizuru, el funeral de la madre de su hermano se había limitado a un sacerdote dando el sermón que la ocasión exigía, Reito viendo como era enterrado el ataúd de su madre, y Shizuru en compañía del fiel Hui Wong… dando su última despedida…**

-"Su tiempo termino en este mundo Reito… pero su recuerdo y su amor deben permanecer por siempre en ti…"-

-"Nee-san…, no… no quiero entenderlo… no puedo entenderlo…"-

**Habían pasado 5 años desde que Kanzaki Sadako acepto poner a disposición de Shizuru a su pequeño hijo… 5 años que de la noche a la mañana habían cambiado la vida para ambos… como lo prometió la entonces joven Ojou-sama, nunca les falto alimento… y la educación para Reito se había convertido en una obligación en lugar de un beneficio… un futuro se vislumbraba… poco a poco… cosa que hizo feliz a Sadako en sus últimos años…. A pesar de padecer la leucemia que finalmente la consumió…**

-"A partir de ahora tendrás que ser fuerte Reito…"-

-"Nee-san…"-

-"Y yo te prometo… siempre estaré a tu lado… y nunca te abandonare… Ni dejare solo…"-

-"Nee-san…"-

**Aquella era una triste escena que ahora habitaba en los recuerdos de Shizuru y Reito, para recordarles su único lazo… en aquel entonces Reito contaba con escasos 13 años… los mismos que Shizuru tenía cuando los vio por primera vez… y a su vez… Shizuru contaba con 18… **

**Fueron tiempos difíciles sin duda… ya que pasado el funeral, Shizuru tomo la decisión de contarle los detalles más entrañables de la existencia de su hermano… y su afán por protegerlo…. Verdad que en aquel entonces Reito maldijo y odio hasta lo más profundo de su ser… Odiando al único y real responsable de la vida que le había tocado vivir a él y a su madre…**

-"Nee-san… ¿Por qué es que ahora me lo dices?"-

-"Reito… eres mi hermano… cual alla sido tu origen no importa… pues yo te quiero… pero si tu odio es aun más grande que nuestro lazo, yo no te detendré…"-

-"¡Nee-san!"-

**Lleno de ira y dolor Reito sólo lloraba en aquel entonces… ya que sentía la venganza ser reclamada en su ser… pero no podía evitar sentir cariño y devoción por aquella que en su infancia había significado salvación y alegría…**

-"Así seas mi más grande enemigo… yo no te dejare solo… y siempre protegeré…"-

-"Nee-san…"-

-"Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte… puesto que también se lo prometí a tu madre…"-

-"…Madre…"-

**Las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir… si… odio era lo que sentía… pero… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por que no podía odiar a aquella que compartía su sangre?... ¿Qué era eso que sentía?... Aquello que su madre le había brindado hasta su último suspiro…**

**Arrodillado en la duela de la casa en la que había habitado durante esos años con su madre, con los puños cerrados, Kanzaki Reito sentía su ira fluir… hasta que su ser fue embargado con calidez… y su cuerpo envuelto por un abrazo maternal… que creía nunca más volvería a sentir…**

-"Reito… yo te quiero… y te prometo… siempre te querré…"-

-"N…n…nee-san…"-

**Como si aquello fuera la respuesta que anhelara… la que desahogaba y aclaraba sus penas… por fin lo comprendía… Su existencia no tenía por qué ser en vano… su vida no tenia que carecer de propósito… podría cumplir con lo que siempre quiso… proteger a aquellas que amaba… aunque su madre ya no estuviera… y que a pesar de no haber sido él quien la cuidara… su ahora más preciada persona era la que había cuidado de ambos hasta el final… Asi es… el lo haría… cuidaría de su preciada hermana… su única y prueba real de que el amor de su madre no había sido una cruel ilusión engaño de la vida… La cuidaría y no permitiría ella sufriera un destino igual o peor que el de su madre…**

* * *

**Varios años después… 8 años con exactitud, con una rigurosa y muy exigente educación y preparación Reito había crecido nuevamente con el firme objetivo de ser ahora él quien protegiera a su "Familia" hasta que llego el momento de su oportunidad…**

* * *

-"Nee-san… déjame ir contigo a Taimatsu…"-

-"Ya lo hemos discutido antes Reito… aun es muy pronto".

-"¡Pero Nee-san!"-

**Agobiado y sumamente enfadado Reito no soportaba el hecho de que su esfuerzo no fuera útil después de tantos años preparándose para ser de utilidad a su preciada hermana y así poder cuidar ahora de ella…**

-"Reito… por favor… no desesperes… ya llegara tu momento pero en tanto necesito sigas concentrado en tu preparación"-

-"¡Pero Nee-san! ¡Yo ya estoy Listo! ¡Dame la oportunidad y veras que no te decepcionare!"-

-"Tienes que ser paciente Reito… Eso es todo…"-

**Sin estar de acuerdo, Kanzaki Reito, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo por la oportunidad que ahora tenía, ya que su hermana por fin le había convocado para unirse a su "Proyecto" y así lograr lo que por años trabajo… y cumplir su propio deseo…**

-"¿Crees estar listo Reito?"-

-"Nee-san… no hay nada más que desee en esta vida que hacer pagar a nuestro padre por todo el daño que ha hecho… y nada me hará más feliz que ayudarte a conseguir la libertad de la que careces y que tú misma me has regalado…"-

-"Entonces yo no tengo nada más que decir… tu educación ahora se reduce a esto… y de ahora en adelante serás responsable de tus acciones… Kanzaki-san…"-

-"Agradezco su confianza… Fujino-sama…"-

**Con solemnes palabras aquellos entendían que desde ese momento no podrían dejar fuera descubierto su lazo de sangre, en lo que su proyecto se hacía realidad…, al menos no fuera de su círculo confidente…**

* * *

**Mientras tanto en cierta oficina…**

* * *

_**Pfff… bien Natsuki… y… ¿Ahora qué harás?"**_

**En su ahora enorme silla frente a su escritorio Natsuki veía su tobillo inflamado con levantarse apenas un poco el pantalón sastre que vestía… así que ahora se preguntaba ¿¡Como rayos iría a ver a su venerable JEFA para entregarle los poderes que había obtenido de Isoyama!?, si su pie se encontraba así y encima apenas y podía caminar decentemente… Hasta que una llamada a su puerta la hizo esconder nuevamente su tobillo para recibir a la visita que se anunciaba…**

_**Espero sea Ayaka-chan… ¡Muero de hambre!**_

-"Kuga-sama…"-

-"¿Ah? Nina…"- _**Buhhhh, y yo que pensé seria mi comida…**_

-"Kuga-sama ¿Todo bien?"- _**Por que será que parece no muy complacida de verme…**_

-"Este… si… ¿Qué pasa Nina?"- _**Pues ya queee… claro que estoy bien… con un tobillo medio inflamado y un estomago vacio**_

-"Kuga-sama, Fujino-sama requiere de su presencia en su oficina"-

_**¿Ehhhh? ¡Noooo! Demonios… y… ¿¡Ahora que hago!?**_

**Nina que se había quedado inmóvil como si de un anuncio crucial fuera el que había hecho, se limitaba a observar a Natsuki que por fuera se veía pensante mientras que en su interior se libraba el caos…**

-"Este… Andando Kuga-sama, yo la acompañare…"-

-"He… he… he… si… Claro… Andando…"- _**Demonios… Tu puedes Natsuki ¡TU PUEDES!**_

**Con un esfuerzo que sólo Natsuki sentía, se levanto perezosamente de su silla para emprender su ida a la oficina de Shizuru que presentía sería una tortura y que en esos momentos no sabía diferenciar con claridad lo que sentía con mayor fuerza… si el dolor en su pie… o nervios al ir a ver a su Jefa… que con cartera en mano le entregaría su éxito de ese día…**

* * *

**Mientras tanto…**

* * *

-"Fujino-sama… ¿Quién es esta Kuga natsuki?"-

-"Es la persona con la que trabajaras a partir del día de hoy Kanzaki-san"-

-"mmm, ¿Y es buena?"-

-"¿Ara? ¿A qué te refieres Kanzaki-san?"-

**Con una evidente mirada suspicaz, Shizuru Jugaba un poco con Reito que sólo se limito a toser un poco mientras se sonrojaba levemente y proseguir con sus dudas…**

-"Fujino-sama, ¿Kuga-sama nos será útil?"-

-"Bueno Kanzaki-san… dejare lo descubra por si mismo…"- _**¿Util!? ¡Claro! Pero así como es de útil es un enorme problema para la paciencia Ufff**_-"Ya que entrara a fungir como su asistente personal"-

-"¿Asistente?"-

-"En estos momentos Kuga-san es…"_**-¿Como decirlo sin que suene tan mal…?-"**_Es la estrella de la compañía… pero no ha encontrado… personas… que logren trabajar a su ritmo… es por eso que no tengo ni la menor duda de que tu podrás con el trabajo"-

-"Pensé colaboraría más cercano a usted Fujino-sama…"-

-"Y lo harás kanzaki-san… por medio de Kuga-san, ya que se hace imperante de su ayuda…"-

-"¿Es eso cierto Fujino-sama?"-

-"Por supuesto…"-

**Con una evidente cara de incertidumbre, Reito se limitaba a ver dubitativo a su ahora Jefa, puesto que al ser llamado no esperaba entrar siendo un asistente común y corriente…**

-"Ya verás que trabajar con Kuga será toda una experiencia…"- _**Así al menos también me aseguro de que Natsuki no salga sin permiso a reuniones a las cuales no debe acudir, a solas...**_

**Ciertamente Reito se sentía subestimado… ¿Qué tan malo podría ser trabajar con una empleada seleccionada por su hermana? Todas y cada una de las personas que había conocido y que se mantenían cerca de su ella eran personas serias, competentes y sumamente formales… así que… lo único que podría significar es que su hermana aun con todo lo que le había rogado y se había preparado intentaba protegerlo… **

-"Fujino-sama"-

**En la oficina en la cual se encontraban conversando sentados, escucharon la voz de Nina que se hacía presente para solicitar se le permitiera pasar con la persona a la cual su Jefa le había pedido llevar…**

-"Adelante Nina"-

-"Gracias Fujino-sama"-

**Shizuru que permitió la entrada de ambas, no oculto su mirar para ver a una Natsuki que en lugar de prestarle atención veía fijamente a Reito, que en cuanto entro se detuvo a una distancia algo lejana a ellos para escuchar el motivo de la llamada que reclamaba su presencia…**

-"Kuga-san, que bueno que nos honra con su presencia… dígame… ¿Como le fue con Isoyama Asahi-san?"- _**No le creo que sólo haya ido a ¡Jugar!**_

-"Fujino-sama…"- _**Que extraño… siento miedo… el sexto sentido que creía inexistente me dice que hay peligro…Naaa… debo estar alucinando-"**_He traído conmigo el poder para manejar a nuestra disposición la empresa de Isoyama, y por tanto su cartera de clientes burocráticos…"- _**Bien… así… Primero las buenas noticias… Si…**_

-"¿Qué hizo qué?"-

_**¿¡Que!? Esa no era la reacción que esperaba… se supone se alegre, y en el mejor de los casos me aumente el salario y pase un día conmigo… ¡Digo! (Cerebro malo) que sólo me felicite, sí, eso…**_

-"¿Bien… y como esta de trabajo?"-_**No lo puedo creer… y pensar que ese idiota perdió su empresa a manos de ella… ¿Cómo fue eso posible?**_

_**¿¡QUE!? Cómo que ¿Cómo estoy de trabajo?**_ -"¿Eh?"- _**Demonios… debe seguir enfadada… y pensar que hice todo esto y elegí especialmente a Isoyama para lograr el perdón de Shizuru… Ya… ¡Lo lamento! ¡No vuelvo a aprovechar la borrachera de la Jefa! Pero no más indiferencia… creo me matara pronto… sin que ella lo sepa…**_

-"Le pregunte qué ¿Cómo se encuentra de trabajo Kuga-san?"-

-"Estoy… bien… Fujino-sama"-

**Nuevamente el mundo entero era ignorado ante la conversación de ellas mientras que Nina volvía a ver confundida la escena, con una Natsuki notoriamente decaída… muy similar a un cachorro regañado, y a una Shizuru más fría que un Iceberg, mientras que por su parte Reito observaba a su hermana comportarse ¿Extraña? ¿Por que parecía que trataba de forma diferente a aquella chica que respondía al nombre de Kuga? No recordaba en ningún momento haberla visto así antes… parecía hacerlo a propósito... ¿Era enfado? Y si así era ¿Por qué estaba enojada con ella? ¿Qué tan importante podría ser Kuga como para siquiera tener la atención de su hermana y provocar su irritación? A simple vista Kuga se notaba decaída… así que igualmente denotaba cierta importancia a lo que su hermana le decía…**

-"¿Ara? ¿Enserio? Tengo entendido que aun no se ha puesto al corriente con el resto de sus informes…"-

_**Bahh… está buscando me enoje… Tranquila… TRANQUILA… TU PUEDES CON ESTO…-**_"Estaré bien Fujino-sama, vera que no tardare en ponerme al día"-

-"¿Y cómo piensa hacer eso?"-

_**¡No le basta con saber que lo hare!**_-"Dedicare tiempo extra Fujino-sama… después de todo eso también está en el contrato…"-

-"mmmm"-

-"¿Puedo retirarme ya?"- _**Bien… eso sonó muy pero muy Aniñado… pero ya me canse de estar parada, duele pie, y creo esperar una felicitación me tomara lo que queda del día o toda la eternidad…**_

-"Al contrario Kuga-san, el motivo por el cual está en mi oficina es para presentarle a su nuevo asistente"- _**Y para pagar por haberme hecho imaginar cosas indecentes…**_

-"¿Qué?"-_** ¿Como que asistente?**_

-"Como lo ha escuchado, el es Kanzaki Reito, sera desde hoy su asistente personal, y se incorporara el día de mañana puesto que las actividades laborales han cesado por hoy, así que le pido le de las indicaciones adecuadas y lo lleve con usted a todo lugar…"- _**A TODO LUGAR**_- "Para que aprenda lo esencial y sea de ayuda"-

-"Es un gusto Kuga-sama, estoy ansioso por trabajar con usted…"-

**Reito que educadamente se había acercado a Natsuki para tenderle la mano fue mortalmente ignorado y rebasado para ver a Natsuki Caminar solo un poco y ver directa y desafiante a Shizuru que la veía de igual forma…**

-"No lo necesito, estoy bien Fujino-sama"- _**No es como si me cayera mal la ayuda pero ¿Quién me asegura no será un incompetente? Además ¡Me hubiera gustado por lo menos solicitaran mi opinión de la persona a contratar!**_

-"No está en discusión Kuga-san, el será su asistente y yo misma lo avalo para que colabore con nosotros"-

_**¡Lo avala! ¿Cómo que lo avala? ¿Pues quien es este sujeto?-"**_Le he dicho que estoy bien Fujino-sama, ¿Acaso mi trabajo no habla por mi?"-

**Natsuki que había alcanzado por fin un punto en el que sentía su enojo aflorar, decidió darle la espalda a su jefa para dirigirse a la salida antes de llegar al punto de no retorno… después de todo ya había tenido suficiente con Isoyama como para sacar ahora su carácter a relucir con su jefa…**

-"Alto Kuga-san…"-

**Dos palabras… sólo eso necesito Shizuru para detener a Natsuki como si ya obedeciera por inercia… ¿Cuándo le había ocurrido algo así? La respuesta era NUNCA, jamás había desistido ni con aquellos que eran cercanos a ella… vaya… ni siquiera Mai había logrado tal obediencia… **

-"Yo se lo ordeno…"-

**Con una dura y ciertamente rebelde mirada Natsuki volvía a voltear para dirigir su vista a su Jefa que ahora le daba una orden que no Negaría pero si resentiría… **

_**¿A eso vamos?-"**_Bien… será Como ORDENE FUJINO-SAMA"-_**  
**_

-"Bien… puede retirarse…"-

**Mientras Shizuru se mantenía inamovible con una seria mirada, Natsuki volvía a darle la espada para caminar intentando disimular aquel trastabilleo que tenia por su torcedura en el tobillo… detalle que no logro pasar desapercibido por la autoritaria Jefa…**

-"Le aseguro no se arrepentirá Kuga-sama…"-

**Reito no abandonaba los buenos modales a pesar de ver como su ahora Jefa era ciertamente tratada rudamente por su hermana…**

-"Si… como sea…"- _**Ya me estoy arrepintiendo… y pensar que camine todo el tramo para esto… me hubiera ido con Ayaka-chan a algún lugar y desaparecerme el resto del día para no lidiar con esto…**_

**Y así como pudo Natsuki dejo la oficina de Shizuru dejando en manos de Nina su cartera en la que traía las cartas poder, para poder dirigirse por última vez a su oficina e ir a su hogar en el cual ahora le urgía llegar para descansar un poco… **

**Con Nina haciendo uso de la cartera de Natsuki, extrajo los documentos sólo para caer en el asombro de la maestría que Natsuki demostraba al sacar un número de papeles que comprobaban el uso ilimitado que esta había conseguido en la compañía de Isoyama… **

-"Fujino-sama… ¿No ha sido un poco agresiva con Kuga-san?"-

**Ciertamente le caía de sorpresa Nina le preguntase tal cosa…**

-"Por supuesto que no Nina, después de todo esto es en beneficio de Kuga-san… simplemente le es difícil aceptar a alguien que puede resulte como los demás… eso es todo"-

**Reito que se mantenía en silencio no podía evitar cierta incertidumbre en el extraño comportamiento de su hermana mientras pensaba que después de todo quizás el trabajar con Kuga Natsuki no sería lo que había pensado…**

-"Como sea… será mejor ya se retiren Nina… Reito… por hoy el horario laboral ha concluido, así que los veré el día de mañana puntuales…"-

-"Si Fujino-sama…"

**Al uníoslo Nina y Reito contestaban mientras emprendían su retirada, al tiempo en que Shizuru consideraba seriamente también retirarse por ese día… las horas habían pasado ciertamente rápido con el asunto de Isoyama y Reito… así que un descanso se le hacia justo…**

* * *

**2 Horas después…**

* * *

**Con el ocaso siendo ya una clara noche, Shizuru se disponía a dirigirse a su vehículo personal para ir a su hogar, pasando por la recepción y despidiéndose de las personas que aun quedaban, ya que la mayoría se había retirado… cuando repentinamente cerca del estacionamiento diviso una figura conocida recargándose con dificultad en las paredes y vehículos a su paso, para poder llegar a su propio auto….**

-"¿Kuga…san?"-

**Con un llamado apenas audible para la misma Shizuru, esta se limito a caminar aun más lento para poder observar el andar de Natsuki que parecía no lograría llegar bien a su vehículo… Hasta que de un momento a otro Natsuki por fin se había detenido en su carro para recargarse en él y terminar en el suelo sentada, rendida ante el dolor…**

-"¡Demonios…! Nunca llegare a mi casa si sigo así… y dudo Mai pueda venir a recogerme ahora… ya es tarde y seguramente está haciendo papeleo en su hospital o algo importante… "-

**Medio rendida, Natsuki se preparaba para dar su último esfuerzo y levantarse nuevamente para entrar a su vehículo y por lo menos intentar conducirlo, de lo contrario llamaría a Mai aunque tuviera que esperarla por horas… hasta que…**

-"¿Kuga-san?"-

-"¿Ah?"-

**Natsuki que se había levantado ya para abrir la puerta de su automóvil escucho a su espalda una voz ya conocida y tortuosamente familiar… que la hizo entrar en Shock, sintiendo así su cuerpo ponerse irremediablemente rígido… **

-"¿Qué le pasa?"-

**Inmóvil sin saber cómo reaccionar como si de un robo la hubieran descubierto, no atinaba a decir nada… **

-"¿Por que camina de esa forma? Y ¿Por qué es que le cuesta trabajo entrar a su automóvil?"-

-"Este… yo…"-

**Natsuki que no sabía que contestar intento darse vuelta, para ver de frente a su jefa… sin embargo, en un torpe y lento movimiento esta al girar, termino nuevamente trastabillando para sentir como caía lentamente… sintiendo como unos brazos la detenían para brindarle apoyo…**

-"¿¡Kuga-san!? ¿Qué tiene?"-

**Evidentemente Shizuru había ya notado que algo no andaba bien y era ahora que tenia a Natsuki en sus brazos que notaba uno de sus pies no le daba la movilidad suficiente… aun así Natsuki luchaba por separarse de su jefa y ponerse de pie por si sola…**

-"No es nada Fujino-sama… simplemente tengo una "Pequeña" molestia en el pie…"-

**En un movimiento que Natsuki no esperaba, Shizuru había hecho más firme su agarre en ella para guiarla a sentarse y así se recargara Natsuki en su propio automóvil y ver como las manos de Shizuru descubrían su pie para encontrar una roja y exagerada inflamación en el tobillo de su empleada, que provoco en Shizuru un erizo en su piel por tan grotesca visión…**

-"¡Por dios Kuga-san! ¡Pero si le está creciendo un tercer pie! ¿¡Pues que le paso!?"- _**Con que por eso caminaba tan extraño… ¿Esto tendrá que ver con el logro que hizo?**_

-"No es nada, Fujino-sama… es sólo una pequeña torcedura que tuve en mi encuentro con Isoyama"-

-"Pues A ¿Que jugaban Kuga-san?"-_**Seguramente a algo muy rudo… si termino así**_

-"¡OUCH!"-

**Con pensamientos malos nuevamente… Shizuru que veía a la nada apretó sin querer el tobillo de Natsuki logrando un grito de dolor…**

-"¡Ah! Disculpe Kuga-san"- _**Era tenis… sólo eso… no jugaban a nada extraño**_

-"No se preocupe, Fujino-sama… esto es sólo un gaje del oficio… después de todo no esperaba Isoyama-san fuera del tipo que usan artimañas para lograr sus objetivos"-

-"Con que Isoyama fue el responsable de esto…"- _**Quizás debería ir a visitarlo personalmente y cortarle los… los… los malos modales… ¿¡Cómo se atreve a jugarle así a una de mis subordinadas!?**_

-"No importa… después de todo logramos nuestro objetivo… ahora sólo es un pequeño problema… quizás deba llamar a un taxi, así que no se preocupe Fujino-sama no tiene que permanecer conmigo…"-

-"Kuga-san..."-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"La llevare a su casa"-

-"¡EH!"-

-"Sujétese a mi… mi vehículo no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí…"- _**Bueno si… si se encuentra lejos pero será mejor la lleve a un hospital o algo…**_

-"No… no tiene por que Fujino-sama, estaré bien…"-

-"Le he dicho se sujete a mi Kuga-san"-

**Sin saber exactamente lo que le había provocado temor… Natsuki se la pensó dos veces antes de responder ante una mirada por demás amenazante y un gesto intimidador…**

-"¡SI!"-

-"Bien…"-

* * *

**Pasaron aproximadamente 20 minutos para que Shizuru lograra llevar a Natsuki hasta su carro, cuyo trayecto no podía mentir estaba disfrutando a pesar de sentir dolor Natsuki ya que sentía el aroma, peso y cuerpo de Natsuki usarla como apoyo para caminar… hasta que su pequeño momento seso para introducir a Natsuki en el asiento del copiloto y ella instalarse en el suyo…**

* * *

-"La llevare a un hospital…"-

-"¿Eh? ¡NO!"-

-"¿Cómo?"-

**Natsuki se encontraba extrañamente callada y sumisa, pero cuando escucho la llevarían al hospital entro en pánico al pensar la llevarían probablemente al hospital en el que Mai se encontraba y si ella la veía así, ¡Seguramente, la reprendería! Y después de reprenderla la curaría para volverla a reprender… sin duda un espectáculo del cual no quería Shizuru fuera testigo…**

-"¿Entonces a donde quiere ir?"-

-"A mi casa…"-

-"Entonces indíqueme por donde debo ir…"-

-"Si…"-

**Minutos pasaron… indicaciones fueron hechas… y ninguna otra palabra cruzaba entre las pasajeras… Natsuki se sentía mortalmente nerviosa mientras que Shizuru se sentía exactamente igual disimulando con el ademan de poner atención al camino…**

_**Esto me recuerda al día que nos conocimos en la repostería… creo ahora daría todo por tener nuevamente tan siquiera un poco de la conversación que tuvimos aquel día…-**_"Es en el siguiente edifico Fujino-sama, puede dejarme en la entrada…"-

-"¿Como que en la entrada? De ninguna manera… la ayudare a llegar a su hogar…"-

-"Ya ha hecho suficiente por mi Fujino-sama… puede dejarme aquí… además seguramente la grúa traerá mi auto y debo esperarlo"-

-"Kuga-san… no estoy negociando con usted… la grúa puede esperar o podemos cancelarla y su auto se quedara en las instalaciones de Taimatsu… así que está seguro"-

_**Claro y después… ¿Como llego mañana? ¿Pidiendo aventón?**_- "Es necesario cuente con mi automóvil Fujino-sama, de esa forma podre llegar mañana a la oficina"

-"Pero no debe quedarse esperando afuera cual limosnera Kuga-san, ¿No tiene a alguien que la ayude?"-

**Ciertamente aquella pregunta tenía un doble propósito… saber si Natsuki vivía con alguien… y claro saber si ella podría lograr ir a ver de quien se trataba…**

-"No…"- _**Al menos no por ahora… Mai pasa regularmente más tarde si el tiempo se lo permite… de lo contrario no llega…**_

**Shizuru que se había introducido en el enorme estacionamiento que contaba el edificio en el que habitaba Natsuki se estaciono para desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y dirigirse nuevamente a Natsuki…**

-"Kuga-san, la llevare hasta su apartamento… en cuanto al automóvil cancelare la grua…"-

-"Si... como ordene…"-

**Aquella respuesta fue hecha con cierta seriedad… cosa que no paso desapercibida por Shizuru que recordó cómo horas atrás había hecho uso de su autoridad ORDENANDOLE acatara sus decisiones… no obstante sólo ignoro a Natsuki que no la veía y salió de su auto para ir en ayuda de Natsuki…**

**El trayecto conformado de caminata, elevador y nuevamente caminata para llegar a la puerta del departamento de Natsuki estuvo lleno de silencio… sus mentes estaban hechas un remolino… por un lado Natsuki no dejaba en paz la idea de intentar tocar el tema del hotel que había quedado en el olvido desde hace ya varios meses, pero al menos quería disculparse por lo sucedido… mientras que por su lado Shizuru pensaba en que conocería la morada de su "Apreciable" empleada… y quizás intentaría conversar un poco más con el tema de las "Ordenes"…**

**Al llegar finalmente a la puerta del hogar de Natsuki, esta saco de uno de sus bolcillos una llave que dio paso a ambas para encontrar el lugar a obscuras… y que con unos cuantos tanteos de Natsuki en la pared encontró el interruptor que ilumino todo el lugar…**

**Shizuru no esperaba fuera tan grande el departamento de Natsuki…con vista en primer lugar a una enorme estancia que divisaba más apartado unas escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso en el que veía unas cuantas habitaciones… sintiendo como Natsuki ahora la guiaba a ella entraron por un costado a otra estancia en la que se encontraba un enorme sofá de cuero negro en el cual Shizuru ayudo a Natsuki a sentarse…**

-"Fujino-sama… le agradezco mucho… quisiera ofrecerle algo…"-

-"¿Ara? ¿Y qué seria eso?"- _**Fufufu sería muy interesante el escucharlo**_

**En el extraño y ocurrente cerebro de Natsuki se amontonaron miles de posblies respuestas a la inesperada pregunta… pero haciendo uso de su raciocino… decidió portarse bien y aburridamente para contestar…**

-"Alguna bebida, o un café…"-

-"¿Ara? ¿Bebida?... Creo ya hemos comprobado que Natsuki no puede lidiar con gente que bebe"-

**Hermosa y pequeña sonrisa había dibujado Shizuru que se encontraba de pie frente a nastuki que la veía idiotizada por tal imagen escuchando un eco en sus adentros de su nombre siendo pronunciado nuevamente por su Jefa… hasta que cayó inmediatamente en cuenta de que aquello era el recuerdo de aquel día… **

-"Este… yo… sobre eso… Fujino…sama"-

-"¿En dónde queda la cocina?"-

**La posibilidad de conversación se había perdido inmediatamente siendo cortada por Shizuru que ahora desviaba todo incluyendo su mirada para preguntar aquello que caía de sorpresa a Natsuki… que dirigía su mano a un costado de la sala, paralela al sofá para señalar una puerta…**

-"Por alla…"-

-"Gracias…"-

**Shizuru se encamino inmediatamente a la puerta para desaparecer en ella y encontrar una cocina que contaba con una mesa, una barra y un enorme refrigerador plateado, en el cual tenía planeado extraer hielos para por lo menos intentar desinflamar aquel tobillo que en su opinión necesitaba de un medico y no de unos fríos cubitos…**

**Mientras tanto en el sofá en el que se encontraba Natsuki… había terminado por tirarse totalmente con su pie recostado en este, con su otro pie estando al aire recargado en la duela del lugar… con las manos cubriendo su rostro… sintiendo un enorme dolor de cabeza con un montón de pensamientos pasando por su mente… **

_**¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¿!Y ahora que hago!? ¿Debo disculparme? ¿Debo intentar hablar de ese día con ella? ¿¡Que hago!?**_

**Medio retorciéndose en su sofá en ningún momento escucho a Shizuru salir de la cocina con un** **pedazo de tela en el que había envuelto los hielos que tomo para encontrar una escena para nada común… así que "Ignorándolo" se acerco para arrodillarse un poco (todo lo que su ajustada falda negra le permitía) y descubrir el tobillo y aplicar los hielos…**

-"¡Kya!"-

**Un adorable y apenas llamativo gritillo de Natsuki había sorprendido a Shizuru que sólo atino a abrir sus ojos un tanto sorprendidos para luego formar una pequeña mueca sonriente que veía a Natsuki sorprenderse y sonrojarse levemente…**

-"No pensé Natsuki gritara tan lindo…"-

-"No es lindo… me duele…"-

**Natsuki ignoraba el hecho de estar siendo llamada por su nombre y estar siendo tratada tan amablemente… simplemente estaba perdida en tan agradable sensación… **

-"Es verdad… lo siento…"-

**Shizuru que se mantenía viendo el tobillo rojo e inflamado de Natsuki, desidio aventurarse un poco y levantar su rostro para encontrarse inesperadamente a una Natsuki que la veía intensamente… con un rostro serio pero sereno… logrando nuevamente sin saberlo un extraño y envolvente hechizo en Shizuru…**

-"¿Qué… que pasa?"-

-"Lo lamento…"-

-"¿Qué cosa? Si te estás disculpando porque te he acompañado hasta aquí… no tienes porque…"-

-"No hablo de eso…"-

**Shizuru que había desviado nuevamente su mirada para enfocarse nuevamente en aquel tobillo inflamado solo escucho aquello para volver a mirar a Natsuki que se incorporo lo más que pudo y sentarse derecha…**

-"Lo lamento… lamento mucho lo que paso ese día en el hotel cuando visitamos a Suzushiro…"-

-"Natsuki… yo…"-

**Ciertamente aquello era sorpresivo para Shizuru que intentaba olvidar el asunto desde hace ya mucho… que con honestidad no había logrado en ningún momento… y el comentario que recién había dicho a Natsuki sabia lo había hecho adrede… sin embargo… no esperaba Natsuki lo sacara a colación… **

**Mientras que por su lado Natsuki sentía su corazón estrujarse y encogerse con sólo escuchar su nombre… que amenazaba con salirse nuevamente de su lugar todo para intentar acercarse a su hermética jefa **

-"Por favor… me es necesario saber que me perdonas… pero que si no es así… quiero sepas hare lo que me pidas para lograrlo…"-

**Dos miradas…, una que reflejada intensidad e indecisión y otra que sólo podía desbordar pasión… pasión que impregnaba en sus palabras… sólo para perderse nuevamente en su mundo… uno que sólo las dejaba a las dos estar… **

**Sintiendo sólo eso… la intensidad de sus ojos… Natsuki se aventuro a acercarse a la Arrodillada Shizuru para tomar la mano que sostenía aquella tela con hielos y dejarlo reposar totalmente en su pie para dirigirla junto con su cuerpo que parecía se movía por inercia... suave y lentamente se acerco lo suficiente Natsuki que la guiaba tomada de la mano hasta que sintió era aprisionada…**

**Quedando así Shizuru encima de Natsuki, siendo una de sus manos tomada por ella y su cintura atrapada por el brazo de Natsuki… sintiendo la cercanía que sus cuerpos les brindaba… no había pensamiento alguno… no había reacción alguna… simplemente se veían… se veían tan intensamente que parecía sus ojos hablaban por ellas… **

**Shizuru reflejaba una inexplicable y mortalmente cautivadora mirada suplicante mientras veía como los mechones de su larga cabellera rodeaban a Natsuki que la veía intensamente…**

**Frente a frente… sin ninguna palabra que quisieran decirse… inexplicablemente dejándose arrastrar por el momento… lo suficientemente cerca como para volver a revivir aquello con lo que habían soñado por meses en la soledad de sus pensamientos…**

**-"¡Natsuki! ¿Estás en casa?"-**

**Repentinamente en aquel cálido e intenso momento la voz ya familiar de cierta doctora se hacía presente en toda la residencia… provocando que Shizuru saliera de su propia ensoñación con un sonrojo apenas visible que se levanto inmediatamente de encima de Natsuki, que sintió abandono total al instante, cuya reacción no fue otra más que el quedarse por unos segundos recostada como lo estaba… para intentar sentarse nuevamente… viendo como Mai hacia acto de presencia en aquella estancia…**

-"¡Natsuki! ¿¡Por qué no me respondes!?...¿EH?"-

**Mai que en ningún momento se espero encontrar a Natsuki en su sofá en compañía mucho más apartada de ella en casi una esquina de la habitación, sintió extraña pena al entrar gritando… sólo para ser recibida por su apreciadísima amiga…**

-"¿Mai?"-

-"Recibí tu mensaje Natsuki… ¿Qué te paso?"-

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**COMENTARIOS**

Ufff… hehehe… y bien…. Pues helo aquí… se que tarde un poco más y lo lamento… por fin entre a clases y si que ha sido una semana complicada… retome un viejo empleo muy cómodo y pues ahora con lo de la Tesis se me ha hecho muy corto el tiempo… sin embargo como he prometido esta historia no parara, y la siguiente actualización seguramente será un poco antes (¡oh pero que buena persona soy! (jajaja)… bien… creo exagero)

Agradezco muchísimo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios que han hecho posible la realización de esta historia y este capítulo, sin duda todo el ánimo e incentivo que necesito para seguir escribiendo de manera más pronta… así como también agradezco a todos aquellos lectores que aunque no dejen comentario espero disfruten de esta… (Que mejor si me dejan uno jejeje)

En cuanto a los capítulos largos, en verdad agradezco mucho su opinión ya que he descubierto se me da eso de escribir largo y tendido, así que ahora esto representa un alivio para continuar…

**Me despido con ahora ya mí acostumbrada dedicatoria a todos y cada uno de ustedes… espero este capítulo haya sido de su completo agrado, así como espero el siguiente este lo más pronto posible… ¡MUCHOS SALUDOS Y MIS MEJORES DESEOS PARA TODOS!**

**Dan-han: **Se que este tardo LIGERAMENTE más, pero espero sea de tu agrado… (ajajaja) igualmente espero el siguiente no tarde tanto… ¡saludos! Y Nos leemos MUY pronto

**Carly hndz: **ajajajaja Sin duda tu comentario me saco más de una carcajada con eso de la fuerza vital, tu idea de Shizuru y Mai me han inspirado para crear una situación que espero se refleje en el siguiente, me halaga de sobremanera el que te gusten los capítulos largos, ya que también representa un alivio para mí que sin duda me preocupaba mucho la extensión de los mismos, creo no tener las palabras suficientes para agradecerte el comentario y expresar también lo bien que he sentido al leerlo, me despido de ti con ¡muchos Saludos y mis mejores deseos! ¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Soi yo: **¡Que tal! En realidad cuando escribí el capitulo anterior mientras exprimía mi cerebro no encontraba un término adecuado para describir la situación, me vino repentinamente la palabra (ajajaja) (supongo mi mente se bloqueo en esos momentos) Te agradezco mucho los comentarios, así como agradezco la opinión de los capítulos, ya que me era de suma preocupación a pensar se harían aburridos y tediosos si los hacía más largos, aun quedan muchos misterios y cosas por develar así que espero la paciencia te dure un poquito más ya que la contratación de Natsuki en otro sitio sera un tema que quiero explotar (hehehe) me despido de ti deseándote lo mejor y nuevamente agradeciendo toda tu atención. ¡Muchos saludos! Y ¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Guest(1): **ajajaj muchas gracias por tu comentario, la historia es ShizNat, eso lo será hasta que finalice la misma, es entonces que agradeceré tu atención hasta el ese día. ¡Muchos saludos y hasta pronto!

**Nicoli 3: **No sabes lo mucho que aprecio todos y cada uno de tus comentarios… he de decir que son los que hace que disfrute la escritura, ya que se la disfrutan también, discúlpame que provoco siempre te escapes para leer y al mismo tiempo me halaga muchísimo, sin duda la claridad de ls escenas y los procesos me es muy importante ya que es la única forma de intentar transmitir de la manera más exacta lo que pasa por mi mente… me alegra hallas visto el video, (compartiendo un poco mas) hace ya algunos años que practicando el deporte me preguntaba como seria aplicarlo en la vida real… así que esta fue una forma de imaginarlo (supongo) (ajajaaj) ¡Muchos saludos Nicoli! Me despido de ti deseándote siempre lo mejor y agradeciendo infinitamente todos tus ánimos! Son alentadores sin igual!

**Namazato: **Muchas gracias por el comentario, (ajajajaj) sin duda lo del abrazo es algo que se antoja! Saludos! Y nos leemos pronto!

**Mary: **ajajajaj Sin duda tu comentario me ha encantado! Las he acercado un poco más pero todo tiene una razón de ser (jujuju) a mi también me cae bien Reito es por ello que esta historia no tendrá un papel de villano pero si un papel fundamental, así que ahora será el Achichincle (ajajaj) de Natsuki, te agradezco mucho el que inviertas tiempo y atención a la lectura del fic y a la escritura de comentarios, (lo aprecio mucho) aún quedan muchas cosas por adelante y ojala no pierda tu atención, me despido esperando haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo. Muchos saludos! Y mis mejores deseos!

**Darkyoru: **¿Malos? (hehehe) pues he de decir que hay muchos en esta historia y aun no salen a relucir todos, pero espero pronto comiencen a aflorar (jajaja) te agradezco mucho tu comentario así como me hace feliz te haya gustado, me es muy significativo todos y cada uno de los ánimos que me das para seguir y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, me despido agradeciéndote nuevamente por todo y desando lo mejor para ti! Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**StEpHyGrOcK3107: **Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! Y me alegra aun más que disfruten de lo largo de los capítulos (eso si que anima) me hace muy feliz el que me digas sea de tu agrado la tematica empresarial ya que es de gran importancia para mí, me despido de ti con mucha gratitud y espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado muchos saludos! Y nos leemos pronto!

**Dashie: **Muchas gracias por el comentario Dashie! Sin duda un capitulo que también me divertí escribiendo con la única intención de hacerlo gracioso, este es un tanto más serio pero igualmente espero haya sido de tu agrado, te agradezco mucho el tiempo que inviertes en la lectura y escritura de comentarios es algo que hace gratos mis días, me despido de ti con gratitud esperando te sea agradable el capitulo, Muchos saludos! Y no es leemos pronto!

**Marcedhampir777: **Muchísimas gracias por el comentario y la opinión, en realidad creo tener tendencia a escribir largo y tendido, y me preocupaba muchos aspectos desde la falta de descripción hasta que se tornara aburrida la historia por exceso de lo mismo, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, me despido de ti nuevamente agradeciendo todos y cada uno de tus comentarios así como deseándote lo mejor e igualmente con un enorme abraso! Muchos saludos! Y nos leemos pronto!

**Vianka: **Si he lamentado subir un poco tarde este capítulo fue por pensar en tu comentario en el que compartes te ibas a un recóndito lugar por un largo tiempo, (te ofrezco una disculpa por ello) espero haberte alcanzado y si no ha sido así espero que cuando vuelvas este capítulo sea de tu agrado, me alegra mucho que la historia te divierta y haga olvidar lo que te aqueje, me despido de ti deseándote lo mejor y mucho éxito en lo que hagas, así como agradeciendo nuevamente toda tu atención , Muchos saludos! Y espero nos leamos muy pronto!

**DIANA: **ajajajaj Muchas gracias por el comentario, me anima de sobremanera el que les agraden los capítulos largos es por ello que ahora no me limitare tanto, Muchos saludos! Y nos leemos pronto!

**Guest(2): **Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero te siga manteniendo enganchada! He aquí la continuación que espero sea de tu agrado! Saludos! Y nos leemos pronto!

**Lee001: **Te agradezco mucho el que externes todos los puntos que te fueron agradables, eso me llena de alegría ya que siempre he escrito con la intención del humor, así como te agradezco la opinión de los capítulos ya que ahora descubro que tengo tendencia a escribir largo y tendido (hehehe) espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y me despido nuevamente con gratitud de tus comentarios deseándote lo mejor! Muchos saludos! Y nos leemos pronto

**Mk: **(ajajajaj) muchas gracias por comentar… a petición de la mayoría seguiré escribiendo largos capítulos! Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**Dussan: **Muchas gracias por el comentario sin duda algo alentador e inspirador, el papel de Natsuki es crucial ya que es precisamente su personalidad la que he querido cambiar, muchas gracias por los comentarios! Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**Guest(3): **(ajajajaj) disculpa que me haya tomado más de tres días, un vaivén de cosas no me ha permitido actualizar antes pero espero sea de tu completo agrado, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**Alexade: **(ajajajaja) Creo eso de enloquecer a Nina me divierte también y en cuanto a lo de Reito Dale una oportunidad, demostrara ser un buen chico en esta historia, Nagi también aparecerá pero en otro momento, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado y me despido de ti con total agradecimiento a todos y cada uno de tus comentarios, sin duda lo que necesito para seguir escribiendo, Muchos saludos! Y espero nos leamos pronto!


	11. Confusión Alternada

**CONFUSIÓN ALTERNADA**

* * *

**Eran aproximadamente las 8:00 pm cuando Mai estando sumamente ocupada en el hospital trabajando recibió un mensaje…**

* * *

-"Creo necesito ayuda… ¿Vienes hoy Mai?"-

**Era todo lo que el texto decía…**

-"¿Cómo que cree? ¿Es esta la forma de solicitar ayuda?"-

**Sin duda Mai caía en cuenta de que tenía muy consentida a su amiga… Pero gracias a ese extraño mensaje ahora no podía concentrarse en ninguna de sus actividades… Después de 5 meses Mai volvía a presenciar los efectos de que Natsuki trabajara, ya que ahora la veía menos y si resultaba un día en el que ella estuviera libre para verla, simplemente llegaba para ver un departamento vacío con ausencia total de su dueña…**

**Y cuando eso sucedía a veces se acomedía a prepararle algún guiso que dejarle cuando ella llegara y evitar muriera de hambre… sentía era lo menos que podía hacer... mas por el hecho de sentir ciertamente una MUY PEQUEÑA culpa por recibir poco a poco abultados sobres que contenían los pagos de las apuestas que había ganado desde hace tiempo…**

**Desde el día en que cuido de ella y su "Borrachera" no había tenido oportunidad de hablar más con ella, y se habían limitado ahora a cortos mensajes ya que ella también experimentaba un exceso de trabajo al estar en medio de una investigación muy importante aunada a sus actividades en el hospital…**

-"Quizás no sea tan mala idea ir a visitarla… después de todo hace ya mucho que no la veo y si necesita ayuda puede que tenga algún problema…"-

-"¿mmm? ¿Mai chan?"-

-"¿Eh? No es nada Chie-chan… solo un mensaje de Natsuki… creo iré hoy a visitarla…"-

-"¡Oh! Envíale mis saludos por favor… me gustaría acompañarte pero aun debo terminar con esto…"-

-"No te preocupes Chie-chan yo le doy tus saludos…"-

**Después de una larga jornada Mai, no podía apartar sus malos pensamientos, creyendo Natsuki se había metido en algún problema… siempre sucedía… ya no era sorpresa el que se metiera en algo que no fuera conveniente… pero pasara lo que pasara las veces que fueran la preocupación siempre era la misma…**

**Enfrascada en sus pensamientos Mai condujo todo el trayecto que significaba ir desde el hospital hasta el departamento de Nattsuki que siendo cerca de las 10:00 pm esta se adentro al complejo departamental dejando estacionado su automóvil en su propio cajón… (Tantas visitas y tan frecuentes habían hecho de Mai acreedora a su propio sitio de estacionamiento aunque no viviera en ese lugar)**

**Ciertamente estaba preocupada… así que haciendo uso de su llave personalizada llego hasta el departamento de Natsuki para encontrar sin duda algo inesperado…**

-"¿Natsuki? ¿Qué te paso?"-

**Al entrar en aquella habitación y encontrar a Natsuki en su sofá con aquella desconocida en una esquina de la habitación… de momento no entendió el porqué Natsuki no se movía de su lugar y el porqué aquella chica le daba la espalda… Usualmente esperaría que Natsuki de alguna e inexplicable forma actuara estúpidamente y quizás a la desconocida como muchas otras actuara igualmente… así que avanzo hasta donde se encontraba su amiga, sólo para encontrar a una Natsuki con su pierna postrada, dejando ver una muy roja y escandalosa inflamación que obligo a Mai a revisarla inmediatamente sin esconder ahora ya su gran preocupación por aquella visión…**

-"Mai…"-

-"Natuki… ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?"-

**¿Para qué negarlo? Mai sentía la necesidad de gritarle a Natsuki, pero ahora era su preocupación la que la embargaba al ver tan dócil a su amiga, así que opto por hablarle como una persona decente…**

-"¿Ara? Kuga-san ¿Quien es esta señorita?"-

**¿Por qué hacia eso? Se preguntaba Natsuki si hasta hace unos momentos su nombre era lo que salía por sus labios y no su apellido…**

**Shizuru que se había mantenido dándole la espalda a ambas chicas intentando aplacar su indiscreto corazón, simplemente se había girado al escuchar la voz tan cercana y amable que le hablaba a Natsuki y que había interrumpido hace unos momentos, su ¿"intimo momento"?… Cuestión que no sabía bien que sentía al respecto… si alivio general o una creciente y poco grata irritación que comenzaba a resentir en sus entrañas…**

-"Tokiha Mai, un gusto, ¿Quién eres tú?"-

**Mai que no dejaba de revisar el tobillo de Natsuki levantó su mirada para ver la de Shizuru que por alguna razón la observaba serenamente con una mirada que delataba más de un enojo… detalle que para Mai no paso desapercibido… **

-"Fujino Shizuru…"- _**Y no puedo decir que sea un gusto o un placer conocerte…**_

-"¿Shizuru?"-

**Mai había volteado inmediatamente a ver a Natsuki que por reacción natural había desviado su rostro y mirada para evitar la de Mai acompañada de una gota de sudor que la delataba…**

_**¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué Natsuki se comporta así con ella?-"**_Tokiha-san… ¿Es usted la empleada domestica? Ó ¿Ama de llaves?"- _**Esa debe ser la única razón por la cual tiene tanta confianza en toquetear a Natsuki, además de entrar como si esta fuera su casa… Natsuki Mentirosa y yo creyendo que de verdad no tenía nadie que la ayudara…**_

**Ciertamente Mai no parecía una doctora en esos instantes, ya que no era que trajera siempre puesta la bata del hospital, y a pesar de vestir una larga falda negra no muy ajustada y su blusa blanca, con un peinado bien recogido con unos cuantos mechones al aire, no pensó pasaria por mucama… ¿¡Acaso tenía pinta de sirvienta!? ¿¡Por qué rayos esa mujer pensaba seria la "chacha" de Natsuki!?... Sin duda, el comentario de Shizuru no había caído en su gracia, así que antes de volver a dirigir su mirada a esta, con una vena de irritación en la frente y una muy forzada sonrisa, hizo un intento de no sacar lo "mejor" de su carácter… Algo que hizo temblar a Natsuki que la observaba y percibía su enojo ante tal comentario…**

-"Se equivoca Fujino-san…, soy la amiga de Natsuki…"

-"¿Ara? ¿Su amiga? ¿Y por que tiene llave de este lugar? Ó ¿Sera que dejamos abierto el sitio? Qué gran descuido…"-

**¿A que venían tantas preguntas? ¿Acaso la mujer se sentía oficial de policía o detective? Mai no era del tipo de personas que explotara inmediatamente ante cualquier provocación ni mucho menos era una persona imprudente… si había aprendido algo después de taaaantooos años de tratar a su amiga eso era la "Paciencia" que comenzaba a perder poco a poco ante la presencia de aquella mujer que era un total y completa extraña para ella…**

-"Fu…Fuji…Fujino… sama ella es…"-

**En un vano intento de apaciguar las cosas que el instinto de Natsuki le avisaba no eran nada amistosas, esta sólo sintió como su inflamado pie era tratado sin consideración mientras Mai se distraía en la conversación con Shizuru…**

-"Soy la amiga de Natsuki, Fujino-san y ella me ha dado una copia de la llave para que venga siempre que lo requiera"-

**Natsuki apenas y podía hacerse chiquita ante la presencia de esas mujeres que irradiaban un aura un tanto… amenazante, de la cual Natsuki no entendía la razón… pero sí que sufría las consecuencias… **

**Por un lado Mai solo había llegado por preocupación y no esperaba ser recibida así y por el otro Shizuru se notaba un tanto molesta… ¿Por qué? Esa respuesta quizás Natsuki podría contestarla cuando Mai preguntara… quizás…**

-"¿Ara? ¿De verdad? No sabía que Kuga-san fuera tan confianzuda… eso es algo que deberé tener en cuenta…"-

-"¡OUCH!"-

**Cansada al fin… Mai estrujo un poco el pie de Natsuki que soltó una auditiva queja que fue vilmente ignorada, ya que Mai se había levantado de su lugar para ponerse frente a frente con la insistente Jefa de Natsuki que la veía ¿Despectivamente? ¿Quizás con algún aire de superioridad? En realidad no había explicación alguna para la forma en la que la miraba pero evidentemente no era de forma grata o amigable, así que Mai, simplemente se limito a verla firmemente para lanzar su última estocada…**

-"No lo es, Fujino-san, simplemente me tiene confianza a mi…"-

**Golpe bajo… Shizuru se encontraba en una casa ajena y encima "discutiendo" con una de las conocidas de su empleada, la cual obviamente parecía conocerla mejor y de más tiempo… así que en un vano intento de aplacar su evidente enojo decidió tomar las pocas pertenencias que llevaba consigo las cuales sólo eran unas llaves que había dejado en la mesa contigua al sofá en el que estaba Natsuki para partir de una buena vez por todas…**

-"Creo tiene razón Tokiha-san…, Nat… Kuga-san se lesiono en quien sabe donde con quien sabe quién y he sido yo quien la trajo pero de haber sabido que había una persona en quien "confiar" creo habría sido más conveniente que entonces la hubiéramos llamado…"-

**Con eso ultimo Shizuru dio un último vistazo a la callada Natsuki que no hacía nada más que observar la muy extrañísima escena para así ver partir a SU JEFA y sentir como el alma se le iba en un instante con el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada de golpe… y la única imagen gravada en su consiente era el de una mirada que reflejaba por demás irritación…**

-"¡Natsuki!"-

-"¡Ahh! Mai…"-

-"Estoy esperando una explicación…"-

**Natsuki ya no sabía ni como debía actuar… sentía nervios y miedo de Mai ya que seguramente la reprendería por lastimarse y no ir a su hospital… pero también sentía profunda e infinita tristeza por la partida de Shizuru sin que lograra siquiera disculparse "adecuadamente" con ella por lo sucedido hace meses y ahora… ¡Parecía debía disculparse por lo que había sucedido! Pareciera que su lista de perdones aumentaba con cada día que pasaba y para colmo no podía echarle la culpa a Mai que seguramente había acudido al mensaje que ella misma había enviado hace un par de horas sin siquiera sospechar por error que las cosas terminarían así…**

* * *

**Mientras tanto Shizuru iba llegando por fin al sótano en donde se encontraba su automovil que recibió a una dueña un tanto enojada que entro y arranco el motor para ir de regreso a su propio hogar… con su cabeza hecha un remolino…**

* * *

_-"¿Pero qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir…?"-_

**Mientras aceleraba su Mercedes Benz negro shizuru no dejaba de sentir cierta opresión en el pecho…**

_-"¿Por qué me duele el corazón?"-_

**No era un mal físico… su salud era algo que cuidaba celosamente…**

_-"¿Por qué siento mis ojos llorar…?"-_

**No era que hubiera basura alguna que se colara en sus escarlatas ojos…**

_-"¿Por qué no me abandona la preocupación?"-_

**No era que la causa fueran los negocios…**

_-"¿Por qué me siento perdida?"_

**No es que fuera en la dirección equivocada…**

_-"¿¡PERO POR QUÉ SIENTO TRISTEZA!? ¿¡POR QUE SIENTO ENOJO!? ¡¿POR QUÉ ME DUELE ALGO MÁS QUE LA CONCIENCIA!? ¿¡POR QUE!?"-_

**Con un último empuje al acelerador Shizuru veía al camino frustrada, antes de ver como un automóvil se le interponía haciendo que esta frenara precipitadamente, derrapando lo suficiente como para dejar marcas negras en el asfalto… para quedarse en la soledad de una avenida frente a un semáforo que indicaba un llamativo color rojo…**

**En esos momentos de sobriedad… en aquel diminuto espacio de tiempo… en aquella soledad que le brindaba su vehículo… Shizuru no sentía su corazón latir por el impertinente automóvil que se le había cruzado… el miedo que sentía no era por el posible choque que habría tenido… ni siquiera sentía su cuerpo temblar por la adrenalina del momento…. Todo…. Absolutamente todo era causado por otra razón…**

**Inclinada levemente, con ambas manos en el volante, dejando caer su cabellera, se encontraba Shizuru que de momento cerro fuertemente sus ojos… solo para ver en el interior de su profunda mente recuerdos… muchos recuerdos… todos de Natsuki…. Desde aquel día de lluvia… desde que llego a su oficina… desde la luz que la iluminaba al verla… todo… desde que aquella la tomo en brazos por primera vez… desde que aquel beso que le regalara fuera una realidad más que una ilusión… hasta el momento en que contemplo su rostro relajarse al ver a su "amiga" postrada en aquel sofá en el que compartían minutos antes un abraso que amenazaba con pasar a algo más…**

-"No tiene sentido… ¡NO LO TIENE!"-

* * *

_**Mientras tanto…**_

* * *

-"¿Tu jefa? ¿Como que tu jefa? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo aquí?"-

-"¡Si mai! ¡Era mi Jefa! Y ahora creo que gracias a TI ¡Será mi EX JEFA!"- _**En el mejor de los escenarios… si no termina odiándome después de esto…. ¡Waaaa Pero que infeliz soy! Creo ahora si moriré si de verdad termina odiándome… (T-T)**_

-"¿¡A MÍ!? ¿Quien fue la que me envió une mensaje de que necesitaba ayuda?"-

-"¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero no esperaba mi jefa me trajera!"-

-"¿¡Y eso también es culpa mía!?"-

-"¡Pues NOOO! Pero ¡AHHH! ¿¡Era necesaria tanta hostilidad!?"-

-"¿Hostilidad? ¿Te quedaste sorda torciéndote el tobillo o que te pasa? ¡Encima de que me dijo tu Mucama! ¡A ti te dijo confianzuda! ¿¡Y yo fui la hostil!?-

-"…Pues… Siii…"-

-"¡AGHH! ¡Natsuki Idiota!"-

**Natsuki que medio podía retorcerse en su sofá no hallaba consuelo alguno ante todo lo que había sucedido en esa noche… Nuevamente se había acercado a su jefa y no solo eso… ¡Su jefa misma había accedido a tal cercanía! ¡Como era de cruel el destino! ¡El momento perfecto arruinado por su amiga casi hermana! Y para colmo no había podido evitar tan extraña situación… ¿Pues qué paso con las mujeres mas "Maduras" además de "serias" y "formales" que conocía? ¿QUÉ PASO CON ESO DE LA EDUCACIÓN PARA CON LOS INVITADOS ES PRIMERO? Sin duda todo se había ido al retrete…**

* * *

**Unas cuantas horas después… en cierta residencia…**

* * *

-"¡Bienvenida Ojou-sama!"-

-"Ah… Wong-san"-

**Shizuru entraba aparentemente como lo hacía de costumbre con un semblante serio, posición firme y derecha, con la diferencia de tener ahora una mirada perdida, que esperaba inútilmente que no hubiera nadie ya despierto que la recibiera… pero sabia eso era más que imposible…**

-"¿Ojou-sama?"-

**El perspicaz mayordomo supo inmediatamente pasaba algo con su señora… puesto que no mostraba su habitual altivez ni mucho menos aquella firmeza y seriedad que la caracterizaba descrita en su sola postura… algo estaba mal… y le preocupaba fuera algo relacionado a su familia…**

-"¿Ojou-sama que le ocurre?"-

**La pregunta tomaba desprevenida a Shizuru que no sabía que responder ya que su mente no podía siquiera procesar algo coherente en esos momentos…**

-"¿Wong-san?"-

**Dados los segundos que Shizuru tardo en responder aquel mayordomo se había acercado gentilmente desprendiéndose de uno de los guantes que cubrían sus gastadas manos para verificar la temperatura de su ama posándola en su frente…**

-"No es nada Wong-san…"-

**Quieta sin hacer movimiento… solo dejando que su fiel sirviente la tratara como una hija… Shizuru se limito a ver a la nada… para después separarse suavemente y dirigirse a su habitación…**

-"Pero Ojou-sama… ¿No piensa siquiera probar alimento?"-

-"No tengo apetito Wong-san… quizás mañana, por hoy sólo deseo retirarme a descansar…"-

-"Ojou-sama…"-

**De pie frente a su señora, el fiel mayordomo solo vio como su Ojou-sama se retiraba visiblemente decaída a su habitación sin siquiera poder hacer algo teniendo, él mismo una mueca de suma preocupación…**

* * *

**Las horas pasaron y Shizuru ya cambiada y aseada se disponía a recostarse en su ancha cama… pero en la soledad de su habitación, no lograba concebir sueño alguno… sólo se limitaba a observar en la oscuridad a su techo… sintiendo nuevamente su corazón oprimirse de solo pensar en una sola persona…**

* * *

**Su mente se estremecía y la atormentaba… ¿Por qué?... era la única pregunta que cruzaba en su lógico cerebro… ¿Por qué se sentía a desfallecer? ¿Acaso no era su único objetivo de libertad lo que llenaban sus días? ¿No era eso lo que siempre había buscado con tanto ahincó que su vida personal le era insignificante o nula? No… nunca había existido alguien que llamara su atención tan poderosamente… nunca había existido tal persona… ni siquiera en sus más antiguas y recónditas fantasías de infancia en las que soñaba con alguien que la rescataría de tan triste vida… **

-"¿Rescatar?"-

**Sola… en el silencio de su recamara… Shizuru en la obscuridad evocaba vagos recuerdos, que creía desde hace ya mucho perdidos, en un cruel pero afortunado sueño… Una lluvia… una sombrilla… una sonrisa… un cálido abrazo… y unas palabras que le dieron esperanza ¿Acaso alucinaba? Ya había visto en su mente eso hace ya algún tiempo no tan lejano… cuando hablaba ya por inercia con su vieja amiga Haruka… cuando recordaba a una borrosa niña… una que creía invento de su imaginación… Pero… ¿Que tenía que ver eso con su ahora nueva empleada?**

**Rendida… con una amenazante advertencia de dolor de cabeza Shizuru por fin logro conciliar el sueño… orillada más por cansancio que por voluntad… sin una mente clara, que se aferraba a lo único que consideraba real en esos momentos… aun más real que una posible ¿Atracción? Aun más que un vano, bizarro e inútil sueño… su objetivo… su libertad… por lo que ahora luchaba… y nada mas… huyendo de alguna forma sin aceptarlo abiertamente…**

* * *

**9:49 am En la cómoda cama de Natsuki**

* * *

-"¿Natsuki?"-

-"¿mmm?"-

-"Ya despierta…"-

-"…Zzzz…no…Zzzz…"-

**Con otra vena de irritación y la paciencia al tope a pesar de iniciar la mañana, Mai, había tomado las sabanas que cubrían a Natsuki para arrebatarlas y despertarla, provocando en Natsuki más de un sobresalto…**

-"¡AHHH! ¿Pero qué demonios te sucede mujer?"-

**Natuki que sintió el violento movimiento salto inmediatamente de su cama solo para notar que su pie ¡Estaba totalmente curado! No había inflamación ni dolor ya…**

-"¡Mai! ¿Pero qué hiciste?"-

-"Si… de nada"-

**Natsuki se mantenía dando pequeños brinquitos de felicidad a un lado de su cama mientras Mai observaba con cara de resignación con los brazos cruzados viendo como su amiga se fastidiaba nuevamente el tobillo…**

-"Natsuki ya estate quieta"-

-"¡Pero Mai! ¡Eres increíble! ¿Cómo desapareciste la bola que me salió en el tobillo? ¡Eres maga!"-

**No es como si Natsuki desconociera las increíbles habilidades de su amiga en el campo de la salud, ya que en más de una ocasión sirvió de conejillo de indias en sus alocadas prácticas… ¡oh hermosos y nostálgicos recuerdos…! Pero si que le impresionaba estuviera ya totalmente recuperada…**

-"Lo de tu pie no era nada grave simplemente te torciste y como seguramente estuviste forzándolo todo el día de ayer se inflamo hasta que ya no te permitió movilidad alguna… tus huesos y tendones por lo que sentí no presentaban daño alguno, nada que unos analgésicos y antiinflamatorios no arreglen, además de la aplicación de hielo que tuviste ayer y no soy maga… soy doctora y al parecer ahora tu mucama también…."-

**Mai seguía irritada pero gracias a la noche de sueño "apacible" en la casa de Natsuki, había recobrado su capacidad de raciocinio y lógica… así que la presencia de aquella soberbia Jefa descifraba más de un misterio para ella… que no sabía si aventurarse a indagar en esos momentos o esperar a que Natsuki volviera a hacer tonterías y se embriagara por alguna estupidez… de cualquier forma lo averiguaría…**

-"Hehehe… ya olvídalo Mai… creo ahora debo ir a rogar por mi empleo… o algo así"-

-"Natsuki…"-

**Natsuki se veía extrañamente feliz a pesar de la obvia irritación de Mai y la situación que habían experimentado la noche anterior… sin embargo pensaba no era útil seguir en lo mismo y su único plan era el de contentar a las personas involucradas… **

-"¿Qué pasa Mai?"-

**Natsuki había parado por fin de moverse y se detuvo a contemplar la seria y preocupada cara de Mai**

-"¿Es necesario continúes en ese empleo?"-

-"¿Por qué lo preguntas Mai?"-

-"Natsuki… llevas ya 5 meses en ese empleo, y hasta ahora lo único que veo es que te explotas indiscriminadamente y ahora ¡Hasta te lesionas! No tienes que decirme lo que sucedió para saber que te hiciste eso haciendo alguna especie de negocio imposible…"-

-"Mai…"-

-"Dejame terminar Natsuki…. Temo llegues a otros extremos… ¿Qué hay de importante ahora como para que empieces a arriesgar tu integridad física? ¿Acaso no habías obtenido ya lo que querías?"-

-"Mai… yo…"-

-"¿¡No te es suficiente obtener tu propia vida!?"-

**Al borde de las lágrimas Mai daba ahora un extraño giro en las circunstancias expresando genuina preocupación hacia su amiga casi hermana… que desde el día en que decidió tomar aquel extraño empleo la había notado más extraña que nunca y ahora estaba también su aun más extraña Jefa que parecía monopolizaba sus pensamientos…**

-"Mai…"-

-"¿Natsuki?"-

**Sintiendo la preocupación de su amiga… Natsuki que se hallaba en pijama no resistió más y se acerco a Mai para abrasarla lo más suave y firmemente posible que la situación le daba…. Para intentar darle unas palabras…**

-"Mai… me hace muy feliz te preocupes por mi…"-

-"¿Natsuki…?"-

-"Hace ya muchos años en un pasado que ahora ya ni siquiera recuerdo… más que en sueños…, nunca imagine estaría rodeada por gente a la cual le importo…"-

-"…"-

-"Y eso ha llenado de gozo mis días… Aun no obtengo todo lo que quiero… y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe… pero esto es diferente y no tiene nada que ver con aquello…"-

-"¿Cómo?"-

**Mai se hallaba ciertamente desconcertada… En los múltiples años que llevaba de conocer a Natsuki esta nunca se había apartado de su objetivo… nunca había desistido y nunca se había distraído en la búsqueda del mismo… en un principio creyó había vuelto a lo mismo cuando salió de aquel retiro de 3 meses, ya que su última experiencia la había orillado al encierro… sentía ahora la culpa de haberla animado a salir de este… más por apoyo y cumplimiento a su propia promesa de apoyarla y alentarla que por el deseo de que en verdad trabajase… pero ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de que no era así… **

-"Mai… quizás he hallado algo más importante…"-

**Mai se había separado ligeramente del abrazo de Natsuki para contemplarla a los ojos y rostro que la iluminada mañana les brindaba…**

-"Natsuki…"-

-"Creo que nunca te he agradecido adecuadamente Mai… y posiblemente aunque gane todo el dinero del mundo no sería suficiente para agradecértelo…"-

-"No tienes por qué darme dinero Natsuki y lo sabes…"-

-"Lo entiendo Mai… pero quiero decir que no hay nada en este mundo con que pueda agradecerte… y quiero sepas que te quiero mucho…"-

**Con la más tierna de las sonrisas, Natsuki le regalaba a su amiga fraternidad que le daba cierta tranquilidad a Mai… volviendo a un fuerte abrazo…**

-"Yo también te quiero Natsuki… solo… cuídate mucho por favor…"-

-"¡Lo hare Mai!"-

**Con otra sonrisa que no podía ser vista por Mai que estaba siendo abrasada esta no abandonaba aquel extraño sentimiento de preocupación….**

-"¡Veras que pronto ganare tanto dinero que me retirare de por vida!"-

-"¡Natsuki!"-

-"Wajajaja"-

**Mai ahora sabia que la razón por la que Natsuki llegara a tanto no era por motivos económicos o por ambición a su propio objetivo… ahora sabía que había algo más… pero ahora también se aseguraría que aquello no lastimara a su preciada amiga…**

-"Por cierto Mai ¿Qué hora es?"-

**Separándose del abraso Mai revisaba su reloj de pulsera para verificar la hora e informar a Natsuki…**

-"Las 10:15"-

-"¡QUEEEEEE!"-

-"¡Ah! ¿¡Por que demonios gritas Natsuki!?"-

* * *

_**1 hora y 28 minutos después…**_

* * *

-"Tarde… Tarde… ¡TARDE!"-

**Ya vestida y aseada Natsuki se dirigía rauda al vestíbulo de la recepción con un flamante traje sastre negro de pantalón y saco rallado con una blusa blanca y demás indumentaria para llegar lo antes posible a su oficina y rogar por que su adorada JEFA no se hubiera dado cuenta ya de su obvia ausencia… aunque quizás eso no sería posible por todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior… y quizás como hace 5 meses las primeras semanas ahora se dedique a ignorarla… **

-"¡Kuga-sama!"-

-"Ahhh ahora no Ayaka-chan… luego vuelvo…"-

**Como si de una ráfaga se tratara Natsuki paso de largo de la alegre recepcionista dejando en ella una impresión de sorpresa por la prisa que llevaba Natsuki y esta a su vez solo se concentraba en sólo llegar a su oficina…**

-"Ya casi llego, ya casi llego, ¡YA CASI LLEGO!"-

**Cuando Natsuki estaba a punto de llegar a su oficina en un giro del destino vio como Nina salía de un pasillo para ir directamente a su oficina así que Natsuki se paró en seco e intento ocultarse en algún otro pasillo cercano para evitar la viera con todas sus cosas llegando a tan impuntual hora de la mañana…**

**Así que cuando vio esta tocaba la puerta pensó ¡Era su fin! Ya que no habría nadie que la atendiera y por tanto se vería descubierta, así que resignada decidió salir de su escondite para por lo menos aceptar con dignidad el regaño de Nina y de posiblemente su JEFA de la cual por lo menos tendría la oportunidad de verla y con un poco más de suerte quizás lograría quedarse a solas con ella y hablar sobre lo que había pasado…**

**Hasta que repentinamente vio como su puerta era abierta por alguien…**

**Que resulto ser… ¡Kanzaki!... que vestía un traje negro con una camisa azul cielo y una corbata morada con finas rallas…. de pie congelada Natsuki observaba la escena mientras Nina le daba la espalda y Reito veía fugazmente a Natsuki que hizo una especie de gesto que le indico estaba obteniendo tiempo para ella, así que Natsuki en un rápido uso de sus facultades mentales, regreso lenta y silenciosamente al pasillo en el que se había ocultado para dejar todas sus cosas mientras Reito hacia que Nina pasase a la oficina**

**Libre de posesiones Natsuki se dirigió a paso rápido a su oficina para entrar en el momento preciso…**

-"Kanzaki-san y ¿Kuga-sama?"-

-"Wong-san, Kuga-sama dijo iría por unos archivos que necesitaba en el área de documentación"-

-"Pensé eso debería hacerlo usted Kanzaki-san como asistente de Kuga-sama"-

**Nina que además de ser eficiente y eficaz poseía dotes de precepción aguda e intuía Natsuki ni siquiera se había presentado a trabajar ya que su Jefa había insistido fuera a verificar tal hecho personalmente ya que en palabras de ella, "Kuga-san, había tenido un percance" y probablemente no se presentaría….**

-"Eso es porque yo le ordene se quedase al pendiente de mis llamadas y recados así como de mi agenda Nina…"-

**En escena había entrado Natsuki aparentemente más fresca que una lechuga sin rastro alguno del apuro que le aquejaba hace algunos segundos, viendo como Nina se sorprendía de cierto modo el verla entrar a la oficina**

-"Ya veo Kuga-sama… Me alegra se esté acoplando rápidamente con Kanzaki-san…"-

-"Bueno… no puedo negar que es de ayuda… además el dijo que conseguiría gente competente para que trabaje con nosotros"-

**Con una cómplice mirada Natsuki observaba a Reito que no abandonaba una sonrisa cortes y servil que asentía a lo que ella decía**

-"Por supuesto Kuga-sama, de hecho el día de hoy se presentaran dos nuevas personas a una entrevista formal…"-

-"¡Perfecto! Y bien… ¿Nina? ¿Qué te trae a mi oficina?"-

-"¿Eh?"-

**Nina no esperaba aquello ya que pensaba no estaría Natsuki , puesto que por el modo en que su jefa lo había dicho era 100% seguro que así sería… así que ante tal pregunta intento improvisar algo coherente…**

-"Sólo daba un recorrido Kuga-sama, además creo esta mañana no tuve la fortuna de toparme con usted y saludarla debidamente"-

-"¿Eh?"-

**Era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido a Nina ante la pregunta inesperada…**

-"Ohhh (jujuju) así que Nina me extraño tanto como para esperar fuera el siguiente día para ¡saludarme!"-

-"¿¡Que!?"-

**Bajo una atenta y sorprendida mirada de Reito, observo como Natsuki se acercaba a una Nina totalmente avergonzada con un rostro seriamente sonrojado mientras era víctima de los pellizcos y abrazos de Natsuki que sólo jugaba con ella… hasta que esta logro zafarse y huir de tan malvada tortura…**

-"¡Me retiro Kuga-sama! ¡Que tenga un buen día!"-

-"Ajajaj ¡Gracias Nina! ¡Igualmente! Espero vengas más seguido a visitarnos, ¡Te estaré esperando!"-

_**NI loca**_-"Hasta pronto"-_**Pfff… Kuga-sama… parece con mas ánimos de costumbre…**_

**Caminando en dirección a los elevadores, pasando por un pasillo Nina no pudo evitar el girar su vista atraída por unos cuantos bultos que llamaron su atención para descubrir un abrigo y una cartera de cuero tiradas en aquel suelo alfombrado… solo para contemplarlos brevemente en lo que su cerebro hacia sinapsis para hallar a quien pertenecían esas cosas…**

**Hasta que un golpe de franqueza hizo del rostro de Nina la descripción grafica de incredulidad y resignación pensando que aquello en realidad pertenecía a Natsuki y con 0.2 micro segundos más, su cerebro llegaba a la conclusión de que había sido distraída y apartada del tema principal por el que inicialmente estaba en la oficina de Natsuki pensando que en realidad esta no llevaba nada en las manos… ni siquiera los supuestos archivos que había ido a buscar…**

**Breves y analíticas observaciones que hicieron Nina se replanteara tomar aquellas cosas y regresar a la oficina para exigir una explicación… sin embargo… de pensar en las torturas físicas y psicológicas que recibiría de parte de Natsuki una gota de sudor se formo y decidió proseguir con su camino como si aquello jamás hubiera pasado…**

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la oficina de Natsuki…**

* * *

-"…Y… ¿Cómo estás?"-

**Reito no se esperaba tan extraña e informal pregunta pero igualmente cortésmente contestaba…**

-"Muy bien Kuga-sama muchas gracias y ¿Usted?"-

-"Pues… bien… creo"-

**Con un extraño e ¿Incomodo? Silencio en el cual solo faltaba algún sonido de grillo, Natsuki veía a todos lados intentando encontrar su montón de papeles de pendientes mientras Reito se mantenía de pie un tanto ¿Nervioso? Con una gota de sudor en su frente al ver como su ahora Jefa se movía espontáneamente al azar sin saber el que hacer…**

-"Kuga-sama ¿Busca algo?"-

-"¿Eh? Pues… si… de hecho… ¿Dónde están mis pendientes?"-

-"Oh ¿Eso?"-

-"Así es"-

-"Ya los he ordenado Kuga-sama"-

-"¿Como dices?"-

-"Y su agenda personal también Kuga-sama, de hecho he reorganizado sus citas y compromisos de tal forma que le dé espacio para dos comida y un horario flexible de trabajo"-

-"¿Eh?"-

**Natsuki que se encontraba en movimiento repentinamente paro al escuchar eso ya que su rezago laboral fácilmente podría resumirse a dos meses de informes y avances con una agenda que penosamente diría era un asco… no tanto por la presentación…sino que todo lo tenía al tope y eso le había costado el quedarse varias horas más después de la hora de salida…**

-"Espero no le moleste que haya solicitado un desayuno ligero para usted Kuga-sama, además de que en realidad si arregle dos entrevistas para el día de mañana"-

-"¿Mañana?"- _**Escuche dijo que serian hoy**_

-"Asi es kuga-sama, entenderá que por las circunstancias dije que serian para hoy pero serán hasta mañana"-

-"Ya veo"-

-"Kuga-sama ¿Hay algo en que le pueda servir ahora?"-

**Un tanto descolocada entre las prisas y todo aquello Natsuki no se hallaba, así que haciendo uso del cerebro que le quedaba decidió ordenarse primero y después organizar…**

-"Por el momento es todo Kanzaki-san deja termino de procesar todo y en un momento te llamo"-

-"Claro que si Kuga-sama, mientras tanto revisare el reporte de Isoyama y los contactos"-

-"Bien…"-

**Con una reverencia y educados modales Reito se retiraba de la amplia oficina para emprender su ida a lo que era el área fuera de la oficina en donde antes trabajaba el departamento del que Natsuki se deshizo con anterioridad… que francamente al ver el desayuno en su escritorio sintió su día seria de maravilla… ya que por la prisas no había tenido oportunidad de probar bocado alguno…**

-"Huy…. Creo que esto de tener asistente si me va a gustar hehehe"-

**Natsuki se hallaba extrañamente de buen humor y pensaba que en todos sus trabajos nunca había tenido un asistente personalizado, claro que había tenido secretarias, ayudantes y equipos de trabajo pero en muy contados y cortos trabajos puesto que la mayoría solo eran trabajos que requerían de sus dotes analíticos y estadistas relacionados al oficio de consultora financiera, por ello no tenía la necesidad de algo como Reito, y encima ese era el primer trabajo que la "ataba" por medio de un contrato tan largo como era el de permanecer por 3 años con opción de permanencia… Así que disfrutando del menú que le habían elegido decidió darse unos momentos de paz…**

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la oficina de la mandamás suprema…**

* * *

-"¿Y bien Nina?" –

-"Si… como lo ordeno Fujino-sama, Kuga-sama se encuentra como siempre en su oficina y con mas energías que nunca…"-

**Con un sombrío rostro Nina veía a su muy distraída jefa que no le prestaba demasiada atención… a ella y a su afligido rostro…**

-"Así que si vino a trabajar después de todo…"-** ¿Energías? ¿Cómo que energías? Claro como seguramente su "AMIGA" le ayudo a recuperarse….**

**En la mente de Shizuru se evocaba una exagerada imagen de los "atributos" del recuerdo que tenía de aquella persona que se identificaba como la "AMIGA" de Natsuki, viendo en sus adentros algo más que sólo "buenos cuidados"…**

-"¿Fujino-sama?"-

-"¿Eh? No es nada Nina… muchas gracias, ya puedes retirarte"-

-"Gracias Fujino-sama…"-

**Cuando Nina se dirigía a la salida recordó súbitamente que aun le faltaba por comentar un último tema con su Jefa, así que regresando sobre sus pasos volvió a su posición anterior, frente al escritorio de Shizuru…**

-"¿Ara? ¿Nina que sucede?"-

-"Fujino-sama, casi olvidaba comentarle que los encargados de los preparativos para el fin de semana de actividades y día de campo del corporativo, me informaron que ya están casi completos y estarán listos para el día del evento…"-

-"Ah… eso…"-

**Nina observaba como su jefa ponía una cara de aburrimiento total ante su anuncio ya que después todo aquel evento era para incentivar a los trabajadores y darles un estimulo a ellos y sus familias… cosa que no emocionaba a Shizuru ya que encima de que seguramente tendría que ver a Natsuki en otro "tipo" de ambiente el premio de ese año se había decidido por medio de una encuesta general…**

-"Así es Fujino-sama, ¿Tiene alguna duda?"-

-"¿Nina la nomina total asistirá al evento?"-

**Más por compromiso al dichoso evento que por curiosidad Shizuru preguntaba por el número de personas con las que tendría que lidiar ese día…**

-"Hasta el momento cada uno de los departamentos ha confirmado su asistencia e inscripción a los eventos de competición, y de este sólo el 60% confirmo llevaría algún acompañante ajeno a la empresa, ya que nunca se ha permitido el que asista una familia completa, por razones de cupo…"-

_**Bueno al menos no tendremos que lidiar con un montón de niños desastrosos… y ahora que lo pienso… me pregunto a quien llevara Natsuki… Pfff… como si no supiera la respuesta seguramente llevara a esa chica de grandes… molestias… **_-"¿Y ya todo el personal esta informado?"-

**Con un breve ademan de pensamiento Nina registraba en sus pensamientos la información que tenia para poder contestar la pregunta de su jefa, hasta que un flash de memoria la golpeo sorpresivamente…**

-"Kuga-sama…"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Lo siento Fujino-sama… pero Kuga-sama aun no es informada de ello, sin mencionar que aun no cuenta con un equipo de trabajo para poder incluirla en las actividades competitivas interdepartamentales, aunque Kanzaki-san me informo tienen previstas unas cuantas entrevistas para el día de hoy"-

_**Así que no sabe nada… Fufufu… podría aprovechar para decirle que es individual el evento… Y así evitar la presencia de la querida "Amiga"…. ¡AGH! ¿Para qué me molesto? A mí que me importa a quien lleve… es su vida…"-**_"Ya veo… bueno… con un memo o algún oficio bastara… en cuanto a las personas, si entran para antes del evento también serán incluidas…"-

-"Entendido, Fujino-sama"-

-"Asegúrate de informarle que aquello es obligatorio Nina y que debe alistar a Kanzaki-san para lo mismo…"-

-"Como ordene… Fujino-sama…"-

**Dejando a una extraña jefa que parecía ¿Molesta? Por alguna razón que Nina desconocía, esta se retiraba para cumplir con el encargo e informar a Natsuki del próximo evento que llenaba la agenda del fin de semana más próximo, del cual seguramente sorprendería en mas de un sentido a Natsuki…**

* * *

_**Mientras tanto…**_

* * *

**En una oficina alegremente iluminada por los rayos del sol de medio día con una Natsuki feliz y satisfecha… esta revisaba todo el trabajo que su nuevo asistente había hecho para asegurarse lo hubiera realizado de forma adecuada y correcta… encontrándose con la grata sorpresa de que todo estaba en orden… bien hecho y con intachable realización…**

-"Bien… esto no me lo esperaba"-

**Natsuki que no daba mucho crédito a la persona que su jefa había elegido e impuesto autoritariamente el día anterior, se sorprendía de la capacidad que aquel joven demostraba… y no solo por los expedientes y trabajos realizados… sino también en el cumplimiento de su deber… **

**En tan solo una hora con aquel desayuno… la excusa puesta a Nina y la agenda así como las entrevistas que dijo había arreglado y ahora confirmaba Natsuki, Kanzaki Reito había demostrado que no sólo sabía hacer bien su trabajo, sino que también había estudiado a profundidad las características de Natsuki, puesto que estuvo preparado para cualquier imprevisto…**

-"Mmmm…Me pregunto si será igual de bueno como Nina… Bueno… ya me es útil con el simple hecho de que se pueda encargar del trabajo de oficina… pero creo no estará mal probarlo en el campo de la negociación"-

**De un momento a otro Natsuki pasó de revisar el trabajo que Reito había realizado, a unos documentos que Nina le había proporcionado el día anterior que constaban del expediente, Curriculum y experiencia laboral de su nuevo asistente ya que ella también gustaba de ser eficiente y eficaz en su trabajo y por lo mismo ahora que parecía por fin contaba con alguien que sería realmente de ayuda se encargaría de estudiarlo de la misma forma…**

-"Quizás ahora gane a un nuevo colaborador…"-

**Sin duda Natsuki se mostraba optimista, analizando todos y cada uno de los documentos de Reito que describían a un joven de buena educación, especialista en relaciones y negociación, así como en Marketing con una trayectoria no muy destacada ya que ese era apenas su tercer empleo… con la anotación de algunas colaboraciones en proyectos internacionales pero nada más…**

-"No esta tan mal… me huele a que es carne fresca para moldear…"-

**El expediente detallaba habilidades y aptitudes, así como una lista de logros deportivos y académicos, que Natsuki leía con gran interés…**

-"Quizás esta sea una buena oportunidad de hacerme de alguien que trabaje a mi manera… después de todo siempre tengo gente ya maleada con un sinfín de adicciones y malos hábitos laborales…"-

**El expediente hablaba de casi todo… aunque al llegar a la parte de contactos familiares, esta se hallaba vacía con unos cuantos números telefónicos sin referencia… cosa que no inquieto a Natsuki ya que ella misma no tenía referencias en su propio archivo… **

-"Mmm… Bueno… si todo lo que aquí esta descrito es cierto… Reito resultara de más ayuda de lo que creí…"-

**En medio de sus cavilaciones y diálogos solitarios, Natsuki era interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono que mostraba en el identificador una clave de números desconocida… así que sin tener certeza de quien le llamaba esta levanto el auricular para atenderlo…**

-"Diga"-

-"Kuga-sama"-

-"¿Reito?"

-"Este… si"-

**Reito que no estaba acostumbrado le llamaran por su nombre y menos su ahora nueva jefa titubeo por un momento para volver a hablar y transmitir el mensaje que le a tañaba…**

-"Kuga-sama, Nina se encuentra aquí para hablar con usted"-

-"¡Oh! Claro, claro, hazla pasar"-

-"Como ordene Kuga-sama"-

**Definitivamente todo era nuevo tanto para Reito como para Natsuki que ya estaba acostumbrada irrumpieran en su oficina sin ningún tipo de anuncio a falta de secretario o un asistente como lo es Reito, así que de cierta forma se alegraba todo estuviera mejorando… **

-"¡Nina! ¡Pero qué gusto! ¡Dos visitas en menos de una hora! Si que debes extrañarme, y eso me hace feliz"-

**Con una amplia sonrisa Natsuki veía a una Nina que de semblante serio paso a uno de sombría expresión al sentirse ahora en el juego amistoso de Natsuki…**

-"Kuga-sama, he venido a comunicarle algo de suma importancia"-

-"¿¡De veras!? Pues me hace feliz que vengas a decírmelo en persona"-

**Nina recordaba que su jefa le había dicho que lo que tenía que comunicarle a Natsuki podría hacerlo por medio de algún oficio o memo, pero al pensar en las instrucciones exactas de informar a detalle sólo atino a caer en cuenta de que su jefa vilmente volvía a enviarla con ella… de todos modos si mandaba un oficio seguramente sería descartado al carecer de "importancia" o "relevancia" para su colega, puesto que en todo ese tiempo Natsuki apenas y se había mostrado en algunas ceremonias simbólicas ya que su tiempo y dedicación eran especialmente para los negocios y nada mas…**

**Con un rostro ya un poco recuperado, Nina le hacía entrega de un folder con unos cuantos papeles a Natsuki que reviso inmediatamente**

-"¿Nina que es esto?"-

-"Es la invitación para que asista a un fin de semana laboral organizado por Taimatsu, Kuga-sama"-

-"No estoy interesada"-

**Con un repentino movimiento Natsuki había lanzado a un lado el folder que provoco una reacción sorpresiva y de cierto sobresalto en Nina al ver aquello con una gota de sudor en su frente…**

-"Es obligatorio Kuga-sama"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Es una forma de incentivar y estimular a todos los trabajadores de la empresa… además de que seguimos los criterios de fortaleza física mental e intelectual así como los valores de cooperación, respeto y liderazgo"-

-"¿Criterios?"-

-"Así es Kuga-sama, el evento tiene una serie de actividades en las que se participa individualmente y por departamento, haciendo equipos y enfrentando retos deportivos e intelectuales que ponen a prueba las capacidades del personal"-

-"Ohhh ya veo"-_**Suena más o menos interesante…**_

-"Además de que existen diferentes recompensas para los ganadores de cada evento, tanto para el rubro individual como para el departamental"-

-"¿Y cuáles son esas "Recompensas" Nina?

**Con un ligero e inexplicable sonrojo Nina veía hacia un lado desviando su mirada ya que al ser ella la que reviso la información del evento, por parte del área responsable, por encargo de su respetada jefa no creía las cosas resultaran de aquella forma… y todo… por las encuestas realizadas al personal…**

-"Bueno… Para el rubro departamental se ha acordado, que el ganador será condecorado con una placa honorifica que será colocada en el departamento, además de bonos salariales a cada uno, medallas individuales, un reconocimiento igualmente individual y una canasta de diferentes productos… Vinos, carnes frías entre otras cosas, entregadas por Fujino-sama en persona"-

-"ohhh… y ¿Para los individuales?"- _**Aunque por el hecho de ser dado por Shizuru ya vale la pena intentarlo**_

**Dubitativa… Nina medio temblaba de mencionar el premio para los de categoría individual…**

-"Para el rubro individual… en el cual sólo participan los jefes de cada departamento se ha prometido, reconocimiento y placa así como tres días de vacaciones con todo pagado a una isla del sur y un bono salarial… que podrán realizar en compañía de Fujino-sama o en caso de ser un empleado o empleada ya casado este se concederá para su uso libre…"-

**Como si del sonido de una enorme campana se tratara…. la cabeza de Natsuki volaba solo para imaginar a su apreciadísima Jefa en un nada conservador bikini negro corriendo hacia ella en una playa con una flamante sonrisa que con gusto ella recibía en su nada discreta fantasía….**

**Por su parte Nina, después de superar el enorme esfuerzo que había significado el decir aquello veía con extrañeza y una gota de sudor en su frente a Natsuki que tenia la misma expresión seria con la ligera diferencia de que al parecer sus mejillas se estaban tiñendo de un llamativo carmín y al parecer comenzaba a salirle algo rojo por la nariz…**

-"¿¡Kuga-sama!?"-

**-"¡AHHH!"-**

* * *

_**Minutos después…**_

* * *

**Con una Natsuki recuperada con unos tapones de papel en la nariz volvía a su seria expresión para hablarle a Nina que la veía con cara de incredulidad…**

-"Gracias por la información Nina… Ahí estaré sin falta"-

-"Cla… claro… Kuga-sama"-

-"¿Hay algo mas en lo que pueda servirte?"-

-"Seria todo Kuga-sama… Fujino-sama también encomienda que Kanzaki-san sea informado y preparado para los eventos…"-

-"¡Perfecto! ¡Así será…!"-

**-"Entonces… me retiro…"-**

**Con un alegre expresión y una mano que la despedía… Natsuki veía como Nina cerraba la puerta a su paso para quedarse sola y cerrando por un momento los ojos de golpe los abrió para levantarse igualmente de su silla…**

**-"¡Ganare!"-**

* * *

_**Mientras tanto…**_

* * *

-"Brrrr… ¿Qué fue eso?"-

**Shizuru se encontraba concentrada en unos documentos cuando repentinamente sintió en su espalda recorrerle un extraño escalofrió que la distrajo de todo…**

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento…"-

* * *

**Las horas pasaron… y con ello Natsuki terminaba una lista de pendientes que requeriría cumplirlos a la brevedad… cuestión que usaría como excusa para ir a visitar a su jefa y solicitárselos personalmente…. Ya que con el transcurrir del tiempo su necesidad por verla se hizo cada vez más grande… además de que tendría que enfrentarla tarde o temprano por lo que había pasado…**

* * *

-"¿Kuga-sama?"-

-"Reito por el día de hoy es suficiente… me complace lo que has hecho y creo ahora si aceptare permanezcas conmigo"-

-"¿Kuga-sama? ¿Eso quiere decir…? ¿¡Que si planeaba disponer de mi!?"-

-"Hehe, bueno, esto fue sorpresivo y honestamente el día de ayer no estaba en muy buenas condiciones pero será un placer trabajar contigo"-

**Con aquello Natsuki estiraba su mano para ofrecérsela a Reito que con un tanto de duda y un rostro otro tanto inocentón tomo la mano de Natsuki para estrecharla de la misma forma que Natsuki lo hacía acompañado de una modesta sonrisa de esta que inspiro confianza en el asistente Novato…**

-"Le agradezco la oportunidad Kuga-sama…"-

* * *

**Y así finalizo el día para dar paso a una tarde-noche que dejaba a una muy nerviosa Natsuki que se encontraba ahora enfrente de la puerta de la oficina de su Jefa con ausencia total de la secretaria y personal que ya habían salido desde hace hora y media…**

* * *

**Medio tranquila con su lista en mano toco a la puerta en la cual espero segundos que parecieron eternos a una respuesta…**

-"Adelante…"-

**Con su corazón nuevamente acelerado se armo de valor y entro para encontrar a su jefa que se hallaba viendo varios papeles que cuando distrajo su vista para verla vio como en su rostro se formaba la inconfundible cara de la sorpresa…**

-"Natsuki…"-

**Todo lo que necesitaba para por fin dar seguridad a sus pasos… su nombre… con eso le bastaba y le sobraba…**

-"Que tal…"-

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**COMENTARIOS**

(Ajajaja) Bien… quizás con este final me aflora la maldad… tenía planeado colocar una situación (ya escrita por cierto) pero creo que en esta ocasión he decidido dejar con incertidumbre lo que pasara en la solitaria oficina… Creo el siguiente estará lleno de muchas nuevas cosas, así como algunas sugerencias que me han inspirado…

En fin… pasando a otros temas… ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Honestamente todos y cada uno de sus comentarios me son necesarios para seguir escribiendo y al ver todos los que recibí con el capitulo pasado la inspiración me ha dado para mucho… como ya les había comentado con anterioridad el tiempo ahora no me sobra (Muy a mi pesar) pero les aseguro hago lo posible por seguir escribiendo… dando como resultado el presente capitulo (El cual francamente espero hallan disfrutado ya que me costó un… bueno… me costó mucho trabajo y si no es así **gustosamente leeré sus reclamos para así mejorar en lo posible)**

**Me despido con toda gratitud por sus comentarios y lectura así como mi ahora ya acostumbrado saludo personalizado, y les deseo tengan una excelente semana en sea lo que sea que hagan…**

**Dan-han: **Muchas gracias por el comentario… creo ya te he dicho me causan siempre una carcajada y definitivamente agradezco infinitamente tu interés por querer leer hasta el final lo cual espero lograr recompensar con bueno e interesantes capítulos, espero este haya sido de tu agrado y si no lo fue gustosamente leeré el reclamo correspondiente, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**Guest (1):** (ajajajaj) muchas gracias por los ánimos!, me está costando un buen iniciar esto de la tesis y las clases ni se diga pero tengo confianza saldré adelante, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, y pues si… ya se acerca el momento en que haya un poco mas de esas dos (jujuju) muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**Mary: **Que tal! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me ha sacado más de una carcajada y me a halagado de sobremanera, así como tu petición me ha inspirado para el nuevo escenario que será el día de campo corporativo, creo Mai apareció en el momento menos indicado (hehehe mentiría si dijera que no era la intención) espero de corazón que te hallas mejorado y que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, me es gratificante el lograr reconfortar a alguien por medio de esta historia, me despido de ti con gratitud deseándote lo mejor, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**AA: **Muchísimas gracias por comentar AA en realidad entiendo perfectamente el tener tantas ocupaciones que no queda tiempo para la distracción es por ello que hasta ahora puedo actualizar, por lo demás espero sea de tu agrado el presente capitulo y me despido de ti deseándote éxito así como el que espero te sean más leves tus ocupaciones, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**Soi Yo: **En realidad no se por dónde empezar… y creo ahora que lo mejor sera por agradecerte el comentario que lleno de alegría mi día, sin duda, el que compartas conmigo los puntos que te han agradado llenan de satisfacción la actividad de la escritura, y por otro lado me alagan sin igual, definitivamente no tengo todas las palabras necesitarías como para terminar de agradecer el que leas y comentes así como los ánimos que me caen de maravilla, Definitivamente lo de Mai no tiene precio! (ajajajaj) pero igualmente mentiría si te dijera no era la intención interrumpir, planeo en un futuro no muy lejano un acercamiento del tercer tipo (jajaja) que compensen todas las frustraciones, y lo de Reito creó me cae bien el personaje en sí, así que no he resistido colocarlo de un bando favorable, en fin… definitivamente creo que no es suficiente el agradecerte, así que lo único que espero es que este capítulo exprese la gratitud que siento, me despido deseándote lo mejor con un enorme abraso y en espera de que nos leamos muy pronto!

**Carly hndz: **(ajajajaj) creo no puedo expresar con letritas las risa que me causo tu comentario, alegraste mi día en más de un sentido y sentí alago sin igual, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco el que sigas mi historia, definitivamente comentarios así hacen que la escritura valga la pena, así que espero en este capítulo encuentres la inspiración que me has brindado, así como espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo, nuevamente te agradezco la energía vital, algo que esta semana me ha caído de maravilla, me despido de ti con gratitud deseándote lo mejor con un enorme abraso y esperando pronto nos leamos!

**Darkyoru: **Agradezco nuevamente el comentario y aprovecho el espacio para reiterar mi gratitud a todos y cada uno de estos, me gusto mucho la descripción exacta de Reito "Hermano Bastardo" sinceramente siempre me pareció muy similar a Shizuru, así que no resistí colocarlo en aquella situación… en cuanto a la seriedad del capítulo, esto se debe a que en esta historia hay aun mucho dramatismo que no sale a la luz (heheh) pero no por ello dejo el humor, honestamente es algo que me gusta mucho y por ello intento implementarlo en cada capítulo… Aun así espero el presente sea de tu agrado aunque si es contrariamente, con gusto leeré la critica correspondiente que en definitiva hace que mejore la calidad de la escritura… Muchas gracias nuevamente por tu tiempo de lectura y escritura en los comentarios me es invaluable y necesario, es por ello que me despido de ti con muchos saludos en espera de que pronto nos leamos!

**Ian 23: **A mí me pone muy feliz el leerte en los comentarios, me alagas de sobremanera y no sé bien como agradecerte el tiempo de lectura, así como de escritura en los comentarios y tus halagos, definitivamente de las grandes satisfacciones al escribir, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado y me despido de ti deseándote lo mejor esperando leernos muy pronto!

**Dussan: **Definitivamente los roces no solo son atractivos, son necesario y qué más quisiera poner muchos más pero ahora mismo para darle coherencia al texto es lo único que se permite… sin embargo espero los siguientes compensen todos los desaires de capítulos anteriores… Te agradezco muchísimo el comentario, ya que pensando sobre aquello me di cuenta tienes razón en lo atractivo para el lector, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado, ya que personalmente es una forma de agradecer todos los comentarios, me despido con mucha gratitud y muchos saludos en espera de leernos pronto!

**Nicoli 3: **Nicoli, creo ya lo había dicho y sin embargo no puedo cansarme de decirlo, todos y cada uno de tus comentarios llenan de felicidad la actividad de la escritura que ahora hago… no tengo las palabras suficientes como para agradecerte el hecho de que inviertas tu tiempo en la lectura y escritura para alegrarme y alagarme, es algo invaluable para mí, es por ello que comparto ahora contigo un poquito de lo que me inspira como es el hecho de aquella disciplina marcial (ajajaja no temas! No hago daño!) Disfruto mucho el leer todos los comentarios y por consiguiente disfruto mucho de la escritura teniendo en mente lo que plasman en los Reviews, así como contrariamente tu comentario si fue extenso pero me dio mucha alegría leerlo (Tu escribe todo lo que quieras hehehe) me despido de ti con no menos que mi gratitud esperando este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y que si no fuere así igualmente con gusto leeré lo que quieras decir, Muchos saludos y nos leemos muy pronto!

**Dashie: **definitivamente no abandonare! Ustedes mis lectores son la razón por la cual no puedo dejar de escribir a pesar de las ocupaciones, espero este capítulo no haya tardado mucho, y te agradezco infinitamente tu comentario, llena de satisfacción la tarea de la escritura y hace la disfrute cada vez más, me despido con muchos saludos un fuerte abraso y esperando pronto nos leamos!

**MK:** Hehehe la posibilidad de la niña chiquita si paso por mi mente, pero al empezar a escribir, surgió la situación (heheh) muchas gracias por el comentario, de verdad se agradece e inspira, ojala este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**Namazato: **(ajjajaja) definitivamente algo que espero con ansias escribir (aunque si confieso ya tengo un capitulo exclusivamente Lemon (jujuju) que en un futuro espero no muy lejano pueda poner a votación… para que salga a la luz) te agradezco mucho el comentario y espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, muchos saludos y nos leemos muy pronto!

**DaniiiielaZ: **NO te preocupes, en realidad no creo exista el mal lector, más bien creo que debo agradecerte te tomes el tiempo y la molestia de leer y comentar, sin duda llena de satisfacción la actividad de la escritura, te mando muchos saludos y espero nos leamos muy pronto!

**Lee001:**En verdad te agradezco mucho el comentario, el capitulo de Reito me dejaba siempre con indesicion ya que aun me falta la historia de varios personajes (importantes claro) pero el ha sido el primero en su primera aparición, definitivamente esto va para largo y agradezco mucho el que tenga tu atención, me despido con gratitud y muchos saludos, lo mejor y nos leemos muy pronto!

**Guest(2): **(ajajajaja) me dio mucha risa eso de niñera, ya me imagino por lo que pasaste, espero esta continuación llene de alegría remplazando el delicioso helado (*¬*) te mando muchos saludos y espero nos leamos muy pronto!

**Mafer Trava: **Agradezco de corazón tu comentario, definitivamente algo muy halagador, espero esta continuación sea de tu agrado así como espero pronto nos leamos! Muchos saludos!


	12. Abriendo la Brecha entre Distancia y

**ABRIENDO LA BRECHA ENTRE DISTANCIA Y LEJANÍA**

* * *

**Los tambores se hacían sonar… la algarabía no se hacía esperar…, euforia era lo que dejaban al pasar… Quedando ahora todos y cada uno de los participes en exhibición en el amplísimo lugar…, haciendo de aquello un enorme festival, sin igual… **

_¿¡Quien había diseñado aquello!? ¿De quién pudo haber sido la descabellada idea? _**Y sobre todo…**_ ¿Quién lo había permitido?_

**Eran las preguntas que ahora más de una jefa suprema se hacia….**

**El tema que reinaba en aquel lugar, elegido para realizar el ahora sabido tradicional y esperado evento, estaba exageradamente alejado del concepto convencional de un "Día de Campo Laboral" cualquiera…**

**Gigantescos tambores tradicionales situados a los costados de un improvisado y enorme domo circular comprendido de dos pisos de gradas, con adornos y motivos tradicionales además de ancestrales, de colores rojos, blancos y morados, con toques notoriamente modernos además de atractivos y cómodos… Formidables Mega Pantallas, que transmitían todos y cada uno de los sitios en aquel lugar, con monumentales estatuas improvisadas alusivas a guerreros míticos de diferentes épocas históricas… **

_¿Qué era todo aquello?_

**No solo era un choque de la visión moderna con la antigua…, que denotaba el evidente paso por el tiempo y el salto mismo en la continuidad del presente… aquello representaba más de una trascendencia en el tiempo, quizás un homenaje al espíritu guerrero de una cultura…**

_¿Pero qué demonios tenía que ver aquello con un día de campo laboral?_

**No había sentido alguno para tan monumental evento… al menos no para la única en el campo que se veía escéptica además de estupefacta, con cara de incredulidad admirando todo lo que le rodeaba al mismo tiempo en que se encontraba en el centro de todo liderando una formación de cuatro personas que igualmente veían todo con suma sorpresa…**

-"Nee… Natsuki-sama… ¿Son así de exagerados todos los eventos en Taimatsu?"-

**Dando la vuelta hacia atrás para ver a la subordinada que le había hecho tal pregunta, Natsuki no cambio ni un poco su rara y estupefacta cara de ignorancia para dar respuesta a la interrogante…**

-"Ni idea…"-

-"¡EH! Pero… ¡Natsuki-sama ya lleva trabajando en Taimatsu desde hace tiempo!"-

**Una nueva voz, muy similar a la anterior se unía a la sorpresa general…**

-"Lamento decepcionarlas pero este es mi primer "Festival"-

**Ya no había otra forma de llamar aquello… puesto que "Día de Campo Laboral" estaba ya muy lejos de la visión que ahora tenían…**

-"Así que… tendremos que estar preparados para lo que venga…"- (T_T°°°)

-"¡Ehhhh!"-

**Voces joviales y al uníoslo en compañía de un gesto idéntico y cansado además de incrédulo ante la respuesta de su ahora Jefa, hacían del par de subordinadas el complemento que ahora formaba el equipo que Natsuki presentaba para ese día… Haciendo de este, único y de especial importancia al llamar sorpresivamente la atención de los presentes y de los que las rodeaban formados al igual que ellos…**

-"Vamos, vamos, chicas, esto sólo debe ser una nueva temática, del departamento de Diseño y Producción, quizás no sea lo que aparenta… o eso creo…"-

**Apacibles y amables palabras que salían de un calmado aunque también confundido, además de nervioso asistente que no se esperaba aquello a pesar de haberse informado sobre el evento… **

-"Tsk…"- (¬_¬)

**Sonidos iguales… igualmente acompañados de gestos iguales que solo acentuaba aun más el obvio parecido entre esas hermanas que por excepcional habilidad lograron la aprobación de su persona admirada…**

-"Como sea… esto está fuera de proporción…"- _**¿Pues en qué demonios estaba pensando como para hacer algo así? No sabía fuera tan exagerada…**_

* * *

-"¡Achu!"-

**En el interior de la enorme mansión en una de las habitaciones que daba salida a un enorme palco que ocupaban como una pared más del impresionante coliseo, se encontraba cierta mandamás… **

-"¿Fujino-sama?

-"No es nada Nina…"- _**¿Por qué sospecho que alguien está hablando más de la cuenta sobre mi…?**_ –"Por cierto… ¿Tu ya sabias de esto…?

-"Por supuesto Fujino-sama, todo estaba explicado en el informe que el departamento de diseño y producción elaboro en colaboración con el departamento de Recursos humanos, directamente aprobado por usted, para llevarse a cabo por ser un evento especial"-

-"Claro…"-

**Shizuru que se revisaba una y otra vez frente a un espejo rodeada de muebles y paredes al estilo occidental, lujosos sin igual, vestía un Kimono Negro que representaba la formalidad, adornado con delicados y moderados además de hermosos bordados de hojas de bambú en color lila intenso, que representaban la tradicionalidad del país además de las rices de su empresa, culminando con una faja negra delineada en sus bordes con rojos colores, teniendo en su centro, una mística Flama bordada con tonos rojos en su mayoría acompañado de matices lapislázuli, encerrada en un circulo que representaba el símbolo de la casa Fujino, que era por casualidad el mismo que el de Taimatsu Corp, al ser la "Ancestra" e iniciadora de Fujino Group… Conjunto que resaltaba aun más la belleza de quien lo portaba, arreglada con un modesto pero bello peinado adornado con una peineta dorada…**

-"Tu ya habías tenido la oportunidad de ver estos "Juegos" ¿No es así Nina?"-

-"Así es Fujino-sama"-

**Nina que se mantuvo trabajando por 5 años en varias de las Ramas Fujino había tenido la oportunidad de observar en alguna ocasión el evento que ahora ayudaría a inaugurar a su jefa, y por ello la extraña y extrema organización no le era de sorpresa, contrario a la sorpresa que Shizuru sentía pero no expresaba…**

-"Y… ¿Siempre ha sido así?"-

**Nina sentía extrañas las preguntas de su jefa ya que a pesar de haberle pasado todo un informe proporcionado por las áreas involucradas su superiora parecía extrañamente perdida…**

-"Este año es especial Fujino-sama… es por ello que se tomaron medidas aun más grandes que los años pasados, pero en esencia todo es casi lo mismo…"-

-"Es verdad… Hoy conmemoraremos un aniversario…"-

**¡Pero qué gran descuido! Pensaba Shizuru, mientras se contemplaba en su largo espejo, puesto que gracias a las constantes "Intromisiones" de cierta subordinada en sus íntimos pensamientos, su capacidad de análisis y atención se había visto seriamente afectada, así que la sorpresa e ignorancia de todo aquello sólo era el resultado de sus distracciones, que no podía ni debía permitir alguien se diese cuenta de eso… **

-"Fujino-sama es hora…"-

**Nina que se había alejado para preparar una serie de documentos impresos en un fino papel con el mismo sello de la corporación se acercaba a su jefa para entregarle lo que era su discurso y encaminarse al palco que esperaba por su líder…**

-"Estoy lista…"-

* * *

**Mientras tanto… en las pantallas que rodeaban el domo improvisado… el sello de Taimatsu era transmitido hasta que este desapareció y dio imagen a una chica pelirroja de lentes y de ojos color oliva que se mostraba frente a una mesa con un micrófono, vestida con un chaleco rojo, con el sello de Taimatsu, blusa blanca e indumentaria sencilla en compañía de cierta rubia ya conocida…**

* * *

_-"¡Muy buenos días Taimatsu! Les habla Irina Woods en compañía de Erestin Ho, comentaristas oficiales de la Trigésima Quinta edición de los juegos corporativos de nuestra honorabilísima Taimatsu que ha dado alimento a los sueños y esperanzas de todos los que la integramos…"-_

**Frente al palco detrás de unas delgadas cortinas mientras las comentaristas daban su presentación, Shizuru esperaba su entrada mientras que con el más sereno y hermoso de sus rostros con los ojos cerrados dirigía sus preguntas…**

-"¿Y ella es…?"-

-"Irina Woods, Fujino-sama, responsable (intelectual) del diseño de las instalaciones y comunicaciones del evento acompañada de Erestin Ho…"-

-"¿Por qué si es tu colaboradora está con la señorita Woods?"-

-"Por razones de representación y colaboración, Ho-san fue elegida por el departamento de recursos humanos para hablar en representación suya, Fujino-sama"-

-"Entiendo…"-

_-"El evento de hoy para aquellos que lo desconozcan se realiza en la hermosa villa de "Take" propiedad y herencia histórica de la familia Fujino, donada para los eventos exclusivos de Taimatsu Corp, ¡Por el mismísimo fundador Fujino Teiji!, cuyo nombre fue otorgado hace 35 años, dejando un legado de ¡Bambú y fuego!"- _

**El coliseo se llenaba de gritos y alabanzas, todos efusivos expresando la alegría que las palabras de la comentarista daba a sus espectadores dejando la atención ahora a su compañera, que era vista en pantalla dejando a su lado una serie de imágenes para explicar su intervención…**

_-"Como cada año…, Taimatsu Corp, por medio de este evento, honra la fundación de la gran organización que es ahora, armando numerosos eventos establecidos por el legendario Fujino Teiji, que ideo en un principio los juegos como una forma de probar la valía de cada uno de sus colaboradores bajo los estrictos y únicos criterios de LEALTAD, RESPETO, VALOR, COMPETENCIA y COLABORACION, que mostraban las habilidades, destrezas y aptitudes de sus colaboradores…"-_

**En silencio… con las atentas miradas de los espectadores… el telón cambiaba ahora para dejar hablar a la pelirroja de un principio…**

_-"Fujino Teiji hallando y tomando como cimientos los valores y enseñanzas de sus ancestros, practicaba antiguas disciplinas marciales orientales y occidentales que antes eran exigencia absoluta como prueba en este evento, motivo por el cual ahora conmemoramos por medio de la decoración aquellas practicas que con el paso del tiempo se volvieron más convencionales integrando algo más que fuerza física, reconociendo así la inteligencia y la astucia como parte de un individuo integral… _

_Ahora… conmemorando los 35 años de gloriosa existencia por favor demos una fuerte bienvenida a la encarnación misma y legado de nuestro fundador… _

_¡Con ustedes! ¡La única! ¡La bella! ¡La venerada! y la siempre ¡Admirada! ¡!FUUUJINO SHIZUURU SAMA…!"-_

**Aplausos era lo único que se escuchaban por parte de los que integraban las gradas así como de aquellos que se encontraban en el centro formados… excepto de una sola persona que no aplaudía pero si admiraba la ensoñación misma salir de un balcón, Para verla acercarse a un micrófono que hacia retumbar su voz en los alrededores… con su imagen multiplicada en las pantallas del lugar…**

"¡Compañeros…! Hermanos y hermanas de nuestra familia que es la ¡Gran Taimatsu! Hoy nos reunimos… con el único y gran propósito de hacer que nuestros corazones latan al mismo ritmo… que nuestra respiración sea una sola y que nuestra meta sea siempre la misma…

El recuerdo de mi Abuelo como el inquebrantable Bambú que sostiene los cimientos de la empresa transmite una voluntad que ahora arde como el fuego en aquellos que ahora integran su gran empresa…

¡Honremos una antigua visión con la de una nueva generación…!

¡Pasión! ¡Fuerza! ¡Inteligencia! Y ¡Poder! ¡Son nuestra marca personal mis colegas! Honremos nuestra herencia, hagan honor a su ascendencia y descendencia… y por sobre todo…"-

**Con un intenso mirar para una sola persona… Shizuru veía a la única que sabia la tomaba con su sola vista…**

-"…Demuéstrense a sí mismos…"-

-"…Con esto… Yo declaro oficialmente inaugurado el Trigésimo Quinto evento corporativo de juegos empresariales "Taimatsu Game"…

Gracias…"-

**Cuando todos rompieron en aplausos, solo una chica de verde mirar no aplaudía ni hacia ademan alguno más que el de mirar hacia lo alto de tan celestial visión, sintiendo era observada y distinguida del suelo mortal por una… la única que deseaba la notara… mientras está en su fugaz desliz ocular daba la espalda para dirigirse ahora a un asiento hecho especialmente para ella y dar paso a las presentaciones…**

**Tomando la palabra Irina se hacía del micrófono para continuar con las presentaciones que el evento exigía y por consecuencia la explicación de la dinámica…**

_-"¡Damas y Caballeros! Cada año Taimatsu elige en cada uno de sus departamentos un grupo selecto de 6 personas que representara y defenderá el honor de sus compañeros ante el resto del personal que integra Taimatsu, con el único objetivo de obtener el título de los "Mas Valiosos" en la empresa, dejando al resto de los colaboradores en participación de juegos alternos que otorgan puntos al equipo representante y este año como parte del tema, recordaremos las viejas prácticas de Fujino Teiji en conjunto con las nuevas prácticas._

_En dos días cada uno de los 8 equipos que se formaron para este evento deberán demostrar una serie de destrezas que pondrán a prueba diferentes capacidades para lograr alcanzar la gloria… así que sin más… es momento de que presentemos a los equipos de este año…"-_

_-"Con ustedes… el departamento que causo revuelo… ¡Campeón invicto! Poseedor de una nomina conformada por 26 personas cuyo esfuerzo en conjunto llevo a la victoria al equipo líder… ¡Representación de Fuerza e inteligencia! ¡Conocidos como el cerebro operativo de nuestra amada empresa! ¡Los genios del Edén! ¡Denle un fuerte aplauso a la división de Logística y estadística! Liderada por la siempre ¡Impresionante! La ¡Talentosa!… ¡Kobayushi Miwa -sama! "-_

**De entre las ocho filas que se hallaban en el centro de aquel lugar una de aquellas, con seis personas era liderada por una chica de piel morena, cabellera negra y mirar azul vestidos todos con uniformes deportivos rojos en chamarras y negros en pantalones, resaltando el emblema corporativo y el nombre de su área debajo de este, que ahora se movían para pasar al frente saludando a todos, haciendo eco en una sección específica de las gradas que vestía de igual forma y otros simpatizantes que eran seguramente los acompañantes que portaban rojas banderas con los nombres o sellos de la compañía…**

_-"¡Ahora! Con fama de ¡Talento! y ¡Creatividad! sin igual… responsables del increíble diseño que hoy apreciamos, con un total en su nomina de 93 personas… poseedores de la imaginación e inventiva que caracterizó por mucho tiempo a nuestra amada compañía._

_¡Con ustedes el segundo lugar del año pasado! ¡Descritos como la Imaginación del mismo Dios! Representación de ¡Genialidad! e ¡Innovación! Denle una calurosa bienvenida al departamento de ¡Diseño y Producción! Liderados por ¡El increíble! ¡El carismático!, ídolo de señoritas y quizás de algunos caballeros… ¡Nagano Hiroyuki-sama!"-_

**La segunda fila de extremo de derecha a izquierda vestida igualmente deportivo con colores verdes fosforescentes y negros ahora se lucia en el estadio sintiendo la ovación en general pero sobre todo el peso de los ánimos de su nomina que desde las gradas se distinguía por su llamativo color, liderados por un hombre alto y delgado de lentes, cabellera plateada y ojos violeta, sonrisa de comercial que saludaba a todos y arrancaba más de un suspiro de entre las señoritas del lugar…**

_-"Sin más espera… el tercer lugar del trigésimo cuarto evento anterior, el más grande en términos de nomina, con 103 integrantes, ¡Orgullosos guardianes de las puertas de nuestro reino que es Taimatsu!… ¡Representación de Organización, e integridad!… ¡Evaluadores de talentos!, ¡Responsables dignos de los que integramos Taimatsu! ¡Imagen de honestidad y respeto! Con ustedes… ¡El departamento de Recursos Humanos! Con su líder… ¡El siempre amable!… ¡El paciente! ¡Shinomori Noburo-sama!"-_

**Los ecos fueron rotundos, la nomina más amplia no era de menos impresionante… la mayoría así como sus representantes vestían de negro y blanco, que vitoreaban al imponente hombre que madurez tenia escrita en el rostro, cuerpo robusto, alto y fornido, ojos celestes de castaña cabellera, que miraba firme a los que lo rodeaban y pasaba serio ante la ovación… transmitiendo orgullo a su representación…**

_-"¡Ahora! El no menos importante acreedor a mención honorifica por destacada participación en los juegos pasados, representación de ¡Calidad! Y ¡Excelencia! Con una nomina total de 42 almas, responsables de los enlaces, alcances y lazos que nos unen a diario ¡Ante ustedes! ¡El Increíble! ¡El Eficiente!, Denle la bienvenida a los representantes del dignísimo departamento de ¡Comunicación, tecnología y avanzada! Guiados por su encantadora y atractiva líder… ¡La bella! ¡La inigualable! ¡Haitani Niju-sama! _

_**Demasiado…**_** Era lo que pasaba por la mente de Natsuki que veía ahora moverse otra fila de seis personas vestidas todas de azul cielo y negro liderados por una chica, bella en verdad, de ojos dorados como el sol, larga melena hecha una coleta alta de color melocotón, que ahora veía a todos lados lanzando besos… para deslizar su mirada y dirigirla a Natsuki que la veía de reojo como al resto de personas y lanzarle un guiño que hizo Natsuki se sonrojara levemente y frunciera el seño… **_**Pfff y pensar que todos estos, son "colegas"**_

_-"Preparen sus palmas damas y caballeros que en escena entran ¡Los aclamados!, ¡Favoritos competidores de este año!, Confiados concursantes por sus más recientes cambios de personal, ¡Valientes defensores! ¡Cancerberos inigualables! De nuestra amada Taimatsu, Poseedores de 32 paladines, Representación de ¡Justicia y Verdad! Partidarios inconmensurables de cualquier conflicto… ¡Simpatizantes de malignos y divinidades! ¡Con ustedes…! ¡El departamento de Atención a Asuntos Jurídicos, Demandas y Procesos! Liderados por el ¡Astuto! El ¡Impredecible! El siempre ¡Bravo! ¡Astor Cain-sama!_

**Impresionante la ovación que recibía la presencia de aquel hombre alto de negros cabellos y gris mirada que mostraba una blanca sonrisa al pasar al frente, con un sequito serio pero bien definido de colores negros y grises en su conjunto, que escuchaban ser aclamados por más de un equipo, para evidenciar su favoritismo… **

_-"¡No se agoten gente Bonita! Que ahora vienen ¡Los inigualables! Los ¡Destacados! Representación de ¡Eficacia! Y ¡Responsabilidad! ¡Proveedores de Materias! __Redentores de la labor diaria, Administradores sin par, con un sequito total de 28 servidores, ¡Los únicos! ¡Los Indispensables! Símbolos de proporción, ¡Por favor, denle una venerable bienvenida a los representantes del departamento de Almacén General y Suministro de Materas! Guiados por ¡El Simpático! ¡El Hábil! ¡Siempre activo y Jovial! ¡Yusuke Gin-sama!_

**De colores Amarillos y negros, la sexta fila en pasar, era liderada por un joven de verde mirar con una melena naranja clara con una expresión por demás divertida y alegre que guiaba a un sequito un tanto singular de proporciones monumentales, denotando fuerza al caminar y posándose ahora en el lugar que les correspondía**

_-"¡Los penúltimos! Con fama sin igual, ¡Vigilantes incansables! ¡Inspectores de Control! Representación de ¡Ética! Y ¡Devoción! Retrato de la ¡Rectitud!, ¡Responsables de la impecable imagen de Taimatsu ante la sociedad financiera! Den la bienvenida a los ¡Poderosos! A los ¡Evaluadores! Con un total de 16 individuos en su haber ¡Los selectos! ¡Los Elegidos! ¡Ante ustedes! ¡El departamento de Auditoria, Control y Evaluación! Liderados por ¡La imponente! ¡La Disciplinada! ¡El loto Carmesí! ¡Hager Liria-sama! _

**La fila próxima, la más cercana a Natsuki y a su equipo, se movía ahora enfrente de la multitud liderada por una imponente Pelirroja cuya cabellera era igual de intensa que sus rojos ojos, cuerpo notoriamente escultural oculto bajo las ropas deportivas que eran de un llamativo color rosa fosforescente combinados con los mismos pantalones negros que el resto de invitados, provocaba la ovación generalizada del inusual coliseo con alfombra verdosa que era el pasto que pisaban… para dar paso ahora a su propia presentación sin esperar lo que venía… **

-"¿Esta lista Kuga-sama?"-

-"¿Eh?"-

**De entre la algarabía con la expectación centrada en los que la rodeaban ni Natsuki ni el resto de su equipo se esperaban la compañía que ahora clamaba su atención para regresar atrás y ver las nuevas adiciones…**

-"¿Pero que hacen aquí?"-

-"Estamos aquí para competir con ustedes Kuga-sama"-

**Como si no fuera lo evidente… pero la pregunta obvia seria respondida con el comunicado oficial…**

_-"¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Compañeros y Compañeras! Presten su atención A ¡Lo Nuevo! A ¡Lo nunca antes visto en Taimatsu Corp! ¡Con un impresionante equipo de 10 personas! 6 de ellas representando ahora lo mejor de la directiva… ¡Los novatos del corporativo y no por ello los más inexpertos! ¡Responsables directos del renacimiento de nuestra compañía! ¡Con un record nunca antes visto en el campo laboral! Representación de ¡Novedad! Y ¡Calidad! Den la bienvenida a los mensajeros del Olimpo, ¡Portadores de la llama celeste! ¡Usen sus palmas! ¡Y digan "Hola" al estilo puro de Taimatsu a la más reciente creación departamental! ¡Con ustedes! ¡El departamento de Evaluación, Estrategia, Planeación y Negociación Internacional! Liderados por ¡La Dura! ¡La hermosa! "El diamante Zarco" ¡Siempre centrada!, ¡Sinónimo de Eficiencia! Con temple frio como el hielo… ¡Kuga Natsuki-sama!"- _

"_**El diamante Zarco" ¿¡Qué demonios? ¿Y desde cuando se había vuelto tan grande el nombre de su división?**_** De sorpresa sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba (por si fuera poco con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo) Natsuki dio un hondo respiro y se preparo para encaminarse al frente, vestida al igual que su equipo de sudadera azul zafiro y pantalones Negros con el nombre de su departamento abreviado debajo del logo empresarial, caminando al frente con un latido impetuoso que delataba su nerviosismo puesto que ahora era observada atentamente por aquella que veía desde las alturas…**

**A su paso todos los lideres y cada uno de los equipos que representaban divisiones enteras de departamentos, áreas estratégicas en conjunto que conformaban unidades operativas dirigían sus miradas al equipo de Natsuki, que sentía los múltiples ojos que la rodeaban dirigirle miradas, poco gratas, unas un tanto suaves, quizás algunas cargadas de subestimación e incredulidad, confundidas y controvertidas por la ovación que se levantaba en el púbico, ya que si algo de razón había tenido su exagerada presentación esa era la de Renovación… Incluso podría adjudicarse el hecho de estar dando empleo a todos los presentes… puesto que atrapados en un ciclo infinito de monotonía, su llegada y sus logros habían representado un cambio al fin… Uno que abría las puertas a más de un departamento…**

_-"Ho-san, ¿Qué opina del nuevo departamento?"-_

**En lo alto en alguna cabina que observaba igual que la mandamás suprema, mientras Natsuki y su equipo aun daban el recorrido para saludar a toda la empresa, las comentaristas iniciaban un dialogo transmitido en los múltiples televisores para dar a conocer información interesante… **

_-"Mi estimada Woods-san, he de recordarle que formo parte del mismo departamento, así que mi opinión no puede ser otra más que la de excelencia…"-_

_-"Hehehe… Tiene razón Ho-san, en ese caso, creo el público en general quisiera conocer un poco más del departamento estrella y novato de la compañía"-_

_-"Jujuju, en ese caso será un placer presentar a cada uno de mis respetables compañeros representantes Woods-san…"-_

_-"¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces demos un pequeño vistazo a los nuevos rostros que comparten un espacio en nuestra amada Taimatsu!- _

**En lo que las pantallas transmitían la imagen de Natsuki aun dando el recorrido, a su lado de forma paralela se visualizaron fichas informativas con fotografías de los integrantes, para ser la primera en aparecer Natsuki acompañada de su propia imagen caminando…**

_-"La primera y líder de nuestro equipo es la renombrada Kuga Natsuki, famosa por sus hazañas en el campo financiero, que a una corta edad de 25 años ha logrado lo que cualquier profesionista en su ramo quisiera en su vida, egresada de una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país, con certificación y preparación de posgrados, con una asombrosa trayectoria laboral con más logros en el campo de la asesoría financiera ahora se integra a nuestra amada compañía en busca de nuevos logros…"-_

_-"Tengo entendido que Kuga-sama tiene ademas de logros laborales muchos tantos deportivos Ho-san"-_

_-"En efecto Woods-san, pero creo eso se demostrara en estos juegos empresariales"-_

_-"En efecto Ho-san! Ya que nuestras antiguas tradiciones no pueden ser comparadas con las siempre comunes! Pasemos al siguiente!_

_-"Por supuesto…"-( n_n)_

**En las pantallas igualmente caminando…. ahora la imagen era centrada en el cuarto de la fila que lucía una asombrosa imagen de pasividad y firmeza… aunque por dentro muy seguramente sintiera los nervios de punta… Con su respectiva ficha informativa a un lado y su foto de frente…**

_-"El segundo al mando, suplente indiscutible de nuestra líder, asistente personal de la misma… encontramos al carismático ¡Kanzaki Reito! "-_

_-"Novato excepcional que a pesar de tener un par de días en nuestra compañía ya levanta suspiros de más de una señorita ¿No le parece Woods-san?"-_

_-"¡En efecto Ho-san! El novato de tan solo 20 años, con un historial muy corto, prácticamente recién salido de la escuela, con honores, adelantado a su propia generación es ahora el único más cercano a Kuga Natsuki-sama, que por razones que desconocemos y que probablemente veamos en esta competencia, sabremos el secreto de su privilegiado puesto"- _

**De la imagen de Reito que en efecto sacaba más de un suspiro o una sonrisa a más de una dama en el lugar, visto por sus colegas y lideres que al ser igualmente carismáticos no ocultaban sus muecas de incredulidad o enfado ante la información, pasaron a enfocar a dos rubias de aspecto jovial aunque desafiante que ahora eran descritas por medio de su ficha personal…**

_-"La siguiente… o mejor dicho las siguientes… con un historial francamente impresionante, destacadas en múltiples actividades de toda índole, con especialización en el campo de la negociación, poseedoras de belleza, con tan sólo tres días de antigüedad en nuestra compañía tenemos a las gemelas más destacadas en el mundo de los talentos financieros con escasos 23 años, ¡Las inseparables hermanas¡ ¡Elliot y Sara Gallagher!"-_

**En el recorrido intermediando entre su líder y Reito dos chicas innegablemente parecidas con distintos cortes de cabello, ojos verdes como el olivo, saludaban enérgicamente con una amplia sonrisa a todos los espectadores que se deleitaban con los recién llegados… **

_-"Ho-san, ¿Quisiera presentar a la siguiente persona?"-_

_-"Sera un placer Woods-san… Una, Colega, compañera y Amiga, la persona que es actualmente la jefa de Planeación y Negociación Internacional, así como la escolta y asistente personal de nuestra amada líder suprema, con un historial impecable de servicio intachable y eficiente, conocedora de la mayoría de las ramas Fujino, con escasos 22 años, es un honor presentar a Wong-Nina-sama"-_

**De aspecto serio, observada con suma atención por los espectadores, equipos representantes y lideres, que sabían aquella era algo importante, Nina era transmitida por los televisores con una seria y firme mirada que también era observada por sus propios compañeros de equipo y la mismísima Shizuru que tenía una sonrisa divertida al ver a su asistente ahora en el césped dando espectáculo después de haberla acompañado en la inauguración, no sin antes dejarle a su jefa un expediente completo de la formación que eran en ese momento y que el equipo de Natsuki por razones de cercanía se había decidido representarían a la directiva como una división más de Taimatsu y la más alta en rango jerárquico… Por ello la unión de áreas conformaba ahora un solo equipo…**

_-"Ho-san, sin temor a equivocarme la chica detrás de Wong-sama es también representante de la misma área ¿Verdad?"-_

**Del aspecto serio y analítico de Nina, la imagen con su respectiva ficha pasaba a la persona menos seria que la compañía entera hubiera visto jamás… **

_-"En efecto Woods-san, orgullosa compañera de equipo, especialista en el análisis practico e inmediato cuantitativo, con un coeficiente intelectual fuera de proporción, destacada por su manejo numérico, actual evaluadora estadista en nuestro equipo de negociación, con 22 años de vida, es igualmente un placer presentar a mi compañera y amiga ¡Sayers Arika!"- _

**Sin recato alguno y brincos por mayor, curioseando por doquier, una chica de azul mirar y cabellera marrón daba saludos y gritos alrededor, provocando cierta pena a sus compañeros y sacando más de una gota de sudor a los espectadores, para repentinamente caer y provocar risa general…**

_-"¡OPS! Parece Sayers-san tuvo un "pequeño" tropiezo"-_

_-"Perece… que así fue…"-_

**Con una comentarista rubia sonrojada de la pena, ahora se televisaba la imagen de Arika siendo levantada por sus compañeros mientras esta se limpiaba el pasto y se ponía una mano detrás de la cabeza para seguir sonriendo… Siendo burlada por los integrantes del departamento de Logística y Estadística, con excepción de su líder, que pensaron por un momento un genio de su calibre debiera estar con ellos… Sin duda aquella chica no aparentaba ni la mitad de lo que se hablaba… **

_-"Ho –san, ¿No le parece este equipo tiene demasiada juventud y poca experiencia?"-_

_-"Creo será irrelevante Woods-san, el hecho de estar presentes este día habla mucho de su capacidad laborales y físicas"-_

_-"¿Que que hay de los rumores que dicen este es un equipo improvisado y pasajero solo para llenar huecos hechos por la mismísima Kuga-sama?"-_

**Al parecer ya no era un secreto el hecho de que Natsuki hubiera desplazado a todo su personal para ahora presentar un equipo por demás pequeño y deficiente de experiencia ante el resto de la compañía… **

_-"Creo eso se demostrara a lo largo del evento Woods-san, yo podría defender y apelar lo contrario, pero en nuestra amada Taimatsu lo único verdaderamente valido son las acciones… y así como lo estableció el legendario Fujino-Teiji, el respeto es algo que deber ser ganado ¡Y qué mejor lugar que el coliseo de Taimatsu!"-_

_-"¡Bien Dicho Ho-san! Verdaderamente este será un evento digo de conmemorar los 35 años de existencia de nuestra amada Taimatsu… es momento de pasar… ¿EH?"-_

**Con la pena "Medio superada", y reintegrados a sus posiciones originales, las presentaciones se daban por fin concluidas… No obstante un gesto poco común llamo la atención de las comentaristas que estaban a punto de pasar a otro tema… enfocándose en la última líder presentada que al igual que el resto de quipos se encontraban frente al palco en el que eran observados por la Directora general… **

_-"Este… Ho-san… ¿Qué hace Kuga-sama?"-_

_-"Eh… no sabría decirte Woods-san"-_

**De pie… frente aquel palco… con una mirada que sabia inexplicablemente conectaba con su mitad a pesar de la distancia… Natsuki Alzaba su brazo con su puño cerrado, lanzando una firme así como profunda mirada al inalcanzable cielo en el que se encontraba la diosa, que parecía las volvía a encerrar en un mundo que solo ellas sabían a pesar de la multitud… **

"_**No perderé Shizuru…"**_

**Los pensamientos de Natsuki eran dirigidos a la única que sabia entendería su gesto, provocando en esta un ademan de sorpresa, bien oculto ante el resto que la rodeaban con un leve sonrojo que la hizo ladear su rostro para desviar la firme mirada que la seguía a pesar de ya no tener el contacto visual que había logrado…**

"_**Por favor… ¿Por qué lo haces? Después de todo lo que paso… ¿De verdad significo tanto para ti como para merecer todo el esfuerzo…?"**_

**Shizuru no volvía a otorgar su vista a aquella que suplicaba con una sola postura, que a pesar de estar en su propio mundo, al parecer sólo dos personas se percataban de la dimensión paralela en la que se encontraban aquellas…**

"_**Kuga-sama… ¿Por qué mi hermana es de tan especial importancia para usted…?"**_

**Con un gesto amable, y apacible así como dudoso Reito veía un tanto conmovido la postura de su jefa que podía ver suplicaba una sola cosa, y que al parecer era negada por su siempre amable hermana… Pensar en lo poco que conocía a su jefa y lo breve que había convivido con ella no le hacía sentir menos el anhelo que podía percibir y que cruelmente le era negado… Su superiora era única, eso era un hecho, pero… En tan corto tiempo Reito comenzaba a apreciar de sobremanera a su Jefa que había demostrado ante él, algo más que habilidad… y eso era una lealtad inconmensurable, respeto y protección a sus servidores y a los que ella misma servía que era en esos momentos su hermana… **

**Nina, Por su parte, que observaba a lo lejos a su imponente Jefa…**

"_**Fujino-sama… ¿Acaso Kuga-sama tiene ahora su voluntad? ¿Cómo yo debería actuar? No creo un error el que piense en algo más que su objetivo… puesto que tiene derecho a vivir… A vivir como el resto de nosotros que hemos sido bendecidos con su gracia y protección… Pero… ¿Por qué parece no quiere aceptar su oportunidad? ¿Por qué no confía un poco más en los que la rodeamos? Sin duda cuidaríamos de usted aunque flaquera… y nunca estaría sola… puesto que nunca dejaríamos fracasase en ninguna cosa…"**_

**Breves momentos…. Segundos que parecieron eternos en su mundo privado… Shizuru ya no podía verla… simplemente ya no quería verla… El rostro firme de Natsuki era demasiado para ella… ¿Por qué? Era lo único que ocupaba su mente… Sin atención… sigilosa y grácil… Shizuru ya no volvió a ver a Natsuki… solo se levanto de su lugar para adentrarse un momento detrás de las cortinas de su palco para dar la espalda a todo mientras colocaba sus manos en su pecho, enfundada en su hermoso traje… dejando a Natsuki con un sentimiento más alla del abandono, con una mueca visiblemente triste… Mientras que por su parte Shizuru… escuchando toda la ovación que hacia su cuerpo temblar…**

-"Natsuki… yo…"-

**Shizuru viajaba por los confines de su memoria, sintiendo nuevamente el contacto de aquella mirada que le recordaba más de una cosa, y más de un momento… uno en especifico que definió el instante que ahora vivía…**

* * *

_**Hace 3 días…**_

* * *

**De entre todas las cosas que podría aguardar… Natsuki entrando por su oficina era la última que podía esperar…**

**No podía negar que sus pensamientos la habían traicionado en más de una ocasión en ese día, para pensar en ella preguntándose así misma ¿Cómo era posible? El cual fue su único reproche… pero más alla de un regaño interno… la culpa de saberse inmersa en algo que ni ella misma reconocía o que quizás no quería reconocer, era su más grande martirio…**

-"Que tal… Shizuru…"-

**Fueron sus palabras iniciales… pero eso fue lo único que entendió después de todo lo que paso…**

-"Nat… Kuga-san… ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?"-

**De momento… un tanto desalentada, Natsuki formaba una pequeña mueca de desilusión ya que pensaba había iniciado todo bien al ser llamada primero por su nombre y ahora ser corregido por su apellido… pero eso no la detendría… No al menos si quería lograr una ¿Disculpa?**

-"He venido a solicitar unas modificaciones para mi departamento… Fujino-sama…"-

**No tentaría su suerte… si quería lograr algo quizás el llamarla formalmente seria la clave del éxito…**

-"¿De qué se trata?"-

**Shizuru ya no veía a Natsuki… tan solo aparentaba prestar su atención a otros documentos… así que Natsuki se armo de valor para acercarse al escritorio de su Jefa, que era lo más cerca que podría estar de ella para acercarle un papel en el que había escrito sus peticiones…**

-"Quisiera se modificara el área en el que actualmente laboro… y se hagan instalaciones adecuadas para mi asistente y para otras dos personas que planeo contratar…"-

**Shizuru a penas y veía el arrugado papel que tenia huellas de haber sido medio estrujado y al parecer otras tantas del sudor de manos de quien lo había portado, sin embargo… lo que en realidad acaparaba su mente en ese breve instante, era el hecho de que su Subordinada ¿¡Le estuviera pidiendo cosas como si nada hubiera pasado!? ¿Cómo se suponía debía tomar eso? ¿Debía entender que lo que había pasado no significaba nada?**

-"¿Eso es todo?"-

**El tono era inconfundiblemente el de uno molesto… algo que hizo Natsuki sintiera su espalda erizarse ante la posibilidad de peligro por haber cometido un error el cual no estaba segura cual era... así que sin mucho pensar… abandonándose a la suerte decidió por fin hablar sin meditar y dejarse fluir sinceramente…**

-"No… en realidad también venia a darte las gracias…"-

**¿Las gracias? ¿Cómo que las gracias? ¿Qué se supone significaba aquello? Y ¿Por qué se sentía molesta tan repentinamente con esas palabras? **

-"No entiendo…"-

-"El día de ayer estaba en serios aprietos… y no tenia certeza de lo que haría… pero fuiste tú la que me encontró para ayudarme y por eso te doy las gracias…"-

**¿Por qué se sentía tan insatisfecha con ello? Las gracias no era exactamente lo que quería escuchar de ella… pero entonces… ¿Qué era lo que en realidad quería oír de aquella que la miraba de forma tan honesta y amable... además de cautivadora…? **

-"No tienes porque… Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo estando en mi lugar…"-

**Extrañamente aquellas palabras se habían sentido un tanto lascivas… o eso sentía Natsuki que a pesar de todo no se daría por vencida… **

-"Pero fuiste tú la que estuvo ahí… y además de las gracias quería ofrecerte una disculpa…"-

-"¿Una disculpa?"-

**¿Eso era lo que quería? ¿Que ella se disculpara? Y si así era… entonces…¿Por qué sentía que eso no le era suficiente?...**

-"Si… por lo de anoche... y… por lo de hace 5 meses…"-

**¡UFF! Aquello sí que le había costado trabajo… aunque no esperaba fuera así de "Sencillo", no obstante, Shizuru sentía no estar preparada para hablar del tema… Así que busco salida en lo primero que se le ocurrió…**

-"No tienes que disculparte por lo de tu "AMIGA" ella estaba en su derecho… después de todo es tu persona de "CONFIANZA"…"-

**Contrariedad repentina expresado en su rostro era lo que Natsuki sintió inmediatamente… ¿Por qué le hablaba de Mai? Si de lo que le hablaba no tenía nada que ver con ella… A lo que se refería era algo que les concernía a ellas y nada más que a ellas… **

-"No hablaba de eso…"-

-"Y yo estoy hablando de eso…"-

**Un tanto descolocada, Shizuru, por fin levantaba su mirada para dirigirla a Natsuki que la recibía un tanto molesta por la obvia evasión a la conversación… **

-"¿Por qué te aferras a algo que ni siquiera tiene importancia?"-

-"¿Sin Importancia? ¡A mí no me lo parece! Creo tu AMIGA ¡Es más importante de lo que demuestras!"-

**Ese no era el tono ni la conversación que Natsuki esperaba… rayos… ni si quiera era el sentimiento de enojo el que esperaba tener ella misma… no era el hecho de que se hablara de Mai… era el hecho de que Shizuru no quería hablar del tema que en verdad las involucraba… **

-"¿Y que si así fuera? Ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotras Shizuru…"-

**Su nombre… por primera vez no le hacía gracia ni mucho menos le era grato escucharlo de aquella forma… y de aquellos labios pecadores, que parecían defender ahora algo más de lo que creía posible…**

-"En ese caso yo no tengo por qué recibir disculpas tuyas… ni mucho menos tengo por qué preocuparme por ti… puesto que ya tienes a alguien…"-

-"¿Tener a alguien? ¿De qué hablas?"-

-"De Tokiha-san…"-

-"¿Mai?"-

**¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Porque la llamaba por su nombre en presencia suya? Si de nombres se tratara el suyo sería el único que quisiera oír en ese lugar que era solamente suyo, a pesar de sentirlo molesto ahora… ¿Lo hacía a propósito? En ese caso ¿Quería verla enojada entonces?**

-"Tu dijiste no tenias a nadie… y yo te creí… ¿Por qué vienes ahora a ofrecer algo que no tienes?"-

-"Shizuru… yo nunca te mentí… desde que te conocí , hasta el día de hoy siempre te he hablado con la verdad… y Mai no fue la excepción… ¿Por qué ahora me dices que te he mentido?... Te dije era mi mejor amiga… y la única…"-

**Shizuru veía a Natsuki con una extraña mezcla de entre enojo y tristeza con un toque de confusión reflexionando lo que se le habia dicho, sintiendo aun se le mentia… hasta que un Flash de memoria le vino en mente…**

_-"¿Entonces Natsuki es una mantenida?"-_

_- "Pero solo por temporadas"-_

_-"¿Y abusa de Mai-san siempre que puede?"-_

_-"Sólo de noche y a solas"- _

**¿¡Era verdad!? ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? El día que conoció a Natsuki esta le había relatado el por qué se encontraba en aquel lugar… pero por alguna razón… siempre pensó estaba sola y lo confirmo cuando ella mismo dijo no tenia nadie quien le ayudara… Pero ni eso cambiaba el hecho de que el trato que Natsuki le daba as u "Amiga" era por demás distinto a cualquier otro… **

-"Shizuru… si he venido ante ti… ha sido con el único y firme propósito de obtener tu perdón…"-

-"¿Perdón?"-

-"Si… Perdón… por sentir lo que siento…"-

**Shizuru se mantenía expectante sintiendo por un extraño giro del destino con esas inexplicables circunstancias, lo siguiente sería algo que su cerebro ni su corazón podrían manejar… **

-"Por sentir que eres lo único que quiero tener ahora… y que en mi egoísta afán forcé más de una vez algo que quizás nunca pueda ser…"-

**¿Qué era lo que le decía? ¿Acaso lo que oía era lo que de verdad quería escuchar? ¿Lo que en verdad quería saber? Pero… ¿Qué pasaba si ella misma no sabía qué era lo que quería saber…?**

-"Perdóname por ser y hacer cosas que bajo ningún concepto serian posibles siendo que apenas nos conocemos y ahora tu eres mi jefa…"-

**Armada de un valor desconocido… con una fuerza ignorada y de una sinceridad inédita… Natsuki se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos hechos palabras, sintiendo ahora no podría parar… para ver en Shizuru algo más que sorpresa… **

-"Pero quiero decirte que eres tú por lo único que quisiera sentir lo que ahora apenas y soporto en la soledad de mis pensamientos… y acercarme a ti como a ninguna otra persona me he acercado antes…"-

**Firme con un temblor que no podía controlar en su mandíbula o en sus piernas Natsuki por fin confesaba lo que traía consigo desde el día de lluvia en que la conoció… viendo en Shizuru sorpresa, así como una serie de movimientos y gestos que no sabía bien cómo interpretar, observando lentamente como ahora Shizuru ladeaba su rostro hablando sin conectar su mirada a la suya…**

-"Lo que creas sentir por mí, no puede ser mayor a lo que sientes por Tokiha-san… ni mucho menos puedo ser así de cercana como ella lo es de ti…"-

**Desconcierto era lo único que Natsuki podía sentir en ese momento además de enojo que no pensó tener tan repentinamente con una amenaza inminente de dejar su mandíbula caer por lo que escuchaba…**

**¿¡COMO ERA ESO POSIBLE!? Natsuki pensaba… Se había sincerado con la única persona que quizás haya logrado poner de cabeza su mundo con una sola mirada… con la única que posiblemente haya hecho perder la mente y el alma simultaneas sin sentido alguno ¿¡Y a ella se le ocurría volver al tema de su mejor amiga!? ¡Inaudito! ¡Simplemente Inaudito!**

**Por su parte Shizuru… solo podía pensar en que de verdad la "Amistad" que tenia Naysuki con la chica de la noche anterior no era otra cosa que lo que ella pensaba, evadiendo consiente o inconscientemente lo que ahora se le decía, aferrándose a la posibilidad de que todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron, solo era un desafortunado mal entendido… pensamiento que inesperadamente la lastimaba más de lo que podía admitir … reafirmando el hecho de que en verdad no estaba preparada aun para escuchar lo que ahora se le decía…**

-"No puedes sentir lo mismo por las dos…"-

**¿Las dos? ¿Cómo que las dos? Harta… por fin… con la paciencia al tope… de pie ante la mujer que al parecer no entendía ni con manzanas o dibujitos lo que se le decían, Natsuki exploto…**

-"¡Ya déjala en paz Shizuru! ¿¡Como quieres que te lo diga!? ¿¡Como quieres que te lo explique!?"-

**Un salto de sorpresa fue lo que Shizuru experimento, al ser atacada con esas palabras acompañadas del fuerte sonido que Natsuki provoco al azotar sus manos en el escritorio acercándose aun más de lo que ya estaba…**

-"¿¡Porque te es tan difícil para ti aceptar el hecho de que alguien este irremediablemente perdida por ti!? ¿¡Por qué te aferras a lo único que de verdad no tiene nada que ver en esto!?"-

**Shizuru sólo podía abrir los ojos ante la cercanía y la agresividad, que sin esperarlo de ella misma, hizo también perdiera la cordura…**

-"¿¡Por qué Shizuru!?"-

-"¿¡Y QUE ESPERABAS!?"-

**Sucedió… finalmente Shizuru se deshizo de cualquier impedimento que le obstaculizara expresarse a voluntad para levantarse de su escritorio y gritarle igualmente a la que se dirigía sin tacto alguno a ella…**

-"¿¡Que me creyera el cuento de que sientes algo más por mí que un simple compañerismo!? ¿¡Que me rindiera a tus pies e iniciáramos algo que ni siquiera puedes entender!? "-

**Fuertes palabras que Shizuru no solo le decía a Natsuki… Sino que también se decía a si misma… **

-"¡Por supuesto! ¿¡Por qué no!? ¿¡Por qué no perder la cabeza si se trata de ti!?

¡Por ti, Valdría la pena! ¡Así tropezara una y mil veces! ¡Todas las que fueran necesarias tan solo por comprobar que eres tú y solo tú a la que daría mi alma misma sin reparo alguno!"-

**Anonadada… sin esperar tan pronta respuesta… Natsuki se acercaba aun mas a Shizuru que arrebatadamente se había levantado de su escritorio, sintiendo ahora como daba un paso atrás por cada uno que Natsuki daba…**

-"¡Eres tu… y solo tú! ¡Desde que te conocí!..."-

**Hablando sin intención aparente de parar Natsuki daba marcha al frente…**

-"Desde aquel día… Mi mente ya no haya paz en ningún lugar… Mis deseos ya no pueden parar, y con certeza sé, me abandonaría sin pensarlo en cualquier lugar en cualquier momento si esa fuera tu voluntad"-

-"Natsuki…"-

**¿Cómo es que habían llegado a esto? Se preguntaba fugazmente Shizuru que no podía evitar sentir su corazón latir a pesar del incomodo momento… Preguntándose… si lo que escuchaba era real… si lo que le decían era el reflejo mismo de su sentir… Pero… si así fuese… ¿Tendría las mismas agallas para dejarse llevar? ¿Podría enfrentarse con valor lo que quizás sabia negaba sin cesar? Con fundida sin saber exactamente que hacer o que decir veía a Natsuki avanzar… **

-"Desde aquel día, ya no sé lo que me pasa… y ya no entiendo lo que pasa… ya no sé si vivo o muero de tan solo verte pasar…"-

**Era obvio Natsuki ya no toleraba más la situación… ya no toleraba mas sentirse así… y mucho menos ya no soportaba sentir aquella se acercara y alejarla siempre de la misma manera… **

**Mientras que por su lado Shizuru no parecía asimilar lo que le decía Natuki… Y no quería admitir aquello fuera la descripción misma de lo que ella sentía desde el mismo tiempo, desde el mismo lugar, refugiándose en la salida que su u mente le permitía, negándolo siempre que podía… **

-"Ya no hay día, ni amanecer o noche en que no seas tú la primera en cruzar mi mente… Ni hay momento que no respire tu nombre… "

**Palabras que la hacían retroceder… Shizuru ya no la podía detener… Sin saber que era la pared lo que ahora la tenía a su merced…**

-"No puedo decirte en qué momento paso... ni puedo explicarte como sucedió…"-

**Una firme… así como suplicante mirada… Natsuki depositaba todo en el rostro que le negaba lo que su ser le gritaba… Shizuru no respondia… ni mucho menos le miraba… pensando que al igual que Natsuki no sabía cómo había sucedido todo… Cuestionándose el ¿Cómo aceptar algo que no tiene explicación? ¿Cómo ceder ante algo que no tiene definición? ¿Cómo permitirse algo que sospechaba no podría mantener? ¿Cómo abandonarse a un sentimiento que no podía siquiera asegurar? **

**Encerrada sin nada que decir solo podía negar su mirada, rechazando todo aquello que le fuese confesado… provocando así Natsuki azotara sus manos ahora contra la pared alcanzando así la cúspide de su enojo... **

**Ya no podía reclamar… sentía ya no podía discutir… Ni siquiera creía poder seguir declarando… ¿De qué servía gritarle todo si esa sería la actitud que tomaría? **

**Frustrada… al fin Natsuki acerco su rostro haciendo que Shizuru en el último momento la viera, al sentir su respiración y cuerpo cercanos… todo para recibir lo que no esperaría en una situación así…**

**Un beso…. Uno que la tomo desprevenida y que no sabía con sinceridad que significaba…**

**Confundida… sin mucho que pensar Shizuru actuó por reflejo… al ser un contacto no permitido, intentando apartar a Natsuki que en cuanto sintió resistencia tomo con fuerza la mano que la apartaba para pegarla a la pared dejando la otra libre que de un momento a otro realizó lo que parecía impensable…**

-"¡Ou!"-

**Una sonora bofetada lleno el silencioso ambiente para detener a Natsuki en seco y dejar de apretar la muñeca que había aprisionado viendo firme e intensamente, con rostro serio a Shizuru que reflejaba una extraña mirada…**

**¿Dolor?**

**No era eso… Pensaba Natsuki…**

**¿Confusión?**

**Era algo muy parecido…**

**Tristeza…**

**Quizás algo mezclado con la confusión…**

**Desviando la dubitativa mirada… Shizuru no podía sostenerle la vista a Natsuki que solo la veía seriamente con la mejilla roja sin ninguna palabra…**

**Con un hondo respiro Shizuru giro su rostro para ver de nuevo la cara de Natsuki y hablarle de manera inaudita y firme…**

-"Que le quede claro…"-

**Su voz temblaba a pesar de no ser notada… Su cerebro ahora hablaba por su corazón conteniendo lo que de verdad sentía… **

-"…Kuga… que no estamos al mismo nivel… y es hora de que conozca su lugar…"-

**Fuerte…. Un fuerte golpe le había sido dado al consiente de Natsuki, que se alejaba dos pasos atrás con la vista fija y su mejilla roja… Repensando las palabras dichas… ¿Nivel? ¿Qué tenía que ver el nivel en lo que obviamente estaban sintiendo? **

-"Y no tiene el derecho de tratarme como la he hecho…"-

**Con el corazón latiendo a indiscreto ritmo, Natsuki sentía todo se destruía… sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba Sin esperar aun lo que venía…**

-"Por hoy lo dejare pasar pero a la siguiente no tendrá tanta suerte…"-

**¿La estaba amenazando? ¿Tan desagradable era todo lo que había pasado? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso había interpretado todo mal? Y ese ¿Era un error que no podría reparar?**

**Con un último suspiro… firme aunque incapaz de ver de lleno a Natsuki… Shizuru dejaba escapar lo que sabía no tendría un buen final… **

-"Yo… yo no siento nada por ti… así que no hay nada que perdonar… Pero esto nunca más volverá a pasar… Retírese inmediatamente…"-

**Natsuki recibía aquellas palabras con el único rostro que la situación le podía dar… uno en completo espasmo… sin señas de muecas o emociones presentes… seria… sin nada más por decir… sintiendo la sensación más extraña del mundo acumularse en su ser… muy cerca de su pecho, muy adentro de su corazón… dejando así salir las únicas palabras que podía decir… **

-"Como ordene… Fujino-sama…"-

**Todo habia sido tan rápido y tan repentino…Ya no quedaba nada mas… por más que Natsuki buscara la mirada de su persona deseada esta ahora no la veía ni por compasión… Obligándola a retirarse dando la espalda a Shizuru dejando a su paso en aquella oficina sólo el sonido de la puerta cerrarse…**

**Breves momentos… fue todo lo que paso antes de que Shizuru sintiera sus piernas le fallaban después de aquel arranque para terminar medio sentada en su alfombrado suelo…. Con sus manos a la altura de su corazón, sintiendo como su pecho se comprimía y de sus bellos ojos escapaba algo que le era ya olvidado…**

* * *

-"¿Qué es esto…?"-

* * *

**Lo mismo se preguntaba Natsuki que minutos después se encontraba conduciendo… puesto que la razón era lo único que le permitía hacer… Sintiendo algo se deslizaba por su ser… era tibio… era húmedo… y un tanto desconocido para ella… que estaba acostumbrada a no hacerlo desde hace ya tiempo… no quería ir a su hogar… pero no tenía más a donde ir… bueno... Quizás si… A un solo lugar y nada más…**

* * *

**Las horas pasaron… el ocaso convertido en noche, perdía aun más a aquellas que se encontraban debajo del obscuro cielo apartadas… Shizuru que se había extraviado por un largo rato en su oficina dejando escapar un poco de debilidad, no sabía cómo era que había llegado a su casa y ahora a su cama… puesto que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió desde su "Despedida" con Natsuki había actuado por reflejo más que por voluntad… **

**Sentía tristeza… y no sabía el por qué… **

**Sentía remordimiento y no quería admitir la razón…**

**Sentía desanimo y tampoco quería aceptar la cuestión…**

**Deseaba profundamente convencerse de sus propias palabras… de todo lo que le había dicho a Natsuki… pero simplemente no podía… No obstante tampoco podía admitir lo que sin explicación o motivo aparente había surgido… sin control… sin autorización… **

**Quizás… la única solución… la única salvación… era encontrar la razón… **

**El por qué Natsuki le resultaba así de atrayente… El por qué Natsuki podía verla sin reserva alguna haciendo de ella su más devota esclava… El por qué desde el primer momento en que choco su mirada sentía había esperado una vida entera por encontrarla… **

**Pero… Ya era tarde… ella misma lo había destruido todo… ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Sentiría el mismo dolor que la embargaba? O ¿Quizás había hecho lo correcto y en esos momentos Natsuki estaría divirtiéndose con su "Mejor amiga"…**

* * *

**01:00 Hrs… Una chica de naranja cabellera se dirigía con pesados pasos a su hogar después de una dura jornada laboral… sin esperar lo que encontraría en aquel lugar…**

* * *

-"Mai…"-

**Abriendo la puerta, en su duela… muy cerca del recibidor… en su no tan amplio pero si espacioso departamento encontraba a su Amiga casi hermana medio sentada/tirada con sombría aura cerca de una pared con los ojos medio Hinchados…**

-"Natsuki…"-

**Al verla Mai pensaba no tuvo oportunidad de darse una vuelta por el departamento de Natsuki ya que había tenido muchísimo trabajo… pero con la actitud tan positiva con la que la había despedido esa mañana pensó todo estaría bien… Hasta que vio a Natsuki sentada cual cachorro triste, lastimero y abandonado en su entrada, con una mejilla medio inflamada y ojeras remarcadas las cuales no sabía si era por el horario tan tempranero o quizás… por algo mas… **

-"¿Mai… me puedo quedar a dormir contigo?"-

**Francamente Mai no sabía qué cara poner o que decir… se debatía entre poner cara de sorpresa o una de incredulidad o simplemente enojarse por tan extraño comportamiento… No era raro… ¡Era rarísimo! El que Natsuki estuviera ahí… ya que el punto de reunión siempre había sido su casa y no la de ella… Vaya.. ¡Hasta había olvidado ella también le había dado una copia de la llave de su departamento! La cual francamente pensó la había perdido puesto que nunca iba a su casa… Así que antes de expresar o decir algo Mai vio detenidamente a Natsuki que tenia escrito en su cara tristeza sin igual… tan honda que su bien guardado corazón de pollo no se pudo negar… **

-"Pfff…"-

**Un suspiro que Mai hizo para contar hasta diez y poner su mejor cara pediátrica posible…**

-"Tu sabes que si Natsuki… estás en tu casa…"-

**Con un puchero totalmente adorable con ojos lagrimosos, mejillas sonrojadas y el moco casi fuera, Natsuki, ahora de verdad parecía un cachorro que movía su colita haciendo que Mai sintiera una rara mezcla entre ternura y enojo que sentía sus propias mejillas colorearse de tan tierna visión… **

-"Gracias…"-

-"No… no hay de que…"-

**Mai sin duda quería saber lo que había sucedido como para tener a Natsuki en tal estado… cosa que apostaría su hospital entero a que se trataba de la extraña Jefa que había visto la noche anterior… pero no se atrevía a preguntar por consideración a Natsuki que con dificultad y sin mucho ánimo por la hora tan escandalosa se estaba ahora en la misma habitación que Mai en un enorme y acolchonado Futon cerca de la cama de Mai…**

-"¿Por qué siempre te ha gustado lo pequeño Mai…?"-

-"Es reconfortante… además de que no necesito de mucho espacio ya que vivo sola…"-

-"Por eso te ofrecí el que vivieras conmigo…"-

-"De ser así seguramente terminaría igual que en la academia…"-

**Una sonrisa perdida entre la obscuridad de la habitación y de sus camas, ambas amigas recordaban algo nostálgico… **

-"Eres una tacaña…"-

**Sin saberlo… con todo y sonrisas, Mai había formado una vena de irritación en la frente para contestar a Natsuki…**

-"Pienso en mi vejez… Además no quisiera terminar trabajando para una dictadora celosa…"-

**Para Mai esa era la imagen perfecta de la Jefa de Natsuki… puesto que su actuación la noche anterior había dejado mucho que desear para ser la primera vez en que se veían…**

-"¿Natsuki?"-

**Mai no lo sabía pero había hecho que Natuski sintiera de nuevo opresión… y un profundo dolor… que origino el silencio ante la amena conversación… hasta que en medio de la obscuridad y con el silencio Mai creyó escuchar lo que desde hace tiempo pensó no volvería a oír…**

-"¿Natsuki? ¿Estás bien?"-

**Natsuki no quería responder y francamente su gimoteo empezaba a ser una molestia… así que débil… como se encontraba… se dejo caer ante la única sabia la comprendía y apoyaba…**

-"Mai…"-

-"Dime…"-

-"¿Puedo dormir contigo?"-

**Que nostalgia aquella… Mai no recordaba la última vez que durmió con su amiga por algo similar, aunque, con seguridad años atrás el motivo y circunstancia eran totalmente distintas… Se sabía consuelo de ella pero lo que ocurría no pensó necesitara de nuevo su confort…**

-"Adelante…"-

**Sin más… Mai se puso de lado y abrió una brecha entre sus cobertores con sus brazos abiertos recibiendo a lo que parecía una niña chiquita que necesitaba de consuelo, para abrazarla y recibirla lo que restaba de la Noche/Madrugada…**

* * *

**Al día siguiente… (Pocas horas despues)**

* * *

**En el modesto comedor… sentadas las dos "desayunando" Mai se dedicaba a ver como Natsuki medio picaba su comida lo cual era muy raro al ser siempre la que arrasaba con todo una vez era servida… Así que con más seguridad Mai se aventuro y pregunto…**

-"¿Que fue lo que paso ayer Natsuki?

-"¿Eh?"-

**Mai veía como Natsuki dejaba a un lado su tenedor y veía a la ventana cercana sin prestarle mucha atención…**

-"De verdad te gusta lo pequeño Mai… y pensar que podrías tener un palacio si lo quisieras…"-

-"Tsk… ¿A qué viene eso?"-

**En realidad no tenía absolutamente nada que ver pero Natsuki hacia algo de tiempo antes de confesar ya que ahora no tenía sentido guardarlo más…**

-"Mai… me rechazaron…"-

**Mai que estaba ya probando medio bocado cuando la declaración de Natsuki llego con un semblante serio anqué apacible que veía a la venta, provocó Mai se medio ahogara con su propia comida…**

-"¿¡Rechazaron!? ¿¡Como que rechazaron!?"-

**Mai pensaba lo peor… quizás algún despido… o un trabajo mal hecho… pero en ningún momento se esperaba lo que le diría a continuación…**

-"Le confesé a mi jefa estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella… y ella me respondió no sentía nada por mi…"-

**Incrédula intentando pasar su anterior ahogo con un sorbo de café, Mai ahora se ahogaba de nuevo con su bebida… ya que no esperaba escuchar tan sinceras y DIRECTAS palabras de su amiga…**

-"Se que te sorprende… por qué no te había dicho lo que estaba pasando y no quiero te enojes… es solo que ni yo misma sabía bien definirlo o siquiera aceptarlo…"-

-"Aja…"-

**Por supuesto que le sorprendía todo a Mai… pero no era precisamente el hecho de que su amiga confesara se había prendado de su jefa… ya que al parecer esta no recordaba había confesado todo el mismo día en que perdió la conciencia en un mar de alcohol… Así que Mai solo se dedicaba a escuchar la "Nueva Confesión"**

-"No sé qué pensar Mai… Ni siquiera puedo explicar el por qué me duele tanto su negativa… Te juro pensé… pensé… haber sentido ella me correspondía…"-

**Natsuki se veía decaída… cual animalito… nadie podría adivinar fuera la tan imponente, brava y respetada negociadora… afamada por su gran habilidad en el campo financiero…**

-"¿Qué fue lo que ella te dijo?"-

**Mai se mostraba preocupada… ya que de entre todos los problemas que Natsuki había vivido y aun vivía… el lidiar con uno que tenia por nombre "Amor" era de lo más improbable que jamás pensó…**

-"Que no sentía nada por mi y que nada de lo que había pasado antes volvería a ocurrir…"-

**Si se podía… aun más… Mai se sorprendía nuevamente… ¿Nada de lo que había ocurrido antes volvería a pasar? ¿Qué se supone significaba eso? ¿¡Acaso ya habían intimado!? ¿Y la cercanía de esas dos era más de lo que ella había podído ver? Imposible… Bueno… quizás no tanto… por lo que vio y percibió la noche anterior… pero si así fuese… entonces… lo que su amiga le decía no era otra cosa que…**

-"¿Qué voy a hacer Mai? Siento mi corazón se romperá si la veo hoy en el trabajo…"-

**Una mentira…**

-"Nee… Natsuki… ¿En algún momento ella te vio a los ojos cuando te decía esas palabras?-

**La pregunta le caía de extraño pero rememorando todo… Natsuki llego a la respuesta…**

-"Creo… sólo cuando termino de decirlo me miro…"-

**Natsuki al recordar aquello sintió lloraría pero en lugar de eso atino a estrellarse contra la mesa que provoco un pequeño salto en Mai que desde su lugar ahora la veía enfadada…**

-"(T_T#)"-

**Para Mai todo estaba muy claro… quizás porque lo veía todo bajo la óptica del ser ajeno… pero aquello era demasiado obvio…**

-"Idiotas…"-

-"¿¡EH!?"-

**Natsuki que se hallaba en la mesa medio tirada al escuchar eso se levanto inmediatamente para ver medio feo a Mai que por su parte pensaba que el nivel de idiotez de su amiga no tenia limites… y al parecer su jefa era igual de tonta… con razón se encontraban en tan raro dilema… **

-"Vuelve ya a tu trabajo que si no llegas a tiempo seguramente recibirás un regaño…"-

-"¿Cómo?"-

**Natsuki que seguía viendo feo a Mai solo observo como después de esas palabras su amiga se levantaba para darle la espalda y comenzar a arreglarse para ella también ir a su propio empleo…**

-"De nada sirve te tortures cuando es obvio que entre ustedes hay algo más que confusión…"-

**Mai no lo sabía con certeza ni estaba muy segura de sus palabras… la preocupación no desaparecía por la seguridad de su amiga y con este nuevo problema afectivo, la ansiedad no desaparecía… no obstante, ella conocía lo suficientemente bien a su amiga como para saber cuándo tenía una causa perdida en sus manos y cuando no… **

-"Pero Mai… ¡Si la hubieras visto como me miro! Como me dijo aquello…"- _**Como me golpeo… **_

-"Ya déjalo Natsuki… mira... en términos para que lo entiendas…"-

**Mai se medio dirigía a Natsuki mientras arreglaba unos papeles para detenerse un poco y ver a su amiga directamente…**

-"Tu dijiste harías cualquier cosa para cumplir la meta de tu jefa… y el hecho de que "No seas correspondida"…"- _**Lo cual obviamente no es el caso y lo más probable es que hallas hecho algo indebido como es tu tonta costumbre**_-"Eso no significa que tu afecto sea menor… O quizás en realidad no valía la pena si te has rendido ante el primer obstáculo y tu promesa silenciosa fuera entonces tan frágil como el cariño que dices profesar a esa persona…"-

-"Mai…"-

**Sin duda su amiga había lanzado una estocada feroz… ¿Le decía frágil al sentimiento que le profesaba a su jefa? ¡Por supuesto que no! De otra manera ¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor? ¿Por qué se había armado de valor para hacerle frente? ¿Por qué sentía su mundo acababa sin siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de construir uno a su lado? ¡Mai tenía razón! ¿Por qué abandonar algo tan importante si su deseo era aun más grande?**

-"Como sea… prepárate… tengo unas cuantas mudas de ropa que son a tu medida, puedes tomarlas para que ya no tengas que ir a tu departamento, y vayas directamente a tu trabajo… yo tengo que irme pero recuerda cuidarte mucho y quizás el día de hoy pase por tu casa a que me invites la cena…"-

-"hehehe…"-

**Sutil risa que a pesar de que Mai daba la espalda a Natsuki ella formaba una sonrisa al escuchar a su amiga ahora se encontraba mejor…**

-"Gracias… Mai"-

**Desde que conocía a Mai, Natsuki siempre agradecía en secreto el tener a alguien como ella a su lado que podía decir era realmente algo muy parecido a una hermana o quizás a algo más cercano, y ahora se preguntaba si Shizuru tendría a alguien parecido… alguien que le ayudara a soportar las penas… alguien que desde** **el fondo de su corazón ahora quería ser ella misma…**

-"No sé de lo que hablas Natsuki…"-

-"Claro… pero… Espera Mai… ¿Cuando fue que te dije todo eso?"-

-"Este…"-

**Natsuki apenas y caía en cuenta de que su amiga casi hermana parecía poseer más información de lo que ella hubiera dicho… ¡Pero qué terrible puede llegar a ser su amiga! ¿Cómo es que habría conseguido tan valiosa información? Natsuki quería una respuesta que obviamente Mai no confesaría ni delataría la fuente de toda su información que era su propia amiga en un estado un tanto "Inoportuno" así que antes de responder tomo sus cosas y salió disparada a su trabajo dejando en Natsuki una mueca de incertidumbre con una gota de sudor gigante en la frente…**

* * *

**Unas cuantas horas después en Taimatsu…**

* * *

**Natsuki que aun se sentía nerviosa por encontrase de nuevo con su jefa se dispuso a comenzar su día en Taimatsu reanudando todas sus actividades… encontrando muy para su sorpresa una serie de mantas, plásticos y pinturas, además de muebles y varios aditamentos en su área para darse cuenta de una cosa…**

**Su Jefa después de todo había cumplido su petición… ¿Acaso eso era una especie de señal, que le indicaba a Natsuki debía quedarse en Taimatsu? Natsuki no lo sabía y ahora no se permitía caer en ninguna suposición, aunque sabía muy en el fondo aquello significaba que no debía irse… no al menos hasta cumplir la promesa que había pactado y jurado a su jefa… así que con una leve esperanza Natsuki se dirigió a su oficina para encontrarse con su asistente que la esperaba con una nueva agenda… **

-"¿Kuga-sama?"-

-"Qué tal Reito…"-

-"¿Se encuentra bien?"-

**Para Reito le era más que evidente el estado de su jefa que no se comparaba en nada a la misma que lo había recibido de la mejor forma el día anterior… dejando ver ahora a una superiora un tanto decaída…**

-"Por supuesto Reito…"-

**De nada le servía ya pensar… Era lo único que pensaba Natsuki, ya que si no podía acercarse a su anhelo… lo único a lo que podía aferrarse era al firme objetivo de cumplir su meta y su deseo…**

-"Dime… ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?"-

**No muy convencido… Reito ahora habría una carpeta de cuero en la que tenia anotado todo el itinerario para responder a su jefa…**

-"Vera Kuga-sama… Por las remodelaciones que ahora acontecen en nuestra area, no podremos realizar ninguna actividad más que la de entrevistar a los candidatos que solicitaron cita el día de hoy…"-

-"¿Candidatos? ¿Pensé habías dicho ayer serian dos?"-

-"Mis más sinceras disculpas Kuga-sama, pero si tenía dos programadas, solo que al parecer el rumor de dos vacantes en Taimtsu se esparció y el día de hoy varios solicitantes pidieron audiencia con usted…"-

**Natsuki que comenzaba a distraer por fin su mente en el trabajo, poco a poco recobraba su temple de negociadora para poder manejar lo que ahora su asistente le decía…**

-"Pfff… de acuerdo… pero que esto no se vuelva a repetir Reito… si va a haber cambios quiero me avises con anticipación y por ende quiero estés preparado para todo… incluso para lo imprevisto… ¿Entendiste?"-

-"Por supuesto Kuga-sama"-

**Reito asentía servilmente con la mente centrada aceptando aquello habia sido un pequeño tropiezo para él, que evidenciaba su inexperiencia pero que cuidaría no volviera a ser repetido aquello...**

**Las horas pasaron y los candidatos también… ya no había ninguno de los que habían desfilado por la oficina de Natsuki… dejando ahora a un asistente un tanto nervioso que contemplaba a su no muy contenta jefa que se dedicaba a sobarse las sienes de forma sincronizada motivada por el dolor que sentía en su cabeza todo a causa de sus intentos de entrevista que habían resultado un total y completo fracaso… **

**Ninguno llenaba las expectativas de su superiora… y el rastro del desanimo de su jefa parecía haberse perdido desde hace ya unas horas… dando la bienvenida al último que entraba por su puerta, entrevistado anteriormente por el mismo Reito y ahora le presentaba a su jefa…**

-"¿Reito?"-

-"Traigo conmigo a un candidato Kuga-sama que viene en busca de la plaza que estamos ofertando y…"-

-"Mi nombre es Takamiya Souhiro, Kuga-sama es un placer"-

**De espaldas a Reito el hombre con gran aire de seguridad, cabellera marrón relamida hacia atrás, ojos marrones y traje azul, se adelanto al joven asistente, medio empujándolo, sin consideración o educación alguna para interrumpir la presentación, e ir directamente al escritorio de Natsuki y tenderle la mano que la ojiverde sólo vio por un momento e ignoro inmediatamente, para dirigir unas palabras…**

-"Reito, ¿Es este el sujeto que quiere el puesto?"-

**Ciertamente algo sorprendido y molesto por los modales del invitado Reito entendía que su jefa le daba su lugar para ignorar al impertinente y dirigirse nuevamente a él… **

-"Así es Kuga-sama…"-

-"Entonces… Taka…"-

-"Takamiya, Kuga-sama"-

**No era que no lo recordara si se lo acababa de decir, pero Natsuki ni siquiera tenía ganas de pronunciar el apellido completo y mucho menos poseía el humor o la paciencia suficiente para lidiar con aquello…**

-"Como sea, tome asiento"-

**El invitado que había sido ignorado en su gesto devolvió su brazo a su lugar para ahora tomar asiento enfrente de Natsuki con una seria mirada por el desaire hecho mientras que Natsuki hacia un gesto que indicaba a Reíto debía colocarse a lado suyo para ver de frente al candidato…**

-"Y… dígame, Taka"-

-"Takamiya"-

-"Ya lo sé, dígame, ¿Porque quiere entrar a laborar en nuestra área?"-

**Con escéptica mirada el soberbio aspirante veía a su posible superiora e intentaba idear un discurso que se escuchara elocuente…**

-"Le comentaba a Kanzaki que el motivo principal era el de poder colaborar con usted directamente Kuga-sama…"-

**Natsuki que no prestaba atención más que a los papeles que Reito le había pasado, observaba todas las cartas que aquel sujeto presentaba para proseguir con la "entrevista"…**

-"Y ¿Qué más?"-

-"¿Que mas? Kuga-sama ¿No le es suficiente razón?"-

-"No"-

**Reito que se mantenía al lado de Natsuki observaba como la cara del invitado se volvía cada vez más exasperada y nerviosa mientras que por parte de su jefa esta solo lo veía sin muchos ánimos…**

-"En ese caso, quisiera lograr superación personal, con la ambición de aprender directamente de usted Kuga-sama"-

-"¿Y eso es todo?"-_**Claro la evidente remuneración y beneficios no debe tener nada que ver…**_

-"No entiendo que es lo que quiere escuchar Kuga-sama"-

-"Taka…"-

-"Takamiya…"-

-"Ya le dije que se como se llama, Taka, pero además de su curriculum y recomendaciones necesito de alguna razón más concreta por la que desea entrar a laborar con nosotros ya que ahora estamos en un proceso sumamente delicado"-

-"Lo… entiendo…"-

-"Por supuesto que no lo entiende, Taka, de lo contrario no me habría dicho que no sabe lo que quiero escuchar"-

-"¿Perdón?"-

-"Yo no necesito me endulcen el oído Taka, y no necesito de gente sin visión, así que le agradezco haya acudido el día de hoy pero no estamos interesados en sus servicios, puede retirarse y si no conoce la salida con gusto Reito lo escoltara a la misma…"-

**Aquello no podía describirse con otra cosa más que con sorpresa… Reito simplemente no podía quitar cara de estupefacción ante la lógica coherente de su jefa ni mucho menos ante el ahora rostro enfadado del impertinente aspirante…**

-"¡Pero esto debe ser una broma!"-

-"¿Acaso me ve reír?"-

-"¿¡Pero qué clase de insulto es este!?"-

-"Uno no tan grave como el que hizo con mi asistente al entrar empujándolo e interrumpiéndolo Taka-san, y si carece de modales, como de visión y aspiración entonces no imagino cómo serán sus habilidades en el campo laboral"-

-"Pero que Carajos…"-

-"Y, le pediré se abstenga de palabras altisonantes dentro de esta oficina, pero si no puede hacerlo entonces afuera será lo más apropiado… eso es todo, que tenga un buen día"-

**Indignado, con una cara sumamente roja, el invitado/aspirante se levantaba de su lugar solo para gritar un último comentario…**

-"Kuga Natsuki, sépase que se pierde de uno de los mejores analistas sistémicos que este país ha tenido y que estoy seguro se arrepentirá de haber tratado de tal forma"-

**Con un serio y para nada preocupado rostro, Natsuki veía como el hombre en cuestión se levantaba de su silla, y esta a su vez dirigía su último argumento…**

-"Creo de lo único que me arrepiento ahora es de haber permitido que mi asistente lo trajera directamente a mi oficina pero no se preocupe, pronto lo superare, que tenga un excelente día"-

**Y con ello, el hombre más rojo que un tomate con evidentes ganas de armar algo más que un escándalo partió de la oficina dando un portazo monumental para dejar solos a Natsuki y Reito que no salía de su estupefacción y a Natsuki que no parecía muy contenta…**

-"Reito…"-

-"Dígame, Kuga-sama"-

-"Pensé haberte dicho que en cuanto tuvieras candidatos pertinentes los presentaras en mi oficina, pero en ningún momento te pedí traer gente de esa calaña"-

**Avergonzado Reito, sabiendo ahora que su jefa tenía la razón, no atinaba a decir nada más que una sincera disculpa…**

-"Mil disculpas Kuga-sama… No volverá a suceder"-

**Hasta ese momento y solo hasta ese instante Reito caía en cuenta de su error al no haber entrevistado de la menara adecuada a aquel individuo que había presentado precipitada a su jefa, pensando la complacería con nuevo personal…**

-"Reito… te lo dejare en claro… no necesito personas que deseen trabajar conmigo para idolatrarme, ni mucho menos individuos que no tengan un firme deseo para embarcarse en un proyecto como el que estoy segura sabes de lo que trata…"-

-"Kuga…sama…"-

**Reito escuchaba atentamente a Natsuki para sentir como en algún lugar de su conciencia resonaba cada palabra, ya que sabia tenía razón… fuera el estrato que fuere, o la rama en la que trabajase, todo era por un solo bien…. Uno que él anhelaba con todo el corazón y que ahora caía en cuenta no estaba trabajando de forma adecuada…**

-"No importa lo que suceda Reito… tenemos una misión que debemos cumplir… ya no importa lo que haya sucedido… pero de ahora en adelante ambos haremos la misma entrevista… para que así aprendas y veas lo que estoy buscando"-

-"Kuga-sama…"-

-"Reito si permitimos la entrada de individuos que no saben manejar ni su propio carácter, seguramente este barco se hundirá, muy pronto, y como sabes no podemos darnos ese lujo"-

-"Si Kuga-sama"-

**Ciertamente aquello no debería alegrarle a Reito ya que evidenciaba su deficiencia profesional, pero se regocijaba al saberse ahora también con una persona que además de profesional era comprometida y reflejaba un deseo total por cumplir con el cometido de su hermana…**

-"Bien… arregla lo pertinente ya que…"-

-"¡ALTO AHÍ!"-

**En un ambiente serio… y solemne con instrucciones a medias en la oficina de Natsuki se habían abierto sus puertas para dejar ver a un par de chicas de rubia melena que gritaban sin reserva en la oficina provocando sorpresa en Reito y Asombro en Natsuki que ahora miraba incrédula con una vena de irritación en su frente…**

-"¿Ah?"-

-"¡Kuga-sama! ¡Somos lo que necesita! ¡Ya no busque más! ¡Puesto que ya estamos aquí!"-

**Al uníoslo con movimientos y gestos iguales aquellas chicas en trajes negros y formales dignos de oficinistas, se dirigían a Natsuki que no dejaba su asombro mientras que Reito veía estupefacto sin saber que… Las entrevistas se habían terminado al fin…**

* * *

**Era el ultimo día de la semana, dos días después de su gran "Pelea" con Natsuki, y uno anterior al gran evento de Taimatsu… Shizuru ahora se "Paseaba" por uno de los pasillos de uno de los edificios de su compañía para dirigirse a una sala de juntas acompañada de Nina que le recitaba un par de cosas…**

* * *

-"A las 2 tiene una videoconferencia con algunos directivos de Raijin Corp y a las 5 en punto una conferencia impartida por la directiva de… ¿Fujino-sama?"-

**Shizuru repentinamente se había parado al pie de una ventana que daba a uno de los jardines de su corporativo para enfocar a lo cerca en una acera que dirigía a uno de los edificios a dos chicas rubias muy bellas colgarse literalmente de Natsuki que se encontraba inmóvil con su hermano menor detrás de ellas observando la escena… **

-"¿Quienes son ellas?"-

**Shizuru veía al par de chicas colgarse de su subordinada... Pero ahora… ahora por alguna razón se reprochaba el ya no tener derecho de sentir lo que sentía al ver aquella escena…**

-"Son las nuevas empleadas de Kuga-sama, Fujino-sama…"-

-"¿Nuevas empleadas?"-**_ Así que por fin contrato a alguien más…_**

**Un día a atrás con la decisión de cumplir la petición que su subordinada le había solicitado, Shizuru mantenía la escasa esperanza de hacer con ello su empleada se quedara en la compañía… ya que después de todo… no podía corresponderle pero tampoco quería se fuese y no quería dejarla irse… Incrédula pensando seguramente ni siquiera se había presentado sin el valor suficiente de pedirle a Nina fuera a verificar aquello, Shizuru se mantenía en la incertidumbre hasta que un memo informativo hacia de su conocimiento su empleada si estaba en el corporativo no solo desempeñando sus actividades… ya que también daba instrucciones de remodelación que ahora le eran verificados a ella puesto que la orden había provenido directamente de ella sin permiso o consulta del departamento correspondiente, preguntándose ¿Que sería lo que ahora pensaba Natsuki para haberse quedado a pesar de todo lo que habia pasado?… Quizás ella no había abandonado la esperanza a pesar de la negativa… quizás ella aun seguiría pensando en ella a pesar de todo… Múltiples pensamientos se acumularon en la mente de Shizuru que por una notificación tan simple su corazón ahora daba un vuelco de alegría… que en el momento en que vio al par de chicas colgadas de su empleada la alegría fue cambiada por algo que no quería siquiera poner nombre… **

-"Así es Fujino-sama… Entraron directamente aprobadas pro Kuga-sama…"-

-"¿Y cuál es su especialidad?-

**En realidad era poco o nulo el interés en el curriculum de aquellas jovencitas que sin duda eran bellas pero quería comprobar entonces la razón por la cual las había aceptado su difícil empleada, que se había deshecho de un departamento entero… **

-"Son especialistas financieras Fujino-sama… encausadas en el mismo ramo que Kuga-sama… Egresadas de la misma escuela que ella con una corta trayectoria pero destacada en diferentes ámbitos… y al aparecer nunca han trabajado separadas…"-

-"¿Y ellas participaran en el evento de mañana?"-

-"Si Fujino-sama… Kuga-sama las inscribió con mucha anticipación el mismo día que fui a solicitar su confirmación junto con la de Reito…"-

**Quería saber más… quería incluso preguntarle a ella en persona… pero su orgullo no se lo permitía… así que haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad Shizuru se despego de su tortuosa vista para dirigirse a cumplir con todos sus compromisos que para su desgracia su atención no lograba centrarse pensando ahora en las nuevas empleadas de su subordinada cuyo enigma de contratación quizás solo una persona y de confianza sabia…**

* * *

_**El día anterior…**_

* * *

-"¿Pero qué demonios hacen aquí?"-

-"¡Hemos venido aquí para trabajar con usted Natsuki-sempai!"-

-"¿Ah?"-

**Natsuki no salía de su asombro… y no creía posible la presencia de aquellas en su oficina…**

-"¿No deberían estar ambas en "Tsuchi Corp?"-

-"¡Pero Natsuki-sama! ¡Que cruel!"-

-"Solo hemos esperado impacientemente su regreso para poder trabajar nuevamente con usted..."-

-"El tiempo y los detalles no nos habían permitido presentarnos ante usted… pero en cuanto supimos las vacantes no pudimos resistirlo…"-

**Aquellas chicas hablaban alternadamente y en ocasiones en coro dejando relegado a Reito que veía incrédulo la extrañísima escena que se desarrollaba, para toser un poco e interrumpir el hecho de que ambas chicas ahora se encontraban colgadas cada una por uno de los brazos de Natsuki…**

-"¿Ah?"-

-"¿Quién eres tú?"-

**La chica con el pelo corto ahora veía a Reito desafiante sin prestarle mucha importancia…**

**Servil con excelentes modales Reito ignoraba aquello para presentarse… **

-"Kanzaki Reito… Mucho gusto, soy el asistente personal de Kuga-sama…"-

-"Ouhmmm"-

**Repentinamente sin previo aviso ambas chicas que escucharon la presentación del asistente, se despegaron de Natsuki para acercarse a Reito y verlo de cerca fría y calculadoramente provocando en este nerviosismo repentino…**

-"Agh… ya basta…"-

-"¿Kuga-sama?"-

**Con su única salida la cual era ver ahora a su jefa que le veía directamente Reito no dejaba de ser visto por aquellas chicas…**

-"Reito… ellas son…"-

-"Sara y Elliot Gallagher…"-

**Sin dejar Natsuki las presentara aquellas gemelas se habían presentado antes… para provocar una vena de irritación en Natsuki que solo atino a golpearlas por igual… dejando en ellas un chichon humeante y a un Reito además de confundido sorprendido… **

-"¡BUuu!"-

-"Nada de ¡BU! Reito ellas son las Gemelas Gallagher conocidas en el mundo de los negocios como las "Dagas siameses" y antiguas Kouhais mias… en la Universidad..."-

-"Increíble…"-

**Era lo único que podía pensar Reito al tener a semejantes personajes frente suyo… que si bien sabía eran apenas mayores que él, su fama era reconocida en todos lados, frías… calculadores… eficientes… además de peligrosas… Aquel apodo apenas era el más famoso de entre los muchos que poseían… Y ahora Reito se asombraba de ver no solo el comportamiento espontaneo de aquellas, ya que también caía en cuenta su jefa era una personalidad en el mismo mundo que quizás eso atraía a gente igual… **

-"¿Y? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé haberles dicho específicamente buscaran su camino…"-

**Con cara seria… sin verlas directamente Natsuki les hablaba a aquellas que ahora juntas bajaban la cabeza para darse valor y hablar con su persona admirada…**

-"Kuga-sama… Bien sabe nuestro sueño era poder servirle cuando el momento llegara…"-

-"A usted le debemos todo lo que somos ahora…"-

-"Y usted prometió nos concedería nuestro deseo si antes de llegar a usted vagábamos por el mundo aprendiendo lo suficiente para estar a su altura…"-

-"Hace casi un año que habia desaparecido… y pasando un tiempo justo la encontramos en Taimatsu…"-

-"Así que cumpliendo con su pedido ahora exigimos usted cumpla nuestro deseo…"-

**Natsuki se había colocado de espaldas a las chicas que ahora se expresaban libremente… sin mucho ánimo de voltear a ver… puesto que ella mejor que nadie sabía la razón por la que ahora estaban ahí… pero eso era algo que no esperaba…**

**La historia de las Gemelas Gallagher, era larga así como un tanto triste… huérfanas desde que recordaban, sin mucho futuro o porvenir… que con esfuerzo lograron llegar a la Universidad para verse posteriormente truncadas y desprotegidas ante las exigencias de su carrera y posteriormente de su entorno laboral… hasta que en su vida una sola persona había mostrado amabilidad sin igual… con fría actitud… seria pero en el fondo amable… cálida… con un nuevo mundo y una enseñanza que les transmitió debían seguir adelante… Por eso y aun más… el deseo de las gemelas no era otro que el de ser de utilidad… y aun más… el de demostrar nada habia sido en vano…**

-"Pfff… Son unas necias…"-

-"¡Yei!"-

**La escena ya era rara de por sí pero aun más raro lo que Reito escucho después… **

-"Reito… encárgate de lo pertinente… hoy mismo finalizamos las entrevistas…, las vacantes han sido llenadas al fin…"-

**De espaldas sin ver a las chicas que ahora veían mas que felices con casi lagrimas en los ojos a Natsuki Reíto recibía sus ordenes para cumplirlas como medio las había entendido… **

-"Si… Kuga-sama"-

* * *

**Con ello y con un firme deseo Natsuki al igual que su nuevo equipo de trabajo recibían ahora los juegos corporativos de Taimatsu, llegando al día del evento sin mucho o nulo conocimiento, con mismos uniformes que ahora distinguían a la de ojos glaucos realizar una seña que al menos para ella significaba no se rendiría…**

* * *

_-"¿Sera una especie de saludo?¿Ho-san?"-_

_-"Quizás… Woods-san…"-_

**Finalizada la ensoñación… sellada una promesa muda… Natsuki bajaba su brazo para ahora ser enfocada en las pantallas con una mirada arrebatadora sin igual y una moderada sonrisa sin par que levanto una repentina ovación en el publico que alcanzo a una lejana Directora suprema que en cuanto escucho aquello se asomo por una pequeña abertura de sus cortinas y ver el hermoso rostro para salir por fin de su escondite dispuesta a ver lo que sucedería…**

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**COMENTARIOS:**

Este… Antes que nada y antes que todo… ¡PERDON!, en este breve espacio quisiera expresar varias cosas… que por razones de extensión creo no lograre… He de decir… que lo que tienen en sus monitores es la tercera versión de un solo capitulo que en mi afán por escribir llegue a la conclusión (después de releerlo) no era de mi agrado el primer prototipo… carente de emoción… inspiración, pasión e imaginación, sentí no era nada digno o respetuoso presentar una basura así ante ustedes… el segundo no resulto muy diferente (A pesar de comenzar de cero de nuevo) cuestión que me desanimo e hizo me tomara dos días enteros para ver si despejaba un poco todas mis ideas e intentar escribir de nuevo… dando como resultado el presente capitulo que como especie de compensación he hecho aun más largo y que espero por medio del mismo obtenga su disculpa… ya que he de decir esta es la primera vez desde que comencé a escribir me pasa algo asi… En realidad el tiempo sigue siendo algo que no me sobra… no obstante espero que este dejo de tiempo que ofrezco sea de su agrado… ya que he de confesar realmente me costó mucho estructurar las ideas… (T-T) El siguiente tiene por objetivo mostrar ya el evento en si… así como una serie de situaciones que creo hará aun más largo el siguiente y que también tendrá algo más de… "Accion" (jujuju) De esta manera me despido de ustedes agradeciendo infinitamente todos y cada uno de los comentarios anteriores que hicieron pusiera uan mas empeño en lo que escribía, dejando también un gran remordimiento por mi tardanza…

¡Sin más les deseo a todos un buen termino de semana y un buen fin con un abraso y muchos ánimos de leernos muy pronto!

**Carly hndez:** Antes que nada… MIL DISCULPAS, no planeaba posponerlo tanto, tu comentario me ha sacado una sincera sonrisa, de gratitud y por ende de comprensión, espero el presente capitulo sea de tu agrado y devuelva un poco mas de energía vital que he robado, ya que son comentarios como los tuyos los que motivan a esforzarse por hacer aun mejor la historia, en cuanto a la personalidad de Natsuki he de decir que al leer hace ya muchos fics con algunos actuales pensé ya era muy estereotipado y dogmatico el comportamiento de Natsuki… cuando en el anime y en el manga quizás ni siquiera se acerque, así que intentando romper con los esquemas veo a través de tu comentario que he logrado mi objetivo, ¡Te mando muchos saludos y por supuesto que un fuerte abraso! ¡Esperando nos leamos muy pronto de nuevo!

**Idalia:** En realidad siempre que subo un capitulo es eso lo que espero, que sea mejor que los anteriores, puesto que en sus comentarios me hace feliz disfruten de mis imaginaciones, te agradezco muchísimo el comentario puesto que es mi recompensa al esfuerzo, disculpa la tardanza pero espero este sea un capitulo de tu entero agrado. Muchos saludos y ojala no volvamos a leer!

**Guest (1):** Hehehe creo que la maldad me surgió repentinamente, pero ante todo ofrezco humildes disculpas por la tardanza y espera para ver lo que sucedía, te agradezco muchísimo el que comentes, ya que son este tipo de acciones las que en realidad motivan para seguir escribiendo y no abandonarlo.

**Soi Yo:** Antes que todo… quisiera ofrecerte una profunda y sincera disculpa por la tardanza del capítulo, en esta ocasión el tiempo como siempre no me sobra, pero como lo he confesado, alegre de recibir tantos comentarios escribí de forma presurosa, y por ende termine escribiendo una Basura… quizás si le haya tomado algo de gusto dejarlos en la intriga (No por perversidad lo juro) pero más que eso mi gusto verdadero es el ofrecer lectura de calidad que divierta y entretenga alimentando la imaginación de muchos otros, en cuanto Shizuru y Natsuki he intentado expresar la confusión de ambas ya que si lo viéramos desde un punto realista es de verdad difícil definir el momento en que uno se enamora de verdad… Aunque en este capitulo al parecer Natsuki lo acepta abiertamente, y con el asunto del acercamiento del "tercer tipo" creo el siguiente se especializara un poco en ello (jujuju) Es verdad que el anterior fue corto, pero en esta ocasión decidí recompensar la espera y "Tirar la casa por la ventana" Aunque hasta yo creo que me excedí un poquito… (hehehe) Nuevamente muchas gracias por los comentarios, en realidad creo habría abandonado la historia inmediatamente al primer obstáculo o bloque mental si no tuviera su apoyo, que me es fundamental a la hora de la escritura… Con gratitud me despido, esperando el capitulo sea de tu agrado, con el anhelo de leernos muy pronto de nuevo!

**Dashie:** Te agradezco muchísimo el comentario, en verdad que lamento mucho la espera… en realidad los juegos del evento es algo que me tiene en incertidumbre ya que en el siguiente quisiera abarcar un poco mas de "Otros asuntitos" así que habrá una de dos… o lo hago larguísimo y coloco una serie de escenas que quizás sean muy divertidas o acorto el rollo y voy directamente al grano con "la parejita", pero bueno… Te gradezco en verdad el apoyo y gracias por los animos a nuestra protagonista! Que seguramente hara un gran papel en los grandes juegos corporativos! Me despido dándote las gracias de corazón y esperando nos leamos muy pronto!

**Mafer Trava**: (Ajajajaj) Gracias por lo de Guapa, y aun más gracias por el comentario, espero este capitulo sea de tu entero agrado, y disculpa la tardanza… me despido con la garantía de que ¡he de demorar pero nunca abandonar", muchos saludos y espero pronto nos leamos en el siguiente!.

**Eclair Rozen: **(Ajajaja) Espero que con este capitulo haya logrado llevarte a la competencia en vivo! Muchos saludos! Y nos leemos muy pronto!

**StEpHyGrOcK3107: **¡Que tal! Muchas gracias por el comentario, quizás en el siguiente se vean los retos a los que Natsuki se enfrentara ya que el premio dorado ¡No será tan fácil de obtener! En cuanto a tu pregunta he de decir que basándome un poco en mi experiencia personal, he visto la organización de un evento muchas veces, no solo compete a un solo departamento o área, ya que está sujeto a una serie de mecanismos de diversas índoles en los cuales participa de manera directa o indirecta más de una persona ajena, en el caso de Nina, como lo expuse en el capitulo pasado y en el presente es la asistente directa y personal de Shizuru además de jefa de su propio equipo, y muchas veces para dar la justificación de existencia de un "Departamento" en los nombramientos se especifica inmediatamente el cargo y funciones, así que en un modelo ideal todos y cada uno de los operativos de un corporativo deberían sujetarse al puesto que tienen, con sus funciones especificas y nada más… no obstante volviendo al tema de la experiencia personal, me base en un modelo que logre apreciar, en el cual un determinado personal adscrito puede desempañar más de una función sin ser precisamente el cargo que le compete, aunque claro, sin alejarse completamente de su nombramiento original. Por supuesto en la historia coloque a Nina involucrándose ya que esta al ser asistente directa debe estar involucrada y enterada de todo el movimiento (relevante) para ser de utilidad, Aunque claro la organización, realización y demás no puede correr por su cuenta así como lo he intentado expresar en este capítulo, la involucración de más de un departamento no solo es fundamental… es necesaria, así que intentando dar una respuesta más corta y concreta a tu pregunta creo he de decir quizás no supe establecer bien el punto e hice una Confusión o error, que te agradezco mucho señales ya que es precisamente eso lo que hace que mejore al escribir, agregando coherencia a la lectura, (Ya sin tanto rollo heheh) me despido de ti con mucha gratitud esperando el presente capitulo sea de tu agrado, (n_n), Así como espero con ansias leerte muy pronto! Muchos saludos! Y mis mejores deseos!

**Darkyoru: **¡Perdón! ¡Me he demorado! Pero en compensación he alargado aun más el capitulo, esperando sea de tu agrado, en cuanto a la motocicleta, por supuesto que la incluiré, pero aun no es el momento (hehehe) Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, es de gran valor para mi, así como he de recalcar es el motor principal de mi escritura, ojala este también te saque más de una sonrisa, ya que va dedicado a todos los que comentan les es gracioso, Me despido de manera corta (espero) para poder volver a leernos muy pronto! Saludos!

**Ian 23: **¡Que tal! De la forma más humilde y sincera te ofrezco disculpas… se tarde mucho para subir el capitulo, esperando sea de tu total agrado, y recompense la larga espera, en cuanto a lo de Mai y Mikoto… creo es el momento de confesar que… En realidad nunca me gusto esa "Pareja" ciertamente la he visto en otros Fics, muy buenos e interesantes he de decir, pero en lo hondo de mi imaginación se me hace algo muy cercano a la "Pedofilia" por la diferencia de edades, e imaginarme a Mai de esa forma me parece un tanto… descolocado, así que espero me disculpes por esta postura (L), ya que no creo escribir una realidad alterna con ellas juntas… no obstante de verdad, desde el fondo, espero esto sea compensado con los capítulos futuros y con humor así como un toque de incertidumbre, intentando crear algo nunca antes visto, me despido de ti con mucha gratitud, ya que tus comentarios siguen siendo el motor fundamental de la escritura., esperando nos podamos leer muy pronto…¡Muchos saludos! ¡Y un fuerte abraso!

**Nicoli 3: **No se exactamente que decirte… el ver la fecha de tu cumpleaños solo me hace sentir aun mas culpable por la tardanza, Por poco y me matas con la broma de que no te gusto el capitulo, (Justa tortura lo admito) pero antes de eso he de decirte GRACIAS, ya que son tus comentarios y acotaciones las que me hacen ver que vale la pena escribir a detalle y el que sientas lo que quiero transmitir es aun mayor recompensa ya que el esfuerzo por la imaginación bien vale la pena, sin duda, el humor es algo que me encanta y es precisamente por eso que intento plasmarlo en cada capitulo por pequeño o grande que sea, Me despido de ti con mucha gratitud, (haciendo de este capitulo mi regalo (aunque se que atrasado) de cumpleaños, espero te la hayas pasado de maravilla en compañía de todos tus seres queridos, te mando un fuerte abraso y mis mejores deseos ahora y siempre.

**Samara Hime: **Mil disculpas por la espera… me hace muy feliz disfrutes de mi escritura, ya que yo disfruto aun mas de la lectura de sus comentarios, espero este fic no pierda tu atención y sea este capítulo de tu total agrado, muchos saludos y muchas gracias por el comentario asi como por la comprensión, esperando pronto nos volvamos a leer!

**MK: **Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo y la molestia de comentar, en realidad el leer cada uno de los comentario es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo sin abandonar el fic, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado, así como espero muy pronto nos volvamos a leer! Hasta pronto y muchos saludos!

**Lee 001: **Muchas gracias por comentar, en realidad me hace muy feliz el que en general la escena de Mai y Shizuru les haya gustado, el presente capitulo espero sea de tu agrado ya que esta hecho especialmente para compensar el tiempo de espera, lo que acontecerá en el evento quizás en el siguiente se devele un poco más pero hasta entonces, espero disfrutes de este, me despido de ti agradeciéndote nuevamente por todo y con la esperanza de volver a leernos muy pronto! Saludos!

**Eternally ParadoxL: **(n_n) Muchas gracias por la carita! Espero sea de tu agrado el capitulo! Hasta pronto!

**DaniiiielaZ**: Discúlpame por la demora! No era mi intención (Lo juro) te agradezco mucho el comentario así como el hecho de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, esperando que el presente sea de tu total y completo agrado, igualmente ojala nos leamos muy pronto! Saludos!

**Lizzy Natsuki:** Hehehe creo que lo de Natsuki esperara un poquito mas, pero en general te agradezco mucho el comentario, así como ojala este capitulo sea de tu agrado, me despido de ti esperando sea ahora por un corto tiempo, muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos.

**Cristalsif:** Por medio de estas palabras he de intentar expresar la gratitud así como la alegría que causa tu comentario en mi, puesto que todo lo que señalaste, no solo ha inundado de alegría y gozo la actividad que ahora realizo, confesando un poco más, la idea y la inspiración para este fic surgió de un trabajo que realice para una de mis asignaturas hace ya un tiempo en la cual por desgracia no obtuvo una gran calificación, un tanto despreciado por el eminente Doctor que nos tenía a su cargo, lo cual he de decir me desanimo de gran forma ya que mi carrera misma es un tanto especialista en toda esa área, aunque su ámbito natural es el gobierno y por tanto lo público, no obstante (E irónicamente) al prestar el trabajo a unos colegas de otras instituciones me di la sorpresa de que el proyecto que habíamos elaborado el cual era una "Empresa" como tal gano más de un reconocimiento, además de un premio… por ende y al estar ahora en una área más práctica, la inspiración surgió con ese conocimiento previo para crear la historia. Aprecio muchísimo el que alabes la trama así como la narración ya que es algo de suma importancia para mi, los misterios espero pronto se develen, en cuanto al drama de Reito… he de decir que aun queda mucho dramatismo por expresar (heheh) una vez más reitero mi gratitud ante tu comentario así como te agradezco dediques parte de tu tiempo en la lectura y escritura de comentarios, sin duda considero una colega en la escritura cuya historia "Danza entre Lobos" espero siempre con impaciencia, te deseo lo mejor y me despido esperando nos leamos muy pronto de nuevo!

**Natsukibluskyshizuru:** ¡Que tal! Creo si es la primera vez que comentas, pero me es grato expresar por medio de estas palabras el entusiasmo que sentí al leerte, te agradezco mucho los animos y te ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza, la tesis si que mantiene ocupado todo mi tiempo, pero el escribir es algo que he descubierto recientemente mantiene mi concentración centrada, además de que libera cierto estrés (Muy curioso para mi) espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, asi como espero llene todas tus expectativas, me depido nuevamente con gratitud, esperando nos leamos de nuevo!

**Dussan:** (ajajaja) es verdad que me he sorprendido en tu comentario, ciertamente me había acostumbrado a los comentarios serios, pero he de decir que igualmente este comentario ha sacado mas de una sonrisa en mi, además de que he aprendido dos nuevas palabras que no usamos en mi país, espero el capitulo sea de tu agrado y que sigas estando de maravilla, saludos y nos leemos muy pronto!

**Dan-han:** Ajajaj ¡HE vuelto! Ya no mas espera… (Disculpas por la tardanza)

**Marcedhampir777:** Mil disculpas! No era mi intención tardar tanto tiempo, aprecio en verdad el que disfrutes el capitulo anterior, asi como la escena de Mai y Shizuru que he de confesar disfrute al escribirla, espero el presente capitulo sea de tu entero agrado, así como ojala no pierda tu atención este fic, muchos saludos asi como un fuerte abraso en espera de leernos muy pronto de nuevo!

**Mary:** Un millón de disculpas! Tu comentario me ha dejado con una culpabilidad enorme, en verdad agradezco mucho el que esta historia tenga tu atención así como de que sea de tu agrado el capitulo anterior que he de confesar disfrute mucho al escribirlo: La curiosidad espero haya sido saciada, así como espero el siguiente no tarde tanto como este, lamentablemente el tiempo es algo muy contado para mi, pero mi única garantía para ti el resto de mis amables asi como apreciados lectores ees el de "Continuar y nunca abandonar" por ello agradezco mucho tu comprensión, así como espero seguir logrando disfrutes de la lectura, me despido con enorme gratitud, esperando nos leamos de nuevo muy pronto!

**Guest (2):** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, he de decir que los celos no pararan (hehehe) pero aun mas te agradezco los animos para mi tesis la cual he de confesar se me esta complicando al definir un contexto, disculpa la demora, de verdad espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado ya que compruebo si es un excelente desahogo para apartar la mente un tiempo de los temas que ahora trato, un fuerte abras y me despido en espera de que pronto nos leamos de nuevo!

**Guest(3):** Mil disculpas por la espera y aun más disculpas por provocar te desveles en la lectura de este fic que sin duda por comentarios asi realizo con mucho gusto y dedicación, te agradezco infinitamente el comentario y el alago que hacen no abandone este proyecto, te mando muchos saludos y espero nos leamos muy pronto de nuevo!

**Guest(4):** Sorry for the delay, I hope is to your liking this chapter! Many greetings and a strong hug

**Guest(5)**: Bueno… he de decir que… Honestamente escribi adrede que Shizuru no recordara inmediatamente el que le hayan hablado de Mai… cuestión que me lleva a agradecer tu comentario ya que me maravilla la atención tan aguda que tienen en este… la verdad es que Shizuru es humana… y los celos son arrebatadores asi como segadores, asi que no quise recordara la conversación hasta este capítulo (hehehe) te agradezco muchísimo el comentario y espero nos leamos muy pronto!

**Hika-nyan**: Ajajaj Yo también me desespero por poner "ACCION" pero te puedo decir el momento pronto llegara! Muchas gracias por el comentario, lo aprecio demasiado, asi como ojala el presente capitulo sea de tu agrado… Me despido de ti con mucha gratitud esperando pronto nos volvamos a leer!

**Alexade: **(heheh) Joey? Francamente no se dé quien me hablas pero te agradezco comentes, asi como espero este capítulo como el anterior te entretenga y agrade, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**Guest(6): **Hehehe Una enorme disculpa por la adicción y secuelas que mi historia provoca, en realidad agradezco muchísimo tu comentario que me fue muy significativo, dejando esperanza en mi de que te agrade el presente, Te mando muchos saludos asi como espero nos volvamos a leer muy pronto!

**Shaka**: No sabes lo mucho que me llego tu comentario… disculpa la demora tan larga… de verdad no era mi intención, me encuentro bien, con muchas ocupaciones como siempre, pero honestamente espero este capitulo te agrade, me despido de ti con ni menos que gratitud esperando nos volvamos a leer muy pronto!

**Dinamox:** Perdon! De verdad no quería dejar esperando por mucho tiempo, con el afán de ofrecer algo realmente bueno, creo hice esperar mas de la cuenta, y agradezco mucho los sentimientos de añoranza, he vuelto y aunque tarde mucho (que espero no vuelva a ser asi) no dejare de actualizar, muchos saludos y un fuerte abraso.

**Shizsuki Kuga Fujino:** Me pregunto si este capitulo habrá sido de tu agrado, y mas con la entrada de Natsuki en la oficina (heheh) te agradezco mucho el comentario así como te ofrezco una enorme disculpa por la espera… de verdad no era mi intención, espero el siguiente no demore tanto pero hasta entonces… Muchos saludos y espero nos leamos muy pronto!


End file.
